Hidden in Plain Sight
by leavesfallingup
Summary: LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?
1. The LME New Talent Audition

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 1 – The LME New Talent Audition**

Whispers have a way of carrying across a room, even a room as large as LME's banquet hall.

There were many whispers on that morning, which is to be expected with a room full of young people hoping to become famous. Most of the applicants were talented. Many of them had strong personalities. All… or most of them were attractive, ranging from very cute to handsome or beautiful. Yet even in a room like this, some stood out.

Several young men were devilishly handsome and pleasantly muscular. Several of the young women were stunningly beautiful. As often is the case, most of the others either swarmed to them or shied away, feeling inadequate. Then again, there were several who barely noticed them at all. One of these was attracting a certain amount of his own attention, though he appeared oblivious to it. Unlike the tall and muscular hopefuls, he was relatively short and slender. He didn't have a square jaw and he didn't have a manly visage… in fact he seemed to have more womanly features. Probably the best word to describe him would be bishounen.

That isn't to say that he didn't carry himself like a man; quite the contrary. Instead of sitting in one of the numerous chairs he chose to lean against a wall, arms crossed and one leg bent up so that a booted foot could rest against the wall behind him. He wore faded blue-jeans over combat boots, a button-down white, collarless, cotton shirt, and a spiked leather jacket. A large, elaborate cross hung suspended from his neck. His hair was blond and spiked, short on the back and without sideburns. His eyes were brilliant green. As he leaned against the wall he seemed to watch everyone and no one, bobbing his head just slightly to whatever music was playing in his iPod. With the guitar case leaning against the wall next to him he looked every bit the hopeful rock star.

Several of the young female hopefuls had taken notice of him. More than one had made repeated circuits past him in the hopes of attracting his attention, but to no avail. He merely nodded and turned his attention back to his music. Despite the rejection, the frustrated girls formed a small group which lingered nearby.

Attention turned momentarily to the entrance, where a new applicant was entering. She was eye-catching as well. She had mid-length ebony hair, blue eyes, and a petite face. She wasn't the most beautiful teenager in the room, but she projected an aura of self-confidence that was very attractive. She wasn't the most shapely, but she walked like a supermodel. She was dressed in a stylish skirt-suit that highlighted her lean, muscular calves and her slender hips. Several of the men began moving toward her, while quite a few of the women glared. Seemingly oblivious to the sensation she was causing she scanned the room. To the alarm of one group of girls, she walked up and took a place on the wall next to the bishounen.

The young teen boy glanced over at the girl and nodded. She smiled momentarily and then continued to stand there with near-perfect posture. After a few more minutes the teen-aged boy removed the earbuds, wrapped the wire around the player, and dropped everything into a pocket. Then he placed the guitar case on the floor, flipped the latches, and opened the lid. The girl watched with interest and made a pleased sound when she saw the beautifully polished Gibson guitar. "Acoustic electric?" She asked.

The bishounen looked up and nodded, "Yep. Do you play?" The girl noticed the non-Japanese accent and wondered what it could be.

She shook her head, "No, unfortunately; I tried to learn, but I never got any good. My name is Aoki Miyoko, I'm pleased to meet you." She bowed politely and waited for his response.

The boy stood while holding the guitar and working on attaching the shoulder-straps. He smiled and said, "I'm very pleased to meet you, Miyoko. My name is Zeshin Michelson, but my friends in the States just call me "Z."

Miyoko's eyebrow twitched as he spoke. When he was done she said, "Ano… Zee-san…" She was preparing to give him a friendly lecture on proper ettiquette for using a Japanese person's name, but his next words forestalled her.

"Please: only Z. None of that honorific stuff if we're going to be friends. It isn't that I don't want to be polite; it's just… well… I just can't get used to it. I've only been here in Japan one month and I'm having trouble adjusting…"

He looked at Miyoko with pleading green eyes and she felt the warmth rushing to her cheeks. "Ahh… ummm… okay, Zee. I won't be offended if you call me by my first name either." Hoping to get those beautiful green eyes off of her, she said, "Were you going to practice?"

Z smiled, which only increased Miyoko's disturbed feelings. "Yes, we still have twenty minutes before the audition begins. Do you sing? I'll play for ya if I know the piece."

Miyoko smiled enthusiastically, "Yes. That's why I'm here, Z-sa… I mean Z. Do you know how to play Star, the original version*?"

"I think so. Can you sing a stanza?"

Miyoko scanned the room self-consciously and Z chuckled, "If you want to be a performer you're going to have to get used to singing in front of a bigger group than this. Give it a try."

"I'm sorry," she said blushingly, "It's just that I used to prefer acting and singing is kind of… new."

"Well then," Z bowed western-style, in an almost princely fashion, "I am honored to be here to be a part of your debut. If you'll just sing a little, I can get the chording down for your version."

Amused and somewhat calmed by the beautiful teenaged boy's actions, Miyoko took a breath and began singing, "I feel the wind blow in this place. There I see the stars beyond this windowpane. Shining so bright, here in the night, here I feel a sense of love…" She paused and glanced uncertainly at Z. He had his eyes closed as he began chording and strumming.

After running through it twice, he looked up and said, "I've heard this version. I'll be able to play it, but you'll have to forgive my clumsy fingers. I've only been playing for six months."

Miyoko's eyes grew large, "Six months? I took guitar for over two years and I still wasn't that good."

For the first time Z blushed a little, "I'll play the lead-in first and then the verse… ready?" When the girl nodded Z began again, only this time he fingered the notes rather than strumming. Miyoko was so taken with his playing that she almost missed her queue. Her first few notes were flat, but she quickly recovered and then her voice began attracting attention from all over the room. She had a soft and sultry voice that was perfect for this very emotional song of heartbreak.

She had completely forgotten the audience by the time she reached the chorus and her song had captivated most of the room. Suddenly the entry door slammed open and a very angry middle-aged woman stood in the doorway, ignoring the attendants who followed her from the sign-in desk.

The angry woman scanned the room quickly and angrily yelled, "KYOKO! I know that you're in here. Now get your *ss over here right now!"

The furious woman stalked into the middle of the huge hall while one attendant tried in vain to halt her progress and the other made a frantic phone call. The applicants shrunk away from this obviously crazed woman as she started stomping up to every female in the room, checking faces carefully.

Just as suddenly as she had entered, a shocking boom sounded, followed by the steady beat of large drums. The double-doors that led into the inner building of LME slammed open and twenty dark-skinned, painted men in loincloths rushed out, forming two lines and chanting deeply in Fijian, while alternately brandishing their spears and slamming the butts of the spears onto the tiled floor. They were followed by men and women with large war-drums suspended from their necks. They danced and twirled in intricate patterns, all the while drumming in a perfect beat. Both the spear-dancers and the drummers moved to the side to allow six more warriors to carry in a chair mounted on poles. In the chair, dressed much like the others but more regally, lounged a tall, mustachioed man. In contrast to his porters and the other performers, he was quite pale, though his older body still seemed to be in excellent shape.

Once the chair reached the middle of the floor the chair was set down and the drumming and dancing immediately ceased. The angry woman stalked up to the chair and said, "Takarada, I want my daughter!"

"Mogami Saena… how nice to meet you again," Lory answered in his deep voice, dripping politeness, "Did you say that you were looking for your daughter? I thought that she was in Kyoto with you."

"Don't give _me_ your lies!" Saena spat out, "She was supposed to be preparing for her wedding and suddenly she disappeared. Where else would she be but here? I know how much that misfit loved working with all of her other misfit friends. Now will you hand her over, or do I have to call in the police?"

Lory unfolded himself and rose to his full height, towering over the glaring woman. "Police… I think that is a good idea. You stomp into my building, push around my people, and make a general spectacle of yourself in the middle of an important annual event." He turned his head and called out, "Sebastian!"

A painted warrior stepped out of the entourage, "Hai!"

"Please phone the police. We have a trespasser."

"Don't you dare and try arresting me, Takarada," Saena said through clenched teeth, "My daughter is still a minor and you _do not_ have permission to employ her. I _will_ find her and she _will_ get married… so don't even try to stop me!"

Lory smoothed his mustache, unperturbed, "As you wish, Mogami-san. At this moment, however, you _will_ leave my building. I can assure you that your daughter is no longer in my employ. Now, I have a very important event that is about to commence…" he bowed, never taking his cold eyes off of the angry woman, "… so please see yourself out… and have a good day."

He turned to face the front of the room and began walking away, leaving the woman to fume. She looked around balefully one more time before wheeling around and stalking back the way she had come in. She stopped ten meters from the door, wheeled again and stalked over to where Z and Miyoko were standing. She roughly grabbed Miyoko's shoulders, spinning her around to glare into her face. Not finding what she was looking for, she shoved the girl in her disgust and stalked away. Z quickly stepped up behind Miyoko, preventing her from falling.

Miyoko shuddered, "I don't know who her daughter is, but I hope that she never finds her."

Z, looking equally shaken, helped Miyoko to get stable and softly said, "Amen."

A dignified middle-aged man entered and walked over to the tall man. "I'm sorry about the disturbance, Takarada-shacho. I didn't imagine that we would need heightened security for an audition day."

The tall man pouted, "And she ruined my grand entrance too, Sawara-san!"

The shorter man turned away to suppress a sudden onset of coughing. When he had himself under control he turned back, "You don't suppose that Mogami Kyoko is here somewhere, do you?"

Lory scanned the almost three-hundred applicants as he said, "Knowing our Mogami-san, she could be anywhere and we'd never find her." He smiled, as if delighted at the idea of foiling Saena's plans, "Shall I begin?"

Sawara bowed and walked up to the microphone, "Good morning, everyone, and thank you for coming to audition for our Annual LME New Talent Auditions." He waited for the applause to die down, "My name is Sawara Takenori and I am the Director of the Talent Division. There are five divisions in LME: Talent, Acting, Music, Modeling, and the newly formed Stunt Division. We also manage several Directors, we have a top-quality acting school, and we produce several major weekly shows." A large section of the wall behind the podium lit up and everyone realized that it was a huge projection screen. As he continued to speak, images of famous actors, actresses, models, and musicians, as well as memorable characters from various productions began to cycle through.

Sawara let the screen cycle for several minutes before speaking, "Ladies and Gentleman, please allow me to introduce the President of LME, Takarada Lory." Everyone started to applaud until the tall man from before walked up to the podium, waving. He was still painted and he still wore a fancy beaded loincloth, but he now had an elaborately decorated blanket draped across his shoulders.

Miyoko was shocked, though she quickly recovered as she heard a giggle behind her and turned to find the source. There were several girls standing close by, but they looked as shocked as she had been. The only other person standing there was Z, but his face was completely composed. Before she could investigate further the eccentric LME President began his speech, "Welcome, welcome to Lory's Majestic Entertainment!" He said in his deep, rumbling voice, "I am so happy that you could all make it here today, and I hope that each and every one of you is able to give your absolute best both today and tomorrow. There is no better job in the world than working in the world of entertainment. Only here can we communicate the true love we feel for ourselves, our peers, and our audience. So please give your best and show us that you are meant to be a star!"

The drums began again, the forgotten entourage began their dance, and together the tall man and his spear and drum wielding companions danced themselves out of the hall. As soon as the doors closed behind them everyone began talking, whispering, or giggling. Sawara stepped back up to the microphone and cleared his throat to regain their attention, "For those of you who have auditioned in the past, we will be conducting the audition a little differently this year. We want to test you in several areas, even if you only expressed interest in one. The benefit for you is that you will have more opportunities to be seen before we reach the first elimination rounds. Who knows, may surprise yourself and shine in an area that you hadn't even considered."

As if by some silent signal, people carried in four tables began setting up, while they were preparing, attention focused on the huge screen. There were several gasps as scenes from Dark Moon came on. The well known scene where Katsuki was alone with Mizuki for the first time was shown and several girls swooned. Z was standing next to Miyoko now and she saw him rolling his eyes. She leaned toward him and whispered, "Here in Japan he was the biggest star. I can't believe that he was actually an American the whole time. Was it big news in the States when Hizuri Kuu's missing son suddenly reappeared as a famous Japanese movie star?"

Z was startled out of his reverie and he furrowed his brow… Miyoko thought that even that made him look cute, but she shivered a little because of a sudden chill in the room. "I guess I wasn't really paying attention at the time. Oh well, if he's returned to the States, then that means less competition for us, right?"

Miyoko grinned. She wasn't normally that interested in boys… her dreams of a singing career came first… but she found herself responding to every expression that this boy showed her. The atmosphere in the room changed again as the screen changed to show a scarred and angry teen driving a knife into the wall right next to the head of the pretty girl from the previous scene. Miyoko looked over at Z and thought that he looked a little flushed. She felt a momentary spurt of jealousy and shook it off as ridiculous. "That's Mio. She was supposedly the villain at the beginning of Dark Moon, but as the story progressed you realized that she was actually a victim and the true villains were most of the people around her. The girl who played her was a real mystery. I watched her in _Dark Moon_ and _Box 'R_, and she did a couple of other things… and then she just disappeared."

Miyoko was about to say more, but just then Sawara spoke again, "There are four tables set up. You have each been given numbers. When I tell you to, numbers 1-75 will go to table 1. Numbers 76-150 will go to table 2. Numbers 151-215 will go to table 3, and the remaining applicants will go to table 4. You will be cycled through each activity today and tomorrow morning, and then the results for the initial evaluation will be announced. Please proceed to your table."

Z and Miyoko were only twenty numbers apart and they both ended up at table three. This was fortuitous for Miyoko, because this was the musician audition. She made the request and was allowed to have Z play for her. As before, she sang beautifully and the guitar only enhanced her performance. Over an hour later it was Z's turn. Miyoko and many other girls watched in anticipation as he took a seat on a stool and prepared to sing. The beautiful boy began fingering a tune that sounded haunting and familiar, though it took her a moment to place it. Then he began singing in English:

"I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the lord, but you don't really care for music, do ya?..." (If you don't recognize it, the song is "Hallelujah," by Leonard Cohen, though Z is performing the Jeff Buckley version)

Everyone, judges and auditioners, leaned forward as Z sang "Hallelujah" in a slightly raspy and emotional voice that seemed to feel every nuance and meaning in that haunting song. When Z reached the "hallelujah's" Miyoko found herself mouthing along with Z. She stopped, embarrassed, only to glance around and realize that she wasn't the only one. Several even had there eyes closed and were actually singing. She turned her attention back to Z as he reached the final, emotional ending, and smiled as she watched a tear run down the boy's almost girlish cheeks. When the final, drawn-out "hallelujah" was over, there was a moment of silence before one and then several people began clapping and whistling.

Z blushed, bowed to the judges, and quickly walked back to take his seat beside Miyoko. She leaned over and said, "That was beautiful, Z. I can't believe that you've only played for six months. How long have you been singing?"

"Six months."

Miyoko turned completely in her seat to scowl at the boy. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

Z shook his head, "Nope. I didn't have much else to do. I was sort… restricted. I can't really explain, but let's just say I had a lot of time on my hands… sooo… it was okay?"

Miyoko's expression relaxed and she smiled beautifully, "Z… it was wonderful!"

The bishounen blushed slightly before saying, "Good. I was worried."

* * *

As Jelly Woods worked on his makeup to fit with his costume-change, Lory watched four different flat-screens, each displaying one of the auditions. "She's here, Ten. I'm sure of it."

Jelly was thankful that Lory couldn't see the guilty look on her face, "Who do you mean, Darling?"

"Oh, you didn't hear about what happened earlier? Mogami Saena showed up and crashed the auditions looking for her daughter. It turns out that Mogami Kyoko has run away, and _that woman_ believes that she's here."

"Kyoko-chan hasn't contacted you, has she?"

"'Kyoko-chan?'" Lory repeated, slightly surprised, "I hadn't realized that you two were that close."

"Oh, I got to know her pretty well when she was pretending to be Setsuka Heel. She's a great girl. I wouldn't let that mother anywhere near her…" She moved around to face Lory so that she could work on his face makeup. "Umm… what if she does show up? What if she tries to start working for LME again?"

Lory frowned and then quickly schooled his expression so that Jelly could work. "Ten, you know that she's in a tough situation. Without parental consent she can't work, and if she tries then her mother will spot her right away and drag her back home. Mogami-san wasn't able to stand up to her mother before and I doubt that she will be able to now."

Jelly trimmed a few stray hairs on Lory's mustache and studied his face, "But what if she could get in? What if… for example… she could make it through the entire New Talent Audition and get a contract without being recognized?"

Lory gently grabbed Ten's shoulders and held her eyes, "What do you know, Ten?"

Jelly's tiny mouth smirked and she said, "Not much. Now answer my question."

Lory smiled at the challenge in Jelly's eyes, "If she can fool everyone including me and make it through, then I'll do everything that I can to protect her… but I doubt that's possible, even for Mogami Kyoko."

* * *

The next audition for Z and Miyoko was modeling. Miyoko struggled at first, but quickly caught on. She was eye-catching to begin with, and she had been practicing for months at captivating everyone's attention. Before three minutes had passed she was moving quite naturally. The photographer thought that the girl looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place the feeling.

When Z's turn came he put on a characteristic smirk and quickly owned the camera, not to mention the impact he had on several of the female auditioners. The male applicants were beginning to feel annoyed. By and large they were all good-looking, muscular, and tall. They couldn't understand why the girls would pay attention to this shrimp when they had much better men to look at. If Z was aware of any of this, he didn't show it. The cameraman, having noticed the guitar case, had Z pull it out and took one full roll with the bishounen and his guitar. The boy seemed to look right through the camera and into the viewer's eyes, and the shots came out better than expected for an amateur.

Sawara announced a break for lunch and everyone was pleased as cart after cart of catered food was rolled in, courtesy of Takarada Lory. Miyoko, Z, and several others from their group sat together and the talk circulated around the different auditions. Miyoko noticed that Z was struggling with his chopsticks and she signaled one of the caterers to ask for a fork. Z nodded gratefully and attacked his food with gusto.

Yuichi, one of the jealous males, had taken a seat next to Miyoko and across from Z. He decided to put the wimpy pretty boy in his place, "I guess that it's a good thing that that photographer didn't ask you to take your shirt off. You don't look like you've worked out a day in your life."

Z forked a chunk of spicy chicken into his mouth and looked at the muscular youth indifferently. This irritated Yuichi and he growled, "You sing like a girl. You look like a girl. Shouldn't you have just shown up in a dress?"

Z looked into Yuichi's eyes with amusement and smirked, "I don't know Japanese customs that well, but if you're trying to ask me out on a date, I'll have to decline. I'm really not into that sort of thing."

Yuichi's face became red with rage and he considered pounding the little punk's face in, but then he thought of a better way. He turned to Miyoko and gave his best winning smile… the smile that he knew no girl could resist, "A girl as gorgeous as you shouldn't waste your time hanging around a loser like this." He reached up and took several strands of Miyoko's hair into his large hand.

Miyoko shrank back and said, "Get away!" Instead Yuichi moved his hand to stroke her cheek.

He, Miyoko, and everyone else at the table jumped when Z drove his fork down hard into the middle of Yuichi's plate, shattering it and throwing the young man's food everywhere. Yuichi stared into baleful, threatening green eyes and he couldn't suppress a shiver as Z spoke in an almost demonic voice, "The girl doesn't want you to touch her. I suggest that you leave." His voice never rose above a conversational level, but the threat in it was enough to make Yuichi quickly get up and walk away, forgetting his food.

The table remained tense as Z picked up a napkin and wiped his food-smeared hand. They relaxed when he smiled self-consciously and said, "I guess I'm back to using chopsticks." After nervous laughter, everyone returned their attention to their meals. Miyoko smiled gratefully and watched adoringly as the poor boy struggled to make his chopstick cooperate.

* * *

**Notes:** Please don't hate me for starting another story while I already have several incompleted, but this was in my head and I just had to get it out. Chapter 9 of Imperial Entanglements is almost completed and should be posted before the end of the weekend.

The song that Miyoko sang was the original version of Star (Byul), not the version sung Hannah in _200 Pound Beauty._


	2. The Fox and the Hound

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 2 – The Fox and the Hound**

This was fun. As a matter of fact, Lory hadn't enjoyed the annual audition this much in years. At the moment he was sitting and listening to the musical auditions of Group 1. Some were quite good, while others were definitely not gifted in this area. There were also a few precious gems among the bunch… but after over an hour of careful observation he was confident that Mogami Kyoko was not among them.

_She had Ten's help; I'm confident of it. With Ten's magic and Mogami-san's gift she could be almost anyone… but she can't really change her body type…_

He waited until the current applicant, a piano player, finished her audition before he quietly stood and made his exit. As he went through the door he met Sebastian's eyes. For just a moment there was a twinkle in those eyes and it made him wonder if his butler/chauffeur/assistant was in on the secret. He wanted to ask, but restrained himself. It would be much more fun to ferret Kyoko out himself.

* * *

The Talent audition consisted of a talk-show set. The applicants were required to study a basic interview script and act as the hosts. In this scenario people were allowed to work in pairs. Z quickly grabbed Miyoko as his partner, citing his own issues with the language. "I'm going to need someone that I can trust to work with… will you help me?"

As if Miyoko could say no to anything that Z requested when he showed her those lost puppy-dog eyes…

Miyoko paled, however, when they stepped into the auditioning room and saw the three men who would play celebrities for the talk show. She looked to Z for strength, but he seemed deep in concentration. Each team, as they entered, was handed dossier on their guests, very similar to what they might receive as real talk-show hosts. They were given ten minutes to study the dossier and to plan out their ten-minute interview. The pair read silently and Z couldn't help but notice that Miyoko's hands were shaking. He reached over and gently took one of the girl's hands in his. "Relax, Miyoko. We can do this. You've already proven yourself with your singing, so think of this as a throwaway part of the audition. Besides, I've seen these guys on television and they're a lot of fun."

"That's not what I'm worried about," the girl muttered quietly enough that Z didn't catch the words.

"Hmmm, What?"

"Oh… nothing… I'm sure that we'll do fine. Listen, I have an idea…" They leaned their heads in and finalized their plans. When their ten minutes was up, they stepped up on the stage and took their spots. Z stepped up to the edge of the stage confidently and began speaking, "Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentleman, and welcome to ShopTalk; the show where we explore the inside secrets for success in the Entertainment World. Today we have extra-special guests. These three men have their own variety show, one of the most successful and popular evening shows in Japan today. They sing, they dance, and they always keep us all laughing. Please welcome Bridge Rock!"

As the applause machine filled the large room with sound, Hikaru, Shinichi, and Yusei ran out onto the stage, raising their hands victoriously and goofing off. Rather than shaking hands with the two hosts they gave high fives to Z and then surrounded the pretty girl. Shinichi, always the joker, slid forward on his knees to grab Miyoko's hand for a kiss. Yusei, more controlled, took her hand and bowed. Hikaru was next, but when he stepped up to the beautiful girl his eyes grew wide for a moment before he repeated Yusei's action.

Miyoko looked only slightly relieved as she took her seat. Z wanted to ask her what was wrong but he didn't. Instead he took his own seat, leaning back in the same fashion as the three celebrities. "So tell us: Although you are called the Ishibashi's, you aren't actually related. How did you first meet?"

The first portion of the interview went well. The Ishibashi's were fun and personable, and Shinichi kept everyone laughing with his little teasing comments. There seemed to be a slight tension between Hikaru and Miyoko, but it wasn't noticeable to most people. The atmosphere changed when Miyoko asked, "So tell me: Many people have noticed a big difference in Bo in the past six months. Most people think that the person behind Bo has changed. Is this true?"

Yusei took the question first, "Actually, there have been several people who wore the Bo suit. The person we have now is great, but the first Bo left an example that has been very hard to match."

Miyoko smiled innocently, ignoring Hikaru's glare, "The Bo suit isn't especially tall. Is it true that the rooster has been played by women as well as men?"

Shinichi laughed, "We can't tell you. We are sworn to preserve the anonymity of our Bo. I will tell you that _somebody_ on the show once had a crush on our rockin' rooster."

Hikaru clenched his fists while Z looked on with curiosity. Miyoko innocently prompted, "Soooo… did the rooster return that person's feelings?"

They were saved from replying when the countdown clock showed thirty seconds and Z stepped in, "Well, it looks like the mystery of the romantic chicken will have to be put off until another day. We want to thank our guests from Bridge Rock for spending time with us today. Let's give them all a big round of applause."

As the judges conferred Z watched the silent exchange between Hikaru and Miyoko. Confused, Z began to wonder if Miyoko might have worn the rooster suit before. _Wouldn't that be ironic?_

* * *

Fuwa Sho glared at the woman across from him at the table. He couldn't believe that she had the audacity to barge into _his_ place of work after all of the chaos she had caused six months ago. At that time she had not only publically humiliated her own daughter by causing a huge scene, but she had also slapped him in front of hundreds of people when he tried to intervene. Saena had even threatened Tsuruga Ren with a lawsuit when he proposed marriage to Kyoko on the spot… (well, okay… Sho didn't mind that part so much)… before dragging her suddenly submissive daughter back to Kyoto.

Sho had been disgusted with Kyoko at the time, but now he wondered how much of that submissiveness had been an act. "Let me get this straight, Mogami Saena: You want _me_ to help _you_ find your daughter so that you can force her into a marriage she has no interest in just so that you can feather your own nest… or rather your husband's political career… am I right?"

Saena seethed inside, but she reluctantly admitted to herself that this boy was not quite as dense as she had always supposed. "All I want from you, as the son of a family who has received _financial assistance_ from me, is for you to tell me what you know about my daughter's whereabouts and to write a list of places she might be."

Sho glared at this detestable woman, but he knew that her words were true. He had always wondered what the tie was between his parents and this vile creature. He knew that his parents, his father especially, hated the woman and yet she had made periodic appearances throughout his childhood and even left her illegitimate daughter in their care.

It explained why his parents, who truly loved Kyoko, had always kept her at arms-length. _All of this time Saena has been controlling them. I wonder exactly how much they owe?_ It also explained the fact that his parents had been so insistently grooming Kyoko as his future bride. Kyoko had been his childhood friend and he really liked her until his parents began to speak of her as his fiancé. _They must have been hoping to clear the debt by marrying the two families… but that would have tied me to Saena forever!_

That might have been Saena's intention at one time, but then she married an up-and-coming politician with his hands in a thousand different political and financial pots. Seven months ago Saena had shown up out of the blue and demanded that her daughter return home. No amount of protest or pleading could dissuade her. Sho's parents told him that Saena intended to marry Kyoko off to the son of a very wealthy supporter because the boy was fascinated with Kyoko's role as Natsu. Essentially Saena planned to sell her daughter off to a man who neither knew nor cared about the real Mogami Kyoko.

"You're asking the wrong guy, Saena-san," Sho ground out. "She and I were barely speaking at the time that you dragged her away." It pained him to say the next words, but he did it anyway. "The one she would have run to is Tsuruga Ren." He hated the words even as they came out of his mouth, but he still had to suppress a smile. If Kyoko was in the United States, then Saena would never catch her. Sho would rather have his childhood friend with his arch rival than in the clutches of this woman ever again. _I hate you, Tsuruga Ren, but I sincerely hope that you are man enough to keep Kyoko out the clutches of this harpy._

Kyoko was beyond his help now, but he could do something about his parents' dilemma, "While you're here, though, I want to know exactly how much my parents owe you."

* * *

Miyoko was strangely silent and tense as they returned to the great hall to await their final test of the first day. Z wanted to ask questions, but he had his own secrets so he decided to respect hers. Instead he pulled out his guitar and began to strum.

Music is a universal language and a great ice-breaker. As Z continued to play the other tense applicants began to migrate toward the pair. One of the hopeful singers asked Z to play a song. When he didn't know it, another guitarist walked up and joined them. She played the requested music and Z picked up the melody. Soon Miyoko and two others began singing. Within minutes they were joined by two more, and then three. While people waited for their turns they were able to enjoy the impromptu concert.

Nobody noticed the eccentric company president as he prowled around the crowd examining faces. Sebastian, standing nearby against a wall, watched his boss as he searched and his mouth quirked in what might charitably be described as a smile. His boss was as excited as a kid on his first camping trip. On one hand he wanted his boss to continue to enjoy his day. On the other hand he didn't want him to succeed. Although Sebastian seldom if ever spoke, he knew of the young lady's dilemma. He was a traditionalist in most things, but he did not want Mogami Kyoko to be sent back into the claws of that woman. Shortly after Kyoko and Maria become acquainted, Sebastian had been sent on a trip to Kyoto to investigate her background. What he found made him despise Mogami Saena.

Lory walked back toward him, a bemused expression on his face. "Let's go to the acting tryouts." Lory had seen several people who _might_ be Mogami Kyoko, but he couldn't be sure yet. He needed to check out Group 3 next.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Sawara came out and announced the fourth and final round for the day. Group 2 stopped their impromptu concert and proceeded to the acting audition. As each person entered they were handed a script. A quick read-through showed the applicants that the script was pure dialogue, without any character descriptions, blocking instructions, or scenario explanations. Many of the applicants began to mutter, but they went silent as a door opened and several people walked into the room.

A slim, middle-aged man with his hair done up in a ponytail called for everyone's attention. "Good afternoon everyone, my name is Matsushima, and I am the Director of the Acting Department." He gestured to the others, who had taken a seat at a long table. "With me on the judging panel are Director Kurosaki who specializes in filming commercials and Director Ogata, who you might recognize as the director of the hit television drama _Dark Moon._" The first man was tall, with a goatee and face jewelry that made him look like a hoodlum. The second man was small and delicate, more like a princess than a prince, and yet everyone recognized him as a rising star in the world of directing.

The tension level in the room had now risen dramatically. Before them were two men who could make or break them in the entertainment industry… but as if this wasn't enough, the door opened again and the President of LME himself walked in and took a seat.

Matsushima spoke again, "Each of you have been given a script. If you are a female, you will play Character A. If you are a male, then you will play character B. We have pulled in two of LME's young rising stars to play the other parts. You will have noticed that there are no instructions or blocking notes in your script. Your job is to memorize your lines and then interact with the others players in accordance with their actions. In other words, the way that they speak and act towards you will be your clue as to your character and standing within this scene. One male and one female applicant will participate in each run-through. I will give you one additional clue before we begin: Until this moment, you have never met the other two characters in this scenario. Oh, and one more thing: it won't do you any good to pump the first applicants for information. Although the words will never change, the scenario will change over and over again, at the whim of our actors."

The applicants were sent back out into the great hall until it was their turn to enter. Miyoko went earlier than Z* and she returned later looking very disappointed in herself and noticeably tense. She wouldn't elaborate on her discomfort, but she did note that the one bright spot for her was that she had been allowed to meet two real television and movie stars. Twelve more left and returned before it was Z's turn.

The bishounen stood to enter the door and found himself paired with one of the girls who had been vying for his attention earlier in the morning. The girl was overjoyed until he held the door open to her… and then she forgot all about him as she recognized Kijima Hidehito and Kotonami Kanae waiting for them. The girl began gushing over Kijima, which only served to irritate the beautiful raven-haired actress.

Z, on the other hand, didn't appear to recognize either person. He performed a poor version of a bow and then stood by for the action to begin.

[[_The scenario begins:_

Actress C (Kotonami Kanae): Help me! _Runs up to fall at Actor B's feet._ You have to help me! He's evil, I tell you!

Actor B (Z): What! Who hurt you? Who is he?

Actress A (applicant): What are you doing with this woman? You promised me that I could trust you this time!

Actor B: I didn't do anything! She just ran up screaming for help.

Actor D (Kijima): Unhand that woman! She is going to the police station with me.

Actress C: The police station, Hah! As soon as you get your hands on me you're going to do something vile. This man is my protection now!

Actress A: Your protection! Get your hands off of my man!

Actor D: What a beautiful young woman! Why don't you just forget about him and go with me?

Actress A: I… I couldn't…

Actress C: You see! He's a cad! An evil man trying to lure women away and… and…

Actor B: Mister, I don't know who you are, but perhaps we'd better all go to the police station

Actress A: I'm sure you're overreacting. Look at him. How could he be bad?

Actor D: You've got the wrong idea entirely! It's her who's… Here, let me borrow your phone pretty lady and I'll prove everything!

Actress C: Don't trust him! I think this man's right. We should go to the police. I'll go! We'll all go!

Actor B: How am I supposed to know who I can trust? Aren't you trying to steal my girl?

Actress D: You see, he's a trickster, a playboy, a cad!

Actress A: You're just making things complicated and twisting things around. You were the one who has another woman hanging on you, even though you promised…

Actor B: I told you…!

Actress D: You mean that he's just as bad as he is! And to think, I put my trust in you! That's it, I'm leaving!

Actor C: Oh no you don't! Get back here!

Actress A: They're gone… Wait! He still has my phone… and he stole my purse!

Actor B: I knew that he was a scoundrel. We'll call the police… Where's my phone? Where's my wallet?

Actress A: This is all your fault! I'm leaving too!

_The scene ends with the other girl stomping off of the stage with Z left standing there, pockets pulled out and a bewildered expression on his face._]]

From the beginning of the performance Kotonami Kanae was seemingly clinging to Z, but was, in reality, rifling through his pockets. Meanwhile Kijima was playing the poor female applicant like a violin until she could hardly think straight. Had the skit been played in front of a real audience everyone would have been laughing at their subtle but obvious antics.

The judges thanked the two applicants but offered no critique. The two real actors stepped up and greeted them properly. Kijima made the young lady blush profusely by kissing her hand and looking meaningfully into her eyes. Z, smiling, performed the same action with Kanae but received only a stiff smile.

Takarada Lory continued to lean back in his position at the table, stroking his mustache and saying nothing.

Everyone was exhausted as the long day of auditioning drew to a close. Miyoko seemed deeply troubled by something, but she wasn't willing to share her troubles with Z. She did say that she hoped that they would both receive a callback that night and that she would have the opportunity to perform with Z again. Z reciprocated her best wishes and they both went their separate ways.

Miyoko had just turned the corner when the person she had hoped to avoid stepped out and blocked her path. "You didn't really think that I wouldn't recognize you, did you?" He gestured towards the car parked nearby, "Get in please. We need to have a long and serious talk."

Smiling sheepishly, Miyoko complied.

* * *

**Notes: **I am very pleased with the early response to my story and hope that the rest will live up to your expectations. I originally began the Imperial Entanglements story as a comedy, but it wouldn't cooperate. So now I am writing this one in compensation… and because the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Different stories in my head impact me in different ways. For me, this one has the same feel as _Being Crushed under Setsu's Heel._ Hopefully it will have the same comedic impact. Either way, please enjoy.

BTW: many of you have made guesses and asked questions. I'm not ignoring you; it is just more fun if you let the story play out.

* The numbers were not passed out based upon arrival time that morning, but based upon when the original application was received. Therefore, even though Z arrived much earlier than Miyoko, she still had a lower number.


	3. Not Just One…

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 3 – Not Just One…**

They rode in silence, each deeply wrapped in their own thoughts and memories. It had been over six months since they had last seen each other, and the parting had not been pleasant. Miyoko snuck a glance over at his stern profile and she felt the frustration well up inside of her. Six months; six long months she had planned this audition… ever since she had heard that the LME Annual LME Auditions had been postponed and would not take place until October this year. She was confident too. She had practiced and practiced until her lungs ached and her voice cracked. She had watched the moves of the best performers and imitated them until her actions matched theirs.

And she might have made it if _he_ hadn't been there!

"I'm impressed," Miyoko jumped as Hikaru's voice broke through her musings. "Not only do you look beautiful, but I watched the recording of your singing audition… it was quite good."

Miyoko blushed and bowed her head sheepishly. "Thanks, Hikaru-Onii-san."

"Do Mother and Father know?" There was a long silence and Hikaru said, "Of course not. I suppose that they think that you are still in Great Britain?"

"Hikaru, you know that was never my dream. I've always wanted to follow in your footsteps!" Miyoko looked upon her brother with the same worshipful eyes that she had shown him since early childhood.

"They'll have to know, Nori. You can't hide something like this forever."

Miyoko picked up on his phrasing, "Sooo… you're not going to try and stop me?"

Hikaru sighed, "Dad's going to kill both of us, Little-Sis." Miyoko squealed in happiness and launched herself across the divide to hug her big brother. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Hikaru swerved and fought to keep his car on the road, "WHOAH! Sit down, Nori! We'll both be dead before you even have a chance to finish your auditions."

Miyoko sat back in her seat, not even a little contrite. "Do you think I'll get a call-back?"

"You got it. They liked your singing and you did great in the modeling. That Z character carried you in the Talent audition… by the way, thanks a lot for trying to expose all of my secrets…"

This time Miyoko did look contrite. "I'm sorry. I was upset when I saw you. I thought for sure that you would send me home to Father and that six months of hard work was ruined. Still, I shouldn't have said that. Oh, by the way, didn't you say that Bo was Kyouko, the actress who played Mio?"

Hikaru blushed as he said, "I did not. Somebody else must have said something like that… probably Shinichi." He grumbled out the last line, mostly to himself.

Miyoko didn't believe him, but she didn't push either. She wanted to preserve the current atmosphere and keep her brother's support in her rebellion against her father's wishes. "The reason I asked was because of what happened this morning. Did you hear about that terrible woman who showed up before the auditions?"

Hikaru nodded. He remembered that month very well when Mogami Saena showed up out of nowhere and began pressuring her daughter to return home. Kyoko had been so miserable, but she couldn't make herself resist her mother. "If that was her this morning, then that means that Kyouko is out there somewhere… I hope that she's alright."

* * *

Z sensed rather than saw the sleek golden stretch HMMV tailing her as she rode her bicycle down the road. She considered going cross-country, but if that vehicle was following her then that could only mean one thing: Takarada Lory had discovered her identity. _I guess that it was too good to be true. _She scowled as she pulled over to allow the flamboyantly jeweled monstrosity to pull alongside. _I don't care what he says; I am not going to go back to Kyoto to marry that buffoon._

The vehicle passed until only the final fourth was beside her, and then the window rolled down. A deep, rich, familiar voice said, "Good evening, Z. Why don't you pull over and catch a ride with me. I know a certain someone who is dying to see you again."

With no clear alternative short of outright defiance, Kyoko pulled over. It was awkward to dismount with the guitar case strapped to her back, but she managed. Sebastian suddenly appeared and gave her a contrite smile as he helped her to put the mountain bike in the trunk. She carried the guitar herself and climbed in to take a seat facing her former boss. "Konichiwa, Takarada-Shacho. It has been a while."

Lory looked her over carefully as she sat. Perhaps due to the fact that she was still dressed as Z, she was almost perfectly in-character. For all intents and purposes, she was a 15-17 year old boy who had been raised in the United States and had only recently returned to Japan. Her facial expressions, mannerisms, and even posture were completely alien to her natural self. "I see that you haven't lost your unique talent for character immersion, Mogami-san. I'm guessing that you're a combination of Ren, Sho, and perhaps the Ishibashi's?"

Z nodded and held the President's eyes in western fashion. "Them and a few others; I've been pretty much left alone and confined for the past six months, so I had plenty of time to watch television and glean all that I could."

"And you learned to play the guitar like that in six months?"

"Not exactly; when I was younger I used to think that I would support Shotaro by playing backup. I studied and practiced for hours on end, but he never appreciated my efforts. He seemed to think that I was encroaching on his territory… so I quit. When I found the guitar at my mother's mansion I picked it up and started practicing again."

"How did your mother feel about that?"

Z shrugged. "She was never there and the servants are terrified of her. Once she lured me back she pretty much put me on twenty-four hour a day lockdown until the wedding while she and that man went on the campaign trail. She might have wanted to use me as a marker, but she still considers me as an embarrassment."

"How did you get away?"

Z stretched and patted his guitar. I played nice and did everything I was told until Mother relaxed her vigilance. On the day before the ceremony, when we were supposed to practice, I convinced a local band to give me a ride to the nearest bus station. Mother wasn't at the practice so she wasn't able to act quick enough to block the routes. By the time I got on the bus I was Z."

"Who else knows?"

"I'm sorry, Shacho, but that is a secret. My stepfather is a very powerful man, and I'm old enough now to understand my mother for what she really is. I won't let her hurt my friends, and I will never allow myself to fall under her control again, regardless of how I performed in the auditions today."

Lory stroked his mustache and considered his options for a few minutes. "From what I know, there is little chance of you getting on an airplane or a bus without being caught. Saena obviously knows you well enough that she expected you to run to LME. Mogami-san, you fooled me for most of the day, but how long can you maintain this persona?"

"How did you figure it out?"

"Don't tell her this, but your best friend gave it away. When you kissed her hand she acted annoyed, but her eyes showed affection. Not only that, but she was reacting to you instead of the other way around. You two have always had great chemistry… It is unfortunate that you won't be able to act together."

Z faded and Kyoko met the older man's eyes, "Did I fail the auditions?" Her face echoed her characteristic lack of self-confidence.

"Fail? Not at all. You passed everything easily. What did you expect; you're an experienced actress."

"Then why?"

"Because as soon as you start acting, you'll be found out. Mogami-san, you are a unique type of actress and you can't help but absorb yourself into your character. Your mother might not pick up on it, but any detective worth his pay will examine your past accomplishments and quickly develop a list of qualities that will narrow down the choices to a few possible new actors and actresses. From there the detective will almost effortlessly narrow it down to a field of one: You."

Kyoko sighed, "So I guess that this is goodbye to LME?"

"Not at all."

"Huh?"

The eccentric president grinned mischievously, "How would you like to take on Fuwa Sho in his own genre?"

* * *

Ebisawa Akemi* looked at her daughter for a long time before reaching out and gathering her in her arms. "Your father is going to kill me, you know?"

Nori, (a.k.a. Miyoko) laid her face against her mother's chest and basked in the embrace even as she said, "I'm sorry to drag you into this, Mom. I _tried_ to keep my identity hidden, but Hikaru was one of the participating celebrities…"

Akemi put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and held her at arms-length, "So then what? Were you planning on hiding out under my nose for the next two years until you turn twenty*? We're going to have to hash this out with your father sooner or later. He is your legal guardian since the divorce."

Hikaru put down three glasses and poured iced genmaicha (brown rice tea). "Dad won't take this well. He's determined to have at least one child become a lawyer. I suppose that this is my fault."

"It is not!" the two ladies exclaimed in unison. They were both aware that Hikaru blamed himself for his parent's divorce. "Your father and I had many different problems going on. The argument about your career was only an excuse, Hikaru," Akemi tried to reassure him.

"Ani, listen: Dad told me once that he and mother simply weren't compatible. They had different interests and different goals in life. He also told me that he was very proud of you." Nori hated the rift between her father and brother. They were the two men she loved the most in the world and it hurt her to see them battling. "He'll be angry with me too, but I don't want to be a lawyer. I've always only wanted to sing… is that so wrong?"

Akemi gave them the argument that she had used many times in the past, "Your father is only that way because of your great uncle. He was the embarrassment of the family because he wanted to be an entertainer. But all that he did was drink, chase women, and rack up a huge debt that your grandfather had to cover. Your father knows that you are both different than that, but he'll never trust the entertainment industry because of that stupid uncle."

Hikaru wrapped a comforting arm around each of the ladies. "Well then, Miyoko and I will just have to show him how successful respectable entertainers can be."

"Miyoko?" His mother asked.

Hikaru grinned, "Yep. Please allow me to introduce Aoki Miyoko."

Nori bowed while still seated, and her mother looked at her skeptically. "Well, you certainly are a 'beautiful child,' but why 'green tree.'"*

Nori grinned, "It's my way of asking my loving parents to watch me and see how well I grow," her expression turned serious, "Mom, I want this. I've wanted to be a singer ever since I was in Elementary school and Hikaru was in his first middle-school band. Please give me your support?"

Akemi reached forward and placed a hand on each of her beautiful daughter's cheeks, "You have my blessing, and my support… Miyoko."

* * *

"Onee-sama!" Maria ran down the winding staircase three steps at a time to reach the person she had been missing for seven long months. When she reached the bottom of the staircase and drew closer she suddenly stopped and looked at Kyoko with a blushing, almost shy expression.

"What's wrong, Maria-chan?" Kyoko asked, concerned and a little hurt by Maria's sudden loss of enthusiasm.

Lory laughed beside her and correctly interpreted his granddaughter's confusion, "Mogami-san, you look and are dressed like a boy right now… a very attractive boy. I think my granddaughter is slightly smitten."

"_GRANDFATHER!_" Maria yelled, blushing furiously. She was about to turn and run away until she suddenly found herself wrapped in Kyoko's loving arms.

"I missed you so much, Maria-chan! I wanted to come and see you as soon as I got back to Tokyo, but I was in hiding." Kyoko hugged Maria close. She really had missed this little girl who loved her without any conditions or reservations.

Maria relaxed into the hug and felt the tears running down her face. Other than her grandfather and Tsuruga Ren, nobody meant as much to her as Kyoko… and over the past year her Onee-sama might have even surpassed the tall actor. "I missed you too, Onee-sama."

Lory cleared his throat for attention and the two girls turned their faces without letting go of each other, "For tonight, and only tonight, you can call her Onee-sama. After that, for the next two years he is Z."

"Z?" Maria asked in confusion.

"Do you like it? I'm in hiding, so for a while I have to pretend to be a boy."

"And you, my darling granddaughter, will need to call _him_ Z… or Onii-sama. I know how much you love Kyoko, but for her own sake you need to forget that she's a girl… of course you could just act like you have a crush on Z…" he smiled mischievously, "That shouldn't be too hard."

Maria looked at Kyoko's spiked hair and boyish clothing and her blush returned. "You really do look like a boy," she said softly.

Kyoko transitioned into Z and said, "Pleased to meet'cha, Maria. I hope that we can be good friends."

Over the next several hours Lory and Z sat and talked about plans that would allow him to make a name for himself in the music industry without attracting the notice of Mogami Saena or any of her hired henchmen.

* * *

Kotonami Kanae paced back and forth in her new apartment, trying not to grind her teeth in frustration. She had received a phone call from Kyoko earlier in the evening telling her that their company president had seen through her disguise, but nothing since. _Did he send her home? Surely he wouldn't go that far? I told her that this was a bad idea! _Kanae had tried without success to persuade Kyoko to apply at another agency, even Akitoki or Soft Hat. Kyoko, bless her loyal heart, would not hear of such an idea. She insisted that Takarada Lory had been the man who gave her a chance, despite all of her shortcomings. Besides, LME was where all of her friends worked.

Kanae stared at her phone again and was about to make a call when she heard the beep-beep-beep of her security lock cycling. She did her best to compose herself as she watched Kyoko walk in. Kanae didn't want her friend to know how worried she had been. As usual she felt a moment of shock as she saw a teen-aged boy walking in. Even now, after three days she still couldn't get used to seeing her as Z… for a while she actually felt uncomfortable having a male in her female domain. She had only worked with Kyoko on one commercial and she had forgotten how completely Kyoko "became" her character.

Kanae watched as Z took his guitar case off of his shoulder and lovingly set the instrument in one corner. She waited as Z removed his leather jacket, and as he poured himself a drink of water, and as he… "Mo! Were you planning on telling me what happened, or were you just going to wander around the apartment all night?"

Z took another big draught of water before setting the glass down, "Sorry. The Boss is going to sign me in under the Musician Department. He told me that it was too dangerous to have me in Acting."

"The Boss?" Kanae repeated. Then she scowled as she realized that she was being captivated by Z's good looks, "Kyoko, if you're going to be staying here with me then you need to leave Z at the door. I have no intention of sharing my apartment with a man."

Kyoko pulled a contact case out of her pocket and took out her colored contacts. When she looked up again Kanae breathed a sigh of relief as she looked into those mesmerizing golden eyes. "Better. Now, fill me in on everything that has happened. You were at the mansion for at least two hours, so there had to be more than what you've just said."

They talked into the night and Kanae didn't begrudge the sleep. The past seven months had shown her just how attached she had become to this odd girl who had almost forced her way into her life. Even though they had been communicating secretly for most of that time she still couldn't deny the pure joy she felt when Kyoko finally appeared on her doorstep… even if her haircut and attire had made her almost unrecognizable.

Kyoko's efforts to disguise herself had been good, but they had called in one of their partners in crime, Jelly Woods, to complete the ensemble. The green eyes had been her idea, as were the combat boots and the slightly different hair color on the tips of Z's spiked hair. Now the effect was as complete as it was disconcerting for Kanae. More than once over the past three days she had found herself recognizing Kyoko as a male… a very noticeable male. It was ridiculous in the extreme because Kanae had basically foresworn all males until her career was at its pinnacle. "Maybe I need to go on a real date with a real man before I lose my mind."

As the night went on Kyoko seemed to be hesitating about something. Kanae could sense it, but she waited until she couldn't wait anymore, "What is it that you don't want to tell me, Kyoko? I can tell you're hiding something."

Kyoko looked at her best friend in the world with sad, tear filled eyes, "Takarada-shacho doesn't think that I should stay here with you, Moko-san."

"Why not?" After Kyoko had been dragged away the president had pretty much lost his enthusiasm for the LoveMe Section… which was fine for Kanae. It had been months since he had tried to interfere in her personal life.

"He gave two reasons: the first is that my mother knows that you are my best friend. She is sure to have this apartment staked-out sooner or later. The second is that I'm going to need to become Z all of the time to pull this off; 24/7, 365 days a year. How would it look if you had a man living with you?"

Kanae couldn't help but consider her initial feelings when Z walked into her apartment. Reluctantly she had to agree with Takarada Lory. "He's right, but where does that leave you?"

Kyoko smiled then. "He is going to set me up in an apartment on the next block. He would have done it here, but then there is still the same problem about my mother."

Kanae frowned, "You're talking about the brand new ritzy building that LME just leased twenty apartments in?"

Kyoko nodded, oblivious to her best friend's sudden surge of envy.

Kotonami Kanae shook her head as she looked into her friend's golden eyes, "You are like a cat, Kyoko. You always seem to land on your feet."

* * *

Ten blocks away in one of the fanciest hotels in town, Fukishima (Mogami) Saena pushed the speaker-phone button and growled, "What did you find out?"

"We've gone through your daughter's computer with a fine-tooth comb, Fukushima-sama." They couldn't see Saena bristling at the words "your daughter." _That girl_ had been a mistaken gamble from the very beginning and she was even more of a thorn in her flesh now. The man's voice continued, "It looks like she spent a lot of time studying the United States, particularly California. She also corresponded regularly with the Hizuri's in California. There was another overseas contact named 'Corn,' but we haven't been able to match up that name yet. She corresponded locally with several people in Tokyo, but there doesn't appear to be anything significant in those emails. Ma'am, it looks like she was planning on fleeing the country."

Saena had to put down her wine glass because her shaking hand was spilling the contents. "Find out where. Find out who picked her up. Get me a judge if you have to so that I can press charges. I want her back _before she turns eighteen!_"

Saena punched the button to end the call and then went to stare out the window to take in the Tokyo skyline. _That little b*tch is going to ruin all of my plans! Get comfortable, daughter, get relaxed, because I'm coming to get you!_

* * *

**Notes: **There, I finally revealed the true Kyoko. The truth behind all that took place during Kyoko's long confinement will be unveiled slowly throughout this story.

Ebisawa is the maiden name of Hikaru's mother (in this story). She returned to her maiden name after the divorce.

* Aoki means green tree. Miyoko means beautiful child.


	4. The CallBack

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 4 – The Call-Back**

It is not easy becoming an idol. Anyone beautiful or talented can attract attention, but keeping attention is a different matter entirely. That is why it was necessary for LME to include much more comprehensive personal tests in order to ensure that the people they picked would actually be able to stay the course.

Z and Miyoko, along with seventy-six others received a call-back for the second day of auditions. Although Z's acceptance was a foregone conclusion, it would have been too noticeable if he didn't complete the audition and still began working for LME. This was good for Miyoko as well. Now that her true identity had been discovered it was even more imperative that she make it through and secure a contract with LME. If she failed on this second day she knew that her father would have her on an airplane for England on the very same night. She _had_ to succeed, and she needed her newfound friend's support to make it through.

Nori and her mother had stayed up long after Hikaru went to sleep. Miyoko hadn't seen her mother in many months. Her father had custody and control of her and her two younger siblings. Shortly after the divorce, when Nori was fourteen, her father had moved her and the rest of the family to Osaka. Nori had seen her mother and brother only occasionally since then, on school breaks mostly. She loved her father, but she had missed her mother terribly. Her father was a traditionalist while her mother, who had grown up travelling, was more western in her perspective.

As they talked and sipped hot cocoa, a trait her mother had picked up after living in Europe during her childhood, they talked. As most mothers do, Akemi inquired into her daughter's love life. Nori admitted to having a few dates during high school, but nothing of any significance. Akemi wasn't convinced, however; she had heard a hesitation in her daughter's voice that implied there might be _someone…_ It didn't take much prompting for her to get Nori talking about the interesting young man at the LME Auditions.

"He's only a friend, Mom, nothing more. He has a beautiful voice, and he plays guitar really well even though he's only been playing for six months. And his eyes… Z has these green eyes that seem to look right into your soul…"

Akemi took a sip and looked over her cup with amusement, "Be careful of men's eyes, Nori. Your father's eyes could always melt me down and make me weak in the knees…"

"Mom! Please… I don't want to hear about _that!_" Nori shivered as most young people do whenever they think of their parents being intimate.

Akemi smiled tolerantly, "I'm only telling you to watch out for his eyes. They'll get you into all sorts of trouble if you aren't careful."

They were silent for a few minutes until Nori said, "Anyway, Z has been helping me to keep calm. He just _has_ to get a call-back or I don't know what I'll do tomorrow."

Akemi recognized the smitten look in her daughter's eyes. _I really am going to need to meet this boy soon._

* * *

It was approximately Midnight in Tokyo during the previous conversation. Beverly Hills, California is seventeen hours behind, making it 7 a.m. in the Hizuri home. On this particular morning the Hizuris were enjoying a rare breakfast together. Kuon Hizuri, known to most of the world as Ren Tsuruga (Americans tended to say it Zuruga, but he didn't worry about it), was enjoying a late start for his current movie and he used the opportunity to visit his parents. Yashiro had come to the United States with him, but he now had his own license… and a girlfriend… so he would meet him on-location.

It had been six months since the "great reveal," when Ren had finally stepped in front of a large gathering of reporters and announced his true identity. There had been a media frenzy which completely engulfed the two countries, and many other places in the world. As a result the gossip about Mogami Kyoko had been almost entirely forgotten… which had been part of his intention. Along with his revelation had come another announcement: Ren would be returning to the United States to begin filming his first Hollywood movie.

Amid the tears, pleas, and best wishes of thousands of adoring fans, Ren boarded a plane and headed back to American soil for the first time in almost seven years. It should have been a wonderful experience, but he had almost never felt so miserable. Each minute, each mile, took him farther and farther away from the woman that he loved… and yet this step was absolutely necessary. It was vitally important for Mogami Kyoko's mother to relax her vigilance. She knew that he loved her daughter and she probably suspected that he might try something to steal her back. What Saena didn't know, mostly because of her own poor opinion of her own daughter, was that Ren would move heaven and earth to win Mogami Kyoko into his arms.

Ren knew that his actions had been well-thought out, but that hadn't made the last six months any easier to endure. Even though he was emailing back and forth secretly with Kyoko, he was well aware that Saena could move up the wedding date and derail everything. Every day for six long months had been agony, and Ren knew that it wasn't over yet.

Julie saw that Ren's coffee was empty and she poured him more. She had to suppress the urge to frown and scold her son's birdlike eating habits. She knew perfectly well that he was on pins and needles this morning, waiting for any news. "Relax, Kuon. You already knew that she wouldn't be able to call; it's too risky."

Kuu paused between forkfuls of pancakes, "Look, we know that the wedding didn't happen. We know that Saena is searching for her daughter and that she hasn't found her yet. And we know that she went into the audition… the rest is up to her."

Julie joined in, "We know that she loaded Malcom's program. He promised us that he could clear all traces of the last six months and make it seem like she came here. If Saena takes the bait then all we have to do is act suspicious enough that she won't start looking back in Japan anytime soon. She'll be fine."

"Why couldn't she have just come here?" Ren grumbled. He had tried begging and even bullying to make Kyoko come to him, but on that she would not relent. She needed his assistance, but she was still the same Kyoko who was terrified of love.

"She'll come around, Kuon," Julie said softly, "She's not even eighteen yet. Her career was just beginning to bloom when that… that _person_ yanked her away. You're going to have to allow Kyoko to stretch her wings and feel her true power before she'll be ready to bind herself to you."

"Maybe," Ren agreed reluctantly, "but at least if she came here she would be relatively safe after she turned eighteen. No judge in the U.S. would send her home after that, even if the age of majority is twenty in Japan. If she stays in Tokyo it will be two more years before she is safe from Saena."

Ren didn't say any more, but his parents heard his thoughts anyway: _But what if she never accepts my love?_

* * *

Morning came and Hikaru drove his sister to within two blocks of the auditions. He wanted to drive her further, but they both knew that it would be a mistake. If anyone saw them together then there would be all manner of false assumptions. Miyoko didn't want there to be any question that it was her own true talent that earned her a spot in LME. As Hikaru steered around the corner he reached over and gave his sister's hand a quick squeeze. "Let us worry about Dad, Sis. You just concentrate on slaying the judges today."

He pulled to a stop, Miyoko stepped out, and he drove away quickly lest anyone see them. Miyoko stepped onto the sidewalk and straightened her clothing as she watched her brother's car turn the next corner and disappear. _You're the greatest, Hikaru._ Her older brother had always been her idol and his acceptance of her dream meant everything to her.

She glanced at her watch and began walking again. She had time, but she was hoping to relax a little before the first audition of the morning. As she walked she sensed rather than saw eyes on her and there was an uncomfortable tingling feeling. "Wait up, pretty one," a gruff, insinuating voice called out. Miyoko accelerated her pace, but she could hear footsteps approaching. She was about to run when a strong hand grabbed her arm and halted her, spinning her around.

"Leave me alone!"

"Now that isn't very polite, girlie. All I want to do is talk a little." Her assailant was in his late twenties, greasy, unshaven, and drunk at 8: 20 in the morning. From the smell of his breath he had probably been drinking all night. He grinned at Miyoko hungrily and reached up to touch her face as she tried to pull away.

Suddenly there was a sound like "GAAAAAAAH!" and a blur of movement toward them. The man released Miyoko and jumped back as a blond streak on a mountain bike zoomed right at them. The drunk fell onto his bottom and the bike whipped around quick as a flash and came at him again, making the man backpedal until he was up against the wall of the nearest building.

Miyoko finally recovered enough to recognize her savior. She watched in astonishment as Z pushed the front tire of his mountain bike right up between the legs of the drunken man. Then he leaned over and in a voice that made Miyoko shiver, Z said, "The lady is my friend, Mister. Don't ever come near her again or I'll show you how we take care of scum like you in America. Now run!"

What Miyoko couldn't see from her angle was the look in Z's eyes. The drunken man did see, and he would remember those baleful eyes for the remainder of his life. He pushed himself up as soon as the spiky-haired boy backed off, and he ran.

Z laid his bike down and then he walked quickly up to the shaken girl, "Miyoko? Are you okay?"

Without any thought about the setting, Miyoko threw herself at the boy and hugged him tight. Z made a startled sound but he didn't push the girl away as he felt her trembling against him. He patted her head gently until Miyoko was able to get control of herself again. "We should go, Miyoko, or we'll be late."

With her own startled sound, Miyoko pushed away, her face blushing as she realized the impropriety of hugging this boy in the middle of a well-travelled Tokyo sidewalk. "Gomen… and thank you so much. I didn't know what to do…"

"No prob, Miyoko," He gave her a boyish grin that only served to increase her blush, "After all, we're friends, right?"

Miyoko nodded her head sharply once, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. Z retrieved his bike and together they completed the journey to LME.

* * *

Saena closed her eyes in irritation and tried to block out the multitudinous food smells that sought to draw her in as she waited for her boarding call. There was a time when she had been as slender as her useless daughter. She still looked good, and she knew it, but now she had to work hard for it. Perhaps she wouldn't have cared, but Fukishima Saena was the wife of a multi-millionaire with an eye on the position of Prime Minister. She and her husband were soon to be in the public eye.

That is why it was imperative for Saena to quietly put her illegitimate daughter away, preferably through marriage. She had hidden her daughter away once, at least it seemed that she had. The Fuwas seemed like the ideal solution to her problems back when she first met Fukishima Hisaki. The Fuwas had foolishly mortgaged the family ryokan in a vain attempt to save the patriarch and stay ahead of his massing medical bills. The man stubbornly passed away despite their best efforts to save him. Even before the dirt on his grave was settled the bill collectors were clamoring for their due.

Saena grew up as the next-door neighbor of Fumiko. She had often envied the girl's traditional beauty and grace, but as time passed she found Fumiko's lifestyle less and less appealing. Saena's family was a broken mess, but at least she didn't have the same constrictions.

Fumiko married into an ancient hospitality family who were even more steeped in tradition than her own. Saena had found it amusing, considering the fact that everyone knew that the former matriarch of the Fuwa family was once a famous geisha. Her children had inherited her beauty and business talent, no doubt, but they never spoke of their spotted family tree. Saena smirked at the thought of the many generations of Fuwa's who were probably rolling in their grave with the youngest Fuwa's current profession as a rock star.

Saena loaned the Fuwas the money they needed to save the ryokan, and in return she had enjoyed the sense of superiority that she always craved. Then she made her own mistakes and found herself saddled with a useless, plain and clingy brat of a girl. Fuwa Fumiko, having only a boy-child, seemed fascinated with Kyoko, so it had been an easy matter to foist the urchin off on the couple. When Fukishima Hisaki proposed she simply left her daughter with the Fuwas, confident that they would marry her off to their bratty son and Saena would be free of her forever.

Who could have predicted that the plain, boring girl would end up in Tokyo making a name for herself in Japan's entertainment industry? And as if that wasn't bad enough, she seemed to have a knack for playing roles that were far from mainstream: bullies and crazy-scarred rich girls. Images like that were far from what her husband needed to help his rise to the top… and as the girl became better known it would be only a matter of time before the press, and her husband's enemies, discovered Kyoko's ties to Saena and her politician husband.

It had been a simple matter to go to Tokyo and drag her daughter back. Kyoko had always been so sickeningly subservient; so eager to please. Saena was surprised and annoyed by all of the people who tried to protect her daughter. The biggest surprise had been Tsuruga Ren, the tall, handsome man who tried to stop Saena by proposing to Kyoko on the spot. Saena had wanted to laugh at the man's crestfallen expression when Kyoko turned him down. Saena knew then that she could still easily control her daughter… or so she had thought.

Kyoko's engagement was an unexpected bonus. Saena's husband had been visiting his largest potential financial supporter when his son walked in and rudely flipped on the television to watch Box 'R. The twenty-something college boy was practically drooling on the television as he watched the sultry leader of the bullies as she directed the torture of yet another victim. Fukushima Hisaki saw an opportunity. When he related his idea to Saena that same evening, she signed on to the idea instantly. It was easy to sell the idea, and Kyoko, to the wealthy man in return for promised support.

Content that all was worked out in her favor, Saena basically abandoned her daughter to the care of a carefully trained staff. She even decided that she had more important things to do than to attend her daughter's wedding. She knew now that she had made a grave error. That idiot son-in-law should have at least taken some precaution to ensure that Kyoko wouldn't be able to run away. He didn't even know that she was gone until an hour after the girl failed to appear at the rehearsal. Now Kyoko's computer had revealed that her daughter hadn't been the sickly-sweet submissive girl that Saena had supposed. If it weren't for the fact that her rebellion could potentially cause problems, Saena might even have been a little impressed.

The initial boarding call broke the relative silence and Saena gathered her bag, stood, and straightened her clothing. Impressed or not, Saena intended to find Kyoko and drag the little brat home.

* * *

The second day was a basically set of interviews and individual tests. Both Z and Miyoko had received their callbacks in music and modeling. Z had also been considered for Acting and Talent, but those ideas had been quashed behind the scenes. The modeling was basically straightforward, but acceptance into the Music Department involved tests involving choreography, voice range, instrument proficiency, group and individual dynamics. By noon everyone felt like science experiments that had been poked and prodded to death.

Miyoko went into each audition determined to succeed, but in-between she gravitated to wherever the beautiful teen-aged boy was. Miyoko couldn't hide the flush in her cheeks whenever he was nearby. Her attraction to him on the previous day, coupled with his heroic actions that morning made her feel flustered. Thankfully his professionalism about the tasks of the day helped to stabilize her and she had gone through her tests with flying colors.

Slowly but surely, throughout the morning, different agents and directors pulled individuals aside. Most of the call-backs were signed and Miyoko was beginning to get worried. Her only comfort was that Z was waiting as well. _There's no way that Z won't be signed._

Finally a dark man in a suit stepped up to where the two were talking. "The President wishes to see you now."

Miyoko looked back and forth between Z and the mysterious man. Z calmly asked, "Me, or both of us?"

"Both," he bowed to Miyoko, "Please follow me." Miyoko looked at Z, but he only shrugged in his characteristic western fashion and swept a hand out to indicate that she should go first. They followed the silent man into the main building, past a fancy dining room which was full of celebrities, and into an elevator. Miyoko watched in alarm as the man pushed the top button. Z looked at Miyoko with those beautiful green eyes and she tried to relax. He was here with her… she was safe.

Her calm evaporated in a flash when the elevator doors opened up to a large open space with a high-loft ceiling. The vast space was almost completely full of lush, green foliage. There was low-growing ground foliage and tall, large-leafed trees with vines that draped from tree-to-tree. Miyoko jumped when she heard the fluttering of large wings overhead and a beautifully colored bird swept onto a branch just above their heads. There were more sounds: insects, monkeys, and even the occasional distant cry of a jaguar.

It was the sound of the big cat's cry that made her jump and reach out to grab Z's hand. He turned and looked at her, startled. When he saw the worry in her eyes he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He gave her an amused grin, "Don't worry, Miyoko. I won't let the kitty eat you."

"There… there's not really a j-jaguar here, is there?" Miyoko's eyes were large with concern.

"Well… this is the famous eccentric Lory Takarada that we're talking about… it is hard to say," Z had a teasing tone in his voice which both annoyed and comforted Miyoko.

They both jumped when a voice behind them said, "No cats today. You took the wrong path. Please follow me."

They followed the quite man again until he turned. Almost immediately they found themselves in a large open area. In the middle of the open floor, seated on a high-backed throne with skull decorations, sat Takarada Lory. This time he was dressed as an Inca king, complete with face and body jewelry that appeared to by gouged through his body. He looked at the pair with inquisitive painted eyes. Miyoko suddenly realized that she was still holding Z's hand. She jerked back with a reddened face and looked down at the fake jungle floor.

Lory watched the exchange with amusement and just a little concern. Mogami Kyoko was still oblivious to her affect on others. As the boy Z she was possibly more attractive than she was as her normal self. Lory had seen it all day long as he watched different women in the building react to "him."

"Aoki Miyoko-san, I assume?" Lory asked the very nervous girl. She nodded, remembered her manners, and said "Hai, Takarada-shacho" as she bowed. Lory chuckled. He had been watching her as well. She really did look and act like Mogami Kyoko. Ishibashi Hikaru met with him earlier in the morning, though only after Miyoko had been selected. Hikaru explained the problem in-detail, including the fact that Miyoko wanted to make a name for herself without the benefit of her brother's fame.

Lory turned to the boy who was currently trying to entice the bird of paradise down to his finger. "Zeshin Michelson?"

The boy turned his head without moving his hand away for the thick suspended vine where the bird was sitting, "Just call me Z."

Miyoko flinched. She knew that the teen was American, and therefore unused to Japanese formalities, but that didn't mean that he should be so nonchalant with the president of Japan's largest talent agency. She glanced over at Lory in trepidation and was relieved to see the amused grin on Lory's face, "Okay, Z. Congratulations to both of you. You have been selected to join LME's prestigious Music department." Miyoko hugged herself in her excitement, while Z turned triumphantly, the bird resting comfortably on his finger. "In a few minutes I will introduce you to Ashikaga Yuko, the Director of our Music Department, but first I wanted to speak with both of you alone."

This gained Z's full attention. He and Miyoko exchanged glances and shrugged. "Both of you are in unusual situations: Miyoko, you are currently here without a validly signed consent form from your father…" He saw her start and said, "Yes, I know who you are. I have been assured that your problem should be resolved in relatively short order." Miyoko glanced guiltily at Z. She needed and wanted the alias, but she also hated to lie.

Her concerns were forgotten as the eccentric man in the huge wooden headdress said, "Z, on the other hand, might take some time." Miyoko saw Z tense and his eyes narrow. Not for the first time she thought that he had a very expressive face. "Relax, Z, your secrets are safe. We do have a problem, however: you are in Japan without your U.S. passport and without a work Visa. You are also still a minor. All of this can be resolved, but it will take some time."

Miyoko watched Z with curiosity. Instead of tensing up with this litany of problems, he seemed to relax. _The company president seems to know a lot about Z. I wonder who Z really is? I hope that we can be the kind of friends that can share secrets someday. _She marveled as Z gently petted the colorful bird.

Z met Lory's eyes and asked, "And until then?"

"Until then," Lory replied smugly, "I'm going to send you to Music Idol Boot Camp."

* * *

**Notes: **I apologize for the short chapter. It was actually much longer, and kept growing, so I've decided to break it in two. The next chapter should be posted by tomorrow night, assuming neither fire, nor flood, nor severe mental breakdown ruins my good intentions.

If you feel that Kyoko as Z is completely OOC, then I am happy. That means that I, and by inference she, are doing our jobs correctly. There will be more on this in the following chapter. Suffice it to say for now that Kyoko worked on developing Z for almost the entire 6 months of her confinement.


	5. Deception and Denials

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 5 – Deception and Denial**

Kumejima is the name of a town, but it is actually located on several islands in the Shimajiri District of Okinawa. Kumejima the _island_ is considered by many to be the most beautiful of the Okinawa Islands. From the air it looks somewhat like a ladle, with a handle on one side and an open bowl on the other. The open bowl is a natural deep water seaport. One of the island's most promising features as far as Takarada Lory was concerned was that it was 100 km away from Naha, the next major link to Japan.

Three days had passed since the end of the auditions. Three days in which Z, Miyoko, and seven other promising young singers, dancers and musicians were measured, fitted, and photographed in preparation for future stardom and a short trip to an unknown location. It irritated Kyoko to accept clothing without paying for it, but Lory and Ashikaga Yuko, the Director of the Musician Department, assured her that everything had been purchased against her future earnings.

Yuko and Kyoko knew each other well from Kyoko's LoveMe days. Yuko had been as skeptical as most others when her boss started the LoveMe section, but she quickly revised her ideas as the original two members went about their duties. Mogami Kyoko in particular made a very positive impression through her extreme courtesy and work ethic. The director liked Kotonami Kanae as well, but Kyoko made the best impression. Yuko, who had spent countless hours dealing with spoiled, arrogant musicians often wished that the interesting young lady with the golden eyes was a musician rather than an actress. Now there would be an opportunity to test her.

Yuko looked over to where Z sat with his feet stretched out, his arms crossed, and his head resting against the small cabin window. Yuko knew that Kyoko was a gifted character actress, yet she had never imagined that the girl could carry out the level of absolute character immersion that Yuko had been witness to over the past three days. Except when Takarada Lory had specifically asked to interact with Kyoko, the girl was Z. It wasn't just the green eyes, or the haircut, or the clothing. Every facial expression, mannerism, and word out of "his" mouth was that of a westernized Japanese-American teen-aged boy. Yuko smiled affectionately as Z shifted slightly and scratched his stomach. _He even sleeps as Z._

She would have been startled to know that while Kyoko's entire outward appearance was Z, inside her mind she was fully Kyoko at that moment. Kyoko's thoughts were torn as she tried desperately to fight off the memories that she wasn't ready to deal with: memories of Tsuruga Ren proposing; memories of his very frank declaration of love via email; memories of his earth shattering revelation to the world of his true identity…

Kyoko felt slightly hurt at first, even though she knew that it was somewhat foolish to expect the great Tsuruga Ren to confide in her what he had hidden from everyone else. Then the hurt had slowly changed into respect bordering on awe. Since working as his temporary manager, Kyoko had always believed her sempai was a great actor… but this accomplishment was beyond even her expectations. To completely change his personality and then hide in plain sight for seven years; to abandon everything and start over and still climb to the pinnacle in his industry; to create such a real persona and to live it day in and day out; this made him a god among actors!

It was when she realized this that she decided that she could not sit complacently locked in her mother's mansion and allow her life to be directed like driftwood in the ocean. She must learn from her sempai once again if she were ever going to be worthy of him… _no, that's not what I meant_… if she was to continue to have the right to call him her sempai… _yes, that's better. My motives are pure. I respect him… that's all._

Kyoko only met her intended fiancé, Shimazu Toyotomi, once. That had been enough. Not only was he a boorish man, but he wasn't even interested in Kyoko as a person. He wanted Natsu. He wanted to possess her, to tame her, to control a girl who didn't even exist except in the fantasy world of entertainment. As soon as she realized the truth she tried to explain the difference to Toyotomi, but the man wasn't interested in her explanations. He simply told her that when the time came she would be expected to "be Natsu" in order to please him. In her mind she cringed as she remembered the look in the man's eyes.

From that day, three weeks into her return to Kyoto, she began planning her escape. Her mother had made her situation perfectly clear: her stepfather was fabulously rich and much of that wealth had been amassed through questionable means. He had ties to people who could easily track her down anyplace that she tried to escape. Kyoko was at a loss until she found the guitar stashed away in a closet… and then she had an idea. She remembered her childhood, and Sho; but for once the memories didn't call out her grudge demons. That was because the memory of Sho gave her another thought: _They might find me as a girl… but what about if I were a boy? I did it once, for Otou-san. I could do it again. _She immediately set to work.

Kyoko had heard of the term "played until my fingers bled." She remembered that Shotaro had often been scolded by his mother for just that in his early years. She herself, in an effort to match and support him, had practiced past the point of pain and injury. She eventually quit her efforts because of his negative reaction and turned her attention instead to pleasing the elder Fuwas. If she couldn't play music alongside Shotaro, then she would support him be keeping his hotel up and running. _How foolish I was, throwing myself away for lo… for a false and destructive emotion. _After casting that thought aside she resumed her guitar practice. She practiced for hours on end, and while she practiced she began to plan out a new character; a persona that not even her mother or her henchmen could recognize.

For six months, whenever she was unobserved, she became Z. She made sure that no cameras were watching and then she practiced the walk, the talk, the mannerisms. She watched American films and paid attention to every boy and man. She looked up male rock stars up on the internet. Everything she saw, she absorbed into her character. As the wedding date loomed, she finally decided that she was ready.

In a way Kyoko felt guilty. After all, her sempai had accomplished his feat without changing his gender (inside Kyoko giggled at the image of a Tsuraga Ren dressed as a woman). Then again, she reminded herself, he had changed countries to carry out his deception; Kyoko did not wish to leave Japan. Ren tried to bully her into moving to the United States, but then she would have had to deal with him and his… _He's such a good friend. If I allowed him to, he would throw his life away and tie himself down to someone who is completely unworthy of him…_

Across the aisle Miyoko watched the sleeping boy with interest and frustration. Prior to their departure, Takarada Lory had pulled her aside for a heart-to-heart talk. The "talk," which was more of an admonition, centered on how important it was for her _not_ to let herself fall in love with Z. It seemed an odd warning, considering the eccentric president's well known obsession with love. It was also a little difficult to take him seriously, since he had chosen that day to dress up as a European court jester.

The words, in his deep voice, echoed in her head, "Aoki-san, I wouldn't give you this warning if it weren't important. Z is in a situation where he cannot allow himself to be loved or return love. If you allowed your feelings to get out of hand, you would only end up getting hurt. He wouldn't do it on-purpose, but it will happen nonetheless. I hope that you will heed my warning. Z needs good friends, but he doesn't need a lover."

Miyoko had blushed at the time and vehemently denied any such feelings. Now, as she gazed at the intriguing boy, she couldn't help but wonder what sort of "situation" he was in. _Can't I like him just a little?_

* * *

Amamiya Chiori sat on the grassy lawn of Sarah Lawrence College in Yonkers, New York, and grinned evilly as she worked on her latest "Kyoko" letter. This one would have Kyoko writing to the Hizuris from Vermont, where her travelling play group was stopping over for a short vacation before touring the upper-eastern states, and possibly Canada. Chiori would mail this letter in the morning and a college student from Vermont University would mail throw away the original envelope and re-mail the letter from there, so that it would be post-marked correctly.

Chiori was in her third month as Sarah Lawrence, a famous college with a history of training good writers. After the end of Box 'R, followed by Kyoko's sudden departure, Chiori had felt a little burned-out on acting. Her mother had suggested that a change would do her good. Chiori always loved writing, so why not get a degree in writing… and why not see a little of the world at the same time?

She had her acceptance letter in her hand when the first email from Kyoko popped up. Chiori was ecstatic, to say the least, to read that Kyoko was no longer willing to be her mother's doormat. She promised to do everything she could for her friend, though at the time she didn't know exactly what she could do to help. It wasn't until she arrived on campus and met her roommate that things began to fall into place. Her roommate, Becky McIntyre, was a wonderful girl full of mischief and brilliant ideas. Without using names, Chiori explained her friend's situation and asked for suggestions. Becky told Chiori all about the Ivy League Girl's Penmanship Club. "Sometimes a girl's parents try to keep her on a tight leash, even in college. So years ago a bunch of sorority girls came up with this idea for a club. Let's say its Spring Break and you want to go meet boys down in Corpus Christi, Texas… which is a _totally cool place_, by the way… where was I… oh yeah. So you want to go there, but you know that your parents would like, totally freak. So instead you tell them that the school is sending some girls to some place like the Smithsonian Museum or somewhere else safe and _totally boring_. Well, all you have to do is write a bunch of letters describing everything that you're seeing and send all of them to the D.C. branch of the ILGPC with dates addresses and stuff. Some girl there will take and mail the letters, one at a time, so that they're all post-marked from D.C…. are you getting the idea?"

Chiori emailed Kyoko that night and passed on the idea. Kyoko agreed, of course. Her only concern was that it would be hard for her to stay in contact with Chiori once she ran, and therefore she didn't know what to do about the letters. "I need my mother and the people chasing me to think that I'm in America and on the move, Chiori-chan. The longer we can make them run around, the better my chance of success." In the end Chiori took on the responsibility of writing Kyoko's letters. She had studied the "eternal butterfly" for quite a while, and she thought she could write letters that closely approximated something that Kyoko might write.

Chiori's only regret was that she couldn't be wherever Kyoko really was so that she could see what Kyoko had transformed herself into this time.

* * *

"Mr. Ambassador," a professional woman's voice said over the phone intercom, "You're Nine O'clock appointment is here."

Shibata Yasunobu, the Japanese Ambassador to the United States in California nervously rearranged his desk before pushing the button, "Please send her in."

The door clicked and a stylishly dressed middle-aged woman walked in. When he first met her, three days before, he had found her to be quite strikingly attractive. Since then his estimation of her beauty had been tainted by her personality, and the ulcers that she was giving him. "Fukushima-san, how are you this lovely morning?"

"That depends, Mr. Ambassador, on what you have accomplished concerning the Hizuri's and discovering the location of my daughter." Shibata was not a man who was used to being pushed around, but this woman had all of the power of the Fukushima Group behind her and she knew it well. As a demonstration of her power she had required every member of the very wealthy and highly powerful family group to call Shibata's office. For three hours his office had been inundated with calls from wealthy and powerful men and women. When the calls finally stopped, she appeared and demanded the return of her daughter.

Shibata laid his hands flat so that he wouldn't clench his fists, "I have personally spoken with the Hizuris, Fukushima-san. They assure me that your daughter is not with them. They say that she has never even been to the United States, so far as they know…"

"Mr. Ambassador," Saena ground out in a sickly-sweet voice, "I sincerely hope that you didn't drop it there?"

Ambassador Shibata gulped, but he tried to keep his expression under control, "I did not. While I was speaking to them, one of my assistants happened to spot a note to the Hizuri's from your daughter." He opened a drawer and extended the envelope. "I hope that you realize that I have broken the law by taking this out of the Hizuri's home, bringing it here, and handing it to you…"

Saena was busy reading and was unimpressed with the man's self-serving argument. "Virginia? That is on the eastern coast, is it not?"

"It is." Shibata said in a hopeful way. He wanted this lady out of his office and preferably out of this state. "I have not read the letter, but I do know that Philadelphia is a hot spot for every variety of person. What did you say that you're daughter did for a living?"

"I didn't say. It looks like I'm going to Virginia. When I return I will be expecting a full report on the activities of the Hizuri's and that son of theirs. If my daughter shows up on their doorstep, I want to know it."

Without any effort toward civility or the polite formality that characterized their shared culture, the woman stalked out of Ambassador Shibata's office. He watched out the window until the he saw the woman climb into a chauffeur-driven car. One part of him hoped that the woman would find her daughter and leave him alone. Another part hoped that the woman would never find her daughter. _I'd better speak with my boss in Washington D.C.. This situation is getting out of hand._

* * *

Kumejima boasts a beautiful white-sand beach, and the newly arrived trainees were taking full advantage of it as they either basked in the sun or ran barefoot along the surf. In the morning their training would begin, but for now they only had to claim their rooms and then frolic.

The place they were staying was an ancient mansion which Takarada Lory had secured at a cut-rate price from an old friend who relocated to New Zealand. It had fifteen bedrooms, a large, dream kitchen, and several living rooms. But those weren't what made this building ideal for Lory's purposes. It also had a separate very large dojo, an open patio area, a pool, and immediate beach access. Up until this point Lory had only used the place as a vacation spot, but recently he had seen other possibilities.

The nine young people he and Ashikaga Yuko had selected each had very promising talents, but for one reason or another they were not quite ready for the limelight. Some needed voice training. Some needed instrument training. Most needed to learn how to dance with choreography on stage, and not one of them had ever performed in a group. Yuko wanted to form two groups out of these nine talents, and in the process she sincerely hoped to make them into music idols.

Even this afternoon of supposed free-time had its purpose. Yuko wanted to watch the various members of the boot camp to see who interacted well together, and who didn't. Musical groups usually travelled together, practiced together, and lived nearby each other. They would need to get along despite grueling hours and stressful situations. It would be best if they liked each other to begin with.

One thing was certain: the girls all liked Z, or at least they enjoyed teasing him. Most of the girls had taken advantage of the unusually warm October day to don swimwear and frolic in the surf. They were all trim and for the most part beautiful. The men ranged from ruggedly handsome to very cute. As usually happens when young people of the opposite sex get together, there was a lot of flirting and showing off on the beach that evening. Z was the most withdrawn of the bunch for the obvious reason that he couldn't afford to dress down.

The boys called "him" a wimp for not changing into shorts. The girls thought that he was shy and consequently they paid extra attention to him. Yuko resolved to phone Jelly and seek out a solution that would allow Kyoko to have more freedom of movement without the risk of exposing her true gender. Kyoko wasn't what anyone might describe as "well-endowed," but she was maturing. It would be difficult to remain as a boy for another two years.

Yuko was trying to find a way to intervene when a solution presented itself in the form of an approaching Toyota Landcruiser. It stopped on the beach close to Ashikaga Yuko. The driver, a young man, climbed out and ran around to the other side to open the rear passenger door. A few of the nine trainees were closeby and most of them gave a collective gasp as a very pretty young lady with dark brown hair climbed out. Yuko stepped forward and greeted the young lady respectfully, thanked the driver, and then bowed to another lady in her mid-twenties who climbed out of the other side.

By this time most of the trainees had joined them, so Yuko turned around and pronounced, "I would like to introduce you all to one of LME's finest musical talents, Matsunai Ruriko."

* * *

**Notes: **This is later than I promised due to the fact that I have been almost completely absorbed in what is happening in Japan right now. The images from the earthquake, the tsumani, and now the nuclear power plant are so sad and so horrific that I haven't been able to focus on my stories.

I will not say whether the Ivy League Girl's Penmanship Club is real or not... especially since I know that some of the readers are also parents...

BTW, Saena's married name (Fukushima) was decided long before the events in Japan and has nothing whatsoever to do with the name of the failed nuclear plant.

My thoughts and prayers are with the people of Japan, as I'm sure that yours are.


	6. Idol Boot Camp, Part 1

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 6 – Idol Boot Camp, Part 1**

Anyone can have talent and there are many, many gifted singers, musicians, artists, dancers, and the like. But what make one succeed while many others fail? Luck plays a major part, indisputably; being in the right place at the right moment can change a person's world. And yet many gain recognition, rise to fame rapidly, and then slip quickly back into the sludge of obscurity. So perhaps the question isn't what makes a person famous, but rather: what keeps you on the top?

Matsunai Ruriko had learned the answer to that question, but only after almost losing everything. Actually, she knew the answer and then had to relearn it all over again.

Ruriko's performing career began at the tender age of twelve, when a talent scout "happened to be" at her school musical play. Ruriko didn't have the lead role; that much-sought-after position went to the most popular girl in school. She didn't even have the second most sought after position as the lead's best friend. But she did have a role as a dejected girl who had a solo (she had the part because nobody wanted to play a friendless outcast.

Ruriko didn't mind the role much… unfortunately it was too close to her own reality. She loved to sing and she thought that acting sounded like fun. This part would allow her to be in the play without actually having to spend a lot of time interacting with the other student-actors and actresses. It also gave her a chance to prove herself as someone who could sing. She spent hours practicing each day. Her acting was passable, but her song was shaping up to be memorable.

On the opening night of the play some people actually treated her scene as an intermission and started to get up to get up or talk… until she started singing. By the time Matsunai Ruriko had sung the first two verses of her song, the audience was completely silent. By the time she reached the chorus, every eye and every ear was focused forward. By the end of the song Matsunai Ruriko's life had changed forever, though she didn't know it yet.

The popular girls in the lead roles were not happy with the turn of events. They tried to bully their teacher into removing Ruriko on some pretense, but for once the normally malleable drama teacher wouldn't bend. The play ran for three nights and the crowds increased. Many people from the opening night returned at least once more, just to verify that they hadn't imagined that angelic voice or simply to hear it again. One of these was the LME Talent Scout.

People like to use the phrase "the rest is history." That is an unfortunate phrase which skips over the many hardships and hurdles of life and suggests that there is some magical point where a person suddenly reaches the pinnacle and then remains there effortlessly. There is no such instant. Matsunai Ruriko was given a chance to make a name for herself as a singer, and she latched onto the opportunity with both hands and perhaps her teeth as well. She endured all of the training that LME had to offer. She practiced until every cell in her body ached. She danced, she practiced breathing, she sang, she sang, and she sang until she almost hated singing. As a result, Ruriko debuted only six months after she and her mother signed a contract.

With her voice and her cute looks, Ruriko took the idol circuit by storm. She had to complete her final year in middle school by correspondence because she was always on the road, always singing, always pleasing the crowds. Her first CD was a success. Her second was even better. She appeared on talk-shows and game-shows and just about everywhere else. She was a major success…

And unfortunately she became arrogant. It wasn't just a matter of being too proud. The truth was that Ruriko was exhausted, but she feared to speak up. Rather than ask for a break, she became irritable and difficult. Surprisingly, people responded and went out of their way to accommodate her. She had been meek as a younger girl so this was the first time that she understood that she had power. It began with little requests, which became demands. When she didn't get her way, she threw fits and stomped out. People always rushed around, eager to appease her and get her back on-set. As her spoiled attitude grew worse, so did her reputation; though she was unaware of it.

Ruriko continued to sing, to make CDs, and to act in commercials. She even acted in several dramas. She actually did have a certain talent for acting, but that couldn't make up for her attitude.

Two events changed all of that. The first event was landing a lead role in a mystery drama titled _Ring Doh._ The truth was that Ruriko hadn't wanted the part after reading criticism about her last attempt at acting. She had refused flatly until the director told her the surprising information that Tsuruga Ren had personally asked for her. She had had a crush on the tall actor since the first time she saw him walking the halls of LME. If _he_ wanted to act alongside her, then she certainly couldn't refuse.

The second event was tied to the first, only she didn't know that yet. _Ring Do _was being filmed in a remote location. In order to accommodate her expected demands, a new girl in the agency was assigned to assist Ruriko as her temporary manager and gopher. Ruriko had heard the gossip about the odd girl in "that ridiculous new group," the LoveMe Section, but she hadn't expected to meet anyone as odd as the girl who showed up in that gaudy pink jump-suit. Rumor had it that this Mogami Kyoko failed her audition but was still hired. That suggested that she had some connections that were paving the way for her. The situation reminded Ruriko of those popular girls in middle school and she took an instant dislike to the girl with golden eyes and almost-orange hair.

Ruriko was cruel… a trait that even she didn't know that she possessed. When Kyoko didn't react, it only made her more determined to crush her. When Kyoko acted almost worshipful, Ruriko decided that she was only trying to suck-up, and she determined to do everything she could to destroy the girl. In the end, when the girl "pretended" injury to get out of work, Ruriko simply left her laying on the path so that she could get to the set where Tsuruga Ren was waiting for her.

Only he wasn't waiting. In fact, he found Mogami Kyoko and personally carried the pink-suited freak princess-style all the way to the set. Ruriko was furiously jealous and it only solidified her intention to annihilate the pink-punk. But first she wanted to make a positive impression on Tsuruga Ren. (Note: Ruriko conveniently forgot about shoving the injured Kyoko down in front of everyone).

It didn't work out that way. Ruriko had gone to the location fully expecting everyone to fall at her feet as they usually did. Instead the director kept NGing her. When she threw a fit, nobody tried to appease her. She expected Tsuruga Ren to come and find her. Instead he only sought her out to chide her in his gentlemanly way for being unprofessional. Worst of all, everyone seemed to be catering to and focusing on the pink suck-up. Finally, in a fit of anger, Ruriko made an near-fatal mistake. She told the director to cast the talento pink freak for the role instead. Surprisingly, Kyoko transformed into a demoness, challenging Ruriko and accepting the offer.

In the end, Ruriko almost lost. The two young ladies faced off and Kyoko was winning in every challenge, until she suddenly passed out from the pain of her foot injury. Even Ruriko had been impressed. She couldn't help but compare her own prima-donna actions to this girl who would even overlook intense pain in order to complete her task. But it was Tsuruga Ren's words which changed her forever. When she complained that he obviously wanted to act with Kyoko rather than her, he answered that, "The one I want to work with is the one who is persistent in perfecting her role and who never quits. I want to work with the person who has that attitude."

It was a shock to Ruriko's system to realize what she had allowed herself to become. When she began her career she would push herself to any length in order to improve and give the best possible performance. Somehow, in the midst of everything, she had lost that essential part of herself.

Two years had passed since that experience. Because of her renewed work ethic, Ruriko had gone from strength to strength, making a name for herself as a true professional and improving her craft. After Ring Doh was finished she chose to stay away from acting and focus on her music… though she still secretly and begrudgingly kept track of Mogami Kyoko's career up until the day she disappeared. For months and even a year after that encounter, Ruriko would occasionally have nightmares that Kyoko was coming to steal everything away. It was a true possibility, based upon all she had seen of the girl's obviously incredible talent.

_I'm just glad that she went into acting, not music. _Ruriko mentally kicked herself for having such a lame thought, but it wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last. Mogami Kyoko was truly frightening.

* * *

Ashikaga Yuko gave Ruriko a quick, affectionate hug as soon as she reached the young lady. She was one of the very few who dared to take such a liberty. She had been there since the beginning with Ruriko. In fact, she had been the one who sat in the audience of the middle-school play and discovered the young lady. Even when Matsunai Ruriko was at her worst, she never forgot what Yuko had done for her. That was why she had consented to spend a week on Kumejima with Takarada's newest project, Music Idol Boot Camp.

Yuko stepped back, exchanged a more formal greeting with the young pop idol, and then did the same with Ruriko's manager and the driver. Those formalities accomplished, she turned and smiled at the trainees who were already approaching. "I would like to introduce you all to one of LME's finest musical talents, Matsunai Ruriko."

Despite her exhaustion from the flight and her basic dislike for impersonal contact, Ruriko kept a smile on her face and shook hands with those who offered, while exchanging bows with the more traditional. They were the usual lot, handsome guys, beautiful girls, muscular or slender, ranging from teens to very early twenties. One girl in particular stood out, not just because of her slender build and pretty face, but because of her resemblance to the actress Ruriko feared and grudgingly respected.

All of that was forgotten for the moment, however, when a slender boy with green eyes walked up and joined the little crowd. After the fiasco of her crush on Tsuruga Ren, Ruriko had basically sworn off men for the duration. Naturally she expected to find a man eventually, but she wanted to focus on her career for the moment. Her resolve had worked well; for the past year she had not even reacted strongly to meeting the most attractive men… so why did her eyes widen and her throat catch suddenly upon meeting this boy?

"I'm pleased to meet'cha, Ruriko. My name is Z," the boy said with an obvious foreign accent. For just a moment she bristled at the casual usage of her given name, but then she realized that a foreigner might not understand proper formalities.

"Hello… umm, Z. May I ask where you're from?" Ruriko shook the surprisingly small hand as she spoke, holding it long enough to feel the roughness of the fingertips which were in-contrast to the softness of the rest of this boy's hand. She was a little startled when Z pulled his own hand away. She hadn't realized that she was still holding it.

"I was raised in the United States. Yuko said that you're a musician? What do you play?" Z regarded her with curious, unintimidated green eyes

Again Ruriko felt her temper rising, but another voice intruded, "Z, Matsunai Ruriko is a Pop Music Idol here in Japan. She's super popular." Ruriko started to turn to face the voice, but it proved unnecessary as the slender girl she had noticed before moved over next to the boy. Her smile was friendly, but her body language seemed to imply that Z was hers, and therefore unavailable.

There was something about this that sparked Ruriko's competitive spirit. She gave her best smile to Z as she said, "That's okay, Z. I haven't gone international yet, so I wouldn't expect someone from the United States to know me," She glanced for just a moment at the girl before turning her smile back on Z. "Perhaps you and I could sit down during our free time and you could tell me all about your home. I'm… curious." She made her voice just slightly flirty, more to irritate the girl than to attract the boy… or at least that was what she told herself.

Yuko spoke up at that point, preventing any further conversation for the moment, "I've asked Matsunai Ruriko to come and spend the first week with us. Not only is she an experienced pop idol, but she has also undergone voice and ear training, dance training, and she has even acted. She'll be watching your training and practices and offering suggestions from time-to-time."

Most of the trainees looked excited… but Miyoko didn't seem pleased at all.

* * *

Saena spent three days in Virginia chasing shadows and paying ridiculous fees for useless detectives who turned up nothing. Finally, when she was prepared to pull her hair out, one female student at Mary Baldwin College saw the photo and said, "Oh yeah! I remember her. She sat in on our drama club for two days and then she hooked up with a travelling performance team on their way to Canada."

Saena was on the plane to Ontario within ninety minutes. She had spent thousands to track down that one bit of information and now she would have to do it all over again in Canada. _When I get my hands on that girl…_

Even as her airplane went wheels-up, the student from Mary Baldwin College was texting the ILGPC in New York. The whole organization was becoming involved in this little operation. The story of the Japanese girl who was running away from an unwanted arranged marriage had everyone talking and scheming. Even the small cell in Canada was involved... and they were waiting for Saena's arrival with great anticipation.

* * *

Kuon "Ren" Hizuri side-stepped the viscous kick, spinning around and delivering a back-knuckle to his first attacker's face even as he shot his leg out and caught his second assailant in the stomach. He grunted as the third assailant hit him around the kidney area of his back, but he used the staggering body of his first assailant as a shield even while he delivered a round-house kick to the third man's head.

Breathing heavily, he stepped back and surveyed the scene. His head jerked to the right as a GTO Judge shot around the corner, squealing tires and knocking over garbage cans. Kuon made a quick survey of his surroundings, realized he couldn't run right or left, and then turned to try to outrun the speeding muscle car.

"Cut! Okay, cue the stunt-man! Good job, Ren." When Hizuri Kuon had returned to the United States he was accompanied by an impressive body of work under his assumed name. Coupled with that, his Japanese manager had moved with him and he always referred to Kuon as "Ren." The actors, technicians and directors had picked up on this and more often than not people called him Ren instead of Kuon.

Ren gave a high-five to his stunt-double and stepped off of the set to where Yashiro was standing. Yashiro extended a water bottle toward him, but his eyes were on the camerawoman in the high-lift. Yashiro was enjoying a rather promising romance with the pretty lady technician, to the point where he was even talking about flying her home to meet his family. Ren was pleased for Yukihito, but it only served to emphasize his own loneliness.

Yashiro's phone buzzed and he picked it up without gloves. His new girlfriend's brother was a professor at Cal Tech. When he heard of Yashiro's problem, he made it a class project. Now Yashiro's phone had a perfectly form-fitting clear plastic covering that prevented static EMP damage. It might have been for Yashiro's benefit, but the school had benefited as well. The idea had already been patented, licensed and would soon be in major distribution.

Yashiro answered courteously and then his eyebrows raised and his back became straighter. "Just one moment, Shacho." He extended the phone to Ren, "It's the President." Ren instantly knew who Yashiro meant. Even though they had changed agencies upon moving to the United States, Yashiro would always think of Takarada Lory as "the President," while all who followed would be somehow less.

Ren tried to hide his eagerness as he took the phone, but his manager wasn't fooled. While Yashiro watched, Ren placed the phone to his ear and said, "Hello Boss. How have you been?"

Lory's deep chuckle greeted him. Even after publically proposing to Kyoko, Ren still kept of his casual pretense. "I'm doing just fine, Kuon. Maria's doing fine as well. She says hello."

Ren resisted the urge to grind his teeth. It was clear that Lory wasn't going to make this easy for him, "Tell Maria-chan hello for me. I'm looking forward to seeing her when she visits her father this summer… and what else have you heard?"

"Heard? Hmmm… Oh! I saw Kijima on the set of his new movie yesterday. He's a little irritated that you still took first as Japan's Most Desirable Man, considering that you haven't…"

"Boss…" Ren growled, causing Lory to chuckle again.

"Oh, and a certain lovely young lady is doing well. For reasons that you already know her situation is being kept absolutely secret, but I can promise you that she won't be… exposed anytime soon."

Ren closed his eyes and sighed. He was glad of the information, but he wanted so much more. At least she had kept in contact while she was locked away in her mother's home. Since disappearing he hadn't heard from her even once. "Thank you, Boss," he said softly. "Can you give her a message for me?"

* * *

Yuko smiled at Ruriko as she stepped grumbling out into the bright morning sunlight. She glared at her friend and director, but she still took possession of the steaming cup that the taller lady extended toward her. After taking a deep draft and allowing the caffeine to surge through her bloodstream, she turned her gaze back on Yuko. "Tell me again why I let you talk me into this?"

It had been a week since her arrival and Ruriko was as exhausted as the trainees that she had been putting through the paces. Ashikaga Yuko had dragged her to the island for the purpose of passing on her own voice training to the idol trainees. Ruriko had been reluctant, but Yuko was nothing if not persistent, and in the end Ruriko had boarded the plane. Surprisingly she found that she had a talent for teaching, at least as it applied to voice training. Not only that, but she felt a certain pride in hearing the improvement in each of the trainees. Still, it was exhausting and she was looking forward to the end of her part in President Takarada's latest big idea.

As they neared the open-sided pavilion where most of the training would take place for the day, several voices could be heard singing along with a single guitar. Ruriko took another sip to hide the smile on her face from Yuko as they came near enough to identify the leader of the group.

"But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and then you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love."

"He's at it again," Yuko said affectionately, carefully keeping her eyes off of Ruriko. She was well aware of the fact that the pop idol was fighting an attraction for Z. She found it amusing but she also cringed at the thought of what would take place when Ruriko discovered the truth of the boy's true identity.

Yuko was increasingly amazed at Mogami Kyoko's talent. Z was a complete opposite of Kyouko. He was outgoing, a free-spirit, full of mischief, and charmingly rude. At first the females were intrigued and the males wanted to dislike him, but in only one week he was everyone's friend and the de-facto leader of the camp. One of the factors which probably contributed to this was the fact that he enjoyed his music so much that he made everyone else enjoy it as well. This morning was only one of many impromptu concerts that he held. At the moment two of the other boys, one other girl and Miyoko were singing along with smiles that belied the early hour.

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your mind and see like me  
(No more, no more)  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, please don't, please don't  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours

The others, or most of them at least, were also lounging around. Only Z and the other four who spoke English were singing; but they were visibly enjoying the music. As the two ladies approached, Z jumped off of the table and began swaying the guitar back and forth as he walked toward them. Several others followed and formed a cordon around the tired looking pair. Yuko glanced over and saw the slight flush of Ruriko's face and had to hide a giggle.

As the last note died, Ruriko hid her inner feelings with a frown of annoyance. "Okay, okay, time for singing lessons!"

Z smirked and began to strum another tune that seemed vaguely familiar. The others who had been seated either sat up of stood. _Uh-oh, _Yuko thought, _What are they up to this time. _Shinobu, one of the taller young men picked up a fedora from the table and placed it rakishly on his head before beginning to sing Bruno Marz's "The Lazy Song" in Japanese:

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Ruriko scowled at the singer and then at Z, but before she could say anything, Takuya, the burliest one in the group, took over, singing:

I'm gonna kick my feet up  
Then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand down my pants  
Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch,  
Just chillin' in my snuggie  
Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man  
Oh, oh

Yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Yuko laughed at Ruriko's blush over the one line. Then the entire group took up the chorus.

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
Nothing at all

They ended the song there. Yuko suspected that Kyouko had been the one who translated the song. She definitely wouldn't have felt comfortable translating the next verse, even though she was currently in Z-mode.

Miyoko stepped up as the spokesman and said, "We've been working very hard all week, Director-san. We would really appreciate a vacation day." The trainees fell dramatically to their knees and began crawling forward in the sand. Ruriko tried to scowl, but Yuko could see the smile lurking in the corners of the singer's mouth. She laughed. "Okay, okay, you win. We'll have a holiday."

Everyone began cheering and dancing around. Yuko flagged Z down as he bowed and began to turn away. "Z, may I have a moment of your time?"

The green-eyed musician looked slightly suspicious, but nodded. He followed the director down the beach and away from the others. When they were at a safe distance, Yuko pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "I was asked to give this to you." She extended the unmarked envelope and watched as Z reluctantly took it. Yuko sighed, "Z… can I please talk to Kyouko for a moment?"

Z met her eyes for long minute; long enough that Yuko thought that her request would be denied. Then, almost magically, Z changed. It was subtle, but his facial expression, his stance, and his general aura fell away, leaving a different person behind. "This is dangerous, Ashikaga-Director-san. Takarada-Shacho told me to only break character when absolutely necessary."

Yuko smiled at the pretty young lady with her erect posture and regal bearing. "I have been worried about you, Kyouko-san. It can't be easy for you to maintain your character 24/7 for this long. How are you holding up?"

Kyoko grimaced, but her eyes were determined, "I can't complain, Director-san. Re… Tsuruga-sempai did this for seven years without breaking character. How can I allow myself to do less?"

"There are certain… physical dissimilarities that you have to contend with," Yuko looked pointedly down at Kyoko's chest, "That can't be comfortable?"

Kyoko shrugged, "It isn't… but I will endure." She glanced down at the envelope. It could be from anyone, but inside she knew the identity of the sender. "I… I should get back before anyone gets suspicious."

Yuko laid a hand on Kyoko's shoulder, "Stay. Read that first. Then you can go back to being Z." Before Kyoko could object, Yuko turned and walked away.

Kyoko looked at the envelope for a long time before finally taking a deep breath and breaking the seal. The first line told her that her suspicions were correct:

_Dear Kyoko,_

_I don't know where you are right now or what you are doing, but I have been assured that you are safe. I am sending you this message to renew my previous offer and to dispel any doubts that you might have about my true feelings: I, Kuon Hizuri, a.k.a. Tsuruga Ren, a.k.a. Corn, love you and I have made it my life's goal to stand with you at the altar and make you my wife; To have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, until death do us part._

_I know that you have reasons to distrust people and to doubt any confessions of love, but please believe this: I have loved you almost since I met you once again as a teenager. Almost from the moment that I recognized you as that little girl in the clearing in Kyoto, I have loved you. Please don't doubt this because my feelings for you have never wavered once. _

_I love you and I am determined marry you. I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes._

_Until then, my Kyoko, take care,_

_With love, your Corn_

Kyoko took a long, private walk down the beach, thankful that nobody was nearby to witness her tears. It took another hour before Z joined the others.

* * *

**Notes: **Sorry for the long delay in this story. I hope that the next chapter will not take as long.

I do not own either "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Marz or "I'm Yours" by Mraz, but they did inspire me to write this chapter.


	7. Idol Boot Camp, Part 2 or Once Again

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 7 – Idol Boot Camp, Part 2 **_**or **_**Once Again**

Miyoko watched as Z returned and immediately knew that something was wrong. She wanted desperately to help, but she knew that her efforts to draw Z out would be fruitless. To those who didn't know Z he seemed to be a social creature; and extrovert. But over the past two weeks, since the first day of the audition, Miyoko had begun to see the true person behind the façade.

Z might seem outgoing and self-confident, but in reality he seemed to always be fighting some internal battle. Miyoko couldn't tell what that battle was, but she did know one thing: Z never revealed anything of any significance about himself. It hurt her a little, because he had already done so much for her and yet she was unable to return the favor.

And there were secrets… big ones. That was evident from President Takarada's parting words to her, cautioning her to guard her heart and not become attached to Z. It was also evident from the manner in which Ashikaga Yuko interacted with him: she was friendly to all of the new recruits, but she seemed to treat Z with the same level of deference as she treated Matsunai Ruriko… if not even higher. There were other evidences from Z himself: he never took off his t-shirt, never fully relaxed, never took baths at the community bathhouse when everyone else did. _Is he hiding scars? Maybe he was in an accident… or maybe he was abused as a child. That would explain why he never opens up to anyone._

Miyoko jumped as she suddenly realized that Z had been speaking to her. He smiled at her and asked, "Which do you want to do, Miyoko?" The recruit/trainees were in a full-blown discussion about their options for how to spend the day. Several wanted to rent a boat and go water-skiing. Some of the girls wanted to shop. Still others wanted to get out the bikes and ride the scenic path that followed the circumference of the island.

She made a cute little frown of concentration. Unbeknownst to her, when she did that her nose scrunched a little. Equally unknown to her, this expression was rapidly becoming a favorite among the boys who found her highly attractive. It didn't matter, really; because the only person she wanted to attract never made a move. "I think that I'd like to bicycle the island first. Maybe shopping later."

"Bicycles it is," Z pronounced with a grin. Two of the other young men had been listening and they were suddenly interested in bicycling as well. They had all come to like Z, but that didn't mean that either of them was surrender their interest in Miyoko for his sake.

Ten minutes later found Miyoko, Z, Shinobu, Takuya, and a cute dancer named Nikino on bicycles and beginning their trek around the island. Unfortunately, whenever there are very cute girls involved, the alpha-male complex rises to prominence. Shinobu was especially interested in Miyoko and, though he liked Z, he wasn't happy about the fact that Miyoko only had eyes for the shorter boy. "Hey, Z, whatsay we make this into a race?" He grinned confidently, knowing that there was no way the skinny, almost girly singer could compete in an athletic competition against him. Takuya picked up on this and began to rib the boy as well.

Miyoko was pleased to see the change in Z's expression as his mouth slowly stretched in a Cheshire Cat grin and his eyes became fierce, "A bicycle race… I'd like that. I just hope that you guys will be able to keep up. How about this: we'll race the main road around the island and make the airport fork our finish line. That will be about 10k. Are you ready?" There was fire in those green eyes that made the two boys concerned and made the two girls want to hug him.

"Bring it on, Z," Shinobu said. Takuya only grunted and hunched over his handlebars. Miyoko stepped forward to do the honors. Raising both hands high, she said, "Ready, Set, Go!" and threw her arms down. Z was already past her in a blur when the other two were just pushing off. Looking alarmed, they sped after the smaller young man as quickly as possible.

Miyoko laughed and walked back to her bike. Nikino watched the rapidly shrinking figures and remarked, "I had no idea that he was so fast."

"I thought he might be," Miyoko giggled. Then she told the story about how Z had saved her on the second day of the auditions.

Nikino listened in silence as they both pedaled slowly in the opposite direction of the racers; they would see the trio coming far enough away so that they could return to the finish line when the time came. When Miyoko was finished, Nikino said, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Hmmm? Tell who… and what?"

"Are you going to tell Z that you have a crush on him?" Nikino asked in a flat voice with just the barest hint of teasing.

Miyoko spluttered, trying to form a denial and failing. When Nikino's eyebrows arched in challenge, Miyoko expelled her breath and said, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to anybody with eyes and a brain… which lets the male-half of the population out. The boys have eyes but they're too busy looking at you…" Again Miyoko tried to protest. Nikino rolled her eyes. "You can't tell me that you don't know that you're the prettiest girl out here?"

This time Miyoko did protest, "Nikino-san! You're just as pretty… and Kimiko, and Miki and…"

Nikino was giggling so hard that she had to stop peddling. When Miyoko realized it, she turned her bicycle around and frowned, "What?"

"You!" Nikino forced herself to take a big breath and stop her laughter, "You want to be a celebrity, but you feel self-conscious about people thinking that you're beautiful? Miyoko-san, half of this business is about being noticed. It doesn't matter how talented you are if people don't get a thrill just from seeing you." Her expression became teasing again, "Besides, you're trying to dodge the issue. Are you going to tell him?"

Miyoko regarded the dancer with friendly suspicion, "What's in this for you? Why do I suspect that you have an ulterior motive in all of this?"

Nikino dimpled, "Oh, I do: when you're firmly settled with Z, maybe I can finally get Shinobu-san to focus on me."

The two girls were still laughing as the saw a cloud trail in the distance. Nikino's voice was strangled as she asked, "Is that even possible? How…?"

"We'd better turn around and head back or he'll pass _us_ before the finish line." There was a definite hint of possessive pride in her voice as the two girls became convinced that they were really seeing Z coming toward them off in the distance.

* * *

What started with a simple deception by the Ivy League Girl's Penmanship Club began to take on a life of its own. Rumor had it that Mogami Kyoko, the young lady in question, had been a rising star in Japan before her evil mother tried to marry her off. The more curious knew that the answers were available with only a few clicks on any major search engine. It only took a little more effort to find a Japanese speaker… and there were Japanese speakers in almost every college in the North American Continent.

What they found was a young lady who seemed very sweet in her interviews, but who seemed to possess the ability to play the most frightening, sultry, and yet believable characters. Not only that, but each of her characters were so unique and so different. Even more interesting, perhaps, were the news stories about Kyouko's supposed connections with two of Japan's hottest men, a top actor and a top rock star. The girls were fascinated.

It didn't take long before translators were no longer necessary. A few of the more technically proficient young ladies conspired to create their own websites dedicated to the interesting young lady from Japan. While Kyoko was learning a new trade on a remote island and her mother was chasing her shadow, Kyouko's career and her story were going viral.

* * *

Saena slapped her open hand down on the table, causing the laptop to jump and the salt and pepper shakers to tumble. The tall, rotund man leaning back in his chair on the other side the table from her didn't even blink. "So what you're telling me, _Detective_, is that I've just spent two weeks chasing ghosts!" She shook the laptop screen which was displaying a website that was currently featuring a highly uncomplimentary article about her and her ongoing search for her daughter. Far from keeping this investigation private, her name and her husband's name had been splashed across the internet. They were rapidly becoming an international laughing stock.

"It is impossible to know, at this point, what is real and what is not. There have been over one-thousand reported sightings of your daughter from the United States, Canada, and even Mexico. There are even three reported sightings at a popular local theater near Cambridge, England." The burly man wiped his bald forehead and fought hard to suppress a grin. He didn't like this client and so it didn't hurt his feelings to see her humiliated like this. "At this moment your daughter is becoming an underground superstar. Her commercial work, her PV, and her dramas are being subbed and they are the number one online videos on the internet this week. At this rate she will be more famous than she ever was when she was acting."

Saena glared at the man. She could hear amusement in his voice and in the glint in his eyes. If this was Japan, she would find a way to destroy the man out of spite. Instead she was sitting in this out-of-the-way café in Victoria, B.C. watching as this obnoxious man tried to hide a smirk. She took a deep, shuddering breath, calmed herself, and reached into her purse for an envelope. "Here is your fee. I won't be requiring your services anymore." With that she stood and left, leaving him to take care of the bill.

Saena felt the rain on her face as soon as she stepped out and growled. Several passers-by gave her a wide berth as she stomped down to the next available shop. Once inside she extracted her cell phone and stared at the thing for a long time before finally hitting speed dial #1, her husband. He was not going to be happy with this new turn of events.

* * *

"Get them OFF MY STAGE!" Fuwa Sho shouted as he gripped his precious Ibenez electric guitar tightly enough to make his hand hurt. "And don't dare bring me another talentless group! If they are going to open for me they had better d*mned sure know what they are doing!" The producer for his upcoming national tour sat in his seat and ruffled his papers rather than meeting the singer's eye. Sho, huffing in his anger, forced his hand to relax so that he could carefully replace the guitar on its stand. He met his manager's disapproving look for a moment, and then stalked off of the stage.

Shouko Aki made a motion telling the band to take a break and then followed in Sho's wake. As she suspected, he took the stairwell and headed up, taking the stairs three and four at a time. Shouko followed at a more sedate pace to give the boy a little time to cool down before she had to deal with him. Five minutes later she stepped out onto the roof into the sunlight and walked gracefully over to the far end where Sho was looking out over the city. She stood beside him, three feet away, and took in the view herself. They stayed that way for several more minutes before she finally said, "You know that you can't keep doing this, Sho."

Sho snorted, "You know just as well as I do that those fools are unfit to be on stage with me… or anywhere else, for that matter."

"That may be true, but there aren't a lot of other opening bands who are ready to play before you, and it's partly your fault. You treat everyone so bad that word has spread. Nobody of any significance wants to play with you anymore."

Japan's top ranking singer laughed arrogantly, "Then not one of them is worth the time and money wasted on them. What sort of musician worthy of that title would let a small thing like a temperamental singer stand in there way? Shouko, find me a group that has talent and that doesn't cringe in fear or I'm going on this tour without an opening band at all."

Shouko Aki shook her head in irritation. She actually agreed with Sho, but he didn't exactly make her job any easier. Ever since the news of Kyoko's disappearance began to circulate, Sho had been hard to work with. _I need him to settle down so that I can find a man and have my own life for a change._

* * *

Miyoko ground her teeth in frustration as she and Z were interrupted once again by other members of camp. After Z's astounding victory, Nikino had taken it upon herself to drag off the humiliated Shinobu and Takuya. She teased the boys by mentioning that she intended to slip into her bikini and join Kimiko on the beach. That was enough to distract even their bruised egos. Now Michiko and Z were sitting on the ruins of Uegusuku Castle, enjoying the view and each other's company. Miyoko was just working up the courage to speak her mind when Miki, the pianist, and Ryuichi, a drummer walked up to them.

"Hi Z. Hi Miyoko," Miki exclaimed cheerfully, "a bunch of us want to go scuba diving on the reef this afternoon. Are you in?"

Miyoko felt a little hurt that Z immediately nodded his head. She had noticed that he seemed to be going out of his way to stay moving all day, as if he was running from something. _Does he know that I'm trying to confess my feelings? Is he running away from me?_ She shook her head in self-disgust, _No, it is something else. Something has had him all jumpy ever since Ashikaga-san had pulled him aside that morning._ She jumped when she realized that the others were waiting for her response. "That would be great."

Kyoko smiled into her breathing apparatus as the bluish-green water flowed around her and a lone, brave fish examined her. _Hello little angelfish. You are looking quite lovely today._ She slowly and carefully lifted a hand towards the fish, but it flitted away before her hand could come too close. She wasn't overly concerned.

Here, in the water, even with her chest wrapped and in a scuba suit, she allowed a little of herself to slip through. Of course, while the others were dressed-down she was stuck wearing a specially-padded full-body suit, compliments of Jelly Woods and her magical wardrobe team. There were six others in the water with her, three female and three male, all members of the camp. She liked them all and felt a special camaraderie with each one, but she liked Miyoko best. If Moko-san weren't already her best friend, Miyoko would definitely slip into that slot. As it was she was a good friend; someone who Kyoko both liked and respected.

_Should I tell her? _Kyoko thought for the hundredth time, unsure of what was the right thing to do. It would be nice to have someone to share her secret with, even if it increased the risk of exposure. It was okay having Ashikaga Yuko on her side, but the director would need to fly back to Tokyo soon… _No, I'd better wait. It wouldn't be fair to place this burden on Miyoko-san's shoulders. Besides, what if she hates me for deceiving her?_

This thought reminded her of how she felt when Ren had exposed his true identity… and that brought her back to the thoughts that she had tried to avoid all day long. _It's time to stop being a coward. I have to face up to this and give him an answer. I just need to tell him that I'm not interested… that I never intend to let another man hurt me again… but that isn't fair, is it? Tsu… Hizuri Kuon is not the same as Sho. He always supported me and encouraged me. He was wonderful, wise, and caring. _Her rebellious mind painted a picture of Ren's manly face.

_It doesn't matter, _she fought stubbornly. _Even if he _thinks_ he loves me, it can't possibly be true. I am unlovable. Nobody wants me. If I gave in and let him marry me, he would eventually regret it; but then what? He is too wonderful and kind, so he would stay with me, even though he didn't want to; and then he might become bitter; and eventually he would learn to hate me… _Kyoko felt the wetness inside of her mask and thought for a moment that it was leaking. Then she realized that she was crying, and that her mask had fogged.

Looking around, she saw that the others were enjoying themselves and that she was slightly apart. Shinobu was closest, so she waved to him and made an upward motion to indicate that she was going back to the surface. When the big youth nodded, she quickly swam to the surface. The beach area where they were scuba diving was relatively empty, but she kept her mask on, unable to summon Z at the moment.

The dorm was only a kilometer away, but she was roasting in the scuba suit by the time she reached it. Nobody was there. She locked the door and yanked off her mask, taking deep breaths to fight back the heat and her emotions. Working quickly with shaking hands, she finally peeled herself out of the suit and hopped into the shower. As the cold water ran down her body, she finally felt a measure of control again. _What if I'm wrong? What if he really does love me? Would that be so bad? _The memories of her two years spent close to him came flooding back. At first she thought he hated her. Later she though he only he only tolerated her. But toward the end, just before her mother had come to drag her away, she had begun to think that perhaps there was something more.

Reluctantly she turned off the shower. In seconds the cooling effect of the water began to wear off and she felt the heat again. She walked in only a towel over to the water cooler and took draught after draught of water. When she was satisfied, she walked back to her bed and looked with resignation at the wrap that would cover her chest and return her to Z-status. She couldn't resist a glance at the mirror before she started, and that let slip a thought: _I'm not a little girl anymore. I wonder if Ren would notice…? _She jumped as she realized where her thoughts were headed, frowned, turned away from the mirror, and began to wrap herself again.

Her eyes fell on her guitar after she completed her transition into Z again… and the words began to flow into her mind even before she could reach the instrument.

* * *

"Talented _and_ tough enough to stand up to Fuwa Sho on his own stage, hmmm?" Takarada repeated into the phone. He was dressed in a toga only, reclining across his long couch with his head in Jelly Woods' lap as she stroked his hair. "What an interesting request. So he's already exhausted all of the potential candidates at Akitoki? … Let me get back to you, Tomichi-san. I think I might have just the solution, if you can give me two weeks?... Okay, I'll call you back tomorrow."

Lory hung up and closed his eyes, practically purring as Jelly worked her magic with his hair. "Why is Akitoki's President calling you, Darling? Is there something wrong with his top singer?"

"He's looking for a new opening-band, Ten. It seems that Fuwa Sho's temper has driven off many of the likely candidates, and others simply refuse to work with him, given his reputation."

"Is he that bad? I thought that he was super-talented?" Jelly played with her favorite curl, the one the lay just to the right-of-center on Lory's forehead.

"Oh, he's practically a genius… and that's the problem. Music comes so easily to him that he can't understand lesser mortals who make lots of mistakes. He can pick up a piece spot-on in one try; other musicians take a while… and he is unwilling to wait. There is something else: he may be a jerk and he may be slovenly off-stage, but when it involves music, he is a consummate professional. If others step on stage with any other attitude, he loses his temper."

Lory watched affectionately Jelly twisted her mouth in that certain way she had whenever she was deep in thought, "So what you need is someone highly talented, highly professional, and capable of bearding the lion in his own den… NO!" She practically shoved Lory's head off of her lap, "You wouldn't! You can't do that to her! It wouldn't be…"

"Have you forgotten why she joined LME in the first place, Ten?" Lory pouted with a pout that he knew always melted his inamorata.

It didn't work this time, "Lory…" Jelly reverted to calling her _Darling_ by his name, "… it has been three years since then, and she has worked very hard to overcome those old grudges. She is a mature and confident young woman now, and I won't have you throwing her back into a situation that will only cause her pain!"

Lory watched the tiny, beautiful, fiery woman who was his "Perfect Ten" with affection. He could tell that this meant a lot to her. He was amazed, once again, at how Kyoko, the girl who professed to have cast love aside, made so many people love her so effortlessly. He reached out a large hand to caress Jelly's cheek. She shied away at first, scowling at him, but then allowed the caress and even pushed her cheek, catlike, into the warm hand. "How about this, Ten: we'll let Mogami-chan decide? From what Yuko-san tells me, our little Z is making amazing progress. If _HE_ says yes, then I'll send out our best electric-guitar teacher and accelerate the training. If no, … well maybe I'll send him out anyway. After all, we haven't been able to reach the limits of Z's talents yet."

Jelly, her face still in that large, warm, wonderful hand, nodded and said, "Fine; but _she_ decides, with _no pressure_ from you."

Lory's eyes opened wide with his best innocent expression, "Pressure? From me?"

* * *

Another hour passed before the rest of the scuba divers finally left the undersea wonderland and crawled out of their gear. Miyoko scanned the group and began to feel alarmed, "Has anyone seen Z? He's not still out there, is he?"

Shinobu expelled a jealous breath and growled, "Relax, Miyoko-san (everyone had chosen to use given names over the past week, mostly due to Z's stubborn refusal to do anything else). Your man left the water a long time ago." He spoke the word "man" as a question, but refrained from further insult. He was still smarting from the way that Z had destroyed him in the bike race that morning.

Miyoko nodded with a melancholy expression. Bowing to the others, she began her own pensive walk down the beach. She checked the dorms first, knocking on Z's door and then tentatively opening it when there was no response; there was evidence that Z had been there but it was empty now. Then she checked the cafeteria, the dance studio, and the music room. Failing to find the boy, she climbed back onto a bicycle and pedaled off towards all of their favorite places. It was another hour before she returned to the camp, disgruntled and worried. Finally, on a whim, she checked the recording studio, even though none of them had been deemed ready to record yet.

The door of the building was locked as usual, but Miyoko had run an errand for Director Ashikaga earlier in the week and she still had the key. As soon as she opened the door, she heard the director's voice. _She must be working with Matsunai Ruriko-san. Maybe she's singing a new song! I want to hear! _Feeling a little like a spy, she snuck down the hall until she could hear the conversation clearly.

"Okay, I've worked in the synthesizer piece to support and enhance your guitar, Mogami-san. The music is absolutely beautiful and your tone is simply… well, it makes my heart ache. Now relax; we've already agreed that you can decide what to do with this _after_ you record it. For now, just concentrate on what you truly feel. No pressure."

_Mogami-san? Why do I know that name? _Miyoko felt guilty for eavesdropping, but she couldn't seem to make her feet carry her out of the building. Somehow she knew that she was on the brink of a very important discovery. As she listened a guitar began playing a haunting tune that was at once soft and harsh. The music was so crisp and yet so emotion-laden that Miyoko had to remind herself to breathe. Then a very pretty, but somehow familiar girl's voice began to sing:

I am the fool  
who trusted in foolish dreams  
chasing a vision  
blind to the truth  
I am the victim of every fairy tale  
and here I am wanting  
to trust once again

Broken people  
Cringe in corners  
Darkness wraps around our soul  
hiding from the world that hurt us  
asking the questions  
full of terror and hope

How can a shattered heart  
hope to be mended?  
How can a bitter soul  
know how to give?  
Is love a real thing  
or only sick fantasy  
and can this mangled heart  
love once again?

The past is a poison  
insidiously killing me  
But damned if I don't  
want to try this again

A light from land of sun  
a week from my childhood  
A pair of blue eyes that I once knew as brown  
a smile that can make  
my heart skip a thousand beats  
they all make me want  
to open my heart

Can this rusty lock be broken  
Will this weight of chains fall free  
and even if these shackles are shattered  
What is there left of me?  
But still, I want to believe.

I'll place hope  
in the one who had broken wings  
in a stone that is magic  
in that devilish smile  
And if I am wrong and  
this dream is the stuff of lies  
then that is the day I will die

I am the fool  
who trusted in foolish dreams  
chasing a vision  
blind to the truth  
I am the victim of every fairy tale  
and here I am choosing  
to trust once again

For you I'll try  
I'll risk it all one last time  
I'll open the lock to my heart once again*

As the singer strummed out this haunting tune, Miyoko was hearing the cry of someone whose heart had been damaged and someone who desperately wanted to believe in the person she was singing to. _Who is this? Who hurt her so horribly? Who is she singing to now?_ Unaware of her own actions, Miyoko was gripping her hands together over her heart. The music and the power of that somehow familiar voice made her want to hug the girl, to reassure her that there was still hope. It was a truly moving moment.

As the last chord died away, Ashikaga's voice tremulously spoke up, "That was absolutely beautiful, Kyoko-san… truly. I hope that you decide to send it… and maybe we could even produce it?"

Miyoko's eyes went wide and her breathing accelerated as the pieces of the puzzle fit together and she thought, _Mogami Kyoko! Kyouko's here, right now! _But it was the next words that tore her world apart.

The voice that belonged to Kyoko laughed mirthlessly and said, "How can we do that, Director-san?" and the voice altered, becoming deeper, "I don't think that it would sound the same coming from Z."

With her heart in racing and a sob in her throat, Miyoko ran out of the building.

* * *

**Notes:** Before anyone writes to ask, yes, I wrote the song above (titled Once Again) such as it is. And yes, if she decides to send the song then she is informing Ren that she will choose to love him, when the time is right.

What will Miyoko do now that she knows the truth? Will she be so angry that she spills the truth? Will she forgive Kyoko for deceiving her? Will she ever talk to Z again?

This is where the TV shows put "…To Be Continued." Aren't I evil?

Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites. LFU


	8. Idol Boot Camp, Part 3 or Cameleon

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 7 – Idol Boot Camp, Part 3 **_**or **_**Mirages**

_The voice that belonged to Kyoko laughed mirthlessly and said, "How can we do that, Director-san?" and the voice altered, becoming deeper, "I don't think that it would sound the same coming from Z."_

_With her heart in racing and a sob in her throat, Miyoko ran out of the building._

Aoki Miyoko sat on her favorite rock outcrop, facing the ocean, allowing the symphony of sounds to sooth her confused mind and aching heart. For the hundredth time in the past hour her mind worked on the same conundrum: _Z is Kyouko, the missing actress! How is that even possible? _But even as her conscious mind struggled with the concept, her subconscious began to play back a thousand little clues which, put together, provided the truth.

And yet, despite the evidence, she was still struggling. How could a _girl_ possibly play a boy so perfectly? It wasn't just the clothes, it was Z's mannerisms, his speech, his voice… none of these suggested a female _pretending._ Unbidden, a conversation she had with her brother came back to her memory. _"Kyoko-san is an absolutely amazing actress! Whatever part she plays, she totally becomes the part. I mean, if you saw her as Natsu or even Mio, you would never guess that she is actually a sweet and kind young lady. Don't get me wrong, she's still pretty, and cute, and sexy, but…" _That was when Miyoko first decided that Hikaru-onii-san was totally in love with the actress.

For the first time in hours Miyoko laughed softly at the irony of her situation. _How about that, Hikaru? Both of us have fallen for the same person. _The problem was, even though she now knew the truth, it didn't alleviate her feelings. Z was the person who helped her through the auditions. He was the one who saved her from the drunk. He was the one who was her strength when she first flew to this island and met the other talents. He was always there, always supportive, always friendly… he was what every girl wanted in a guy… _Now that is ironic, _she thought bitterly.

The memory of her final conversation with the President of LME taunted her: _"Aoki-san, I wouldn't give you this warning if it weren't important. Z is in a situation where he cannot allow himself to be loved or return love. If you allowed your feelings to get out of hand, you would only end up getting hurt. He wouldn't do it on-purpose, but it will happen nonetheless. I hope that you will heed my warning. Z needs good friends, but he doesn't need a lover."_

"A penny for your thoughts?" A familiar voice said behind her, and Miyoko jumped, giving off a startled squeak as she began to fall forward towards the water. A slender hand grabbed her, quickly yanking her back to safety. "Careful, Miyoko!"

Crablike, Miyoko scrambled away from Z in the dark. She had to stop at the outer edge of the outcrop, but that was enough to give her more than a meter of space between herself and Z. In the dark she could barely see "his" form, but she could still sense worry and hurt in Z's expression. "What's wrong, Miyoko? Did I do something to make you mad at me?"

Confused and uncomfortable, Miyoko brought her knees to her chin and clutched her legs. "I just want to be alone for a while, is that okay with you!"

There was a long, heavy silence, broken only by the sounds of the waves. Finally, when Miyoko began to think that Z had been turned to stone, he said, "That's fine, Miyoko… I'll be in the common area if you need to talk." The hurt was evident in his voice, and it made Miyoko's heart ache. She was tempted to call the retreating figure back, but then she reminded herself that it wasn't Z at all… it was only an actress playing a part.

It was another forty minutes before the chill of the evening forced Miyoko to rise from her perch and walk back to the dorms. She was tempted to head strait to her room, but she was tired of being alone with her thoughts. She stood outside the door of the commons for what felt like an eternity before finally pulling the door open and stepping inside.

Naturally, her eyes found Z first. He… _she_… was sitting on a stool, alone in one corner, softly stroking a tune on his guitar. There was something so melancholy about Z's expression. He must have sensed her presence, because he looked up for a moment and their eyes met… Miyoko shook off her feelings and focused on the other people in the room. Nikino was deep in conversation with Shinobu. From the flush on both of their faces it seemed that Nikino's quest was bearing fruit. Kimiko and Miki were talking animatedly about something while looking at a laptop, while Takuya and Ryuichi leaned over the back of the couch where the girls were sitting. Ryuichi was drumming softly on the couch, as was his habit, but nobody seemed to notice at the moment.

Miki glanced up, saw Miyoko, and called out, "Miyoko, come here. You've got to hear this!"

Grateful of any excuse to stay away from Z, Miyoko walked over to join the girls on the couch. Takuya grinned possessively at her, which she ignored… at the moment she wanted nothing to do with boys, even real ones. Miki turned the laptop so that Miyoko could also see the screen. "Do you remember when that obnoxious woman barged into the LME New Talent Auditions?"

Miyoko snatched a guilty glance towards the dark corner and quickly looked back at the screen, "Yes. You mean the mother looking for her daughter, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one! She was looking for Mogami Kyoko, the actress who went by Kyouko… you know, the one who played that really scary rich girl Mio, on Dark Moon? Oh, and she also played that hot high school bully on Box 'R… Natsu, right?"

Miyoko nodded, a part of her mind wondering how Miki could talk so quickly while another part was trying to reconcile those two characters with the one sitting alone in the corner. Before Miki could continue, Kimiko interjected, "She was also that beautiful angel on Fuwa Sho's Prisoner video, the one who killed him and pushed him off of the tower… Oh, and of course _everyone_ knows that Tsuruga Ren actually _proposed_ to her right out in front of LME and the entire world when her mother came to take her away!"

The haunting tune she had heard earlier in the studio suddenly sprang into Miyoko's mind. _Could it be…?_

"Are you listening?" Miki's excited voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Pardon. Please repeat what you said?"

"I _said_ that, according to this news article, that woman, Kyouko's mother, has been chasing her daughter all over the United States and Canada for the last two weeks! She is _obviously_ determined to make the poor girl marry that man… Oh, by the way, here…" Miki clicked on a highlighted name and the screen changed to reveal the picture of an unpleasant-looking young man in his early twenties. "That is the man that the mom is trying to force her to marry. Doesn't he look _creepy!"_

Miyoko thought she heard Z's hand strike a discordant note and she felt a pang of sympathy as she remembered the reasons for Kyouko's gender-bending act. "So, where is Kyouko now?" She asked disingenuously.

"That's just _it!_ Nobody knows for sure because there have been, like, sightings _everywhere!_" Miki proclaimed proudly, as if somehow she had something to do with the events described. "I hope that _that mother_ never catches her. Can you _imagine_ turning down _Tsuruga Ren_ just to end up marrying _that guy?_"

Out of the corner of her eye Miyoko saw Z getting up. She watched surreptitiously as the comparatively small male figure slunk out of the room. In a moment of complete clarity she understood the poor girl's dilemma. If Z slipped, even for a minute… if the truth were ever revealed… then Kyouko's life would be destroyed. The realization made her feel foolish for her earlier sense of betrayal.

With clarity came resolve: _I will protect your secret, Mogami Kyoko. You are still my friend and I will guard your secret with my life._

"Hey, Miyoko, look at this!" Miyoko returned her attention to the screen and was startled by yet another photo of the young actress. In this picture Kyouko looked older, more mature, and very classy. She was dressed in an expensive evening gown with her arm on the arm of a very handsome man who was also dressed up. "That is a photo of Kyouko at the closing party for Dark Moon. That man is Hidehito Kijima! Man," Miki exclaimed enviously, "she sure did get to know some really _hot_ men!" Ryuichi knuckled the effusive girl gently on the head and she gave him a tolerant smile, "I'm just _saying…"_

"Wow, Miyoko… she looks like you!" Takuya interrupted. He was returning from the kitchen area with a glass of juice. The others looked at the picture again and then looked at Miyoko. Almost in harmony they said, "He's right!"

Kimiko pulled the laptop around so that she could see it better. She looked at the picture on the screen. She looked at Miyoko. She looked back at the screen. And then she asked suspiciously, "Miyoko… is there anything that you would like to tell us?"

Miyoko's eyes grew wide with alarm as every other eye studied her carefully. "_Noo-ooo! _Trust me, I am not, nor have I ever been Kyouko!"

Miki tilted her head sideways, as if a change of angle would do the trick, and then she sighed, "She's telling the truth. Miyoko may look like Kyouko, but they aren't quite the same. Close, but not quite. Besides, why would a superstar be learning how to sing and dance on this island in the middle of nowhere?"

Miyoko's eyes looked over at the door where Z had recently exited the room and she had to fight off the urge to giggle. At least that was better than crying.

* * *

"Just get back here before we have any more bad press! My rivals are already all over this mess and Kiragi is fuming at the mouth about the fact that his son's photo is all over the internet! The whole idea of reeling her in was so that she _wouldn't _damage my political reputation!" Fukushima Hisaki felt his chest aching and as the acid from his roiling stomach burned his throat. Despite this, his voice softened as he said, "Just come home, Saena. I need you here." Then they broke the connection and he stood looking out of his high-rise office, looking out over the Tokyo skyline.

Hisaki loved very few things in his life, but Saena was on the top of that list. He wasn't blind; he knew her for what she was: she was conniving, self-serving, and vicious when she wanted to be, but then again so was he. They were a match made… well certainly not in heaven… (perhaps somewhere in the opposite direction?). It didn't matter to Hisaki that Saena might one day turn on him. Her volatile personality excited him like no other woman could.

In a different era, he often told himself, their combined qualities would have propelled them to the highest throne in the land; not as Prime Minister and wife, but Emperor. Alas, in these modern times they were controlled by the undisciplined and worthless masses… and the masses were controlled by the media. _It seems that your daughter takes after you more than you thought, Saena. She's leading you on a wild goose chase and she's using the media to turn sympathy in her direction._

Already Hisaki's popularity rankings were dropping… and at the worst possible time, just before he intended to make his candidacy official. _Don't think that you've won, little girl. Nobody messes with me and walks away unscathed._

He flipped his phone open again and started making phone calls.

* * *

Dawn broke to the sound of a mini-jet reversing its engines as the sleek little airplane slowed and began its descent towards the little island. Two figures stood alone in front of a private hangar, watching the airplane's progress with mixed emotions. Ashikaga Yuko was excited to get back to Tokyo, but she was concerned about leaving her fledgling idols behind… especially the person standing next to her. Kyoko, on the other hand, felt dread and sadness. She dreaded the idea that her eccentric company president was going to ask her about her response to Tsuruga Ren's letter… and she felt sad because of the way that things had left off with Miyoko on the previous evening.

_I wonder what I did to make her suddenly dislike me?_ All of her past insecurities were coming back full-force with this unexpected rejection. For most of her school years she had lived a lonely life without friends. Kyoko really liked the pretty singer, even if she felt guilty about deceiving her about her identity. Kanae was and would always be her best friend, but Miyoko was so much more open with her friendship.

Miyoko's rejection of her had opened other wounds as well. Before walking out to find the girl, Kyoko had been almost fully resolved to send her song, and the message it gave, to Tsuruga Ren. But the incident had reminded her once-again that eventually everyone rejected her. It was only a matter of time. Even Tsuruga-san, as reliable as he had always been, would eventually tire of her if she consented to his proposal.

The jet was on the ground now, taxiing off of the landing strip and following the designated path towards the hangar. It was the only customer at this early hour so it made the trek without delay. Minutes later the jet slipped into the hangar and the doors closed behind it. Kyoko's tension suddenly vanished when the first person down the stairs was a little blond. "Onee-sama!"

There was no hesitation this time as Maria threw herself into Kyoko's arms. All of the pain of rejection and doubt was washed away as Kyoko embraced the little doll who loved her without reservation. "I missed you, Maria-chan. How have you been?"

Maria leaned back and regarded the person who ranked among her top-three most favorite people in the world. As before, she was a little startled to see her "big-sister" looking so much like a bishounen boy, but her original shyness had worn off. "I'm fine, but I missed you. How much longer is Grandfather going to hide you out here in the middle of nowhere?"

The tall figure who descended the steps next answered the question, "Not too long, Maria, but that doesn't mean that things will be the way they were. Z is a boy… a stranger… and for _his sake_, it needs to stay that way."

Maria pouted, "I know. But at least I'll be able to _see_ _him._" She turned back to Kyoko when she heard her giggling softly, her eyes on the ridiculous image of her company president dressed as Willy Wonka. Maria just rolled her eyes, having long been used to her grandfather's eccentric habits. Soon the two girls were chatting away, catching up on news.

Ashikaga Yuko bowed to her company president. "Good morning, Takarada-san. How was your trip?"

The tall man smiled a little wearily and led his Director of Musical Talent away from the younger pair. In order to ensure that Saena's people couldn't trace this trip, he and his granddaughter had flown to Korea and then boarded the private jet of an old friend in the industry. This added four hours to the overall trip and it was exhausting. "How is everyone shaping up?"

"They're all doing very well. I think that this boot camp is a good idea. It helps them to focus on their preparations without too many distractions…" Yuko grinned, knowing that Lory would like her next statement, "of course, being young and of both sexes, they also provide their own distractions."

"Is there love in the air?" He asked enthusiastically. Yuko giggled. It was fun seeing the tall, fifty-something year old man looking almost giddy with anticipation.

"Oh yes; only the beginnings, of course. What would you like to know?" Yuko suspected that her Love-Guru president would grill her for an hour to get all of the messy details.

She could almost see his inner struggle as he recomposed his face and said, "That will have to wait. I need a progress report on Z and Aoki Miyoko-san."

"As friends and lovers; or as musicians?" Yuko teased, knowing that her question would get a rise out of him.

Lory's eyes grew wider for a moment, "They're not… does Aoki-san know?" Although Lory supported love in most varieties, he didn't think that Kyoko was interested in… Then he saw the amusement on the director's face and knew he had been had. Yuko was one of the few people who worked for him who had the courage to try something like that, or the skills to carry it off. "Nice one, Yuko. Now please tell me about my musicians."

"Aoki Miyoko had made great strides in her vocals and she has gotten over most of her fear of performing in front of people. With her looks and voice, she'll do well. Z is surprisingly gifted… well maybe I shouldn't be surprised, but still… _He_ seems to be able to pick up almost any song and get both the chording and the distinctive _voice_ of the song with amazing speed. His voice is good, but there is the obvious problem that he has to stay at the lower end of his range. That limits him somewhat and I'm afraid that it might put a strain on _his_ vocal chords on a long tour. His guitar work, on the other hand, it superb."

"Good. I'm sending Simon Matthews here to teach electric guitar," He grinned when he saw Yuko's eyes grow wide. Matthews was a superb electric guitarist, perhaps one of the top 100 in the world. He performed with many of the top singers until almost destroying his life with drugs and alcohol. Twelve years ago, Lory had found the broken-down guitarist playing in some dive in Australia and he brought him home as his newest project. After undergoing substance abuse therapy, Simon had become one of Lory's secret weapons. Hidden safely away in the music division and away from the public eye… and parties… he had become a gifted teacher.

"Does he know?" Yuko asked, concerned. She liked the man and was secretly attracted to him, but she questioned his reliability. The man might have stepped away from alcohol and drugs, but he still love the ladies and he had an animal magnetism that was undeniable. On more than one occasion she had seen him talking-up one or another of the three LoveMe girls, though only playfully and (presumably) without success. If he knew that Z was Kyoko…

"He doesn't know," Lory responded. The look in his eyes indicated that he knew what Yuko was concerned about. "Though I did tell him that Z was special and that I wanted him to devote most of his time to bringing the boy up to speed quickly."

"Why the urgency?"

"Because, in one month Z and the group that you decide to team him with will audition as the opening band for Japan's number one pop/rock star."

Yuko's eyebrows raised in surprise, and then the made the connection and surprise became alarm, "You can't be serious, Lory (she only used his first name when the was truly bothered)! Sure, she fooled Ruriko, but they didn't know each other for long. From what I've heard, Fuwa Sho grew up with her! I know that Kyoko is good… Kami-sama, she's amazing… but isn't this too dangerous?"

Lory smiled benignly, looking particularly spooky in his Willy Wonka get-up. "Precisely. What better place to hide her than in the one place that she would never voluntarily go?"

* * *

"I can't accept this, Takarada-shacho!" Kyoko looked in wonder at the electric guitar that she was holding almost worshipfully in her hands. She didn't know anything about electric guitars, but she knew that this one must be very expensive. It was stylish, with a polished wood finish and a long neck with more frets than her acoustic. Her fingers were twitching as she held it and she was aching to play it. Since learning guitar she had found a passion for it and this was a guitar that just _had_ to be played.

They were sitting alone in the small but well-kept office in the private hangar. Yuko had taken Maria down to the beach so that the pair could have a moment alone for a private conference.

"It is Ibenez AT300 Andy Timmons Special," Lory said casually. I have been told by your teacher that it is one of the better mid-range guitars out there, and if you are going to be performing in public then you will need to make a show of it. You can't exactly appear in public with the acoustic guitar that you took from your mother's house, now can you Z?"

Kyoko's mind had fixated on one part of Lory's statement, "Teacher? What do you mean, Shacho?"

"I'm sending Simon Matthews out to work with you and the other guitarists," He saw the pleasure of recognition in Kyoko's eyes, "He will be working specifically with you because we need to ensure that you don't play like a beginner with only seven months experience. Now, he is the one who suggested this guitar. I suppose that if you want to insult your sensei by ignoring his advice, then…"

"No… " Kyoko grumped. She hated to receive expensive gifts because it made her feel like she was stealing somehow, but she didn't wish to start off on the wrong foot with Simon Matthews… and this guitar was felt so perfect in her hands… Still, it bothered her that her president had her over a barrel again. "But when I start making money, I will pay back every yen."

"Fair enough," Lory had no intention of telling her that he had paid 150,000 yen for the instrument. "Now tell me what you have decided to do about that poor love-struck boy in California."

Kyoko immediately blushed and hung her head. Lory misinterpreted that and prompted, "Surely you aren't going to ignore such a heartfelt plea? I have known Kuon for all of his life, Mogami-san; and I have never known him to be so forthcoming about his feelings. I realize that this is a private matter between the two of you, but circumstances necessitated that I be aware, at least in part, of what he was going to write to you. Kyoko, do you trust me?"

Kyoko looked at her president for a long time before nodding. This eccentric man had done so much for her. He had taken her on even after her failed audition. He had created a new section… as odd as it was… just to help her and Kotonami Kanae. And he had always been someone she could look up to with awe. "I trust you, Takarada-Sacho."

"Then please believe me when I tell you that I know your Tsuruga Ren very well, and I know that he wasn't playing a game or taking pity on you when he proposed that day. He loves you and wants to be with you. I don't know exactly what he wrote in that letter, but I do know this: you can trust him with your heart." Lory looked into Kyoko's eyes and held them. "Now, promise me that you will reply."

Kyoko blushed under the man's gaze and said, "Actually… Shacho… ummm… I already composed a reply." Reluctantly, red-faced, she pulled the iPod that held her song out of her baggy pocket. Sighing in resignation, she held it out to the silly-yet-distinguished looking man. "Just press the button."

Kyoko continued red-faced as she watched Takarada Lory push the earbuds into his ears and press the play button. She watched as his expression turned from thoughtful to mournful and then slowly to ecstatic. When the last notes were finished, the tall, dignified man had tears running down his eyes. With great pomp he extracted the earbuds and extended the tiny instrument to Kyoko. "My first LoveMe girl has graduated. I feel like a proud father. So, when will you send it?"

"I… I.. well…" Kyoko avoided her president's eyes like a truant schoolboy, then she squeaked in astonishment as the man snatched back the iPod. "Takarad…!"

"It is best to yank off the band-aid quickly, Mogami-san. You can't exactly mail this device from here due to the risk of discovery, so I will take it upon myself." His gaze challenged Kyoko to defy him. For a moment it seemed that she would, but then her shoulders slumped and she softly replied, "Thank you, Takarada-san."

* * *

Matsunai Ruriko made her goodbyes individually to each of the new trainees, giving special attention and instructions to each of her singing trainees. She came to Z last and felt that annoying warmth coming to her cheeks again. She started to bow, but decided that such a gesture would be lost on this half-American boy. Instead she extended her hand, "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Z. I hope that you have a long and promising career in your future." She saw the playful smirk and realized that she was still holding Zs hand. Flushed, she pulled her hand back, "Perhaps, if you are ever good enough, then we will have the opportunity to play on the same stage… though you have far to go before that can happen."

Z bowed dramatically, western male fashion; with a smirk still firmly planted on his face. "I look forward to it, oh great and powerful teacher." Ruriko scowled slightly when her attempt to goad the boy failed. This was made worse by the fact that Miyoko was nearby, watching the entire exchange with just a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Two hours after their arrival, the airplane departed again, with the two Takaradas and Matsunai Ruriko on-board. Simon Matthews arrived late in the afternoon as a passenger in a Piper Cub and almost immediately set to work.

Z sat alone on the rock outcropping where he often sat, feeling lonely and disconnected, his thoughts travelling across the waters of the Pacific Ocean. As the sun began to set behind him, he heard footsteps scrabbling on the loose pebbles. Without looking he knew who it was, and it made him feel a sense of relief. "Hello Miyoko. I was just wishing that you were out here."

Miyoko didn't say anything. She simply climbed up and took a seat next to Z on the rock. It had taken her all day, but she had finally decided that theirs was a friendship too important to lose. Girl or boy, Z was someone special and she wanted to be a part of his life.

* * *

**Notes:** This is a sleepy chapter, but things will begin heating up from here. Fukushima Hisaki is about to bring in new players and Kyoko's life is about to become much more complicated. It should be fun. Now I'm off to write another chapter of Imperial Entanglements before the people reading that story hunt me down for leaving Ren in danger.

The Ibenez AT300 Andy Timmons Special is a great guitar with a sweet sound. It is also has very smooth fret action that allows for less pressure and more fluid chording than many other guitars. If Takarada Lory was going to buy a guitar for someone, that is definitely an option he would consider.

I was wondering: am I the only person who can't reply to reviews, or is this a system-wide problem?


	9. Intimidation… or at least the attempt

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 9 – Intimidation… or at least the attempt**

It began with the person who appeared to be the softest target… it didn't hurt that she was also the most attractive. _Maybe, just maybe_, the two men thought, each to himself, _maybe she likes the strong, dominant type._ They watched her as she emerged alone from the studio of her latest drama.

The passenger began to open the door, looked over, and punched the driver, "Stop watching her *ss and get out of the car!" The driver shook his head, scowled, and then obeyed. They followed at a discreet distance; far enough away to dispel any suspicions, but close enough that they could close quickly once the right opportunity arose. It wasn't going to be easy because her studio was only one among many in Tokyo's version of Hollywood, and today the place was a hive of activity. Perhaps it would have made more sense to accost her at her apartment, but their boss insisted that catching her at the studio would demonstrate his reach and add to the intimidation factor.

Surprisingly, the opportunity they sought presented itself much sooner than expected. The beautiful actress with the long raven-black hair bought a simple lunch and then headed off to a secluded area to eat alone. As soon as they could ascertain that they were alone, the two men made their move.

**oOoOOoOo**

Uesugi Hio deftly separated himself from the usual fawning hangers-on as soon as he approached the food court. He was growing taller by the day and now the young pre-teen and teen talents were beginning to hang around him whenever he was off-set… which was possibly more irritating than when the older actresses always wanted to pat his head and pinch his cheeks. Having made his escape, he scanned the area.

He had been away for a week at an international martial-arts tournament and now he wanted to see her… he _needed_ to see her. He was being foolish. He knew it. She was four, almost five years his senior and stunning. But that didn't change his feelings or his need to see her and speak with her; even though it was a torture to him. He caught a flash of long, raven black hair wafting behind a retreating figure and he smiled. The smile didn't last, however, because he also saw two dangerous-looking men follow. It was possible that they were simply headed in the same direction, but his instincts were screaming otherwise.

His first inclination was to follow immediately, but his father and grandfather had taught him well. He pulled out his cell phone, waited impatiently for it to turn on, and spoke.

**oOoOOoOo**

Kotonami Kanae's senses tingled as she set down her salad and prepared to take a seat in the secluded little niche that she had found several weeks back. When she sat in the food court she was invariably accosted by young and not-so-young men. It irritated her and she was often sharp-tongued toward the men. This didn't bother her, but it wasn't good for her reputation so she sought seclusion instead. She knew that Uesugi Hio would be back soon, proud and strutting after his stunning triumphs at his latest tournament. If he was back, then he would probably invade her privacy… but she didn't mind him. She was very aware of his crush on her and she didn't mind… much.

But this feeling was different; unpleasant. Glancing back, she saw the forms of two men approaching. As they stepped out of the shadows she could see that they were dark and dangerous looking men. Had there been only one, she might have supposed that he was only an actor, still in the character of a Yakuza thug or something. But put together it suggested that these men were approaching her for a more sinister purpose.

"Who are you? This is a private area," she snapped, hoping she didn't sound too shrill. The two men separated, moving wide and effectively blocking her escape. "Look, I don't know…"

"Relax, Kotonami-san," one of the men said. His voice was almost a purr, like the purr of a mountain lion as it contemplates its prey. "We aren't here to harm you… although we will if you don't give us the information that we require."

The other man, the bigger of the two, eyed Kanae hungrily and his mouth smirked as he examined her minutely. Kanae glared at the man and then back to the speaker. She decided that it was best to keep them talking. "What is it that you want?"

The speaker replied, "Simple, really; we want your friend: Mogami Kyoko." He frowned a silent warning to his partner as the man reached out with the intention of touching the young lady's hair. The thug glared back, but he put his hand down.

Kanae's mind raced. Kyoko had informed her that her mother's husband had dangerous connections. These two must be some of them. Well, she certainly wasn't going to let these thugs anywhere near her friend. She arched an eyebrow with disdain, "Mogami Kyoko was dragged off by her mother over seven months ago. I haven't seen her since."

The smaller of the two men smiled evilly, "Now miss, this can go easy… or hard. My partner here thinks that you are highly attractive. In fact, he can barely keep his hands to himself…"

"He had better keep his hands and his eyes to himself, a young male voice demanded hotly.

Kanae and the two men turned. Kanae immediately tried to warn Hio off, but the smaller thug spoke over her, "Run along, little pup, before I…" he was in turn interrupted by his partner.

"Boss, that's Uesugi H…"

"Shut up!" The smaller man snapped. He never watched television or movies, and he didn't particularly care who the young brat might be. The bigger man tried to speak again, but the smaller man quelled him with a glare. "I will repeat: run along, little boy."

When Hio stepped forward instead, Kanae instinctively grabbed at the thug's arm. She was jerked back as the bigger man grabbed her roughly and pulled her away. The big man simply held her, his breathing heavy as he focused on the two other males as they closed on each other. Kanae wanted to yank away and interpose, but those big hands were too strong. Instead she watched in dread as Hio and the thug circled. The thug moved first, rushing forward only to receive a snap-kick in the stomach that caught him off-guard and almost bowled him over.

He stepped back, more cautious now, but grinning. "So the little boy likes to play. This isn't a movie set, small fry. This is real-life and you're about to learn a lesson." He assumed a side-ready-stance and his mouth took on a feral grin. Hio stood ready. When the man moved, it was almost too quick for Kanae to see. His leg shot out, kicking low towards the side of Hio's knee and then up towards the boy's head. Hio dodged the first kick, but it lined him up for the second and the kick grazed Hio's forehead.

Hio saw stars, but he was used to full-contact with two masters and he quickly recovered, taking advantage of his attacker's turned position to deliver a hook-kick into the small of the man's back. Both paused for a moment, reassessing the situation before the man moved again. This time the man launched a continuous series of kicks. Hio was able to block or dodge the kicks, but he was being driven back towards a corner. Finally he saw an opening and he dropped down, sweeping the man's planted foot out from under him and following immediately with a hammer-strike to the man's side.

The man grunted as he fell, but made no other sound because his head struck the brick wall, knocking him out. Before Hio could even stand, the bigger thug shoved Kanae aside and ran at him. What happened next was a blur to Kanae. As she picked herself up off of the bench where she had landed, she saw a new man there, striking the big man over and over again, driving the thug defenselessly back and back, until one final kick sent the man slamming against the wall to fall unconscious on top of his partner.

The new man turned to Hio and scowled, "I thought that I told you to wait for me, Hio." It was a statement, not a question.

Hio hung his head, but there was no shame in his eyes. "I'm sorry, father, but I couldn't stand by and let them hurt Kotonami-san!"

Kanae's eyes widened as she finally recognized the man as Uesugi Ryotaru, the famous martial-arts action star. There was a definite family resemblance now that she could study the man. She turned her eyes on Hio and gasped, "Hio-kun, your forehead!" She stepped forward solicitously, extracting a handkerchief to dab at the bloody tracks where the thug's shoe had connected and raked across the boy's skin.

Hio stepped back, blushing and assuming his characteristic arrogant frown as a shield against his embarassment. Ryotaru took the scene in and smiled. He knew about his son's crush, just as he knew that this stunning young lady had a reputation for being an ice-queen. Her actions now suggested that she was neither as cold nor as rude as some suggested. Many women and girls would have used such an opportunity to fawn over his boy, but he could only see genuine concern in this girl's sapphire eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Hio, why don't you introduce me to your beautiful friend?"

Hio, grateful for the distraction, replied, "Father, please allow me to introduce Kotonami Kanae. Kotonami-san, please meet Uesugi Ryotaru, my father." He took great pride in the introduction because he considered his father to be among the premier actors and martial artists in the world.

Kanae, sensing this pride, bowed deeply. "I am truly honored to meet you, Uesugi-sama. And thank you to you and to your son for rescuing me." This brought her attention back to the situation, and she turned her attention back to the two crumple goons. "Now… about that…"

**oOoOOoOo**

The other attempt at intimidation was even less successful than the first, though it was better planned.

Two men sat in a car across from the spot where Takarada Lory's extravagant limo was parked in the underground garage. Six more were standing by in a van parked around the block, waiting for a signal. It was late in the evening and most of the cars were gone. The watchers had anticipated this. A quick check on the man's habits indicated that he tended to arrive late and work late. They also knew that he usually only travelled with only one man, his driver. There was something about his driver that indicated caution, and it was difficult for any of them to believe that such a wealthy and influential man would travel without protection; which is why they opted for eight men rather than two or four.

The leader, sitting in the passenger seat of the car, sat up slowly as he recognized the driver, and then the tall man stepping out into the parking garage. The leader had been warned, but he and his partner were still startled to see the man wearing the rich, bejeweled garb of an eighteenth-century East Indian* sultan, with the driver dressed as the sultan's bodyguard. The leader heard his partner chuckle, but he didn't feel quite so amused. The main reason for this was the deadly-looking scimitars suspended from the belt of each man. Then he berated his own foolishness. _Those are part of the costume. I doubt that they are real, and even if they are, I doubt that these fops know how to use them._

As the limo drove away, he said, "Follow them. I'll let the others know."

**oOoOOoOo**

"The van has joined the chase, Sir," Sebastion spoke without emotion. He could have been going for a Sunday drive instead of leading two carloads of Yakuza towards a confrontation.

"I would tell you not to lose them, but that might be telling you how to do your job. Is everything ready?" Lory reclined back in his plush limo seat and took a casual pull on his cigarette. The rhetorical question was the only evidence of his irritation.

"All is ready," Sebastian answered simply and emotionlessly… but Lory could sense the amusement in his manservant's voice.

**oOoOOoOo**

Fukushima Hisaki leaned back in his high-backed leather executive office chair and allowed himself a triumphant smile. _That girl and her friends don't understand who they are messing with. _He wondered now why he hadn't taken this course of action in the first place. He had allowed Saena to make a fool of both of them by traipsing around the Americas chasing after her daughter. It had become quickly obvious that the girl was not operating by herself. The website (now websites) and the many misdirections made it clear that people with experience in information-handling were behind the girl's continued elusiveness… and that could only mean LME.

Now that Saena had failed, he was taking care of things his way… the way that he had learned in his formative years…

Hisaki glanced over at the framed photos that decorated this, his most private of chambers. In his larger office, his official public office, he had the standard photos of him with various dignitaries and important public figures. In this, his secret rooms, he had photographs of himself with his first boyhood gang, pictures with the more-powerful high school gang, and even photographs of him during and after his initiation into the most powerful Japanese gang of all. Those had been the days.

Hisaki missed the days when problems could be solved in a back alley with knuckles and batons and a good, heavy pair of boots. He had cooperated when his father, who was also high in the ranks, had insisted on his boy going to college. He understood perfectly well that more was needed in this sophisticated age than the ability to break bones, knock out teeth, or crush a skull or two… but that didn't mean that he couldn't miss it. He understood now that his father was only a mid-level functionary in the "Brotherhood of Chivalry." Hisaki was determined that his power would reach much further… even to the Prime Ministership of Japan.

That is why it was dangerous to allow his wife's foolish, rebellious daughter to damage his reputation. It seemed only natural to return to his roots in this hour of need. Hisaki admired the ancient weaponry on his inner-office wall and smiled wickedly. He would imagine that the people at LME were receiving a lesson that they would not soon forget right about now.

**oOoOOoOo**

The stretch HMWV Limousine pulled into the alley between two large warehouses. The driver rushed out and quickly opened the rear-door, allowing the eccentrically dressed President of LME to step out and walk into one of the warehouses.

The followers, cautious of a trap, spread out and searched for other entrances. A second entrance was found on the opposite side, so the head-thug directed four men to take that door while he led his three into the doors that the pair had entered. The first thing that struck them all was the odd smells. It reminded the leader of the circus he used to visit each year as a child. It made him feel nervous, but then he berated himself for his own foolishness. If the soft and spoiled President of LME walked in so casually, then there was little to fear.

The Yakuza had modernized. Each of the men was equipped with a wireless earbud transceiver, allowing everyone to stay in-contact. The leader decided to run a quick spot-check and then he felt better. The other team had successfully entered the rear door and they were spreading out. All was well.

He turned back to his own men and told them to spread out, be cautious, and communicate. His team nodded and began to fan out. The smells were becoming stronger now and he wondered what manner of animals might be kept here. There were different sounds of monkeys, a hyena, and even a large cat or two… lions perhaps? Then he heard what sounded like a muffled grunt. His first inclination was to disregard it as another sound from the animals, but caution led him to run another radio check. Only six men responded. He told them to rejoin their groups immediately.

He waited, weapon in hand. He could have carried any weapon, but he preferred the 44 Magnum Silver Hawk because it was a cannon with serious intimidation factor. Let the others carry a 9mm, he preferred to make big holes when the opportunity arose. Unfortunately the sounds and smells were getting to him now and he realized that the weapon was shaking slightly in his hand. Nervous, he ran another radio-check… and only four responded.

Panicking now, he told everyone to make their ways to the doors, but even as he was talking, he heard a man's terrified scream… and then nothing. Only one other person responded this time… the leader of the second group, but his reply was suddenly cut off and now the leader was alone with only his weapon… which felt decidedly large and unwieldy in these circumstances. He was about to make a run for the exit when something soft and extremely heavy fell on him from above, knocking his to the floor and dislodging the weapon from his hands. Then the heavy thing began to coil around him and he tried to scream.

**oOoOOoOo**

"Good job, Z, but you need to get the fingers of your left hand off of the strings more quickly. This riff requires staccato precision. Here, watch," Simon Matthews began playing the same piece, the fingers of his left hand seeming to tap rather than hold down the strings, as in normal chording. Kyoko watched his fingers intently as he ran through the music twice. Then she leaned over her guitar and began to imitate his movements… slower at first, but with increasing speed and confidence.

She was so focused that she didn't see Simon shake his head in wonder. He had worked with many of the guitar greats throughout the world, but he had seldom seen anyone who could pick up guitar skills so handily. He had already seen the boy playing the acoustic guitar with dexterity and flair, but he hadn't thought it possible to prepare the skinny boy to play the electric within the timeframe he had been allotted. The first long teaching session had changed his opinion. The subsequent sessions had simply left him amazed. Now it was just plain fun. The lessons were becoming more and more like jam sessions now that Z had mastered most of the standard patterns and many of the most recognizable riffs. Even more importantly, the boy could improvise and adapt with his group almost naturally… and he would be natural with just a few more weeks of training. Unfortunately, weeks weren't available; he needed to be ready to step on stage in only one more week.

Simon Matthews listened as the boy Z moved on past the difficult part and continued on with Ozzy Osbourne's "Crazy Train." Rather than add anything new to the lesson, he simply jumped in with his own guitar. Next they would tackle Protest the Hero's "Sequoia Throne." While one part of his mind reveled in the joy of music, another part resolved to talk to Lory. He would insist on travelling with the group for the first month or so. This boy had the potential to learn so much more… and this was fun!

**oOoOOoOo**

Matsudaira Yoshikazu fumed as his limo turned the corner and drew closer to LME's Live Animal Studio #3. An aura of rage permeated from him, causing the two henchmen who rode with him to look away lest they draw his attention… and his wrath. Today someone's head was going to roll. Neither of them wanted to volunteer for that honor.

The driver wisely chose to remain silent as he pulled his limo up behind the gold-embossed stretch HMWV. He had the easy job of remaining with the vehicle. The other two would have to take their chances with the Boss.

No word was spoken as they climbed out of the car, but all eyes turned as a third vehicle roared around the corner and into the alley. When the driver saw the Boss he quickly braked to a stop. The burly man in the tailored suit almost jumped out of the car and then stomped towards the trio. "This Takarada character needs to be taught a less…!" He never finished his sentence because the Boss' hand impacted his face with a report like a rifle crack, rocking the burly man back on his heels.

"Shut up and follow me," the Boss said with barely concealed rage. The henchman followed immediately with the third man following on their heels, fighting the urge to rub his rapidly purpling cheek.

Suddenly a medium-sized, stoic looking man in the guise of an East Indian warrior-servant was standing before them. The other three reached inside their coats for weapons, but the Boss raised a hand and everyone resumed their stances. "Takauji," Matsudaira said the man's name by way of greeting.

Sebastian bowed slightly in acknowledgement and said, "This way, please."

The four men were immediately assaulted with the smell of penned animals, but the Boss didn't stop or slow down, so the other three simply followed. Sebastian led the way through the corridors and cages with various large, predatory animals, all of whom looked hungry to the Yakuza thugs. Then the final corridor opened up into a large area with a dirt and sawdust floor, similar to a circus ring. The last man grunted in anger when he saw ten of his men bound on the floor, but he had learned his lesson and chose to remain silent. They were all startled by the fact that there was an elephant walking back and forth, his giant feet only inches from the prone men's faces.

Matsudaira Yoshikazu looked up and met the eyes of the tall, mustachioed man in the garb of a Sultan. "Kumanosuke, what is this all about?"

Lory met and held the man's eyes as the elephant knelt and he climbed off with great agility, "Good evening to you too, brother." The three men behind the boss looked back and forth in shocked amazement.

"You ceased to be my brother when you left the family and changed your name," Matsudaira growled.

Lory approached, towering over his younger brother and smiling, "Family is always family, Yoshi… I simply chose not to follow in Father's footsteps. And you shouldn't be angry; after all, you've certainly benefitted from my absence," his voice became slightly softer, "You look good."

Matsudaira ignored the words and jerked his head towards the ten men on the floor, "What's the story?" He suspected that he knew, but he wanted the information straight from the source before he hung these men and their boss on a spit and roasted them alive.

"It seems that a certain aspiring politician has mid-level connections with your… company. He is looking for one of my rising stars. He decided to exercise his connections. Their boss obviously didn't get the memo about hunting in my territory." He shrugged, as if LME fought and defeated Yakuza every day. "Perhaps now they will all know better?"

Matsudaira glared at the prone men and then at their leader. "Oh, you may be assured that they _will_ know better." He snapped at the three men with him, "Get them up and out of here, NOW!" He had heard about the search for the young actress. It made him angry that his people had been pulled into such a ludicrous venture.

The men on the dirt were almost blubbering with gratefulness at their rescue, but one look into Matsudaira's cold glare silenced them. After the last man had been led out, the Yakuza boss turned to his older brother and his expression softened slightly, "Stop by some time, Kumanosuke. Natsumi would love to see you… and you haven't met my children."

Lory smiled affectionately and said, "I will do that. Perhaps I will bring my granddaughter Maria along." He paused for a moment before saying, "The leader may need an X-ray. Akika, my newest boa constrictor, might have been a little too enthusiastic when she hugged him." He shrugged, allowing only the barest hint of amusement to show through his eyes.

Matsudaira looked ready to retort, but instead he nodded acknowledgment. He turned and saw Sebastian and nodded respectfully even as he took in the man's strange attire, "Takauji, when are you going to stop playing dress-up with this old fool and come back?" This man was worth ten, or perhaps even twenty of the type who had just left the warehouse.

"This is my place, Matsudaira-san. Your father set this task for me and I must follow it." Sebastian nodded back.

Mastudaira grunted, nodded to both men, and walked quickly down the corridor toward the exit.

* * *

**Notes:** Here is the next installment. Sorry for the delay. Doesn't Lory look like he could have mob connections?

* A guest reviewer, Nupuroo, was a little disgruntled with my usage of the phrase "East Indian." His criticism was that India is a country and Bangladesh is "east" of India, therefore rendering the term incorrect. While he/she is geographically correct, the semantics are not. In North America the Native Americans were first labelled "Indians" by the European explorers. These explorers thought at first that they had found the Atlantic passage to Asia and India. They were wrong at numerous levels, but the name "Indians" stuck and has been accepted vernacular since the 1500s. Therefore, in North America at least, the term "East Indians" was coined to distinguish between Native Americans and Indians. This might be offensive to the true citizens of India, but I will remind you that the term "India" itself, like "Japan" and many other country names, is not original to the country. India originally described a very small area in modern India, yet the European peoples who began trade and eventually tried to take over the country applied the word to describe all of modern day India. Words and language grow over time as do the meanings of words, even formal names of people and states. Such is the case here. If my use of term offends, then I can only apologize. I mean no offense, but the distinction is important for many English speaking readers.


	10. Enter the Hunter

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 10 – Enter the Hunter**

Kuon sat back and smiled, allowing the California sun to warm his face while he listened for the thousandth time to the single song on his new iPod. Despite the haunting words and the sadness of much of the content, the ending made him smile almost beatifically. The female voice also soothed his lonely soul. He had never realized that Kyoko had such a voice. It made him wonder why she had never auditioned as a singer. But even if her voice had been terrible, he would still have listened to the clear message of her song: she was accepting his heart and his love.

Now if only she were there with him. Lory had assured him that all was well, but he wouldn't disclose her location. Even Maria, who had always been his staunchest ally, had been strangely evasive. He understood their reasoning, but he couldn't understand why they wouldn't give him even the slightest clue.

_Well, _he thought to himself, _If the Boss says that she is safe, then I need to trust him._

He wouldn't have felt that way if he had only known where she was at that very moment.

**oOoOOoOo**

_Da-dum da-dum da-dum da-dum da-dum-de-dum-dum-dum dum-de-dum_

Sho paused in his progress up the aisle of the large auditorium and scowled back up at the stage, sensing that he was being ridiculed. The music had exactly matched his pace. He found the little guitarist and glared, but the small young man seemed to be in deep concentration, scanning a music score. Sho looked down, then looked up again quickly… and saw no alteration in the boy's manner. Grunting quietly, he began walking away again.

_Da-dum da-dum da-dum da-dum da-dum-de-_

Sho wheeled around and glared, shouting, "Stop that!" Everyone on stage looked up in surprised alarm. The boy, Z, looked up more slowly, looking wide-eyed with bewilderment.

"Is something wrong, Sho?" The boy asked with a look of absolute innocence. The two musicians seemed to hold a staring contest for a full minute before Sho wheeled again and walked much more quickly up the aisle and out of the auditorium.

The set faces of the other musicians on-stage dissolved as one-by-one they began to laugh. Kajehito Kazue, Fuwa Sho's base guitarist, shook his head in amusement and wonder, "Kid, you've definitely got some big ones. I've seen that boy's temper, and I'd advise you to tone it down a bit."

Z stood and stretched, rolling his neck and extending his arms far out to his sides with a groan. Unrepentant, he said, "Hey Kazue, let's run though 'Water Nymph' again. I'm not happy with my fingering on the middle stanzas."

Kajehito Kazue glanced around at the other musicians in Fuwa Sho's band. They weren't disloyal to Fuwa Sho, but they didn't mind seeing him suffer a little either. He had been in a foul temper for over a month now and they had borne the brunt of his anger. If this little guy had the guts to challenge their leader, then they weren't going to get in the middle of it. Besides, Fuwa Sho needed to learn a little humility.

Z and his group, _Slow Rising Storm_, had been a big surprise when they had arrived four days before. The lead singer, Aoki Miyoko, was both beautiful and talented. The drummer, Ryuichi, was excellent, as was their bassist, Kimiko. Miki, the keyboardist and sound specialist, was especially cute… Kazue was hoping to get to know her better. Still, the big surprise had been the seemingly wimpy lead guitarist. He may have been small, but that boy was born to play. Even Fuwa Sho had been forced to admit that Z was gifted, even by his strict standards.

It hadn't started out well. Fuwa Sho had been in an especially bad mood that afternoon (nobody could have guessed that it was because his digital set-top-box failed and he had lost an entire season of his favorite variety show). When Shouko Aki led the new group in, he had sneered and then ignored them. When Shouko began to show irritation, he had finally looked up and had been shocked to realize that one girl looked almost exactly like Kyoko… but when his searching eyes found the differences he had only sneered and turned his chair to face away from them.

In the ensuing silence a tight voice growled, "Neko ni koban" (has the same meaning as "casting pearls before swine.") There was a collective gasp and Sho had slowly turned to find the speaker. The others wouldn't meet his gaze, but one young man… more of a boy perhaps, stood his ground and met his eyes with a fierce glare of his own.

Sho stood to his full height and sneered as he approached the much shorter boy, but the boy's disdainful gaze never wavered once. "Repeat that," Sho said in a deceptively calm voice.

The boy sneered back, "You heard me the first time… or perhaps your poor musical skills have so far dulled your hearing that you are unable to hear?"

Shouko Aki and the Kyoko-lookalike both stepped forward as if to intervene, but neither male took any notice. Sho's eyes tracked down to the guitar case suspended from the boy's hand. He read the "Ibanez" plate near the handle and grinned. "My poor musical skills, huh? I'll tell you what: why don't you and I have a little guitar contest. If you win, your group will tour with us. If I win, then I get your guitar and you and your pathetic little band will slink away like the posers that you are." He quirked a challenging eyebrow, "Are you up to the challenge?"

The hot girl stepped up and faced the boy, "Z, you can't do this! You're good, but you've only been playing for eight months!"

The boy named Z never let his eyes leave Fuwa Sho's. There was a fire there, and something else too; something that seemed both familiar and disconcerting to Sho. "Don't worry, Miyoko. This will be fun. Fine, Sho; I'll take your challenge. Would you prefer everyone else to leave in order to spare you the humiliation?"

Even Sho's own band members tensed at the boy's casual usage of Sho's given name. His accent was clearly western. The boys felt a little sorry for the little dude. He must not understand Fuwa Sho's status in Japan's music industry. The two musicians separated to their respective groups. Every eye watched the boy named Z. There was a little bit of alarm from Sho's camp when several of the musicians recognized the grizzled older man who was talking to Z as Simon Matthews, once an icon in the world of guitarists. Kajehito Kazue tried to point this out to Sho, but Sho was already too busy basking in this opportunity to humiliate the presumptuous little punk.

They returned to center stage and faced each other. Sho felt a surge of irritation when he recognized Z's guitar as an Ibanez AT300 Andy Timmons Special. His own guitar was also an Ibanez, but not quite as good. He would have to go and buy a better… but then again, he was about to own this guitar… so no worries. "Since neither your group nor my group can be counted on to judge fairly, I've asked the producers to come down for a few minutes. They'll decide who is better." Z nodded without the slightest appearance of concern. Sho smiled hungrily, "I'll play something and you'll try and duplicate it. Then you'll take the next round… assuming that there _is_ a next round and we don't kick you off of the stage immediately. We'll try seven rounds and then allow the producers to decide. Are we clear?"

Z quirked his mouth and shrugged his shoulders. In truth, Kyoko was filled with trepidation as her own foolishness. She had allowed Z to take the lead and had failed to restrain his audacious, never-say-die attitude. Now she was risking Takarada-Shacho's guitar and her group's prospects. Her only hope would be to play with every bit of skill she… or rather Z possessed. Z had made amazing strides under the tutelage of Simon Matthews and now it was up to him to dig them out of the hole they were in. She did have one other hope: she knew what Sho liked to play better than anyone and she had made a point to learn every nuance from Simon Matthews.

Sho launched into his favorite riff from his younger years. He had played it many times to impress his fellow students… mostly the girls. The only other person who played it anywhere near as well had been Kyoko, before he had bullied her into quitting guitar. As he played he looked over at Z, expecting worry or even fear. Instead the boy looked like he had just won the lottery.

He finished and Z immediately launched into his rendition. Sho had deliberately altered his pattern from the original. As a young teen he had misread one score, liked how it sounded, and made the alteration into his own. If this boy knew the original he would almost certainly miss the alteration. Sho was impressed with the boy's skills immediately, but he knew that the alteration was coming and… and Z copied Sho perfectly! When he was finished, Z's group, _Slow Rising Storm_, began applauding and whistling until Sho glared at them.

Z raised his own challenging eyebrow and launched into one of Sho's own songs. Sho couldn't believe that the boy was actually arrogant enough to play one of his… but then the boy began altering the piece. The producers and Sho's own band concentrated as Z altered and _improved_ the song. Sho ground his teeth in irritation at this boy's audacity, but even he thought that there was an improvement. When Z had finished there was a moment of silence as Sho prepared to play. Z spoke up and humbly said, "Simon is the one who suggested the changes, not me. I'm nowhere near ready to improve a song of that caliber."

Fuwa Sho had liked the alteration so much that he was itching to write down the change. This boy could have easily taken all of the credit, but instead he had told the truth. It amused Sho to witness such innocence. He looked at the boy for a long moment… and then he snorted… and chuckled… and then laughed out loud. While everyone stood there dumbfounded, he looked over at Simon Matthews and nodded respectfully. Then he reached out a hand to Z, "Okay, I'll admit that was good. Why don't you and your group show me what else you've got?"

There was a collective sigh of relief from various corners of the stage and auditorium as Sho took his seat beside the producers and Slow Rising Storm began their audition in earnest. It only took moments before everyone knew that they had found their new backup band.

Still, although Sho had relented during the audition, it didn't mean that he and the boy Z were destined to get along. In fact, they argued and insulted each other almost constantly. But more than one person noted that they sounded like siblings rather than enemies. They almost seemed to enjoy messing with each other. Perhaps the greatest evidence of this was the fact that Z played with the main band almost as much as he played with Slow Rising Storm. He really was quite amazing.

**oOoOOoOo**

Private Detective Enomoto Eiji carefully examined the photograph of his quarry, memorizing her facial bone-structure, the shape of her small, full lips, and the slight angle of her eyes. At a subconscious level he recognized her as an attractive young woman, but his concentration was on facial-recognition… regardless of her disguise.

When he had satisfied himself that he had memorized her, he lay out the other photographs one-by-one: Her role as Mio; Her role as Natsu; Her role as an angel; her role as the chef-trainee Miyoko; and a photograph of her in a traditional, very expensive kimono from some other project early in her career. _This won't be easy_, he thought. She looked remarkably different in each role. Even her eyes seem to have changed … as if the very soul inside her body had transformed. _Still… yes! _He circled her nose, her mouth, her cheekbones, her chin; these were identical in each photograph.

Confident that he would know her if he saw her; Detective Enomoto stacked the photographs and began to read through the sparse records of this young woman's life. As he read, he took notes.

_**A promising actress.**_ It was actually quite remarkable, the number of roles she had played and the public reception of each character. Mogami Kyoko became Kyouko at the age of sixteen and she only acted for two years… and yet the characters she played were still being spoken of and recognized as almost iconic. There were girls walking around the middle schools and high schools of Japan who were trying to dress and walk and talk like Natsu; some were even using makeup to give themselves fake scars to look like Mio! He chuckled for a moment at that, grateful that he was single and wasn't raising any daughters of his own. He read further and made another notation.

_**Method Actress.**_ He would need to read further about that, but he knew that a method actor or actress was one who became so deeply immersed into a character that the person _became_ the character. All of the comments on Kyouko by her peer-actors and by directors and technicians suggested that Kyouko was almost frightening in her transformations into character. One ambitious newsman had even secured an interview with several bit-actors who described the day that Kyouko had "created a new and different Mio out of thin air." They spoke of how frightening the girl was as Mio, and how she had seemed almost "plain" beforehand. The transformation from Kyouko to Natsu and back was even more amazing because Kyouko seemed almost naïve and pure, while her character as Natsu was like a siren luring hapless young men onto the rocks.

_**Professional. **_Invariably Kyouko was described as: always on time, always polite, and almost always ready to work… the last detail seemed to have more to do with Tsuruga Ren than anything. She seemed to have a weak-spot wherever her fellow actor was involved.

_**Tsuruga Ren, a.k.a. Hizuri Kuon?**_ This was a mystery. The man appeared to be a playboy, and yet there were no reports of scandals with young ladies, nor were there any reports of the man having any girlfriends… except that he did seem to have had more than just a passing interest in Mogami Kyoko. The proposal was dismissed by most gossip magazines as an act of kindness to save a friend, but Detective Enomoto didn't agree.

There were numerous reports of the two stars to suggest that they seemed to have either a very deep friendship or something even more. Perhaps it was something that developed over time? It was clear from the comments of technicians from a television drama named _Ring Do _that they knew each other at that time. In fact it seemed clear that there might have been a love/hate relationship. It was clear that something had changed or developed during the filming of Dark Moon, because there were numerous reports of Kyouko riding to and from work with Tsuruga Ren and his manager. There were also reports that the teenaged actress would scold the megastar about his poor eating habits. This suggested to the detective that there was a very deep and personal relationship indeed.

He flipped over that sheet and lifted the stapled documents detailing Mogami Kyoko's relationship with Fuwa Sho. He wrote: _**Lovers? Friends? Estranged? **_The pair had quite an interesting history: childhood friends who ran away together to Tokyo. Something happened between them after Fuwa Sho was signed and the two split. Then, about six months later, Kyouko began making her own imprint. Rumor had it that Fuwa Sho had visited her on several sets and that the two had argued loudly on each occasion. _What exactly is their relationship?_ According to the mother, Fuwa Sho claimed that the two were now enemies… but if so, then why did he attempt to speak for her when her mother was trying to drag her away?

"Uncle Eiji, are you still working?" A young female voice called out. The door to his office was opened without knocking and a pretty teen-aged girl stuck her head in. "Don't forget that we need to leave in fifteen minutes if we are going to get to the concert on time."

He smiled at his niece and said, "Don't worry, I'll be ready." After the door shut he stifled a groan. It had seemed like a good idea to buy Namiyo three tickets to Fuwa Sho's concert for her seventeenth birthday… of course, at the time, he had supposed that either his sister or her husband would escort their daughter and her friend to the concert. _How exactly did I get roped into this?_ Sighing like a man who was choosing his final meal on Death Row, he closed the folder. _Perhaps I should call this part of the investigation and bill my clients… _He smiled wickedly. He didn't like the Fukushimas. The man was low-class slime with far too much money and power and his wife… his wife and the mother of Mogami Kyoko… was something even worse. She was the type of woman who would sell her own daughter for a profit.

Once again he questioned his own motives for taking this job. He had begun his adult life on the Tokyo Police Force, but his lack of family influence and the jealousy of his peers held him back. Detective Enomoto, then Officer Enomoto, had passed every exam he took at the top of his class, but he still languished at the bottom of the promotion list due to the poor reviews of his direct supervisor, Detective Sergeant Miyami. As a rookie, Eiji had solved cases one too many times while his peers… and his Supervisor… made fools of themselves chasing their tails. In some departments he would have been fast-tracked to the top, but Miyami was a sour-faced man who had been passed over for lieutenant five times and he didn't like fast-trackers.

The final straw happened when Detective Sergeant Miyami kicked him off of a high-profile kidnapping situation when he was only hours from solving the case. Miyami took all of his notes and rushed in, botching the rescue and causing the death of the kidnapping victim. Miyami had simply shrugged and written his report, blaming Enomoto Eiji for the whole thing. Eiji didn't even stick around for the investigation. He turned in his badge that same day, cleaned out his locker, and left his uniforms in front of his supervisor's door. Enough was enough.

Many times since then he had wondered if he shouldn't have fought harder, but the truth was that he loved the freedom of owning his own business and setting his own pace. Besides, he was becoming quite well-off because of the fact that he had an impeccable record for solving his clients' cases. The downside was that many of his clients were not men and women of unimpeachable character. Still, a client was a client… right?

Eiji locked his office door and walked through the other door into his bedroom. His sister and her family had inherited the family home, but he had continued to occupy one side of the U-shaped complex. He didn't mind and they didn't mind. They were a close family and, for the most part, they got along. Unfortunately "getting along" did not extend to convincing either his sister or her husband to attend a "ridiculously loud rock concert with a bunch of screaming adolescents"… and so he became the victim of his own cleverness.

Shedding his casual clothes, he pulled out slacks and a blazer. It was hardly the appropriate attire for attending a Fuwa Sho concert, but he had learned long ago that clothing had power. He would be there as the chaperone for two very lovely teen-aged girls. They might attract plenty of male attention, but most of the males would shy away from a six-foot two, two-hundred pound man in a designer casual suit.

There was an impatient knock and a pleading call from his office door and he smiled. His niece was almost impossible to wake up on a school morning, but she was certainly worried about punctuality for this event. He opened the door to find both Namiyo and her best friend Mimiko waiting for him. He gave them a quick onceover and whistled.

Namiyo and Mimiko could have been twins. They both had long, beautiful black hair, brown eyes so dark that they appeared black, and the nubile bodies of well-developed young ladies. Tonight they had dressed in such a way as to show off everything in an evocative but still appropriate manner, thanks, no doubt, to Namiyo's mother. They were both in designer jeans and blouses that hid nothing of their form without displaying an undue amount of skin… and they were gorgeous.

Namiyo smiled brightly but Mimiko blushed. Eiji knew that his niece's friend had a crush on him and he had fun teasing her, though he did it in a safe manner… after all, he was twenty-seven, ten years her senior. Still, on a night like this, when she was dressed to the nines, it was only appropriate to give her her due: she was stunning.

Eiji stepped out and the young ladies each took an arm as they walked to his car. Glancing right and left he decided that perhaps the concert wouldn't be too bad after all. How many men could walk in with two such beauties on his arm? After everyone was seated and belted, he turned the key and surged down the road, stopping just short of peeling rubber to show off. It was amazing how having two such lovely ladies with him made him want to act like a teenager again.

They all settled in for the long drive into the heart of Tokyo. As often happened, the conversation drifted to his latest case. His niece and Mimiko were both fascinated with his work. They saw him as one of the characters straight out of the movies; solving cases, fighting bad-guys, and saving the world. He had attempted to be honest with them but their ideas persisted… and perhaps he didn't try too hard to change their views; it didn't hurt one's ego to be thought of as a hero, after all.

"Sooo… Uncle Eiji… what case were you working on today?" Both girls leaned forward from the back seat, their expressions eager.

"You know that I can't name names, ladies. What I will tell you is that I'm conducting a missing person's investigation. I'm trying to find a young lady who's parents want her home. The problem is that she doesn't want to be found."

Mimiko beamed, "That sounds like what is happening with Kyouko!" Eiji's heart leapt into his throat at her words, but she had already turned to look at Namiyo. "Have you heard the latest? I read that those jerks _actually_ tried to send _Yakuza_ after her!"

"Get real! How could any parent do something like that! It must be just a rumor," Namiyo replied doubtfully.

"No, I'm serious!" Mimiko protested, "The article on Kyouko's Escape site said that a bunch of Yakuza showed up at LME and tried to bully some of Kyouko's friends into telling them where she is hiding. But then somebody at LME must have some skills, because the thugs got beat up and nothing else happened."

Eiji focused his eyes on the road even as he listened for his niece's reply. She spoke again, "Wow… that's pretty hardcore, even for them. I read that they wanted to marry her off to that ugly dude for money, but I didn't think that they would go _that_ far." She turned to look at her uncle's face in the mirror, "Uncle Eiji, you should be careful. What if you were actually asked by someone like _those jerks_ to find someone like Kyouko? Surely you wouldn't help people like _that_… would you?"

Detective Enomoto Eiji was grateful for the darkness that hid his guilty expression as he replied, "Of course not, Namiyo… of course not."

**oOoOOoOo**

Three hours later they were in the car again, heading home. The concert had been surprisingly good. Eiji would have had a blast, but he was too distracted by guilt to really pay attention. Fuwa Sho was actually good, which surprised Eiji because he had thought of the boy as just another factory-standard cookie-cutter pop star. In reality, the boy was actually amazing. Yet it was the opening band, and specifically their lead guitarist, who had captured the two girls' attention.

"He's soooo cute!" they squealed once again, even though they'd said the same thing at least seven times since leaving the concert. Personally, Eiji thought that the boy needed to spend some time in the gym, but some kids developed later than others. One thing was for sure: that kid could play! He might have only been fifteen or sixteen, but he had some serious skills. Fuwa Sho must have thought so too because the boy also played several numbers with the lead band.

"… and he's from the United States! He's only been here for two or three months and the article said that he still made mistakes with the language. He can't even use _chopsticks _properly!"

"I'd love to teach him," Mimiko said huskily and both girls squealed again. Eiji rolled his eyes heavenward before focusing on the road again. The boy, whose only stage name was "Z," would probably either fade away or fly back to America in a few months. But until then he would probably become the next idol; with his image on posters on the bedroom walls of three-quarters of the teen girls in Japan… until the next heartthrob came along. Personally, he was more interested in the lead singer. First of all, she was very pretty and a great singer. But more importantly, she bore a remarkable resemblance to Kyouko. _Surely it couldn't be that easy?_

Detective Enomoto Eiji resolved to drive back to Tokyo in the morning to investigate the lead singer more closely. For the moment he would set the moral issues of helping the Fukushimas aside. Later, if and when he found Mogami Kyoko, he would decide what to do.

* * *

**Notes:** Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. It helps me to push through when my mind has taken a vacation.

Another Note: I'm not trying to make Kyoko a Mary-Sue in this story. In this story her hidden talent was music, and especially guitar. I'm operating on the premise that she played alongside Sho, but he became selfish and jealous and practically forced her to quit. That is why (in this story) she can play so well.


	11. Too close for comfort

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 11 – Too Close for Comfort**

Private Detective Enomoto Eiji woke early, despite his late return from the concert on the previous night. He woke with his mind racing with ideas as usual and after his morning ablutions, poured himself a cup of strong coffee and seated himself at his desk. Taking a deep, satisfying drink, he closed his eyes and sighed. His sister and her family considered him a barbarian for choosing the strong, dark, bitter coffee over a nice cup of tea, but he merely rolled his eyes at them. He had tried coffee for the first time at the academy and since then it had become his drink of choice.

Placing his cup on a bamboo coaster, he reached for the folder on Mogami Kyoko and flipped it open. On the top of the stack of printed information was the sheet with his own notes. He scanned the headers again: _A promising actress. Method Actress. Professional. Tsuruga Ren, a.k.a. Hizuri Kuon? Lovers, Friends, Estranged? _The final notation had no information under it.

Eiji thought about the concert on the previous evening. Reluctantly he admitted to himself that Fuwa Sho had been a surprise. Eiji loved many types of music, from classical to modern soft-rock. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was also a snob about certain styles of music. In his less-than-humble opinion most of the modern music coming down the pipeline was junk... less than junk; it was production music written, played, sung, and produced for the sole purpose of making quick sales. He had naturally assumed that to be the case with Fuwa who had enjoyed a meteoric rise to the top of the "Pop/Rock" charts in Japan.

Perhaps the last point was the main point: Fuwa Sho had risen rapidly above everyone else… and Eiji was now willing to admit that perhaps his success had been due to the fact that he was the genuine article. Eiji was not a musician, though he had learned piano just as his sister had, for as long as he could tolerate the lessons. He might not be able to play well, but he was able to analyze it, and his analysis of the young megastar was that the boy really knew how to write and make music… which led him to another startling conclusion: he was becoming close-minded.

Eiji cursed quietly to himself as he reached for his coffee cup and drained it. _Being close-minded is the worst possible condition that a detective can have. It is wholly destructive. _He set his cup down and wrote _**Assume nothing! Question everything!**_ That was the only way that he had been able to see past the morass of misinformation, false information, and distraction to solve so many cases. If he ever allowed himself to become close-minded, then he was finished. He might as well give in and join his brother-in-laws import/export business. Eiji shuddered at the thought of becoming like the man who lived on the opposite side of this structure.

He stood, grabbing his cup and walking out to the kitchen to get more. This would be a three-cup morning, even though it would later result in stomach acid. It didn't matter if he couldn't think straight. He poured the coffee, added the sugar, and stopped short as he was about to add crème. _I don't need a lactate problem too._ Returning to his office, he picked up his pen once again.

The words "_**Assume nothing! Question everything!"**_ screamed back at him. _Have I overlooked something crucial?_ Setting his notes aside, he flipped through the printed sheets again. He wrote: _**Did she go to America? She has no support-structure there except for the Hizuris.**_ He remembered the Fukushima's frustration over the mass of false leads that had circulated everywhere and led Fukushima Saena on a merry chase. At the time he heard the story he had wanted to laugh. His amusement only increased as he scanned the websites and realized that the story… and the deception… had gone viral.

It wasn't so amusing now that it was him who was being led on a merry chase. _**Assume nothing!**_ _Is there a larger support structure? Is she in America after all?_ He tapped on the notation that said "_**Method Actress." **__A method actress becomes so deeply embedded in her character that it is nearly impossible to distinguish the act from reality. A good method actress could stand in front of people she knew and still not be recognized._

Eiji rubbed his temple. He would have liked to blame the growing headache on the loudness of the previous night's music, but that would be a lie. It was simply a combination of too little sleep and too much coffee. His mind drifted to the young kid who had captured his niece's attention. Imagine having that much talent at such a young age. The kid couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen. _If he can stay out of trouble he could become the next megastar._ Eiji ground his teeth as he realized that he was distracting himself again rather than focusing on his search.

He considered the question of America again and shook his head. Although it was entirely possible that Mogami Kyoko was in another country, his instincts were screaming that she was here in Japan… probably in Tokyo. But a method actress didn't have to be in a production to act. A method actress could play anything… _be_ anything. He wrote one last notation before popping up out of his chair. It was time to take a drive and clear his mind.

As the door of the office shut behind him, the single sheet of notes fluttered. The final notation, in large-bold strokes, read: _**"Hidden in plain sight?"**_

**oOoOOoOo**

"Look at _this!_" Kimiko squealed, causing several others to wince. It was mid-morning and most of the members of the two bands were gathered in the common room of the residence in Tokyo provided by Akitoki Entertainment Inc.

"Kimiko-san!" Kazue, Sho's bassist, growled, "Some of us have headaches."

Kimiko grinned, "Well then, _some_ of you shouldn't be partying all night after a concert." Her gaze was directed at Ryuichi, the drummer for _Slow Rising Storm_. Ryuichi avoided her eyes, looking down. He had shifted his focus to Kimiko after repeated rejections from Miyoko. Kimiko had been more responsive, but she was both serious about her music and intolerant of those who mixed alcohol with music. Ryuichi liked to party, and he had found a kindred spirit in Kazue.

Kazue grinned as much as his throbbing head would allow. "Don't try to whip the boy yet, little girl. Every man should be allowed his faults, especially a musician. Girlfriends shouldn't interfere."

Another voice chimed in through the open door, "Is that right? Well, thanks for letting me know what to expect." Miki, who had just entered the common room, shot Kazue her own pointed look before wheeling and flouncing back out. Kazue, looking alarmed, bounded out of his seat and went after her, leaving Kimiko and Miyoko to chuckle; Ryuichi started to laugh, but it turned into a grimace as his head throbbed again. Kazue had been attracted to the cute keyboardist and was already making and effort to win her notice.

Miyoko raised an eyebrow at Kimiko, "So, what were you excited about when you ran in?"

"Oh yeah! Look!," She rushed forward with an open magazine in her hand. "Here! Read!" She pushed the article forward her hand, her free hand pointing to the Tokyo Entertainment Daily.

Miyoko took the magazine and read out loud, "Slow Rising Storm: A new band rises out of obscurity to sweep down on Japan." That captured everyone's attention and hangovers were temporarily forgotten as the band moved closer. Miyoko read out loud:

_It appears that the seemingly impossible quest to find an opening band for Japan's number one musician, Fuwa Sho, is finally at an end. Last night, at the maiden concert of Fuwa Sho's newest international concert tour, "Wings of Fire," the lights went on to reveal a new band. __**Slow Rising Storm**__, which rose out of utter obscurity, captivated the huge concert audience within minutes and synchronized almost perfectly with the veterans who followed. This reporter can attest to the fact that there were as many people talking about the new group as were talking about Fuwa Sho and his band when the concert ended._

Miyoko paused to glance apprehensively at the two members of Fuwa's band who were sitting with the others. They only smiled and motioned for her to read on.

_Who is __**Slow Rising Storm**__? The name, though catchy, may not fit, since there is no record of __**SRS**__ playing anywhere in public before appearing on yesterday's stage. In other words, there appears to be nothing "slow" about this group. In fact, this writer believes that we will be hearing a lot more about this group, and that very, very soon._

_The band is comprised of a lead singer, Aoki Miyoko, a lead guitarist, Z, a bassist, Namichi Kimiko, a drummer, Naga Ryuichi, and a keyboardist, Kawagama Miki. Each band member displayed excellent talent. Everyone except for the keyboardist appears to sing, but two voices stand out: the lead singer, Aoki Miyoko, and the lead guitarist, Z (short for __Zeshin Michelson_). _Miyoko has a sultry soprano voice that pulls meaning and beauty out of each note. Z sings alto with a strong, rich tone that makes the girls swoon. The others sing harmony primarily, but the drummer, Ryuichi (a real hunk, by the way) did set aside his sticks once to surprise everyone with his deep bass voice._

_The big surprise of the evening was Z. Japan has enjoyed many excellent guitarists over the past Hide, Tomoyasu Hotei, and Akira Takasaki to name a few. Fuwa Sho has recently begun to be acknowledged among these notables as well. Now there may be another: Zeshin Michelson, known almost exclusively as "Z," is only sixteen years old, but his skill already matches Fuwa Sho and, if he continues to improve, may surpass the megastar. Rumor has it that Z only began learning guitar one year ago, though that rumor defies credibility. Whatever the truth, the facts are that Z, who played with both __**Slow Rising Storm**__ and __**Fuwa Sho**__ last night, is a remarkably gifted guitarist._

_Two other interesting facts about Z are that he only recently moved to Japan after growing up in the United States, and he is the consummate prankster. Z, whose parents are farmers, grew up in Nebraska, U.S.A.. He loved his home, but wanted to move to Japan to experience the culture of his ancestors. According to members of his own band and several from Fuwa Sho's band, he also seems to have a never ending supply of pranks that he pulls, keeping everyone either laughing or looking behind themselves._

_So there you have it, readers: Miyagi Tomoko, reporter from Tokyo Entertainment Daily, predicts great things for __**Slow Rising Storm**__, and encourages you to keep a close eye on them as their star rises._

Miyoko lowered the magazine and blushed slightly, but the others only smiled, beamed, or even high-fived. She looked around and was pleased to note how quickly the two groups had melded together. It promised to be a good working relationship, which was a blessing since they would be touring together for the next six months. She frowned as she realized who was missing. "By the way, has anyone seen Z?"

Koichi, Fuwa Sho's drummer, raised his hand like a schoolboy, "Yeah; he, Simon Matthews, and Sho are goin' over a new song that Sho wrote. Sho was up all night writing again, so expect him to be a bear later." The others who knew him well nodded. "Then again, maybe Z can calm him down. He seems to have a gift, that boy."

Miyoko tried to hide her grimace at the news. Once they found out that their band would be opening for Fuwa Sho, Miyoko had conducted a little research. She knew that Kyoko and Sho had a past, but she hadn't known all of the details. After Kyoko's mother had appeared to take her away nine months ago, several of the young actresses secrets had been revealed, including the fact that she was the childhood friend of Fuwa Sho. It seemed impossible to believe that Fuwa Sho wouldn't recognize Z, but thus far Kyoko's true identity had remained hidden… but how long could it last?

Miyoko's admiration, respect, and even awe for Kyoko continued to grow with each passing day. There were times when Miyoko wished that she could tell Kyoko that she knew the truth. She wanted to support…

"Miyoko?" Miyoko looked up to find Miki standing in front of her, "There's a man here to see you." When Miyoko looked confused, Miki leaned forward and whispered, "A real hottie."

Miyoko nodded, still confused, and excused herself from the others.

**oOoOOoOo**

"So what do you think?" Sho asked with remarkable humility. He was a little surprised himself that he felt little or no chagrin in asking the opinion of someone two years younger than himself, but somehow he wanted and even possibly needed Z's opinion. He couldn't understand it, but the boy seemed so… familiar. Not only that, but the boy was not only fearless in his presence, but he was blatantly honest without any sign of animosity or jealousy.

"It is probably your best work yet," Z said softly. Inside Kyoko marveled at the depth and honesty that Sho's new song displayed. Even though the title and subject of the song raised alarm bells, it was undeniably a work of art.

"An Angel's Tears, huh?" Simon remarked speculatively, "Does this song have anything to do with that Prisoner PV? I saw that and I was really knocked over by Kyouko's performance."

Sho began to bristle, but then his shoulders slumped, "Yeah… I believe that it was that incident that sparked the idea. You worked for LME. Did you know her?"

Z squirmed a little and picked up his guitar. Simon answered, "I can't say I knew her _well_, but I certainly knew her. Hard worker. Never complained. It's a shame that her mother didn't leave her alone."

Z put his earphones on so that the other two wouldn't be bothered by his playing… at least that is what he wanted them to think. He picked up Sho's music score and began playing it through. Sho sighed, "You know, I never appreciated that when I was younger. I associated hard work with my parent's business. I didn't want anything to do with that business… so when Kyoko became more and more involved with it, I began to regard her in the same light as I regarded the business. It took me this long, but I realize now that I was an idiot."

Z closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the music; trying to block out Sho's words. That was a past that Kyoko wanted behind her. She reached a troublesome portion of the score and began attempting alternate possibilities. Her music theory lessons from Simon helped her to consider other choices. As the music flowed she became Z again and his fingers moved almost of their own volition. He didn't even realize that the other two men had ceased speaking until his music began to seem muffled. He stopped playing and looked up in confusion to see Fuwa Sho holding the unplugged earphone jack in his hand.

He looked up and met Z's eyes, "Don't stop. Play that part again. No! Start from the beginning." Z nodded and played again. Then, as before, the music took over and he gave himself to it. Sho's eyes grew wider and he strapped on his own guitar. Simon did the same, though neither of the men turned on their amps. When Z was done, Sho picked up a pencil and began making notations on a score-sheet.

**oOoOOoOo**

As she walked down to the foyer, Miyoko wondered if her brother had come… but then, as much as she loved him, she doubted that Miki would have described him as "a real hottie." Hikaru was cute, but he just didn't seem to have the it-factor that attracted girls. She sighed for him even as she turned the corner to find herself facing a tall, rugged, and undeniably handsome man… and someone she'd never seen before in her life. "Hello, my name is Aoki Miyoko. You wished to see me?"

The handsome man regarded her with embarrassing concentration, causing her to squirm uncomfortably before he finally thinned his lips and shook his head. "Forgive me, Aoki-san, for my rudeness. I am searching for someone and you bear a remarkable resemblance to her."

Miyoko tensed as she realized the implications of the handsome man's words. She had been told enough times in the past months that she looked like Mogami Kyoko. Now this official-looking man seemed intent on making his own comparison. That could only mean one thing: he was searching for Z… though he hopefully didn't know it. She thought quickly and intently before saying, "I suppose that you were searching for Mogami Kyoko… ummm…?"

"Oh, forgive my rudeness again. My name is Enomoto Eiji… and you are correct. I am searching for Mogami Kyoko."

Miyoko had only acted in small plays, but she had seen plenty of girls flirting. _I can do this!_ She widened her eyes and tilted her head slightly, pouting, "I'm sorry that I'm not her, Mr. Enomoto. And I was hoping that you were coming to see me… oh well…" She turned as if to go, but the man spoke up.

"No! I mean… honestly, I didn't think that you were her… I saw you at the concert last night and…" Eiji felt caught in his own trap. He had already concluded that this young lady wasn't the one he had been hired to find, but she had certainly captured his attention. When he became stymied in his office, he had used the excuse of a resemblance to meet her… only now… "I apologize. It was unprofessional of me to…"

The outer door burst open as Fuwa Sho, Simon Matthews, and Z walked in. Sho looked up, saw Miyoko, and said, "Come with us. I want to introduce the new song to everyone." At any other time Miyoko might have been astounded by Sho's unusual exuberance and childlike excitement, but at the moment she had larger concerns. She flinched as Z stopped, met her eyes, and then looked at the tall, handsome man. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Miyoko had to quiet her breathing before saying, "This is Enomoto Eiji… I believe that he may be a detective.

Z's eyes grew large and Miyoko tensed, but the boy simply looked at the man and said, "Cool! That sounds like a tough job. Hey, Miyoko, if you think that we can trust the guy, invite him in. Sho's song is totally rockin'" He nodded to the tall man, turned, and followed the other two musicians into the common area.

Miyoko kept her eyes on the door after it closed behind Z. She wondered if he didn't understand what the detective was there for or if "she" was just so confident that he wasn't concerned. Either way…

"Miss Aoki?" Miyoko jumped as the tall man spoke again. Schooling her expression, she turned, "Yes?"

"If you don't mind… and if, like the boy said… if you think that you can trust me, I would like to hear this new song." Miyoko looked at the man's sincere, open face and wanted nothing more than to send the man away… far, far away… but…

"I suppose, if Fuwa-san doesn't object…" She stifled a sigh and said, "Please, come with me."

Miyoko was the only person who didn't get any enjoyment out of the music. The entire time they three "men" played, she kept steeling glances at the detective, while he looked at the performers with a pleased smile on his face, unaware of just how close he was to his quarry.

**oOoOOoOo**

In another part of the world, another set of eyes watched a news report on the launch or Fuwa Sho's "Wings of Fire" tour. At first he was only watching to hear the Japanese language he missed… but then his eyes fixated on the short, young, enormously skilled guitarist whose band had just joined the tour. Cursing, he turned the television up.

When the news report was completed, he turned off the television and made a phone call to book a flight.

* * *

**Notes:** Nothing to add at this point, except to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, etc.


	12. Sage Advice and Strange Instructions

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 12 – Sage Advice and Strange Instructions**

Miyoko held the last soulful note, true and strong, and then allowed it to fade out. She performed it perfectly, evoking the raw emotions of pain, suffering, and deep longing. The other band members went silent, but Z, standing to Miyoko's left, followed her last note with a matching note on his guitar, creating a soulful, sad echo. All sound on the stage ceased and the audience sat absolutely still. Then one teary-eyed fan jumped up, clapping and whistling, followed by almost everyone at once.

_Slow Rising Storm _stepped forward, each band member lining up, and they all bowed as the applause continued. Then Miyoko lifted the microphone and announced Fuwa Sho. The lights in the amphitheater went off, bathing the stage and the sellout crowd in darkness for a second. Then five explosions burst out from the stage and a single electric guitar also exploded into the dark. The lights came on, illuminating Fuwa Sho and his band. The crowd went wild.

For the next hour Fuwa Sho and his band kept people on their feet, screaming until their throats were raw. When Sho's set was finished, the excited crowd wasn't ready to quit, so he called out Z and they staged a seemingly impromptu guitar war (Sho had already made Z practice with him for several hours each day in preparation for these "impromptu" sessions). This was the fourteenth concert on the tour circuit, their first return to Tokyo, so the fans had come to expect this duel. Sho always won, but there were rumors circulating that Z, the young prodigy, was letting the pop icon win.

Rumor or not, it was true that Z's fan-base was growing rapidly. Adolescent girls and even middle-aged women were falling in love with the young bishounen guitar prince. There were almost as many fans cued up to get autographs from Z as there were to get autographs from Fuwa Sho. Miyoko was growing quite popular as well. Her pretty face and her sultry voice was winning a large fan base, though not at the same level as Z. The other's in _Slow Rising Storm_ were gaining fans too, but at a much slower rate.

Several other members of the group were irritated, but Miyoko found it amusing. It amazed her that Z had such a large female fan base when in fact _he_ was Mogami Kyoko… but then again, it only verified something that Miyoko had already accepted as gospel: Kyouko was a truly phenomenal actress. Miyoko glanced up from the spot on the table where she was signing and saw Z posing with a group of school-aged girls for a photograph. She couldn't help but wonder what fans would think when Kyoko revealed her true identity.

Miyoko sensed a large form in front of her and looked up to discover Enomoto Eiji standing there. "Hello?"

"Hello, Aoki-san. You sang well tonight…" Suddenly he was pushed aside by a beaming, pretty teen girl.

"Sang well, Uncle! It was wonderful! Right Mimiko?" Another girl stepped forward, clapping her hands together once in emphasis.

"That last song was soooo sad that you made me cry," the other teen gushed, "I but it was also so beautiful!"

Miyoko blushed and smiled as she handed them signed photographs. "Thank you. That was the first time that we played 'Empty Words' in public." She pointed to the keyboardist who was sitting down two people, "Miki-san wrote it. Isn't it beautiful?" Both teens nodded enthusiastically and rushed over there to get Miki's autograph. Miyoko watched Miki flush over the teen's praise. Several other fans overheard that she was the songwriter and also joined her line. Miyoko smiled and turned, startled to find that the tall private detective was still in front of her. "Enomoto-san?"

"I was wondering… when you're done here, would you like to go out for coffee? My niece and her friend will be with us… if you're worried about propriety?" He looked like an adolescent boy asking for a date for the very first time.

She thought it was cute, and she felt flattered by his interest, but Miyoko also had concern about his true motives. Darting a surreptitious glance toward Z, she looked up at the tall, powerfully built man and said, "Enomoto-san, no matter how many times we meet, I'm not Kyouko and I never will be."

Eiiji looked sheepish, "I know that you aren't. Believe me, my life would be much simpler right now if you were. Then I could close that case and the Fukushima's would leave me alone. But that's business… this isn't." The big man was jostled from behind and he had to step aside to make room for the fans waiting for autographs. He stood there dividing his attention between keeping an eye on his niece and watching Miyoko. He felt foolish, but he hadn't been able to get her off of his mind since their first meeting.

It had been fortuitous that he had returned to Tokyo at the same time as the concert tour. He had pulled in several major favors to secure three tickets. It had cost him a fortune. But he wanted to see her again. Honestly, he felt stupid. Aoki Miyoko was just turned nineteen. She was a fledgling singer. If her star rose as it seemed it might, she would be touring Japan and the world for the next few years. Basically, they had nothing in common… but he felt drawn to her regardless.

Z watched the tall man in front of Miyoko's table and had to fight back a rising sense of panic. Miyoko had told _him_ that Enomoto Eiji was a private detective. She had also mentioned that he seemed to be looking for Mogami Kyoko. Now he was here again. For several moments Kyoko felt herself unable to hold onto her character, but then her sempai's frowning face appeared in her imagination. She heard him sigh in her mind and she forcibly recovered her character again. She was Z, the transplanted teen boy from America. He looked up and smiled at the middle-aged woman who had stood in line for the last half-hour in the midst of a throng of teen girls. "Hello. Did you enjoy the concert?" He smirked a little at the woman fanned herself while trying to find her voice for a reply.

**oOoOOoOo**

Lory leaned forward in his throne-like seat and glared at his visitor. "Do you have any idea of the risk you are taking? I realize that you have returned to your old self, but now would be the time to exercise just a little of Ren's natural caution. Kuon, you have to know that you are being watched. What were you thinking!"

Kuon returned the older man's glare with one of his own, "What was _I_ thinking? What were _you_ thinking, throwing her right into the middle of the fire like this? Not only have you put her directly in the middle of the national spotlight, but you've placed her with the one other person who will definitely recognize her! He probably already has!"

Lory maintained his stern façade, but he leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs, placing his elbows on the chair arms, and resting his chin on the steepled fingers of his hands. "Actually, he hasn't… nobody had until now." Despite his fixed expression, Lory's eyes sparkled with excitement, "Z has been seen and heard by thousands, but not one person has suspected the truth… and yet you saw _him_ on television once and you recognized _her_ instantly…" Lory's eyes brimmed with joyful tears, "It must be true love! I'm so _proud_ of you!"

Ren/Kuon watched the older man's eyes dance with glee and he rolled his own eyes, "Boss, we don't have time for this. She is in great danger every time that you put her on the stage and in front of the cameras! Surely you can see that?"

Lory smiled tolerantly, "Kuon, I'm happy for you, and I understand your concern… but you already know that Mogami Kyoko is one of the best, if not _the best_ method actress in Japan. She learned how to play at an expert level in less than a year! She sings like a gifted teen-aged boy! When she is Z she completely immerses herself in the role… much in the same way that you immersed yourself in the role of Ren. The most-likely way that she will be exposed is if _you_ approach her. Surely _you_ can see _that_?"

Kuon didn't miss Lory's deliberate repetition of his own words, but he did ignore them, "Okay… assuming for just a moment she can pull this off right under the noses of Japan _and_ her former childhood best friend… and believe me, nobody respects her talent more than I do…" Kuon took a deep, concerned breath before continuing, "Okay, let's assume that she can pull this off… Boss, I still have to see her. I can't go back to California and I can't go back to my normal routine if I can't _see her_… if only for an hour?" Kuon hadn't begged for anything since he turned six, but his tone at that moment was definitely pleading.

Takarada Lory leaned back and rubbed his chin for several seemingly endless minutes before he finally responded, "I may have a solution."

**oOoOOoOo**

"I can't believe that we're having coffee with Aoki Miyoko!" Nayoko gushed, "Isn't this cool, Mimiko?"

Miyoko noticed that Mimiko didn't seem quite as enthusiastic. She had noticed the guardedly jealous expression on the pretty friend's face when Eiji had offered his arm to her. It seemed clear that Mimiko had a crush on the tall, muscular and handsome private detective, and she saw Miyoko as dangerous competition. Miyoko could understand, but she couldn't think of a way to smooth over the tension. "There isn't any need to get so excited, Nayoko-san. I've only debuted about a month ago. Believe me, I'm not anything special."

This had the opposite effect that Miyoko was hoping for. Nayoko grinned brightly, "I _know!_ And look how far you've gone already! Imagine how far you'll go from here."

Miyoko's eyes darted from Mimiko's sulky pout to Enomoto Eiji's admiring gaze. She felt distinctly uncomfortable; yet she had to admit to herself that she enjoyed being admired by this man. Other than her initial reaction to Z, she had never been so strongly attracted to a man. Still, this situation was dangerous in so many ways. If he kept approaching her, he would inevitably also come into repeated contact with Z. This man had a remarkably sharp mind. It would be only a matter of time before…

"It's amazing how much you look like Kyouko," Mimiko said in a less-than-friendly way. "Eiji-san probably only wanted to meet you to find out if you were Kyouko."

"MIMIKO!" Nayoko exclaimed, appalled at her best friend's rudeness. Miyoko couldn't think of a proper response.

Eiji laughed to dispel the tension. "You're right, Mimiko-san, I did approach Aoki-san because she looked like Kyouko. But we know that she isn't Kyouko, so that is in the past. Now I would like to think of her as a friend… so, Mimiko, please apologize." His voice was kind, but firm.

Eiji held Mimiko's eyes until she blushed and hung her head… but then she rallied and looked up proudly, "Aoki Miyoko-san, I apologize for my rude behavior."

Miyoko gave the younger girl a commiserating smile, "It is okay, Mimiko-san. I understand." She turned her attention back to the man, "but what do you plan on doing if you find Kyouko? Surely you don't intend to hand her over to _that_ woman?"

**oOoOOoOo**

Sho leaned back in his expensive leather office chair and casually strummed on his electric-acoustic guitar. Several of his band members plus three others from _Slow Rising Storm _were lounging together in his spacious apartment living room. The concert earlier in the evening had been another sell-out crowd; not just because of him, but also because of the rising excitement in Japan over his opening band, _Slow Rising Storm_.

It was odd… normally he would have been livid at the idea of sharing the spotlight and attention with anyone, much less an opening band. But for some reason he didn't feel the rage that everyone expected. Part of the reason was the young kid who was also strumming a guitar. He was everything that Sho should have hated: a young teen with enough talent to rival his own; a rising star who was gaining fans at a phenomenal rate; a jokester who never treated Sho with the respect that he had come to expect and demand… and yet Sho really liked the kid.

From that first day when Z had the audacity to stand toe-to-toe with him, Sho had admired the kid's spunk and his very western in-your-face style. There had also been a connection there, as if they had known each other forever. It was almost as if… as if they were brothers. Z glanced up and Sho looked away. Sho had never wanted a brother, at least it hadn't been a great need in his life. But now… now he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like.

Sho had always had Kyoko, from the time they were both five years old. When they were little she had been almost as good as a little brother. Unfortunately, as she grew older she became more feminine. It might have been fine if she had remained focused on him, but she was constantly trying to please his parents. While he despised the hotel, she seemed more and more determined to learn everything about it. When he struggled with boredom in school, she excelled. And when he started to notice girls, she was too uncomfortably close… like a sister who wasn't a sister…

He knew now that a part of his negative reaction to her was because he was becoming attracted to her. At the time that had bothered him. To shield himself he told himself that Kyoko was plain and boring. It wasn't true, but it allowed him to keep her at arms-length. Now he regretted his childishness.

Katsuki stood up and, looking specifically at Miki, asked if anyone wanted to go out for coffee or a drink. Everyone but Z responded positively. "I'm tired tonight. I think that I'll turn in."

As everyone was filing out, Sho held back and said, "Wait a moment, Z. I wanted to talk."

Z looked back, momentarily startled. He quickly recomposed his face and casually replied, "Sure. What'cha need?"

Sho waited until the door closed on the others before replying, "Are you okay?"

If Z was startled by the genuine concern in Fuwa Sho's voice, he didn't show it, "Yeah, just tired."

"So, this isn't about Miyoko?"

"Miyoko? Why?" Z didn't try to disguise his confusion.

"Well… you seemed really close when you first showed up, but lately you two seem a little… distant," Sho felt idiotic discussing such private matters, but he really did feel like a protective older brother at the moment, "Look, I saw Miyoko leaving with that big guy who came here that other time. I thought that you two had a thing… even though you're younger than she is… and so…"

Z finally understood and smiled, "Naw, Miyoko and I are buds, Sho. Nothing else."

"Okay, but listen: I had someone very special in my life for a long time. We grew up together. The problem was: I took her for granted. I acted like a jerk and never let her know how I really felt. Don't do that, man. If you do, you may never get her back."

Sho felt the satisfaction of seeing Z's reaction this time. The teen seemed agitated and confused. He tried to speak, but then only nodded and let himself out of the door. Sho nodded. _Good. Don't make the same stupid mistakes that I made._

**oOoOOoOo**

Kyoko closed the door to her hotel room and leaned against it, breathing heavily. She had been so agitated that she had lost character completely. Fearing that Sho might follow her out, she had run to her room and locked the door behind her.

It had been difficult enough travelling with Sho for the past month. It had been harder still when he seemed to repeatedly seek Z out. It had never occurred to her that Fuwa Sho would take such a liking to the character that she had created. It was almost like when they were children and Shotaro had dragged Kyoko all over the place like his own personal toy. It was all so very confusing.

Kyoko had long since given up on hating Sho. She certainly hadn't ever planned on renewing their friendship. Yet here they were, playing guitars together, talking guitar together, and even playing on stage together. She had gone along with Takarada Lory's idea at first just because the idea of beating Sho at his own game had so much appeal. Now she was truly enjoying herself. It was genuinely fun to play in a band. It was amazing to perform on stage before an electrified, wildly enthusiastic audience. And, surprisingly, it was a joy to play guitar on the same stage as her childhood friend.

That was all well and good… but to have Sho suddenly start talking about his relationship with her… to have him admit his mistakes… and to have him talk about his feelings… that was almost more than she could handle. She needed a break; some time away to regain her perspective…

Kyoko jumped when there was a knock on her door. Schooling her voice back to that of a teen boy, she called out, "Who is it?"

"It is Sebastian, Z. May I come in?" Kyoko moved quickly to open the door to find not only Sebastian, but Jelly Woods as well.

**oOoOOoOo**

Thirty minutes later, Setsu Heel walked out of another hotel room, dressed in her usual leather wear, including a pair of the pants that Cain had purchased for her more than a year before. With the walk and style that only Setsu had, she sauntered to the elevator, disdainfully ignoring the heated gazes of the three businessmen who were also riding down to the lobby. When the doors slid open she immediately walked through the lobby, past the front desk, and out into the fresh night air.

Setsu turned left, striding gracefully and purposefully down the Tokyo sidewalk as if she owned the world. At that moment she probably could have asked any male in a two kilometer radius for anything and he would have given it to her. The difference was that Kyoko was more confident now, more aware, more accomplished… but it wasn't just that.

Setsu was on a mission. Her instructions were clear: Walk two blocks down the road fronting the hotel, turn right, walk one more block, and step into the European-style deli on the right. Neither Jelly nor Sebastian had said it, but she still knew what she would find there.

Oblivious to all of the attention that her passage had garnered her, she made the last turn and opened the door. The frightened faces of the proprietors and the two other customers in the establishment told her all that she needed to know. Looking down the corridor of booths, she saw the black-haired tall man and knew who he was before he even turned around.

Tears filled Setsu's eyes as her deepest longing was confirmed. Then she smiled happily at the tall, frightening-looking man as he stood up and turned around. She hadn't known how much she missed him until that moment. Stepping forward and hugging the most important man in her world, she exclaimed, "Onii-san!" But once she was wrapped in his arms, she looked up and softly whispered, "Ren!"

* * *

**Notes: **Don't worry, this story is far from over. I just thought that the poor couple should have a chance to see each other. Hope you like it. Now that _Imperial Entanglements_ is complete, I will focus on finishing my other four stories.


	13. Stolen Hours, Coincidence & Close Calls

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 13 – Stolen Hours, Coincidence and Close Calls**

Ren felt as if his heart would explode. Kyoko, his beautiful Kyoko, was in his arms! She had voluntarily come to him! The feeling of this tiny, slender, warm creature wrapped around him was exquisite. He never wanted it to end.

There had been that fear… the fear that the words of her song, the song that spoke of her feelings from afar, would fade and vanish… that she would balk once again and repent her rash decision. Ren had always considered himself to be strong, but he didn't think he could survive Kyoko's rejection again. He pushed all of that aside for the moment. Right now Kyoko was in his arms; that was enough.

For several long moments Kyoko reveled in the feel of Ren's arms wrapped around her. From the moment when she had obediently climbed into her mother's car, a part of her… the honest part… had agonized over this man. Although she had told herself that love could not be trusted, and that it was best to submit to her mother, she had longed for Tsuruga Ren. And now here he was, and his long arms were wrapped around…

Kyoko suddenly became aware of her own audacity. She was dressed in skimpy leather clothing and hugging Japan's most desirable man in the middle of a half-crowded deli. Gasping, she tried to pull away; but Ren had anticipated her reaction and this time he was having none of it. He kept his arms around her as she turned red and tried to wriggle out of his grip. He leaned down and whispered, "Settle down, Setsu. If you act that way, then you'll attract even more attention."

The use of her character's name had its intended effect. Kyoko met Ren's eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly expelled it. She was Setsu again, safe in the arms of the brother she adored… Well, there was something disquieting in that idea, but at least she was in control of herself once again. "Onii-san, it is so good to see you again! How have you been?"

Confident that Kyoko had her reactions under control, Ren released her, put his large hands on her slender shoulders, and held her back so that he could speak to her… and look at her. Ren immediately knew that it was a mistake. During their time together as the Heel siblings, he had been intensely aware of how Setsu's wardrobe highlighted every enticing curve and angle or Kyoko's athletic body. At that time he had been able to keep his desire at bay because of his fear of frightening her away forever. Now…

Unable to control his desire as Ren or Kuon, he slipped into Cain and replied in English, "I've been fine, Sis. America has treated me well. But I regretted every moment because I left you here."

Kyoko was uncertain and skittish around this man as herself, but being Setsu gave her a mask of protection that allowed her to speak and express herself openly, "I've missed you too… Cain… more than I ever thought was possible." Setsu's adoring silver-gray* eyes met Cain's and electricity seemed to pass between them.

Ren heard murmured conversations around them and glanced around the deli. All eyes were fixed on the pair. While he had waited there alone, the occupants had glanced surreptitiously at him with a mixture of terror and morbid curiosity; as if he were about to commit murder right there in front of them. Now, with the entrance of the very sultry and equally dangerous-looking girl, the customers were spellbound. Ren understood; they looked like something straight out of a graphic detective or sci-fi novel, almost otherworldly. "Setsu, we should get out of here."

The customers watched the tall, murderous looking man lead the leather-clad beauty out of the deli. As the door shut behind them the customers followed the couple's progress. For a moment everyone felt relief; they were now confident that they would live another day. On the other hand… this would be an experience that they would talk about for weeks to come. Others would hear their descriptions and doubt them, perhaps even laugh at them. Over time they would even begin to doubt their own memories of the encounter.

Cain walked quickly, but not too quickly, leading Setsu by the hand. Kyoko was glad to have Setsu's armor at the moment because the feel of her hand in his large, powerful but gentle grip was playing havoc with her senses. Even now, in the cool late-evening air, her body still recalled the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her. Nobody had ever made her feel so safe and yet so vulnerable.

She collided into Cain's side before she realized that he had stopped. He muttered a quick, "Sorry." She rubbed her nose that had been squashed in the impact, but then her eyes followed his movements and she realized that he was offering her a helmet. Setsu was forgotten for a moment as she looked at the helmet and then looked at the spot where it had come from. On the street, against the curb, rested the largest motorcycle she had ever seen. Uncertain and bewildered, she looked up at her tall companion, "Cain?"

"It's a 2009 Yamaha VMAX, Setsu. Believe it or not, it belongs to the boss," he smiled like a little boy who had just received a working battle-tank for Christmas. "Isn't she a beaut?"

Kyoko forced Setsu to the forefront and smirked, "And since when did you learn to ride something like this?"

"Since I was thirteen; Dad taught me. I raced Enduro then. Later I had a Harley… although I wasn't supposed to start riding it until I was sixteen…" he left the rest unsaid, making it clear that he hadn't waited. He grinned challengingly, "You're not too scared to ride with me, are you?"

She gulped, but managed to regain her composure, "Brother, there isn't any place I wouldn't go with you."

It was Ren's turn to be grateful for his persona as his heart… and his mind… latched onto those innocently-spoken words. "Well then, get your helmet on and let's go."

**oOoOOoOo**

Enomoto Eiji flinched as Miyoko leaned forward and repeated her question, "What do you intend to do if you locate Mogami Kyoko, Enomoto-san?" Eiji's neice, Nayoko, and her friend, Mimiko, also leaned forward and stared at him. A moment ago it had been him correcting Mimiko for her rudeness. Now he felt like the little boy who threw a baseball through his parents' bedroom window.

Miyoko continued to stare at Eiji as she waited for an answer to her question. The problem was that Eiji didn't quite know the answer himself. He despised the Fukushimas. He hated the idea of putting anyone under their power, much less a young lady. But he had made a contract with that couple. He had insisted that he would track Kyouko down and drag her home. Professional pride warred with private humanity… and yes, personal hubris; he was prideful and even arrogant about his ability to solve any case. He loved this case due to the complexity of it. He loved it that this barely eighteen year-old girl had been able to elude all attempts to find her. He wanted to be the one to track her down.

Then again… He cleared his throat and met Miyoko's hard eyes, "I don't know. I won't know until I find her."

Miyoko's eyes turned sad as she sat back and sighed, "I think that you should take me back to my hotel now, Enomoto-san."

**oOoOOoOo**

Kyoko had to fight to retain her grip on Setsu as Cain/Ren climbed onto the motorcycle, his broad, high back only inches from her own body. She sat there for a moment uncertain of where to place her fidgeting hands. Cain looked back and said, "Hold on to my waist, Setsu." His face bore the same challenging look that he had used to entice her onto the bike. She was still uncertain until he suddenly flexed one leg, straightening the bike and causing her to grasp at his sides convulsively. Then she felt a large hand grab first one, and then the other hand to pull them to rest on his stomach.

Suddenly the engine roared to life and Kyoko's eyes grew wide at the deep, rumbling purr. The thrumming of the bike communicated itself through her whole body and she was suddenly grateful for the warm, solid body in front of her. Cain scanned the road and waited for an opening before slipping the clutch and easing the powerful motorcycle out into traffic.

For the first several minutes Kyoko held on tight and kept her eyes closed. But when she didn't die in a fiery crash she began to relax and berate herself for her foolishness. Then she was assaulted with the twin sensations of the evening breeze flowing by her and the feel of her arms wrapped around the large, steel-hard waist and back of a very real, very alive, and very desirable man. A part of her wanted to pull away; to distance herself from the heady sensations. She had never been this close to a man for any stretch of time. Another part of her, part Setsu, part real woman, felt electrified and yet protected in this position. Without any conscious decision, her face pressed into Ren's back and she gloried in the smell of leather and cologne.

Ren had lost Cain almost at the very moment that Kyoko's slender hands first clutched at his sides. He was struggling even now to keep Ren in the forefront; he knew that Kuon's spontaneous and bold nature was too dangerous at this moment. He wanted Kyoko. Oh, he wanted her, but not until the time was right. When Kyoko wore his ring, he would finally and completely give full-vent to his feelings… but not until then.

As they rumbled down the busy Tokyo street, attracting attention and completely ignoring it, he suddenly understood Takarada Lory's logic. Ren had not understood why Kyoko couldn't just come to the mansion. Surely there were enough empty rooms? But that would have been dangerous; him, alone with Kyoko, in a private, secluded space… that might have spelled his doom.

Instead they were out in public, in the guises of the characters they had shed a year before… the guises that only a few select people knew the truth about. Cain Heel, the enigmatic actor from America, had appeared out of thin air with his sultry sister, made a truly terrifying movie, and then vanished just as mysteriously. Nobody but those few could ever tie the dangerous siblings to Japan's Most Desirable Man and Japan's rising young actress. Although they would be incredibly visible to the Tokyo populace, they would be safe.

But that hadn't been Lory's greatest reason, Ren now understood. The true reason was that Lory knew Ren better than almost anyone. Ren had restrained himself throughout the time he spent with this delightful creature in their previous time as the Heel siblings. They had even slept in the same room as brother and sister. Lory knew this, and he knew that this guise would allow both of them to be close, to interact, and to still be restrained… at least in theory. When Kyoko laid her helmeted head against his back, Ren began to wonder if anything could keep him from demonstrating his love for her to the fullest.

But then he turned a corner too sharply and felt Kyoko clutch at his stomach. _No, I won't do anything. Kyoko is too precious to be taken lightly. I only want to spend time with her. The rest will wait._

Neither of them noticed the young man in the mini-van who saw Setsu and looked at her for too long. They did, however, hear the crash. But it was behind them, so they dismissed the sound as unimportant.

**oOoOOoOo**

Miyoko, Eiji, and the girls were just standing up from the patio table in front of the coffee shop when they heard the rumble of the motorcycle. All eyes turned to watch the otherworldly couple on the huge, thrumming bike as it drew near. The tall, leather-clad man looked both dangerous and alluring; in a deadly sort of way. The young woman behind him, similarly dressed, looked dangerous in her own way, but undeniably beautiful; even with her turtle-shell style helmet on. Eiji's instincts kicked in and tingled, but he couldn't tell why. In a moment they were past, leaving the memory of two pair of grey-silver eyes glancing their way.

Eiji might have fixated on that image if it weren't for the next incident. The tires of a mini-van suddenly squealed as the young man behind the wheel struggled to regain control. Instead he over compensated and the van slammed into the nearest vehicle parked on the curb: It was the vehicle owned by Enomoto Eiji.

**oOoOOoOo**

Six blocks further down the road, Ren signaled and turned right, heading toward the hills. Twelve more blocks and the speed limit changed. He grinned as he opened up the powerful engine and Kyoko gripped him convulsively for a moment. Then he felt her relax and even sit back a little as she became used to the sensation of moving in the open air.

Kyoko forced herself to relax, and when she did she began to revel in the freedom and sensation of flying down the open road. Kyoko might have felt uncertain for a short while, but she could never feel unsafe for long in the presence of her great sempai. After several minutes she became so bold that she released her grip on Ren's waist. Then, tentatively, one arm lifted out into the open, rushing air. It was only another moment before the other followed. The action of spreading her arms was followed by a "weeeeeeeee!" as Kyoko allowed herself to bask in the beauty of flying through the night.

Ren felt proud of the girl he loved. He couldn't see her face, but he knew without seeing that she was wearing a look of pure joy. Gone was the timid, but determined teen he had met almost three years ago. In her place was a young woman who had not only defied her evil mother, but had also managed to re-create herself as a rising _male_ pop-music idol. Was there ever another woman as spectacular as her? He saw his turn coming up ahead and yelled back, "Hold on! I have to turn!"

Kyoko reluctantly lowered her arms, but this time she wrapped them around Ren without hesitation. For tonight, at least, she would set aside her fears and bask in the presence of the man she loved… _Loved!... Yes! Loved! I love Tsuruga Ren! Nothing in the world will ever change that!_ Distracted by these thoughts, she barely noticed when the motorcycle suddenly slowed. She did notice, however, when the smoothness of the paved road changed suddenly and she heard the distinctive crunching of gravel.

She looked up and saw that Ren was pulling up to a rather non-descript looking structure. There were about ten more cars parked in the darkened parking lot. Ren pulled to a stop and lowered the kick-stand before saying, "Trust me, Kyoko. You'll love this place." In the dark Kyoko blushed at his free use of her given name, without even an honorific. It was intimate in a way that made her spine tingle. She made a slight "eep!" sound as Ren's big hands wrapped around her waist and easily lifted her off of the motorcycle. She scowled at him as he chuckled, then pouted a little as she said, "You could have warned me at least!"

Unapologetic, Ren's sparkling eyes devoured her for a moment before he forced himself to remove his hands from her tiny waist. "Gomen, Kyoko." Then his eyes sobered as he said, "We need to return to being the Heel siblings now. Even in this remote restaurant people could talk."

Catching the caution in his voice, Kyoko lost her pout and nodded. Then her expression changed to the challenging smirk that befit Setsu, "Lead on, Brother."

The large, wooden door opened up onto a perfectly sculpted decorative garden. Candles on poles were spaced throughout the enclosure, lighting the garden perfectly and giving it an almost-magical appearance. In his guise as Cain, Ren couldn't offer Setsu his hand, but she stepped forward and joyously grabbed his arm anyway. "Oh, Onii-san, it's so beautiful!"

He looked into her glistening eyes, eerie with the silver-grey contacts, and wished that he could see the true color. "This isn't the best part, Setsu. That will come when we are inside."

He led her along the winding path until they came to a wide porch. A tall, dignified older lady, the Okami-san of the restaurant, stepped out and greeted them, bowing. She did not seem intimidated by these new customers in the least as she said, "Welcome to the Sunrise House. We have been expecting you."

Cain nodded without smiling and indicated that his sister should precede him. They followed the genteel lady as she glided down the hallway. Then she stopped and knelt at an ornately painted sliding door. Setsu gasped in pleasure as the door was slid open to reveal a simple but beautifully decorated private dining room. The walls, the floor, and the ceiling were all crafted from a reddish-brown wood that had lighter highlights. Everything was polished to a glass-like sheen and the paper-covered candles shone with a light that danced around the room. Elegantly crafted tapestries hung in various places, adding to the ambience. The far wall, however, was what made Setsu gasp; it opened up from hinges at the top, resting on posts on either side and revealing a breathtaking view of the canyon in front of the restaurant. This led downward and opened up to reveal the vast Tokyo skyline. The whole effect was magical.

Kyoko stood still, gazing at the magnificent scene in awe. She barely heard the door slide shut behind her. It was only when two long arms wrapped around her from behind that she could break her eyes away. Kyoko shivered with something other than cold as Ren's warm breath brushed her face and he said, "I have listened to your song over and over again until I had to replace the iPod, Kyoko. Did you really mean what you sang?"

Without turning, Kyoko nodded. Instead of pulling away in fright, she placed her arms over his strong ones and squeezed. "I trust you, Tsuruga Ren… or is it Hizuri Kuon now?" She turned her head and looked up, but blushed when she realized how close their faces were.

"I am both. I am either. I am whichever you want me to be… as long as I have you." They gazed into each other's eyes and Ren would have kissed her, but they heard footsteps approaching and broke away. They were just taking their seats on either side of the low table as the door slid open and serving ladies entered with the first course of the evening.

**oOoOOoOo**

Two hours after the accident, Enomoto Eiji shook hands with the precinct sergeant before walking out to join the three ladies on the steps. "It looks like I won't be driving my car anywhere for a while. The driver managed to crush my radiator _and_ destroy the left front side.

"Will he be okay?" Miyoko asked concernedly. Eiji wanted to retort, but then he was able to appreciate the concern that this young, rising star felt for a complete stranger. How many others would have simply whined like spoiled brats about the inconvenience?

"The Sergeant said that he'll be in the hospital for several days, but nothing serious is injured. The guy won't admit it, but I think that he was checking out the girl on the motorcycle."

Nayoko teased, "He wasn't the only one, was he, Uncle?"

Eiji shot a glance at Miyoko, who had been noticeably cold toward him since asking to be taken back to her hotel. He caught Mimiko's accusing eyes instead and resisted the urge to gulp, "I wasn't checking her out in the way that you are implying, Niece. I honestly thought that they both looked familiar."

"_Of Course_ he looked familiar, Uncle Eiji! Don't you remember the guy from that really scary serial killer movie last year? You remember, the night that I had the sleepover and nobody could sleep all night long? We made you get up and sit out there with us?"

Eiji chuckled, "Oh, I remember _that_ all right. You kept insisting that someone was outside. I finally had to go out and walk around the house in the middle of the night to _prove_ that everything was okay… and then Mimiko tried to bean me on the head with one of your father's golf clubs when I came back inside."

Mimiko blushed and scowled, "I did _not!_ I would _never_ hit _you!_ I was just being cautious in case the bad guy tried to slip in while you were gone!"

Everyone laughed, including Miyoko. Then Eiji said, "You guys watched the movie. I never did. And what does that have to do with the couple on the motorcycle?"

"That was _him!_ Okay, not him… but the actor who played him… what was his name again?"

Miyoko raised her hands, palms out, "Don't look at me. I was in England at this time last year."

Mimiko furnished the answer, "Cain Heel. He was like, and American or something. Remember the picture in that one magazine… _Tokyo Entertainment Daily_… where they had candid pictures of the actor and that other dreamy new actor… Murasame!"

Nayoko squealed with Mimiko and Eiji met Miyoko's eyes over the younger teens. Her eyes had thawed somewhat, but they still lacked the warmth that he had seen earlier in the evening. Still, the actions of the two younger teens made her shake her head and smile. Then Nayoko suddenly said, "The Girl! That's right! Remember there was a picture of this really hot foreign girl in the photos. She was supposed to be Cain Heel's sister? Could that be her on the motorcycle?"

Just then the minivan-cab that Eiji had called pulled up to the curb. The girls continued to talk with animation for the remainder of the trip to the hotel. Eiji had phoned his sister to tell her about the accident and to obtain permission. Now he was stuck renting two rooms in the same hotel as _Slow Rising Storm_ was staying in. The one silver lining was that it might give him another chance to regain at least a measure of Miyoko's favor before they parted ways.

Fifteen minutes later saw everyone checked in. The girls headed up to their room to check it out, but Eiji and Miyoko lingered. Miyoko looked up at the man and said, "I'm sorry for my coldness, Enomoto-san. It's just… look, I said that I was in England a year ago. I was there to go to college. My father was… is… determined that I should become a lawyer like him. He can't seem to understand that my dreams are different. I finally decided that my only recourse was to fly home secretly and audition.

"My father was livid, but at least he is still a caring dad. From everything I've read, Mogami Kyoko's mother is a witch in every sense of the word. She was trying to force Kyoko to marry a man whom nobody in their right mind would want to marry… and for what? So that Kyoko could have a better life? NO! So that the mother could feather her own nest. I, and just about every other girl in Japan is rooting for Kyoko to escape and stay hidden from that lady… and _you_ are trying to help _that woman_ to enslave her again."

"I wouldn't say _enslave…_" Eiji started to protest. He had been enthralled at the crisp, clear manner of her speaking; as if she truly was a trial lawyer already. Still, he felt defensive about his job.

"You _wouldn't_? An arranged marriage to a total jerk? And when a man like Tsuruga Ren is in love with her? Enomoto Eiji, if you can't see the truth, then you aren't much of detective. Good night, Enomoto-san." Miyoko bowed formally, turned on her heels, and walked away. Eiji wanted to follow, but he knew that he would only be justifying… His phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket. When he saw the name on the screen, he grimaced. _Lousy timing?_

"Hello Mrs. Fukushima… no, I have not found her yet… I'm in Tokyo right now, following up a lead… Ma'am, I _am_ taking this seriously… look, I want to help you, but I won't respond to threats… Yes, I see. I'll call you as soon as I find anything… Good night." He closed the phone and sighed, sending steam into the brisk night air.

He was still lingering outside of the hotel forty minutes later when the motorcycle rumbled up to the entrance.

**oOoOOoOo**

It had been a wonderful meal, simple yet tasteful, light but filling, and perfect for the evening. By the time that they had both finished, the night had fully set in and they had both relaxed completely. For an hour they talked, filling in the pieces of their long separation. Kyoko had a thousand questions about Ren's true identity as the son of the Hizuri's. Ren had as many questions about Kyoko's time spent locked away, her escape, and her subsequent transition into Z. They only asked a few questions, however. The rest would wait for another time, when they would be free to spend all of their free time together. Instead they talked about the present… and a little about the future.

At one point during the evening, after the final course had been cleared away, Ren had shed his Cain persona and reached across the table to capture Kyoko's beautifully crafted, slender hand. Kyoko started, but she did not pull away. Now that the servants were gone, they were truly alone. "Mogami Kyoko, will you come home with me?"

Kyoko looked into the eyes of the man she loved… a simple truth that she had finally accepted… and smiled sadly, "You know that I can't, Ren. I want to, but I am not free yet. My mother and her husband have money and power enough to reach me, even in California. Besides, I have to finish what I started here."

"Two years, Kyoko," Ren groaned, "Two more years. I've already waited for two years for you to accept my feelings. Two more years will seem like an eternity… and so much could go wrong. You would be safer with me than here, so close to _that woman_." He refused to call her Kyoko's mother. Nobody who was doing what that woman was doing had any right to be a mother.

Kyoko seemed surprisingly mature as she squeezed Ren's hand, "I'll be safe, Ren. And no matter what happens, I will keep my promise to you. But for now I have responsibilities to _Slow Rising Storm_ and…"

Ren growled, "And to Fuwa Sho? You can't expect me to be happy about that, after what he did to you? And how could the Boss put you there, of all places?" Ren didn't mention his lingering fear that Fuwa Sho might somehow weasel his way back into Kyoko's heart.

Kyoko could sense the unspoken words and feeling, just as she always seemed to be able to with this man, "I am in the one place that nobody would think to look for me… and don't worry: I don't have any lingering romantic feelings for Fuwa Sho. I have realized now that I might have never loved him… He was just the closest thing to family that I had."

Ren wisely, but reluctantly chose to let the matter drop. They spent the last ten minutes talking and laughing about "Otou-san" as Kyoko still thought of Hizuri Kuu. Then it was time to go. Kyoko and her band would be boarding a bus at ten the next morning and she would need to sleep. The ride back was more chilly, and Kyoko laid her head against Ren's back, dozing.

In the process, Kyoko's eyes became dry. When she opened them again, they were blurry. When she tried to rub life back into them, her left contact caught in the wind and flew away. When the other would still not cooperate, she pulled it out as well. When Ren pulled up in front of the hotel, Setsu Heel had golden eyes instead of silver-gray."

Ren re-assumed his persona as he climbed off of the bike. When he turned to assist Setsu, he froze for a second, captivated by her eyes. Kyoko, sensing his confusion, said, "The wind dried them out. I lost them on the way."

Ren was too enthralled to consider the danger for a moment, but then he saw Kyoko's eyes widen in consternation. Turning, he saw a tall, muscular man in a suit watching them. Kyoko stepped out of the man's view and said, "That's a private detective! He's been hanging around lately!"

Ren's eyes became hard and dangerous. He was about to turn when Kyoko put a hand on his arm, "Don't hurt him, Ren." Her eyes held concern and he stood there for several long seconds before finally nodding.

"Just make your way inside. Jelly is waiting for you. Go quickly while I distract him." Ren squeezed Kyoko's hand one last time. He had been intending to give Kyoko a kiss, but that was impossible now. He pushed aside his sense of frustration and became Cain again. He strode purposefully towards the only-slightly shorter detective. In English he asked, "Do you have a smoke, Man?"

Eiji's eyes had been studying the very sexy girl until the menacing man began striding toward him. He tensed, but hid it well as the man approached. _This man is an actor. He only _plays_ scary characters… though I have to say, I wouldn't ever want to meet him in a dark… _The girl slipped by the two men and Eiji caught a glimpse of something that set his instincts tingling again. But then the overly tall, leather clad, dangerous looking man was upon him. Eiji was startled when the man spoke to him in English. Eiji had done well with foreign languages in school, so he was able to translate. Speaking carefully, he replied in English, "I do not smoke any longer. I'm sorry."

Cain Heel studied the detective minutely, as if not understanding. Never before had Eiji felt so much danger from such an encounter. Then Cain shrugged. "Okay then. Goodnight."

He turned and walked back to his motorcycle without another word. Eiji watched the man ride away and then turned to go inside. As he walked, he tried to sort through the odd assortment of instinctive sensations that he had been experiencing all evening. Something told him that he was close to something, but he was too exhausted to sort it through.

Eiji spent twenty minutes checking his messages on the complimentary hotel computer and then headed up to the room. The elevator stopped on the third floor, where a slightly punked-out, bleach-blond teen stepped in, nodded, and punched the button for the seventh floor. "You're Z, from _Slow Rising Storm, _right?"

The boy glanced the man over casually and said, "That's me," with none of the standard Japanese politeness. Eiji reminded himself that the boy was only recently come from America.

"Well then, I hope that you have a good trip tomorrow." The elevator stopped at the sixth floor, Eiji's stop.

Z said, "Thanks man. See ya." After the door closed, Mogami Kyoko finally allowed herself to breathe again. Then she thought about Ren. Already, her heart ached at the idea that they might not see each other for two more years. But when the door opened to the seventh floor, it was Z who stepped out, ready to face whatever challenge presented itself…

…Until the day that it would be safe to be with Tsuruga Ren once again.

* * *

**Notes: **A very long chapter, but hopefully I was able to paint a scene of the evening. You probably noticed that I kept switching names. I did this to show that neither Ren nor Kyoko were able to remain in-character while in such close proximity to each other.

*I have no idea what color either Cain or Setsu's eyes are supposed to be in the manga, since it is in black and white. For this story they are both the same silver-grey color.


	14. Recovering Stolen Moments

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. I also don't own _Paramour's _song "Only Exception"

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 14 – Recovering Stolen Moments**

The night was cold now, not just from the loss of the sun's heat, but from the lack of the exquisite presence of the slender goddess who seemed, somehow, to have completely taken over Ren's existence. Unable to make himself turn towards the north of Tokyo and the Takarada Mansion, he once again aimed the rumbling motorcycle toward the hills.

Safely out of the city, he opened up the throttle, his speed climbing higher and higher until the air buffeted him and the road markings were nothing but a blur… but none of this did any good. The woman he loved… the woman who had finally accepted his love… was back there, still in danger, and he was supposed to board an airplane and just leave her behind once again… and they hadn't even kissed!

Ren's hand relaxed on the throttle as he neared a widened area on either side of the road. And he turned the motorcycle around.

**oOoOOoOo**

She tossed and turned, unable to forget, even for a moment, the feel of his wide, hard back; the warmth of his strong hand wrapped around hers; his scent…

She had wanted to kiss Ren. She _still _wanted to kiss him. As a girl she had sometimes slipped and allowed herself to imagine kissing Shotaro. It had been a vague, fanciful notion with no understanding of either form or substance. This was different. She could imagine everything in remarkably clear and vivid detail, and she felt empty because this moment had been stolen from her because _that detective_ had been skulking there, in front of the hotel!

Kyoko's face colored again. It was against all decorum to feel this way. She was a single young lady who should not be thinking of such things. Only a short time ago even the idea of kissing a man, of even holding hands with a man, would have been unthinkable! …and yet she had never wanted anything more in her life than that kiss. Her lips tingled and her body burned to _know_, to _feel_, to _have_ the kiss that belonged to her _by right_! It was hers because he loved her and she loved him!

Kyoko pondered this for a long time, staring up at the darkened ceiling as she asked herself, "How can I be so sure?" It was a rhetorical question, and she knew it. Somehow the stolen hours with Tsuruga Ren had removed all doubt. Never before in her life had any man looked at her in the way that _he_ looked at her. It made her feel significant, alive, wanted…

_He loves me. _Even in her mind, it came out as a whisper. A thought so thought provoking, so awe inspiring, so breath taking… _He really loves me._

Kyoko squeezed her hotel pillows hard and then threw them from her. She was never going to go to sleep this way. It only took ten minutes of work to revive Z and get everything properly altered. Five minutes later he stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby.

It was the wee hours and everything was quiet and mostly deserted. Two young ladies were sitting at the reception desk, discussing such weighty matters as boyfriends and college exams. When he first stepped up, only one of the ladies glanced over, but then she did a double-take. The other young lady, alerted, looked over and promptly stood. "Sir! I mean… how may I help you?" Both girls recognized the young pop star. He had been making entertainment news everywhere in Japan. The girls had heard that the two bands were in the hotel, but they hadn't expected…

Z gave the girls his trademark smirk/smile, and then asked in carefully-constructed Japanese, "I want to play my guitar. Would I be disturbing anyone if I went into the dining area?"

The two young ladies were profuse in their denials. _No, nobody would be disturbed. No, it wouldn't be any problem. Please! Please make yourself comfortable._ Smiling shyly, as if slightly overwhelmed by the overenthusiastic response, Z nodded his head and carried his guitar into the dining area. There was a small stage and he naturally gravitated towards it. Within minutes he was absorbed in his music, oblivious to the world around him; oblivious to the fact that he was attracting an audience.

The excited young ladies had spread the word. A major hotel never sleeps. While their guests rest in beds, the cooking staff prepared for the morning. The accountant goes over the evening's receipts. The security staff checks for disturbances. The maintenance crew checks the furnaces and makes repairs. The night-housekeeping staff washes linens. Within minutes word was spreading throughout the hotel, calling out these creatures of the night. The dining room had doors on three sides. At first, the staff only crowded the doors. But when those became too full, the bolder people simply stepped in and took seats at the closest tables to the exits.

Kyoko, wrapped in the guise of Z, played randomly for a while, her fingers moving effortlessly, almost magically. She had learned from Simon Matthews how to finger rather than strum, and now her fingers flew over the guitar's neck and body, bringing out more variety and beauty than most of the hotel staff would have thought possible from six strings. The music was at once joyous and sad, if such a combination was possible, and it reached into the very souls of the listeners and caused a dull ache in their hearts. Work was forgotten in the beauty of the moment and they simply absorbed this unexpected pleasure.

Somewhere in the course of the unstructured concert, Z struck a series of notes that brought a specific song to mind. His playing slowed and the music became more relaxed and melodious, causing the silent listeners to sway. Then, in a voice that was plaintive and longing, he began to sing the words of Paramour's "Only Exception."

He sang in English at first, so that only a few of the staff knew what his words meant. The song had achieved international popularity, but only a few of the staff were young enough to be drawn to that style of music. Style didn't matter on this night, because the music and the singer's deeply emotional singing captured every listener. The Night Manager, having become aware of the general defection of his staff, stomped up, ready to scold. His words died in his mouth as he was also drawn in.

At that moment, Z was belting out,

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

The pastry and bread chef, having spotted the manager, motioned him to a seat. The manager complied without a word as Z sang the chorus through once, and then switched from English to Japanese and sang it again:

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

Blissfully unaware of her audience, Kyoko allowed Z to slip for just a moment as the words and her guitar faded away. She sat, head down in thought, until suddenly there was clapping and low exclamations throughout the dining room. With amazing presence of mind she slipped back into character and looked up to grin at the staff… but then Z's face froze.

There, behind the staff who still stood at the furthest door, stood a tall, menacing figure. Their eyes met across the distance. His eyes and head moved swiftly to the left; it was a rapid gesture, but Kyoko caught it and understood. Before anyone else could notice the tall figure, he disappeared. Maintaining her teenaged boy outer-persona took every ounce of self-control, but she managed it. It was several very long and grueling minutes before she was able thank everyone, sign autographs, and escape the enchanted staff. The girls and even the older ladies wanted to glomp onto the young pop-rock star, but he politely and firmly made his way out of the dining area and escaped out the front entrance.

Instinct played a part next. Ren was nowhere to be seen, but somehow Kyoko knew to head down the sidewalk to the right. She turned another corner walked almost the entire length of the huge hotel. She began to doubt her own perception when suddenly long arms grabbed her, pulling her off the sidewalk and into a dark, hidden corner. She experienced only the briefest moment of panic before her senses identified the smell and aura of her assailant. By then, however, soft, firm lips had swooped down on hers and claimed them.

Their first kiss was everything and more that Kyoko had imagined it might be. It was hungry, desperate, and yet perfect. Kyoko couldn't breathe, but she didn't care… nor did she think that she would ever need to breathe again. Then, just as her lungs began to ache, Ren lifted his face away; and inch only; enough to look deeply into Kyoko's eyes.

Kyoko was startled to realize, even in the dark, that she was looking into blue eyes. Ren must have understood her expression, because he said, "I wanted you to see my true eye-color because I got to see yours earlier. Whenever you think of me, Kyoko my love, I want you to think of me as I really look." He moved forward again, reclaiming Kyoko's lips in a manner at once hungry and yet more gentle. This time Kyoko could breathe, and she returned his kiss as ardently as it was given.

When they pulled apart again, Ren spoke with firm determination, "Mogami Kyoko, I am going to marry you. This time I won't take no for an answer. I will wait as long as I have to, but when I leave this time I will be leaving as your fiancé."

He might have expected Kyoko to balk, but instead she beamed. With tears in her eyes, she nodded enthusiastically. Just then the moon illuminated the corner where they were hidden and Ren's eyes grew wide. He chuckled and Kyoko frowned in confusion. Softly he said, "You really do look like a boy right now, Kyoko. If anyone saw us…"

Kyoko's eyes grew wide with consternation. For just a moment the old Kyoko returned and she would have prostrated herself. Ren had anticipated her reaction, however, and instead he seized her into his arms and held her tightly. "It doesn't matter, Kyoko my sweet one. It is simply another evidence of how magnificent an actress you are." She was going to sputter a protest, but Ren quelled her with the simple expedient of another kiss.

When they finally broke away this time, Ren sighed. "Takarada Lory booked me on the earliest flight out of Tokyo today, Kyoko. He insisted that I was putting you in danger by being here… and he is probably right. If you _insist_ on staying, then I have to respect that, but…"

Kyoko silenced the tall man with a glare that was visible even in the dark. Then she said, "Ren, if we are going to get married someday, I hope that you will allow me to get a word in edgewise." Ren blinked, surprised at this new Kyoko who could stand up to him so easily and speak so boldly… he liked it. Kyoko continued, "I have to stay for now. I can't even explain why, but I know that I need to remain here for now. But I promise you that I will stay safe."

Then, with a level of boldness that she never knew that she possessed, she said, "I _intend_ to marry you, Tsuruga Ren and I will _not_ allow my mother to rob me of the man I love."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Kyoko suddenly turned red and felt skittish. She couldn't believe her own behavior! But Ren didn't allow her to overreact. He simply picked her up into his arms until they were face-to-face, mere inches apart, and said, "You've made me a very happy man, Kyoko. I will never give you cause to regret those words. When we are too old to do anything but sit in rocking chairs and play with our grandchildren, I will still remind you of those words."

Kyoko didn't think that she could blush any brighter, but she did as the implications of the word "grandchildren" danced around in her head.

Impending dawn began to lighten the night and Ren grimaced. He stepped back and held Kyoko firmly by her shoulders, "I have to go, Kyoko. Promise me that you will let me know if you are in any danger at all. Please?"

Kyoko smiled sadly and nodded. Without another word, the tall, man seemed to dissolve away into the dark. Kyoko stood there in the secluded corner for several minutes until she heard the sound of a motorcycle thrumming to life, accelerating, and then fading away. With a deep sigh, Kyoko slowly slipped back into character.

Z walked down the sidewalk, into the hotel, through the foyer and past the two receptionists without even noticing. There would only be a few hours of sleep now, but it didn't matter. Everything was good now, and all was right with the world.

* * *

**Notes: **A short chapter after a long chapter. All fluff and no substance, so I hope that you don't mind. You didn't really think that I was going to make Ren leave without his kiss, did you?

And don't worry overmuch about the two years. A lot can happen at unexpected moments, right?


	15. The Danger grows

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 15 – The Danger grows**

Amamiya Chiori glanced over at the television screen mounted on the cabin wall and smiled as the Hiragana symbols scrolled across the bottom. She loved so many things about New York and her college, but it was nice to see her own language and feel at home again.

Chiori turned her attention back to the copy of _Tokyo Entertainment Daily_ that she had purchased and shook her head in wonder at the photo on the front cover. _She truly is the Eternal, Ever-changing Butterfly._ The photo featured Fuwa Sho and Japan's newest sensation, Z, hunched over their guitars and battling it out before a crowd that must have numbered in the high thousands.

The article underneath told of Fuwa Sho's fifth concert tour and the history-making numbers that they were drawing in each night. The article gave high-praise to Fuwa Sho's newest music, but it also focused heavily on the surprise new group, _Slow Rising Storm._ Seldom had any group enjoyed such instantaneous success. True, one might expect that from any group aligned with Japan's Number One Musician/Singer, but that was far from the truth. Fuwa Sho had a reputation for clashing incessantly with his opening bands. More than one band had quit in the middle of a concert season. One group had ceased performing altogether. But _Slow Rising Storm_ was not only surviving the tour, but they were sky-rocketing into stardom.

Perhaps the greatest reason for this was the beautiful singer, Miyoko, and the mysterious guitarist known as Z. Zeshin Michelson, a Japanese-American, was wowing crowds with his guitar playing and stealing hearts with his trademark smile. He had even done what no other musician other than Sho's own band members had been able to do: he had performed on stage night-after-night without clashing with Fuwa Sho. Chiori shook her head at this. She knew the truth behind Kyoko's relationship with the Rock-idol. Kyoko had furnished some of the information and Kotonami Kanae had filled in the rest. Kyoko had hated Fuwa Sho passionately… and yet there she was dueling guitars with him on the cover of a national magazine… and nobody even knew that Z was a girl.

Amamiya Chiori had hated Mogami Kyoko once. She had thought that the girl had gained her role on Box R through the use of influential connections. Chiori had even attacked Kyoko, pushing the girl down a shallow flight of stairs. When the girl had somehow almost miraculously spun in mid-air and seen Chiori's face, Chiori had expected to be fired and even disgraced. Instead Kyoko had manipulated her into giving the performance of her life. The end-result was that Chiori ended up becoming the third most well known actress on the show, with only the lead and Natsu, played by Kyoko, being more noticeable.

Chiori had become fascinated with the odd girl who somehow transformed completely from role to role. After observing her for a while, Chiori had finally decided to take drastic steps to shadow Mogami Kyoko and learn as much as she could. Despite the ignominy, she even cajoled the LME president to let her join LoveMe … despite the ugly pink jumpsuits. But what had developed was more than just a learning experience. For the first time in her life, Amamiya Chior had made two friends who she could trust completely.

One of those friends was waiting for her in the airport two hours later. Chiori grinned as she saw the tall, gorgeous beauty trying to look inconspicuous among the other people who were there to greet the passengers. Kotonami Kanae was wearing a floppy hat and sunglasses, but they did nothing to hide her perfect figure or her long, silky black hair. Chiori had been out of circulation for nine months, and she wasn't that well-known before she left, so she had neglected any disguise. What she hadn't counted on was the fact that Kyouko's story had sparked so much national interest that all of her previous dramas had already come out in re-runs, more popular than ever. As a result, Chiori's character from Box 'R had become quite well-known, ensuring that Chiori hadn't been forgotten after all.

It started with a single teen girl calling out, "Look! It's Amamiya Chiori… and Kotonami Kanae too!" Chiori hadn't even had the chance to greet her friend before everyone around them turned to verify the teen's cry. Kanae reacted quickly, snagging Chiori's free hand and darting through the crowd before the swarm could converge on them. By some silent signal the door to the VIP Lounge sprang open as the two girls ran toward it. As soon as they were in, two large men stepped out and Chiori could see them blocking the way as the door closed.

Kanae muttered "Mo! We're going to need a private airport if this keeps up."

Chiori chuckled, "And to think that we _wanted_ to be famous. Can you imagine what will happen when Kyouko finally reveals herself?"

Kanae scowled at that, obviously irritated about something. Before she could reply, a sophisticated looking middle-aged lady in a business suit stepped up and said, "We'll have the car pull up at the celebrity-exit, Kanae. It will be about five minutes. Amamiya-san, I'm having one of the LME bodyguards retrieve your luggage. Welcome home."

Kanae relaxed her scowl and said, "Chiori, meet Kotara Chisato, my manager. Chisato-san, please say hello to Amamiya Chiori, my friend and fellow-pink-sufferer."

The lady bowed politely and smiled, "So you are the other part of Takarada's original Pink Trio? I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Amamiya-san."

Just then the plasma screen television in the VIP Lounge caught their attention as the theme song for Bridge Rock stopped and Hikaru's face appeared on the screen. "Good evening Japan. Tonight we have a real treat for our audience. The entire membership of _Slow Rising Storm_ is joining us for a night of fun, frivolity, and even a little music. Please give a warm hand to… _Slow Rising Storm!"_ The stage went dark and the camera focused on two hands on a beautiful Ibenez Electric Guitar. One perfect, clear note began, and sustained for several long seconds before the hands began flying through a complicated and enticing riff… then a beautiful female voice sang out a note that perfectly matched that first note and held… and held… until suddenly several instruments and voices came together at once, exploding into a fast-paced yet beautiful song about love and deep desire. It was a captivating song and none of the three ladies even noticed as one of the bodyguards stepped up to inform them that the car was ready. The song ended on the same note that began it, leaving the studio audience silent and stunned for a long moment… and then everyone exploded into applause and screams of adulation.

Chiori finally released the breath she hadn't known she was holding and her eyes met Kanae's in amazement. Chiori met Kanae's eyes and darted a quick glance over at Kotara Chisato. An unspoken question passed between the two girls and Kanae gave the slightest negative shake of her head. Chiori's head nodded just as slightly in acknowledgement. She would have to wait to say anything about Kyouko until the pair were safely tucked away in Kanae's apartment.

Kanae said, "Don't worry, I've DVR'd tonight's show, so you'll be able to watch it at my place. I'm glad to see you." Chiori was deeply touched when the tall, beautiful girl reached out and took one of her hands in a gesture of friendship. Kanae was the most undemonstrative person Chiori knew, which meant that this gesture was both genuine and heartfelt.

"I'm glad to be home, even if it is only for one month between classes," Chiori replied as she squeezed Kanae's hand and they released.

Thirty minutes later found the two girls safely deposited in Kanae's apartment. Kotara Chisato had reiterated Kanae's schedule, made her farewells, and departed. When the door was safely closed, Chiori sighed, "All of this cloak-and-dagger stuff is getting exhausting. How exactly are we supposed to keep Kyoko's identity a secret when her face is being splashed across every television in Japan?" She shook her head in amazement, "You _did say_ that you recorded the show?"

Kanae, also irritated, nodded and used the remote to turn on the television and scroll over to the recorded shows. The show came on and she scrolled past the performance reluctantly, coming to a stop when the band was seated on the couches with the three Ishibashis. Chiori and Kanae settled onto comfortable chairs and watched silently as the ever-energetic Ishibashis interviewed, flirted, and joked with the band members.

Chiori was surprised at how closely the lead singer, Miyoko, resembled their friend. "Doesn't it strike you as a bad idea for Kyoko to be in a band with somebody looks so much like her? Won't that draw unwanted attention?"

Kanae snorted, "I told the same thing to Takarada. He told me that it was perfect: people would look at Miyoko, realize that she wasn't Kyouko, and then dismiss any thought of Kyouko altogether." Begrudgingly, she continued, "It seems to be working. Nobody even suspects Z. What is more dangerous is the fact that Z is becoming so enormously popular."

Chiori shook her head, "I guess we shouldn't have been surprised. Has Kyoko ever played any role where she didn't dominate the scene? She is the most amazing…" Chiori blushed. It wasn't in her nature to gush, and certainly not over the work of a rival… but Kyoko was so much more than that. Kanae raised an eyebrow at her friend's discomfiture, but Chiori only said, "Let's just admit it, Kanae: she is one-of-a-kind. Did _you_ know that she played guitar?"

Kanae grimaced, "She mentioned it once, but typical Kyoko, she made it sound like she wasn't very good."

Chiori giggled, something she hated doing, but it just came out, "I would love to see her do something that she _does_ think that she is good at! You know, if I didn't like her so much, I would hate that girl."

Kanae watched as the television camera focused on the ridiculously cute boy known as Z, "I know what you mean."

Any further discussion was set aside as the court jester extended a bag that held questions inside. After Kyouko's sudden departure, nobody else could be found who could match her "Bo." The chicken was eventually abandoned. This court jester was the third attempt to find a suitable replacement. Z reached inside of the bag and extracted one of the tiny scrolls. He looked comically nervous as he handed the scroll to Hikaru, who opened it and grinned triumphantly. "Well, ladies, it appears that we get to ask the question on all of your minds: Z, is there somebody that you are in love with?"

The two girls leaned forward as they saw Z's face flush. Knowing her as they did, they had expected some sort of negative, if not violent reaction to the word "love." Instead, the "boy" gave the audience a secretive smile and blushed. The audience erupted in oohs and aaahs. Hikaru and his fellow hosts tried to extract more information, but Z remained closed-mouthed. The timing was impeccable, because the question had been asked right at the end of the show.

As the credits rolled, Chiori turned to Kanae, "Okay, what do _you_ know about this?"

Scowling, Kanae grabbed a dated copy of _Tokyo Entertainment Daily_ from her end-table and silently extended it to Chiori. Prominently splayed across the front cover was a photo of a large, dangerous-looking man on a huge motorcycle. Seated behind him was a strikingly sexy girl with long, blond hair flowing out from under her half-shell helmet. The title read: "The Enigmatic Cain Heel; Back in Tokyo with his _sister?_" The word "sister," in italics, suggested doubt about the girl's true relationship with the mysterious actor who had appeared out of nowhere, filmed a hit-movie, and then disappeared just as promptly.

Chiori looked at Kanae with wide eyes, "Are they nuts! Don't they realize how dangerous it is to be seen together?" Chiori and Kanae were among a highly select group who knew the true identity of Cain Heel. It had happened entirely by accident… or, at least, Chiori hadn't intended to ferret out Tsuruga Ren's secret. One day, after an intensive filming session with Box 'R, Kyoko had made her goodbyes and rushed out of the studio. Chiori had noticed Kyoko's bag was still sitting on a chair by her dressing room. Grabbing it, she chased after her friend.

Chiori had been surprised, even startled, when she saw Kyoko disappearing into an RV parked nearby. At first she had considered knocking, but something about the whole situation gave her pause. Twenty minutes later, an amazingly sexy and dangerous looking girl stepped out of the RV holding the arm of a very tall, and even more dangerous looking man. Chiori considered following the pair out of morbid curiosity, but then she remembered her original purpose. Taking a deep breath and expelling it, almost fearful of what she would find, she stepped up to the RV and knocked. Her surprise was redoubled when Jelly Woods opened the door… and she was the only person in the RV.

That same evening, Takarada Lory called Chiori and Kanae into his office and explained Kyoko's "dangerous mission". Chiori had been amazed. Kanae had been incensed, especially when she found out that Takarada had sequestered Kyoko with "that man" in the same hotel room for many nights over the past four months. Both girls were amazed when they saw Setsu walking into the office with her "brother." Even Kanae, who had once described Kyoko as a "housewife-type," was willing to admit that Setsu was a stone-fox in that outfit.

Cain Heel's movie had been a runaway success, but Takarada and the publicist had agreed that Cain Heel might be detrimental to Tsuruga Ren's reputation. When the movie was released, the Heel siblings had simply disappeared.

Kanae growled, "Now you know why I'm irritated. That lovesick idiot could have blown everything. And our love-obsessed boss had to have something to do with it as well. I don't know how Ren got here, but there is no way they could have gotten fixed up like that without Jelly's help."

Chiori rubbed her temples as she stared down at the photo again. Then her expression softened, "I guess that Kyoko graduated, Kanae. The expression on her face just now can only mean one thing: She has finally accepted the idea that she's in love with Tsuruga Ren."

Kanae sighed despite her irritation, "Yeah, I know. Which begs the question: where does that leave us?"

**oOoOOoOo**

Kyoko silently cursed her unprofessionalism as she slipped past her fellow band members and headed for the VIP restroom down the corridor. Ever since Ren's visit, and their… private moments, she had been unable to fully slip into Z and maintain a 24/7 hold. Whenever she slowed down, even for a moment, she would remember his kiss, his warm, strong arms around her, his scent, and the way that his eyes held her and consumed her. She would smile when she should be frowning. She would giggle unexpectedly and at inopportune moments. She would become warm and flushed as she thought of him.

Glaring at herself in the mirror, Kyoko tried desperately to hold onto Z. Without his presence, her disguise would be useless. She needed to regain her focus!

… but two years seemed like such a long, long time!

**oOoOOoOo**

Enomoto Eiji leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand as he listened to Fukushima Saena's endless harangue over his failure to locate her daughter when he was "supposed to be at least somewhat competent!" He resisted the urge to remind the obnoxious women about her own infamous and fruitless pursuit of her daughter across the North American continent, but he wisely refrained.

When he had reached the end of his patience and could take no more, he finally said, "Look, Fukushima-san, why don't we do this: I will continue to search for your daughter, but I will not send you any more bills unless I find definite news about her. Would that be fair?"

Saena's acid voice replied, "I don't give a d*mn about fair, Enomoto. You can be absolutely certain that I won't pay you another yen until you produce that little brat! Just find my daughter!" Eiji winced, holding the phone away from his ear as that vile woman broke the connection. He sighed and closed his phone, plugging it into the charger and tossing it onto his desk. _Your daughter is making a fool of you, old woman, _he thought maliciously. But then the reality came to mind and he thought, _she's making a fool of both of us. Who would have thought that she would be able to hide so effectively?_

_And she is costing me any chance of a relationship with Miyoko in the bargain._

Eiji picked up the well-thumbed copy of _Tokyo Entertainment Daily _and frowned at the photo of the tall hoodlum and the enticing, leather-clad beauty on the motorcycle. Once again he remembered that late night when the girl in the photo had sauntered past him, into the hotel. _She had golden eyes. It was her, I know it!_

On that very night, still stinging from Miyoko's rejection, Eiji had been questioning his conviction that Mogami Kyoko was in Japan. Then the girl, identified in the article as Setsu Heel, had passed by him. The article spoke of her "smoky-gray-silver eyes," along with other… memorable features. She and her "brother" had disappeared from the scene almost within days of the movie release. That led him to only one conclusion: Cain Heel was Tsuruga Ren, and Setsu Heel could only be one person. _Mogami Kyoko, you are an amazing actress._

**oOoOOoOo**

Shimazu Toyotomi growled furiously as he sprang up out of his seat, hurling his plate at the nervous, cringing staff. Most of the servants dodged out of the path of the projectile, attuned to the young master's volatile behavior; one recently hired servant was not as ready. The second upstairs houseboy reeled as the corner of the heavy porcelain plate grazed his left cheek. The food, flying independently, splattered his face, neck, and suit. The man recovered quickly, however, and resumed his place in line as if nothing had happened.

Toyotomi guffawed to himself, only slightly mollified by the servant's humiliation and discomfort. His own humiliation was much worse. _How dare she do this to me! When I catch her I will teach her a lesson that she will never forget!_

He had a malicious grin on his face as he stepped away from the table and sauntered out of the dining room. Five minutes later he had completed his journey through the circuitous corridors and floors of the Shimazu Castle* and he reached his suite of rooms. He flopped down on his plush chair and picked up the remote.

At first he thought of switching on his DVD player and watching another episode of Box 'R. He decided that he was already frustrated enough without watching Natsu gliding around her school in her shortened school uniform. He growled at the thought as he remembered standing at the altar, waiting fruitlessly for his new toy to walk down the aisle. Instead, Mogami Kyoko had fled, spurning him and making him a laughing stock.

And then her idiot mother had made a fool of herself chasing ghosts all across America and Canada. That wouldn't have been so bad; it might have even been laughable; until those upstart sycophantic fans started putting out website after website, chronicling the chase and splashing _his _face all over the Internet! And they ridiculed HIM! HOW DARE THEY! Little, powerless, valueless people without even one-one-thousandth of his wealth had the audacity to _laugh at him!_ And these websites had gone viral all over the world! He couldn't even go to clubs anymore without people staring at him and laughing behind their hands!

Toyotomi bent his arm back in rage, prepared to throw the remote at the big-screen… and then he stopped himself. He had already destroyed three televisions in two weeks. He didn't care about the damage or the expense, but it always took the moronic staff _hours_ to purchase a new device and install it. Tonight he didn't feel like waiting.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Toyotomi turned on cable television, flipping through the channels until he found the replay of Fuwa Sho's last concert in Tokyo… Hey! He sat up as the lead singer for _Slow Rising _Storm rocked the stage with a hard song about bitter regret. Wait just a… no, that wasn't her… but perhaps, with a little bit of cosmetics, she would be close enough.

Shimazu Toyotomi allowed himself a malicious smile.

**oOoOOoOo**

For the second time in two weeks, Z followed his written instructions. Walking out of the service door of TBM Studios, dressed in jeans and a hoodie, he turned right and proceeded through the dark evening until he spotted the non-descript SUV. As he approached, the passenger door opened, lighting the inside. Z quickly hopped in, closing the door and pulling on his seatbelt even as the vehicle pulled into traffic.

Kyoko smiled and said, "Hello Sebastian-san, how are you this evening?"

Sebastian glanced over and gave the "boy" a quick smile, "I'm fine, Z. And how are you? Was it difficult to get away from your band?"

Z smirked, "Naw, the Ishibashis were too busy flirting with Miyoko and Miki to even notice." Z frowned in thought, "I think Miyoko knows something. She seems to be going out of her way to protect me from too many questions." Over the past two months Sebastian had been acting as a go-between with Z and Lory. Z… or rather Kyoko… had learned to rely heavily on the wisdom of this taciturn man.

It only took ten minutes for the SUV to pull into the privacy-drive of the Takarada mansion. Z raised an inquisitive eyebrow now that Sebastian was free to meet his gaze. "What does the Boss want? This is the first time I've been here since boot camp."

Sebastian smiled mysteriously, but he didn't answer the question. Kyoko remained in the character of Z, uncertainty clouding his expression. But then the doors flew open and Maria hurtled down the steps, shouting, "Onee-sama!"

Z dropped away and Kyoko joyfully captured her little sister in her arms, lifting her and swirling her around. She noticed almost immediately that her burden had become heavier and she leaned back, "Maria-chan, you're growing too fast!"

Maria allowed herself to be put down and suddenly transformed into a composed young lady, "Grandfather says that I'll be taller than mother. I missed you." She took Kyoko's hand and started dragging her into the mansion, "All of the girls in school are going ga-ga over Z. They all have posters on their walls and some of them even have your picture taped in their notebooks!" She giggled as she prattled on good-naturedly, but she was still blushing slightly from the impact that Kyoko's appearance was having on her. She… he… really looked quite princely.

They turned the corner after traversing a long corridor and Kyoko gasped in pleasure, "MOKO-SAN! CHIORI-CHAN!" Maria released her hand and Kyoko ran forward to wrap her arms around both girls at once. Chiori only laughed, but Kanae scowled and said, "MO! Are you ever going to outgrow that stupid nickname?"

Unabashed, Kyoko stepped back, her eyes alight with pleasure at seeing her two friends. Chiori found herself flushing slightly as she finally took in Kyoko's appearance. Even after seeing her in magazines and on television, she was unprepared for how much of a bishounen Z was in person. Kanae, though no more immune, had already experienced the shock of this and she couldn't conceal her smile at Chiori's expense. "So, what do you think, Chiori? Does she look like a boy?"

Maria stepped up and took Kyoko's hand again with a slightly irrational sense of jealousy. Chiori nodded, "Kyoko, I thought the President was crazy to let you out in public; but you look so… wow!" She fanned herself a little, "I don't think that anybody would ever guess."

Suddenly the huge ornate wooden double-doors of the dining area swung open and Takarada Lory, dressed as Mussolini in full court-dress, stepped dramatically into the room. Beside him, dressed in an elegant hoop-skirted ball-gown, was Jelly Woods. The two older people smiled at the four girls and Lory said, "Welcome, young ladies, to our first LoveMe graduation ceremony!

* * *

**Notes: **I hope that you are still enjoying this. It was a difficult chapter to write, for some reason.

*There is no Shimazu Castle, though the family name has a rich history. Toyotomi is not intended to be a part of that family.


	16. Dominoes

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 16 – Dominoes**

As a young child one of my favorite activities was to take boxes and boxes of dominoes, dump them out into a pile, and create the most elaborate paths and designs that I could imagine, until, at the final moment, I would push the first domino and watch as they all fell, one after another. If everything went right, every domino would fall exactly when it was supposed to. More often than not, I would slip and knock the wrong domino over, prompting one portion of the uncompleted structure to collapse and leaving the rest standing, forgotten, unfulfilled. That tension, the feeling of impending and inevitable doom, was much like the tension surrounding Mogami Kyoko as she continued to hide in the plain sight of Japan and the world.

**oOoOOoOo**

Fuwa Sho's fingers slipped again, creating a discordant sound that set everyone else's teeth on edge. Instead of apologizing, he glared challengingly at everyone, daring them to meet his eyes; nobody did. Denied any excuse for a fight, he growled and roughly shoved his guitar into its stand before leaping up and stomping off of the stage, kicking cables as he went.

Sho continued his stomping without any clear direction and intent until he suddenly stopped, realizing that he knew _exactly_ where his feet were taking him. He stood there in the lobby, radiating a barely suppressed rage, oblivious to the workers who were scurrying about trying to prepare the Kobe concert hall. There in front of him, not thirty feet away, was the door that led to the room where _Slow Rising Storm _was sequestered, warming up for the concert that would take place in less than two hours. And also inside of that room was the source of Fuwa Sho's current and growing frustration.

Never before in Sho's life, not even for a minute, not even for a second, had he ever had any doubts about his orientation. He liked girls… No, he _loved_ girls. In Sho's ideal world there would be only him and an endless variety of beautiful girls. And by variety he meant blond, brunette, redhead, ebony-haired… he had even seen a very sexy bald girl once… and all well-endowed, of course. There had been one girl who didn't fit that last requirement… but Sho was trying hard not to think about her.

Despite his intentions, he often thought about his childhood friend, Mogami Kyoko. He often regretted his previous actions. He often worried about her, wondering where she was hiding and if she was safe; but he tried not to think about her because he knew that she wanted nothing to do with him. Still, the main point was, at least _she_ had been a _GIRL!_

But in that room, less than thirty feet away, was the person who _WOULD NOT LEAVE HIS MIND…_ and it wasn't a girl. A teen-aged boy; the boy whom Sho had thought of as a younger brother until… _until what? _Sho glared at the door and began to close his eyes, but quickly opened them again. He wouldn't close his eyes now, because whenever he did, he saw _that smile; _that enigmatic, wistful, damnable smile that _WAS DRIVING SHO CRAZY!_

"Is everything all right, Sho?" A soft, concerned female voice asked. Sho whirled around to glare balefully at his gorgeous manager, but he bit back his retort. Shouko Aki had asked him a perfectly reasonable question for which he had a perfectly irrational answer: _I have no earthly idea. Nothing makes any sense anymore! _This confusion had gone on for two weeks now, ever since the last time that the two groups had performed in Tokyo. For some reason, at that time, something had happened to cause Z to start smiling in that way, and something in that damnable smile was making Sho's heart reace every time he saw it.

_This is nuts! I am not and I will never be interested in a boy! _Sho gulped and shook his head, running clawed fingers through his hair, "I'm fine, Aki. I just need to get out of here for a little while."

Shouko Aki held her charge's wavering gaze for what seemed like several minutes before nodding, "Please be careful. And be back on-time." Six months ago she would have done everything within her power to prevent Sho from leaving right before a concert. He had a less-than-perfect track record for making it back to concerts on-time and in-one-piece, but since the start of this latest concert tour his record had been impeccable. She would have to trust him now. She watched as he exited the building, ignoring the sighs of relief from the workers who were setting up.

When Sho was gone from sight, Shouko turned her own gaze back to the door. She strongly suspected that she knew exactly the reason for the boy's distress. And knowing the reason, she couldn't help but feel slightly amused, regardless of the headache that Sho's current attitude was causing. Fuwa Sho believed himself to be attracted to Zeshin Michelson, better known as "Z." Shouko would have been alarmed as well, but she knew the truth. Looking back, she was surprised that she hadn't figured it out in the first place. She was even more amazed that Fuwa Sho still didn't know.

She thought back to the morning, two weeks ago, that she had witnessed Z climbing out of an SUV driven by a man who looked vaguely familiar. Z said goodbye to the driver and then whistled softly as he walked purposefully toward the entrance of the studio where everyone was meeting to practice a new song. There was something about the boy's smile, and something about the light in his green eyes that captured Shouko Aki's attention.

Shouko Aki recalled well the day that she had first met Fuwa Shotaro. He had also been beautiful for a boy, and might have qualified as a bishounen if it weren't for that ever-present smirk. She had known from the very moment that she met him that Sho would be a heartbreaker and that millions of girls and women would go crazy over him. Z was much the same, right down to the smirk, but he always seemed more… _wholesome? Sweet? Innocent? _She couldn't nail it down, but she was ready to acknowledge that he did look princely. Still, there was something odd about him that often tickled at the back of her mind.

When Z walked into the studio, curiosity prompted Aki to follow him. She was not surprised to see that Miyoko was already there in the glass-encased booth. The two brightest star in _Slow Rising Storm_ also shared something else in common: they were both early risers. For some reason, as Aki saw Z opening the door to the studio, she hung back in the shadows. Later she would feel guilty about that, even though she was glad that she did…

"Good morning, Z," Miyoko had said cautiously, "Where did you go last night?"

"The Boss wanted to see me," Z replied, more circumspectly than normal. There was a long pause as they both looked through the music score, then Z broke the silence and said, "Umm… Miyoko… one of the things that I needed to talk with the boss about was... you."

"Me?" Miyoko had replied stiffly. "Why?"

"Before I answer that, I have to ask you a question." A long pause followed as Z seemed to compose his words, "Miyoko, about Enomoto Eiji…?"

Miyoko stiffened, but met Z's gaze squarely, "Don't worry; I haven't spoken with him for a while. You're secret is perfectly safe with me."

There was another strained silence before Z's voice suddenly changed. The voice that spoke next almost made Shouko Aki jump in recognition. "When did you find out, Miyoko-san?"

"Before we left the island," Miyoko replied, still stiffly. Then her voice took on a teasing tone, "On the night you recorded that song for Tsuruga Ren."

Again, it was all that Aki could do to keep from reacting. Clearly she wasn't the only one surprised, "You heard my song, Miyoko-san?"

"I did. It was… sad, and hopeful, and beautiful. I didn't mean to eavesdrop (in the shadows, Shouko Aki grimaced guiltily) but I was looking for you. Then I heard you singing, and afterwards I heard you become Z again. It was… shocking. To think that I totally and completely believed that you were a boy. As a matter of fact..." Miyoko suddenly giggled. "Sorry, I just thought it was funny... and embarrassing, of course."

"Embarrassing? My song?" Kyoko asked, confused and slightly hurt.

"No! I told you, I liked your song. What I meant was… oh, I shouldn't have said anything." Miyoko turned, but the form of Z stepped forward and grabbed her hand.

"Please?"

Miyoko looked down at the two hands holding hers and blushed even brighter, "Don't laugh at me?"

"Of course not."

"I was laughing because my brother and I had a crush on the same person."

"I don't understand. Who do you mean?"

"You," Miyoko said with asperity, "Or rather, Z in my case."

Now it was Z's, or rather Kyoko's turn to blush. She quickly released Miyoko's hand and suddenly all her mannerisms became that of Kyoko. "Umm… Oh…" then she hastily asked, "Wait, what about your brother?"

Miyoko smiled, "There, you see? I have my own secret identity. _My_ real name is Ebisara Nori… and my brother is Hikaru." She stopped, regarding the cross-dressing actress expectantly. When Kyoko only looked back in confusion, she said, "You know him as Ishibashi Hikaru."

Kyoko's eyes grew wide with astonishment and then pleasure, "You're Hikaru-Onii-san's sister! That is wonderful! What a great honor to meet you!"

Shouko Aki, still lurking in the shadows, wondered if Kyoko had processed all of what the young singer had said. Apparently not, because Kyoko continued to express her pleasure and joy at meeting the sister of one of her "sempai's" at LME. Finally, Miyoko said, "That's why I thought it was so funny that both I and my brother were crushing on the same person."

There was absolute silence for a long moment before Kyoko said, "Miyoko-san, I'm afraid that you're a little confused. Hikaru-sempai was my senior in LME. He was never interested in me…" Several months ago, Kyoko might have believed her own words. Now, after finally accepting the idea that Tsuruga Ren was in love with her, she could no longer pretend. She squeaked out, "He liked me?"

Miyoko smiled sadly, "Very, very much. But please don't ever tell him that I told you so. It will be bad enough when he finds out that you're in love with Tsuruga Ren."

"How did you know that?"

"Your song. Nobody could write and sing like that without being sincere." Shouko Aki still felt guilty about listening in, but she resolved one thing as she slipped out of the studio: she would _have to_ hear that song.

Almost two weeks had passed since then. Two weeks during which Shouko Aki kept the secret. Two weeks during which she had watched Fuwa Sho squirm as he became more and more confused. Aki suspected that Kyoko's newly discovered love was causing her to emit very feminine hormones. It was certainly true that more than one of the male band members in both bands was becoming agitated and confused in Z's proximity. It was actually quite funny… or it would be if it weren't so sad.

**oOoOOoOo**

Oblivious to any impact that "he" was having on anyone, Z strummed casually through a series of chords. There was really no need for any more practice before the concert. Everyone knew their parts well and the entire _Slow Rising Storm_ team was ready. Most were slouched in one of the several push couches, but Z was sitting in a corner and smiling that mysterious smile that seemed to come unbidden at the most inopportune times.

The visit with her three girl-friends had been wonderful. The private little graduation ceremony had been fun. Most of all, Kyoko's frank admission of her feelings for Tsuruga Ren had been… somehow liberating. All of the past pains and the past rejections were gone in that one moment of blatant honesty. Mogami Kyoko was in love and the man whom she loved was in love with her.

It was amazing how good that truth made her feel. Of course, being Kyoko, she was completely oblivious to the fact that her newly discovered smile and sparkling eyes were having a rather… uncomfortable impact on both the women… and men who made the mistake of straying too close.

Two days ago, Kyoko had escaped for a few hours to say goodbye to Amamiya Chiori during her stopover in Osaka before flying west. Kanae hadn't been able to make that trip, but she and Chiori had spent many hours together. Kyoko had felt slight pangs of remorse and jealousy at having been left out, but she understood and cared for her friends too much to allow the feelings to linger. Kyoko knew that she was truly going to miss both LoveMe girls. Wistfully she realized that they might never actually be able to work as closely ever again. It made her feel sad.

Thankfully Ren had been able to work with a friend from a major phone retailer and now he could call her regularly without any fear of traces from either side. He had been doing exactly that almost every night. As a result, Kyoko was becoming more and more confident in her feelings as she truly began to recognize the depth of Ren's feelings. The problem was that her joy was showing very clearly on her face.

Thankfully Miyoko was there to help. She walked by casually, leaning over just enough to whisper, "your face is slipping, Z."

It was a timely warning as the concert coordinator stepped into the room to announce that everything would start in fifteen minutes.

**oOoOOoOo**

Shimazu Toyotomi glared fiercely at the idiot who stood across the desk from him. He wanted to slap the man but he was too much of a coward. This man might be a basement-level thug, but he was still Yakuza. "What is so difficult? Get in. Snatch the girl. Get out. Surely even _you_ can handle something _that simple_!"

The thug's only sign of irritation was the nervous tick on the left side of his mouth. He wanted to disembowel this arrogant rich kid, but the boy's father was very highly connected and he dared not. Instead he glared at the fop, "As I have explained, Security is very tight. Not only are we facing the local security, but we also have both Akitoki and LME bodyguards all over the place. This new group has become so popular so quickly that they have to keep adding numbers to the security detail."

Toyotomi wanted to throw a fit, but instead he expelled a deep breath and finally said, "Fine! But keep an eye out. Eventually that girl will leave herself uncovered; so you had better be ready to snatch her."

"And if others become involved?" The punk asked with one eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"Just don't shoot them. My father wouldn't appreciate the bad publicity. Other than that, I don't care."

**oOoOOoOo**

Enomoto Eiji stared at his collection of photos once again. In his mind's-eye every tiny feature of Mogami Kyoko's face stayed in place as a thousand different variations danced around them. The girl on the motorcycle had now been added, but another image, an image that eluded him, still hovered just out of reach in the dark recesses of his mind. _What is it that I'm missing? Was it a coincidence that she just happened to be at the same hotel as the two bands? And if Miyoko doesn't know her, then why is she so opposed to what I am doing?_

Eiji sighed, leaned back, and rubbed his tired eyes as he tried to ignore the ache in his chest. It was ridiculous in the extreme that a tough, street-wise private detective had allowed himself to become so enamored, but he couldn't deny the truth. He longed to see Aoki Miyoko. He longed to hear her voice, look into her eyes, hold her hand… and so much more. But to have any hope of doing that, he would first have to surrender his hunt… and he wasn't ready to that quite yet.

He took a sip of his coffee and cringed as he realized that he had allowed it to go cold again. Then he stood up with the intent of walking over to the microwave. But as he stood, his eyes caught on the concert poster that his niece had bought him. It showed both groups in an artistic fashion. And over the top of the images was a list of all of the concerts and dates for this tour. There were only six more, and the next one was in Kyoto. _Kyoto is nice this time of year._

**oOoOOoOo**

"Ren" Hizuri braced himself against the fuselage of the HC-130 Hercules, one hand holding onto the cargo netting as the jump-master checked his parachute straps.

Ren, in the guise of the surly Marine Major Hilti, growled, "Follow me down. Do _not_ open your chutes too early. Do _not_ get separated. We are jumping into enemy air and everyone and everything down there wants to shoot you, shit on you, or eat you for breakfast. So pay attention and stay alive until we are all back together. Now…" the red light turned green, "… Go!" With that Ren surged toward the gaping hole in the rear of the huge plane.

He felt the thrill of jumping into nothingness. He felt the air buffet him, pulling the skin of his face back on his skull, the moisture that seemed to form at the outside corners of his eyes. A cameraman-jumper had jumped immediately behind him and the man showed remarkable composure as he focused his camera on Ren's expression. Ren savored the thrill of free-flying for several more minutes as he watched the details of the terrain quickly sharpen into focus. Then, although he wanted to go lower, he reached up to his chest and pulled the rip-cord.

He heard the rumbling rush-swish of silk and cords escaping behind him and then he felt the sudden yank as the halo-chute filled with air and jerked him back into the sky. Then, just as he had done in the last seven jumps, he sighted in on his landing zone and began the process of steering himself towards the knoll. This time, unlike the previous times, there was no white cross to guide him to the perfect spot. This time the camera required authenticity; the feel of landing in enemy territory.

As the ground rushed toward him he waited, shooting his target and then turning into the wind while baffling his chute to land with a minimal amount of impact. In the instant that his knees bent with the impact, his chute became his enemy and he knew that he only had seconds to act in order to collapse the huge canopy before a wind gust could yank him off of his feet again. Thankfully, this time he was successful.

It had been a perfect jump, but he couldn't relax yet. Five other men were coming in behind him and the filming for today required them all to secure their chutes and run off of the clearing and into the brush. Scanning the area with pinched brows and his rifle ready, he ran forward. Then he felt it.

For one moment the wind gusted up the hill, and then it died in less than a heartbeat. Ren grimaced in concern even as he whipped around to check on the others… Three were down and secure. One, a stuntman he had only met that morning, was off of his feet, a victim of the gust. It was the fifth man, the one still in the air, who bore the full brunt of the rogue shift in the wind. Without a sound he hurtled the final fifteen feet down to the ground and slammed the hard hillside with a sickening thud.

All pretense of acting forgotten, Ren and the others dropped their gear and ran. The stunt coordinator was only a moment behind but he was unencumbered by all of the gear and he quickly overstripped the others. By the time Ren got there, the coordinator was checking the final jumper for any sign of life. With relief, the quickly growing group saw the man's eyes flutter open and heard his groan of pain. Then the man began to scream. Over the din, the coordinator said, "It looks like Rick's leg is shattered. The rest…" He didn't go further because the on-call EMTs were suddenly there.

In moments the victim was in the waiting ambulance, being driven away. For several more minutes silence reigned until finally the director yelled for everyone's attention. The filming had to go on. A storm was on its way and their window of opportunity was closing fast.

Two hours later Yashiro Yukihito extended a water bottle and a phone to Ren. When Ren looked up from his chair to meet his manager's eyes, the older man said, "Call her, Ren. I think that you need to hear her voice just about now."

Ren might have argued, but he didn't. The stunt man was alive, but he would probably never be able to do his job again. The suddenness of it all made Ren feel disjointed and pensive. Yashiro was right; he did need to hear Kyoko's voice right about now.

**oOoOOoOo**

It was the middle of the night, when Kyoko took the call. She was alone in her hotel room after a long concert and an even longer after-party. The crowds had loved them and Z had been swarmed by adoring girls to the point that it was almost frightening. Kyoko was thankful now for Takarada Lory's insistence upon the extra security. All-in-all, she was exhausted to the point of dropping. But when she took the call her exhausting melted away in a heartbeat.

"Hello Ren, how are you?"

* * *

**Notes: **Thanks for your patience. And all of your support. And, of course, your reviews.


	17. The wrong target

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 17 – The wrong target**

Steven Hastings, the stuntman-parachutist, was forced to retire from his profession. The EMT's initial assessment had been mostly correct, but further tests at the hospital revealed severe internal damage. Sadly, it was neither the breaks nor the severe injuries that ended his career; it was one simple little blood clot that travelled unseen and unsuspected through Steven's circulatory system and into his brain, causing a stroke. On the evening before his stroke he had actually been able to crank his bed up to a slightly less than horizontal position and talk to his fellow stuntmen.

Ren had been on hand during the visit. He had made friends with the entire stunt-team and he greatly respected them. His father had taught him long ago to value these fearless men and women. They, in turn, respected him because he often did his own stunts and because he unashamedly approached them for advice and training on certain action scenes.

The stroke hit him in the wee hours of the morning. By the time the nurses reached him, his body was in full-arrest. He survived, but his speech and his mobility would be forever damaged.

When the call came from the hospital on the following afternoon, they had been just wrapping up the final hillside battle scenes. Like the professionals that they were, they finished. There was no need to pretend agony or tears during those scenes. Later, when the movie was finally shown on the big screen, viewers and critics alike would be struck with the poignancy of the scenes. Those scenes told the story of a compromised attack and the subsequent devastation of the team. On screen it all looked alarmingly realistic.

The next bought of filming was originally scheduled for one week, but the directors and producers agreed to a one-week delay to allow for everyone to recover.

Perhaps it was this unexpected stroke that crippled a good man. Or perhaps it was simply longing. For whatever reason, Ren felt distinctly uneasy about Kyoko's situation. In truth, he felt a sense of impending doom. When he couldn't shake the feeling any longer, he made several phone calls and boarded another airplane.

**oOoOOoOo**

Miyoko sighed pensively as she gazed out of the window of the bullet train. Around her the members of _Slow Rising Storm_, along with several of Sho's band, sat and joked or flirted, but she barely noticed. Her mind was on the tall, powerfully built man who was never far from her mind these days.

Z… or rather Mogami Kyoko, had encouraged her to speak to the man. _"He hasn't guessed that I am me, so why shouldn't you get to know him. You like him, right?"_

"_It isn't just that, Kyoko! He's the man who was hired by your mother to track you down! How can I possibly get close to someone who would help to enslave you?"_

Miyoko had been taken aback when Kyoko apologized to _her_ for all of the problems and for causing a rift between Miyoko and the man she liked. Now, as she gazed sightlessly out of the bullet train's window, she wondered: _Do I like him? _Her reflection smiled sadly back at her, the answer to the question being completely obvious.

**oOoOOoOo**

Shimazu Toyotomi sat in the back seat of his Rolls Royce and surveyed the band-entrance of coliseum. The area was closed off to protect entertainers from their fans, but the double-gate could open to allow the passage of two vehicles at a time. There was a camera mounted on each corner, one pointed toward the parking lot and one pointed toward the band-entrance. Toyotomi suspected that there would also be security men standing guard at the doors once the bands arrived.

He smirked at that. _I wonder how many people know that Yakuza thugs often serve as security guards for extra cash? _He turned and regarded the man beside him warily. Toyotomi had no qualms about abusing his servants, but he sensed that this man would happily slit his throat if Toyotomi insulted him one more time.

The man finished his phone call and closed his cell. He regarded the structure for just long enough to irritate Toyotomi before turning his face towards the rich brat, "Both bands are on the bullet train from Osaka. I have arranged to have my men drive the vans that will pick up them and their equipment. Takuji is a handsome young man and can be very likeable. He and the other two may be able to swing an invitation to the after-party."

"If your men control the van that the girl is riding in, why not just grab her then?" He had forgotten her name for the moment, but did it really matter?

The leader, Ichigawa, looked at Toyotomi with barely-concealed contempt, "As I understand it, your goal is to grab the girl quietly and then disappear into the woodwork. How _exactly_ will you do that if we attack one of the fastest rising bands in Japan?" His hands clenched and unclenched as he imagined choking the life out of this punk. Finally, he released a breath to calm his irritation and said, "Look, musicians are like rabbits. After a concert, they often find the first willing partner and run off to some dark corner for an hour or two of fun. If we snatch her during the after-party, nobody will probably even notice."

**oOoOOoOo**

Enomoto Eiji stood on the platform as the bullet train eased to a stop. A few careful inquiries had told him which car the band members occupied. He wanted to be there when Miyoko stepped off. He wanted, no… needed to talk to her again. Hopefully she would give him the chance.

While he waited, he noticed the two tough-looking men standing nearby. His trained eye identified them as slightly dangerous, though one of the two had the looks of a movie star. _Why are they waiting for the bands?_ The answer became immediately obvious when he saw the three large flat-carts behind the men. They must be there to act as transport and baggage handlers.

This didn't alleviate Eiji's concern. These men were not the standard work-a-day types. They had the look and feel of men who knew their how to use their fists, or possibly even more. _What are they doing here?_

His concerns were forgotten for the moment as Miyoko stepped off of the train. She had been speaking with the young guitarist, Z, but her eyes found his as soon as she turned around. For a long, wonderful moment, she smiled. But then her expression hardened. Nodding to the guitarist, she walked away from the others and walked up to him. "What are you doing here, Enomoto-san?"

"I wanted… no, I needed to see you," Eiji had to work to keep from pleading.

For just a moment Eiji thought he saw pleasure in the young woman's eyes, but once again the expression faded, "Have you changed your mind about what we discussed?" Miyoko kept her expression stolid, but inside she was torn between pleasure at seeing the man and fear that she would need to send him away again.

"I am willing to consider your point of view, Miyoko. In fact, I've…" Eiji paused as he realized that the porters, while collecting the equipment, seemed to be glancing toward Miyoko with too much interest. "Miyoko, can I give you a ride to Nishikyogoku? We can talk along the way." Nishikyogokyu Stadium was a sports stadium, but there wasn't a concert venue large enough to hold the crowd that was expected for that night's concert. Sho's latest tour was the most successful yet, and _Slow Rising Storm_ was also drawing unprecedented media attention. Record crowds were expected.

Miyoko held Eiji's eyes for a long time before she said, "wait." She walked over to the others and spoke to the guitarist again. Z looked over at the man critically and then answered Miyoko. As Miyoko walked back toward Eiji, Eiji noticed that Z was giving him a hard stare. That was bad enough, but he also noticed that one of the three porters was watching him closely. _What is going on here?_ _Maybe those guys are actually security types for the bands._

**oOoOOoOo**

"…just watch them to see if they go to the stadium," Ichigawa growled. Toyotomi waited impatiently for the man to explain his irritation. Ichigawa closed his phone and stared off into nowhere for a long, irritating minute before he finally addressed Toyotomi, "Aoki Miyoko was picked up at the train station by another man. Big man, over six foot, muscular; they made him as a cop or some other professional.

Toyotomi cursed before saying, "That's probably Enomoto Eiji. He's a private detective who works for the Fukushima's. Word is that he has spent more time talking up the girl than he has finding Mogami Kyoko." He thought for a minute, biting at a nail, "What now?"

"We wait. If he takes her to the stadium, then that is good. If he takes her elsewhere, then we're still probably fine. After all, she has to be there for the concert, right? The biggest concern is if the detective sticks around all night long. It might be advisable to…"

"NO!" Toyotomi spat out, "I've waited for as long as I intend to wait! We grab her TONIGHT!**"**

Ichigawa glared back at the man, but eventually he nodded agreement. He wanted to get this job done and wash his hands of this man forever. Still, he would ensure that his team was doubly-cautious. He had taken this job without the consent of the Bosses. If the job went bad, he couldn't afford to have the Yakuza implicated.

**oOoOOoOo**

They rode along the busy highway, the constrained silence eating at both of them like a virus. Finally Eiji said, "You look beautiful in that."

Miyoko had completely forgotten what she was wearing; startled, she glanced down at herself to hide her blush. "We had an interview on the train. I didn't change afterward." She couldn't deny the feeling of pleasure that invaded her mind at his compliment.

More silence followed. This time it was Miyoko broke it, "You didn't answer my question."

The big man took a deep breath and expelled it before finally answering, "Please hear me out. I have never failed at a case since the beginning of my career. I've made mistakes, but always, in the end, I solved the case."

"So you're saying that your _pride_ demands that you sell Mogami into…" Miyoko began to spit out, disappointment and anger flooding over her, but Eiji interrupted.

"Please, Miyoko! Hear me out? The difference between then and now is that, as a policeman, I was always on the side of the good-guys. Then I became a private detective. Until now my conscience has been clear because my clients were, for the most part, honest."

Miyoko finally met Eiji's eyes and she waited. Eiji couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful, even when she was angry. His attention was pulled back to the road when his tire began to rumble as it struck the divider-blisters. He quickly refocused and steered the car back into its proper position on the road.

Eiji expelled a deep breath through his nose before continuing. "I've told the Fukushima's that I will no longer be working on their clock…but…" he hastily interjected before Miyoko could interrupt, "I did _not_ say that I would stop searching altogether." He held up his free hand to forestall another outburst. "Think about it, Miyoko. If I step out altogether, then they will simply hire someone else. But if I let them _think_ that I'm still on the case…" He left the sentence hanging. In truth, up until that moment he hadn't thought that far ahead. He had not been able to make a clear decision despite being cajoled by his niece and despised by Miyoko. _What changed? Maybe it is the idea that it could be Miyoko who was about to be sold off. I could never allow that._

Miyoko looked at the handsome detective for so long that Eiji began to fidget. Then she said, "I hope that you're being sincere, Enomoto Eiji-san." Her voice, soft and plaintive, made the big man's heart ache in his chest. They might have said more, but Eiji saw the three vans through the stadium gate. He wanted to follow, but a security guard raised his hand to stop the car.

"I'll drop you off here, Miyoko. I'll be there tonight, and I hope that you will consider going out to dinner afterward?"

For the first time since she stepped off of the train, Miyoko allowed herself a slight smile, "I have to go to the band-party afterward. There will be promoters and sponsors there, as well as members of the press. But after that?"

"I am in the same hotel you are booked into. Just call room 431 when you are ready," Eiji couldn't resist reaching over and touching Miyoko's hand for just a moment before the beautiful singer climbed out of the car.

**oOoOOoOo**

Ashikaga Yuko, the Director of LME's Musician Department, had flown in earlier in the day. One reason for her trip was to check on her "children," as she thought of the fledgling band members of _Slow Rising Storm_. The other reason was the meeting she had attended in Takarada Lory's office that same morning.

Normally Yuko was not a superstitious person. Things like bad omens and eerie forebodings didn't hold much sway with her. This was a good thing because musicians were often highly superstitious and they needed somebody to guide them who had her feet firmly planted on the ground. Unfortunately, this day was one of those situations where even she had an uncomfortable sense of impending disaster. The logical part of her brain asserted that her feelings were only a product of prolonged tension from worrying about Mogami Kyoko's situation. But as much as she wanted to believe that, another part of her told her that something was about to go terribly wrong.

It didn't help that both Tsuruga Ren, a.k.a. Hizuri Kuon, was flying to Kyoto at that very moment. It also didn't help that Takarada Lory and his granddaughter had both been disturbed by nightmarish dreams. Even the normally unflappable Sebastian (Yuko had not forgotten that it was Kyoko who had given him that nickname) seemed agitated.

When Yuko had been called in to the office, she found the President of LME pacing the floor, still in his silk nighclothes, and talking on the phone in a brusque manner. From what Yuko could discern from the conversation, she could tell that Lory was checking on the whereabouts of Kyoko's parents and the detective. The detective, it seemed, had booked a flight to Kyoto but the Fukushima's were right where they should be.

_Does that detective know who Z is? _Yuko had been less than enthusiastic when she found out that Kyoko had exposed her true identity to Aoki Miyoko. Then she heard that Miyoko had already discovered the truth, so it only made sense to get her involved. Still, the more people who knew, the more chances that the secret would be exposed. It didn't help matters that Miyoko had just arrived at the stadium in the detective's rental car.

"Z, I need to speak with you in private, please," Yuko said with as much firmness as she could without making the others suspicious.

Z, who had been running through one of the songs with Miki, looked up and met her eyes with only the slightest touch of concern. He looked over at Miki, shrugged, and followed Yuko. As they walked away from the stage, Yuko spotted Miyoko walking toward them with a sheaf of music in her hands and her iPod in her ears. Yuko altered her course slightly to intercept and soon both Z and Miyoko were following.

Yuko, as LME's representative, had been given access to a private stadium office which is where she now led the pair. Once there, she securely locked the door and said, "I'll keep this short. I came here because there are serious concerns that something is going to happen tonight. I can't explain, and you might have difficulty believing me anyway, but several people, including Takarada Lory, believe that there is reason to be concerned. As I understand it, Sebastian was driving here at the same time I was flying. I suppose that he wanted access to his own vehicle."

She turned her eyes upon Miyoko, "Frankly, Aoki-san, I'm a little disappointed that you are still hanging out with that detect…"

"Stop there," Z said. Kyoko would never have interrupted an executive in such a manner, but Kyoko was already fully "Z" at that moment. "I specifically told Miyoko to see the man if she wanted to. I cannot expect everyone else to change their lives for my sake. Besides, I've met the man and I like him."

Yuko stared at the "boy," momentarily speechless. It had been several weeks since she had met with him and she had almost forgotten about the entire personality change that accompanied Kyoko's transformation into Z. For a moment she was incensed at being spoken to in such a manner, but she overcame that in order to focus on the matter at hand. "I need to speak with Mogami Kyoko, Z."

It was almost eerie to watch the change, but if Yuko expected Kyoko to appear contrite or submissive, she was disappointed. Kyoko met and held Yuko's eyes as she said, "Ashikaga-san, whether I speak to you as myself or as Z, my answer remains the same: I will not allow my situation to hinder others from finding happiness."

Miyoko stepped back into Yuko's line of sight, "Yuko-san, if I may? I spoke with Enomoto Eiji on the drive over here. First of all, he has no idea where Kyouko is. Second of all, he has dropped the case because he does not wish to continue working with the Fukushima's."

Yuko looked back and forth between the two before finally sighing, "Fine. I'll leave that decision to the two of you. I sincerely hope that you are right. But even assuming that the detective is trustworthy, that doesn't change the fact that we need to protect Kyoko's identity and person. Be vigilant."

Both nodded. After they had returned to the stage, Yuko had another thought: _Should I have told Kyoko that her lover is flying back to Japan tonight?_

**Notes: **Things are coming to a climax in a hurry. I have to attend my Aunt's funeral on Friday, but hope to have chapter 18 – "Where is She!" out to you soon.


	18. A Concert to Remember

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 18 – A Concert to Remember**

Ren, normally calm and controlled, fidgeted non-stop as he waited in the VIP lounge of Victoria International Airport, Victoria British Columbia, for the boarding call for Nippon Airways Flight 146. Even though he had spoken with Kyoko earlier, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Ren had never been a man who believed in premonitions, but this feeling was so strong that he could not move on. He had to get to Japan.

It didn't help that Takarada Lory also seemed agitated. Lory was normally unflappable. True he was demonstrative and almost childish in his agitations about love, but about other things he was the soul of calm. When Ren had phoned him, however, the Boss was not only sympathetic, but his words suggested that he was already taking extra precautions about this Kyoto performance.

The VIP lounge was relatively empty, so he was able to switch one of the big screen televisions over to the Japanese Channel. As he had hoped, the main story at the moment was the concert in Kyoto.

"…still two hours before the concert is set to begin and the parking lots are filling up. Takahashi, I don't know of another concert in Kyoto in the past ten years that has had this level of pre-sales," a pretty lady anchor said, talking to a handsome male anchor seated beside her.

"You are certainly correct, Noriko. The last concert to generate anything comparable was Fuwa Sho's 2010 tour, but that didn't come close to these numbers. That is why they had to move the concert to the Nishikyogokyu Stadium, which has a capacity of 20,000. Ticket presales at this point are just over eight-thousand, which is a record."

Noriko smiled her canned smile and interjected, "And presales are only the beginning. Let's talk with Tomoji Yoshi, our reporter on the scene, to find out how everything is going. Yoshi?"

"Good afternoon Noriko, Takahashi. It is just under two hours before the Kyoto installment of Fuwa Sho's "Wings of Fire 2011" concert tour, and the parking lots are filling up fast! As you can see behind me, the parking attendants have their hands full today. Already they are preparing to close this main parking lot, with a capacity for two-thousand five-hundred cars, and to begin parking cars in the Auxiliary 1 lot. I've been interviewing the new arrivals as they head for the doors, and this is what they have to say."

The first clip showed five girls between the ages of sixteen and twenty five, "No, we couldn't get pre-sold tickets. They've been sold out for over a month. That's why we were happy when they moved to concert to the stadium! I mean, who wouldn't want to go to a concert with both Fuwa Sho _and_ Z!" The other girls agreed, arguing over which idol was hotter.

The second group interviewed was three college-aged boys. "Look, they can keep the guys. Fuwa makes great music and that kid in _SRS_ really rocks his guitar, but we're here to see the _girls!_ Miyoko, Kimiko, and Miki are total babes, man! Tomaji here, he's totally into Miki, the bassist, but me, I think Miyoko is smoking!"

The third interview was a slightly older couple in their late twenties, "Yeah, we bought tickets the next day after we went to the concert in Tokyo, back when the tour first started. Mimiko and I just _knew_ that there would be a quick sell-out now that Fuwa Sho signed on the new group, _Slow Rising Storm,_ so we bought these tickets early. It was a good thing, too."

The young lady, Mimiko, added, "When we went to the first concert we were really impressed with the opening band. I mean, nobody ever even heard of these guys before and suddenly they're on stage with Fuwa Sho. They were _good_ too. Not just opener-good, but center-stage, main-event good. That's why Juichi and I bought early."

The camera went back to Tomoji Yoshi, who said, "So there you have it. According to the Sales Manager, if the crowd continues to pour in like it is right now, the concert attendance will be above fifteen-thousand and _may _even reach full-capacity. One critic has pointed out that this has been a dry-season for good bands this year, and that is the reason for the… in his words 'overzealous response.' But whatever the reason, this concert is definitely a historic event for Kyoto. Back to you, Noriko."

"Thank you, Yoshi. It makes me wish that I had purchased a ticket. Takahashi, your daughter will be in attendance, will she not?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, we purchased her ticket as a birthday present more than a month and a half ago. She has her walls plastered with posters of Fuwa Sho, and now this new guitarist, Zeshin Michelson, who everyone knows as Z. We interviewed the members of _Slow Rising Storm_ earlier today. Why don't we show that clip now?"

The scene switched to a set with several comfortable chairs and a couch. On one side were seated the two anchors, while on the other the band members of _SRS _sat in various attitudes. Ren had to smile as his eyes fixed on Z, who was casually seated on one arm of the couch, looking very much like a bored American teen. Ren's heart surged with pride at how perfectly Kyoko had studied and crafted her character. The mere fact that she had managed to conceal herself while becoming enormously popular was proof of her phenomenal talent. Of course, knowing Kyoko as he did, he doubted that she was even aware of the miracle she has accomplished.

The greatest irony of it all was that Z's name was regularly mentioned on-par with Fuwa Sho's name. Essentially Kyoko had fulfilled her plot for revenge without even intending to do so. She had accomplished in a few months what it had taken Sho two years to accomplish. Ren still didn't like the idea of her being so close to her childhood crush, but he had the comfort of knowing that Kyoko had accepted his proposal. Though the world was unaware of it, Mogami Kyoko was engaged to him, Hizuri Kuon. Now it was only a waiting game.

Ren shook himself out of his reverie as he realized that Z was speaking. He hadn't heard the question, but he could guess what the question had been by hearing Z's answer, "There has been a lot of speculation about that, Noriko; and I'm asked the same question in every interview. But I'm afraid that my answer remains the same: my love-life is private. If there is someone, then all will be revealed when the time is right. I will tell you this in order to alleviate certain rumors: I am not romantically involved with anyone in my band or in Fuwa Sho's band. Those rumors are entirely false. As to the rest, well… I guess that you are welcome to speculate."

Takahashi asked, "We've noticed that your Japanese pronunciation has improved greatly since you were first interviewed. Was it difficult to master a second language?"

"It was difficult to learn Japanese while I was in the U.S., where only my own parents and one other family in our community spoke it. Since I've come to Japan it has been much easier. My friends have been very patient."

The next interview question went to the cute drummer, which was fortuitous for Ren because the boarding announcement was finally made for his flight. Taking one last long look at his love, he picked up his bag and left the VIP Lounge.

**oOoOOoOo**

Fuwa Sho clicked the remote absentmindedly, turning off the television in his private dressing room. Actually, this was one of the executive offices of the stadium, but he was the star, so it automatically went to him for this event. He sat there for a few minutes longer, frustrated and irritated for some unknown reason… No, that wasn't true. Sho knew the reason, but he didn't want to acknowledge it.

He wanted to know who it was who put that damned secret smile on Z's face. Worse, he felt jealous of whoever it was. _This is RIDICULOUS! I am Fuwa Sho! Women flock to me! They fall down and worship me! I can have any girl I want… _He fought back the sudden image of Kyoko that flashed in his mind, mocking him with the fact that she would never be his. Then he almost embraced the memory because it proved that he was a normal, healthy, red-blooded male who _loved women!_

There was a rap on the door and Shouko Aki stepped in. "Everyone's on-stage and ready for the run-through, Sho." Her eyes searched his cautiously. On many occasions in the past, Sho had been irritable at being disturbed right before a concert. Today he welcomed the distraction.

Sho nodded. "Let's go."

**oOoOOoOo**

The members of _Slow Rising Storm_ were both awed and intimidated by the massive crowd pouring into the stands. For the first time since their maiden concert, Ashikaga Yuko had to calm the group down before any of them could spook and run. Even Z, who was normally unaffected, was fidgeting. "Okay, everyone, calm down. These people are here to see you because they already love your music and your style. All you have to do is go out there and give them what you already have done over twenty times: Play your music."

Z finally snapped out of "his" nervous stupor and chimed in, "Well, boys and girls, I think that it's time to _ROCK THIS HOUSE!_" It was the same clarion call that Z gave before every concert and his words did what Yuko's had not. The band members perked up, high-fived, rolled shoulders and necks, and then smiled. With the athletic and muscular Ryuichi in the lead, they started their walk up the corridor and out to the stage amid the clapping and chants of a sea of cheering faces. Everyone went to their instruments as Miyoko stepped up to her microphone. Amid male shouts of "I love you, Miyoko!" and "Marry me!" she lifted the microphone to her mouth and welcomed the crowd." Her eyes scouted out the powerful form of Enomoto Eiji who had used the VIP ticket she gave him, and met his eyes for just a moment.

In this crowd of predominantly teens, this big, powerfully built man stood out. His wide shoulders and trim waist; his square jaw and slightly messy hair; his eyes… these captured Miyoko and held her for just a moment too long. Then she turned her head slightly to nod. Invisible to the audience, her pointer finger tapped three times, setting the beat, and then seven voices sounded out at once, in perfect, practiced harmony. Ryuichi, the drummer, had spent two years in an acapella group. He had been spending weeks with SRS arranging and training the others for just this one song; a song that he had written himself. Tonight, in front of this massive crowd, they were unveiling it for the first time.

The harmony was completely unexpected and the crowd immediately hushed in order to hear better. The song was a fast-paced but heartfelt piece about a lover who cherishes and longs for the partner. The voices separated into male and female, turning the soliloquey into a harmonized duet. The beauty of the words and the perfection that came from weeks of practice made this opening song magical in this open-air venue. The piece wasn't long, but it would be remembered… and the fact that this concert was televised meant that it would also be a hot-seller. As the group came to the last stanza the other singers dropped out one-by-one until only Miyoko's crystal clear voice remained. As it faded on the final note, the crowd remained absolutely silent for several long seconds before everyone erupted into applause.

Fuwa Sho, who, despite his young age, was already a master at capturing a crowd, met Shouko Aki's eyes and shook his head. It was quite clear that this would be the last concert tour where _Slow Rising Storm_ performed as an opening-band. From now on they would be headliners.

Then Z played one long, high note to re-captivate the crowd before launching into the music. Everyone in the band hit at the exact same moment, overpowering even this roaring crowd. All of their butterflies were forgotten as the crowd poured their energy into the performers and _Slow Rising Storm _fed on that energy. They played three more songs before surrendering the stage to Fuwa Sho's band. _SRS_ might have been spectacular, but Fuwa Sho was already a headliner for a reason… and for the next ninety minutes he reminded everyone why this was _his _stage. By the end, despite the cool evening, the crowds were sweating profusely from cheering and jumping and dancing. It had been a concert worth every penny and all of the hassle of finding tickets.

As had become the custom in this concert, Fuwa Sho called out Z to have a guitar duel for the ovation; only this time he also called out the rest of _Slow Rising Storm._ The two groups had gotten along famously during the tour and they had practiced several songs together. Sho waited until everyone had retrieved his or her instrument and then he said "Swordpoint." Everyone smiled.

"Swordpoint" was Fuwa Sho's newest single to climb to number 1 in the charts. It was a battle-song of a man who would stop at nothing to win his lady. During several recent practices the two groups had played with it. Sho and Z had improvised the heavy guitar solo in the middle into a two-man duel.

Fuwa Sho and Z knelt on opposite sides of the stage, facing each other with stony glares. Amidst traditional dramatic music played softly by Miki and bamboo percussion played by Sho's drummer, Kajehito Kazue and Ryuichi stepped forward as "seconds." They bowed ceremonially to the two lead-guitarists and then presenting headbands with great dignity. The crowd buzzed as they watched this unexpected drama, wondering what would come next. The two leads remained stone-faced as the headbands were tied in-place. Then the two leads stood and bowed to each other. When the seconds handed the Fuwa Sho and Z their guitars the huge crowd grew absolutely silent.

The new arrangement of "Swordpoint" grew from the keyboard and percussion, maintaining a feel of the traditional while evolving into modern. The two lead guitarists remained in stationary "sword-ready" stances until, suddenly both Sho and Z struck same note on the guitar. In a flash the duel was on and the crowd found new life in their raw voices as they roared their approval. The swelling sound was like nothing Kyoko had ever heard before, and it was this that that helped to keep her in-character for what happened next.

When the first dueling riff was over, Sho stepped up to the microphone and began singing, fast and strong, while Z took over the lead with his guitar. "Swordpoint" was an explosive, fast-paced song that had every audience member on their feet, hopping up and down, drunk on adrenaline. Z was reveling in the guitar portion, taking in the audience's energy, when suddenly a recognizable face appeared in the VIP seats and Kyoko almost lost Z, and the music, entirely. Somehow she held on, remaining as Z outwardly while internally Kyoko was recoiling in fear and loathing.

Panic seized and held her for just a hairs-breadth as Kyoko recognized the ugly face of Shimazu Toyotomi, seated only three seats away from Enomoto Eiji. For months now she had forgotten about her vile fiancé, but now everything came rushing back. Toyotomi had not been interested in a wife; he had wanted a plaything, a woman to play a part, a slave to dominate and use, and finally to discard when he became bored of her. And now he was there in front of her… of her? Did he know who she was? Did he see through Z's disguise?

But then she realized that Toyotomi wasn't looking at her… at Z... at all. He was there to watch the concert. But why was he sitting close to the private detective, Enomoto Eiji? Were they wrong about him after all?

**oOoOOoOo**

Ichigawa, the small-time Yakuza leader, was ready to kill that idiot Shimazu Toyotomi. The man didn't have even one gram of sense in his ugly head. Not only had the man insisted on attending the concert, but he had actually purchased _VIP seating_, thus ensuring that his face would appear on television at some point during the concert. And that is exactly what happened. On at least three different occasions during the live telecast, Ichagawa had spotted that idiot. How were they supposed to keep this stupid kidnapping scheme a secret when the man allowed his face to be plastered across national television at the scene of the proposed crime on the night in question?

"I think, when we are done with this job, I may just shoot the man myself," Ichigawa growled to his second-in-command. The man remained silent, waiting for his boss's order. He didn't have to wait long, "Did our men score invitations?"

"Takuji is at the party now, just as you predicted. The other two were not as successful." Neither man was surprised at the outcome. Takuji was a baseborn thug, but his good looks and his silver tongue were rapidly opening doors for him. Eventually, should he live long enough, he might charm his way straight to the top of the organization.

"Then we wait," Ichigawa said decisively, "Have the other two standing by in case he can make the snatch. I want everyone else placed as we discussed."

"And the client?" the second-in-command asked skeptically. Other than Ichigawa, none of the others would say Shimazu Toyotomi's name. The Shimazu family was too powerful and too dangerous. Most of the group were having trouble giving credence to the idea that their client could actually be from that noble line. It seemed too preposterous.

"I'll deal with him," Ichigawa said icily, "You keep her on ice for the next three days and I will make sure that he is in the public eye most of the time. That will take any suspicion off of him." Truthfully, the leader couldn't care less if Ichigawa was caught, but he did not want to incur the wrath of the idiot's father. Ichigawa wanted to live long enough that he didn't need to bow down to men like Toyotomi.

But that might not happen if the man didn't shape up soon.

**oOoOOoOo**

Z looked around the crowded hotel dining area and sighed. For the last twenty minutes he had been set upon by rich, spoiled young ladies who wanted to monopolize the attention of the male members of both bands. The brats automatically expected that the money that they had spent to score these special tickets would make the guys fall to their knees. It was disgusting.

The irony of the situation, women fighting over Z, was made even more ridiculous when Kyoko recognized several of her arch persecutors from middle school among the throng. Most of these were focused on Fuwa Sho, but they weren't above flirting with the other males. Several of them found Z quite fascinating due to his foreign mannerisms, his devil-may-care attitude, his cute face, and his growing fame.

It was amazing that Kyoko's grudges hadn't come out to play. The one good thing that came out of all of this was that she was able to overcome the nauseating fear that had lingered with her ever since she has seen Shimazu Toyotomi. She had feared that he might appear at the after-party, but the man had obviously gone away.

Still, it was a comfort that Yuko, the head of LME's Music Division, had stayed within view all night. Miyoko had also remained nearby, but she was busy fending off her own burgeoning fan-base… namely men from the ages of 12 to 80. Kyoko looked over at the pretty girl and they smiled at each other. Kyoko had worried that their friendship would end when she admitted her deception. Instead it had grown. Once the early male/female tension was gone; and the deception was gone, the two girls had become fast friends.

_Should I talk to her about my concerns?_ Kyoko wondered. _Was Enomoto Eiji seated there with Toyotomi, or was it a coincidence? The detective worked for my mother… did he also work for that man?_

Kyoko noticed the handsome, tall, well-built man who was standing in a corner watching Miyoko. _Miyoko-san has another admirer. _Kyoko sought her memory and then remembered the man as one of the porters and van drivers who had met them at the train station. _They worked hard for us today. Perhaps we should have invited the other two. _Then her memory showed her the other two and she revised her thought. _No, those two had the look and feel of dangerous criminals. At least this one seems…_ Kyoko didn't finish the thought because right then the girls found her again.

As Z was surrounded by fawning girls once again, one thought came to mind: _Ren, how do you endure this sort of thing day after day?_

**oOoOOoOo**

Over thirty minutes passed before Kyoko scanned the crowded room for Miyoko again. But this time she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Notes: **Sorry for the long wait. It has been a difficult and exhausting week. I wrote this chapter piecemeal throughout the last two weeks, so I hope that it all makes sense.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. And thank you to everyone for your condolences about my aunt. I deeply appreciate it. She was a very special woman.


	19. All Points Bulletin

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 19 – All Points Bulletin**

Miyoko diplomatically thanked the early middle-aged producer for his compliment while she angled her body for a quick exit. This was not the first time, nor even the twentieth time that a self-important "important" man in the entertainment industry had tried to use his position to make a connection with her. As before, it was quite obvious from the man's body language that he was hoping for more than just contact information.

She made eye-contact with Z and scrunched her eyebrows, as if she had perceived some manner of communication from across the room. Nodding, she turned back to the man and smiled regretfully, "Forgive me, Sir. It appears that my presence is needed." The man frowned, seemingly confused by the idea that any other person in the room might have a claim on Miyoko's attention, but the singer was already winding through the crowd before he could formulate an objection.

Z might not have intended any silent communication, but it was quite clear to Miyoko that "he" would appreciate her help. He was currently surrounded by several over-enthusiastic teenaged girls who were flirting shamelessly. Miyoko suppressed the urge to giggle, _If they only knew. _Not for the first time, she wondered how Z's growing legions of crazed fan-girls would react when Kyoko finally revealed herself. Would they be amazed? Would they be furious? Would Kyoko even be safe in Japan?

Miyoko had almost reached Z's corner of the large room when an aged, but very distinguished looking couple halted her progress. Unlike the other man, this couple was genuine in their admiration. The lady offered a business card that identified her as an international concert booking agent. "I wanted to find out who I should contact to set up an Asian tour… actually, your group had generated interest as far south as Australia and as far north as Hong Kong." Miyoko led the couple over to Yuko, and soon the three were deep in conference. That task accomplished, she turned to scan the room again.

She wished that she had insisted that Eiji join her at the party, but he had been concerned that the ever-present reporters would take note of their relationship and that it would become fodder for the next-day's news. She only agreed because she remembered Ashikaga Yuko's earlier animosity towards the tall detective. Yet now, surrounded as she was by strangers, she wished for the man. The concert had been beyond perfect, with the huge crowd and their unbridled enthusiasm, and she wanted to share her euphoria with the man. _Am I that crazy about him?_

Fuwa Sho, dodging his own clinging fans, sauntered over to her and gave her a genuine smile. It had been a very good concert and he couldn't be more pleased… Well… that wasn't quite true. The truth was that he was still being plagued by his odd thoughts about Z, and he thought that perhaps his best recourse was to cozy up to the beautiful singer who looked so similar to his childhood friend. Perhaps it was evidence of his own confused feelings that he didn't even correct his mind for putting the thought "beautiful" and "Kyoko" in the same stream of consciousness. He glared at a middle-aged man who was moving in on Miyoko. When the man saw Sho's eyes he nervously moved away.

Miyoko sighed and said, "Thanks. He was being rather persistent."

"His type usually are," Sho said with barely-disguised disgust. "I'll have to have a talk with Shouko Aki about keeping a tighter control on who gets admitted to these parties. You did great tonight, by the way."

The pretty singer blushed slightly. Six months ago she might have melted into a puddle on the floor from such praise from this devilishly handsome megastar. Now she was mostly comfortable with the young man; she knew his faults and his personality quirks very well. Though she still didn't understand him in the way that Kyoko did, she still knew him enough. Oddly, though she liked Sho more as a person now, she had lost any romantic notions about him. "Thanks, Sho. You were on fire tonight. You and Z really rocked 'Swordpoint'."

Sho was tempted to answer in his normal swaggering manner, but instead he nodded and said, "It turned out just like my vision for it. I think we definitely need to make it into a music video." He was about to say more when he saw his own bane for the night, a very aggressive middle-aged woman, making her way toward them. "Excuse me, Miyoko; I'd better keep moving."

Again Miyoko had to hide a giggle. The idea of the "great and mighty Fuwa Sho being chased around the banquet hall by that older lady was laughable. It was even more outrageous because Miyoko knew that Shouko Aki was deliberately making herself scarce just so that she could enjoy the show. The gorgeous manager was more than a match for any rabid fan, but Sho had been condescending to her immediately after the concert and now she was teaching him a lesson.

"Excuse me, Aoki-san?" Miyoko shifted her gaze over to find her eyes moving up in order to meet the eyes of the speaker. The man was handsome and well-built, but it took her a moment to identify him. "Oh, umm? You're with the van company, right?"

"Ishigawa Takuji, Ma'am, at your service." The man gave Miyoko a charming smile, "There's a man standing by the loading dock who wishes to speak with you. I believe that he is the man who gave you a ride to the stadium earlier today."

Miyoko frowned in confusion, _Why would Eiji wait for me there? Why didn't he simply call? _"I suppose that I should go and speak with him. Where is the loading dock?"

"This hotel is like a maze. It might be better if I show you, if you are willing to trust my guidance?"

The pretty singer felt a moment of discomfort, but she promptly pushed it aside after meeting the man's pleasant, charming face. "I will be grateful for your assistance."

Miyoko thought about letting someone know where she was going, but decided to wait. _If it turns out to be something important, I can always use my cell phone to call._

She walked beside the tall man without conversation. In truth she was exhausted and thoroughly talked-out for the night. Thankfully her guide didn't seem inclined toward conversation either. They followed several twists and turns which led them out of the luxurious customer areas and into the more austere service areas. Finally, they stepped out of a set of double doors onto the loading dock. Miyoko looked around her for Enomoto Eiji. When he didn't appear, she started to turn, but suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms, while another hand held a vile-smelling handkerchief to her face.

She struggled, terror-stricken as she pushed desperately against her captor's iron-grip. She tried not to breath, instinctively understanding the meaning of the biting smell. She tried to scratch, to kick, to arch her back, to bite… but in a matter of moments her world went gray, and then black.

**oOoOOoOo**

Enomoto Eiji sifted through the multitudinous documents spread across his hotel bed, the fodder for his newest case, but he couldn't concentrate. He looked toward the door again, his face set, and wondered how much longer it would be before Miyoko either knocked or called. _She said that she would see me tonight. Was that just a ploy to shut me up?_

He hoped not. The fact was that despite his many other talents, Eiji didn't understand women at all… at least in a romantic sense. He did know that Miyoko was special. He did know that she impacted him in a way that no other girl every had. He did know that he was falling for the girl. But what did she feel? Did she like him at all? Did she reciprocate even a measure of his feelings? She certainly _seemed _to like him, else why would she give him so much of her time? Yet it was also true that she was unwilling to overlook certain obstacles… such as his search for Kyoko.

It seemed ludicrous, in a way, that the one issue that seemed to have the strongest negative impact on their friendship… or the possibility of any deepening relationship… was his search for a young woman who was a complete stranger to both of them. He almost despised Mogami Kyoko for her ambiguous interference in his chances with Miyoko, but he knew that such feelings were ridiculous. Kyouko could hardly be blamed for interfering when she didn't even have a clue that such a situation existed. _The truth is, without her I would never have met Miyoko._ He chuckled sardonically.

Eiji flipped a document over and continued to read, but a niggling doubt kept him from concentrating. _What is it? What is bothering me?_ He closed his eyes and leaned back, reviewing the images of his day as he had trained himself to do many years before. The image of the train station stuck, and then the images of three men…_ The porters! What is it about…?_

There was a knock at his door and Eiji shook off his questions. Standing, he checked his clothing and straightened his hair before stepping to the door. With anticipation he pulled the door open, expecting to greet Miyoko. Instead his eyes met the concerned expression in Z's green eyes; he noticed something else too: _He wears contacts._ But it only registered on a subconscious level. Eiji had only spoken to the young man twice and ridden an elevator with him once, but he still recognized the guitarist immediately. He frowned slightly and said, "Hello Z, how may I help you?"

The boy seemed to be deliberately avoiding looking past Eiji, as if attempting to prevent an embarassing situation, just in case... "I'm sorry to intrude, Enomoto-san, but I was worried: Is Miyoko with you?"

"I thought that she was at the after-party?" Did Miyoko go somewhere with another person instead of calling? Did she go with another man?

"She was. And then she wasn't. Look, I can't explain, but I have a bad feeling about this: We need to find Miyoko!"

The sincere urgency in the boy's face and tone spurred Eiji's own concern. He retrieved his cell phone from the nightstand and dialed Miyoko's number, but got no response. He turned his eyes back on the boy, "Tell me what you know, Z. As far as I knew, she was going to call me as soon as the party was over."

Z started, as if to speak, but then his brows creased as if in suspicion. There was a new expression now, a dangerous fire that Eiji hadn't seen before. The room seemed to actually become chillier, despite the warmth of the September evening. "First of all, Enomoto Eiji, why don't you tell me what your relationship is with Shimazu Toyotomi."

Eiji felt confused as he attempted to sift through his mind for the name. Finally he locked on, realizing that Shimazu was the spurned fiancé of Mogami Kyoko. He felt perplexed, and then irritated, "I don't have _any _relationship with Shimazu Toyotomi. I've never even _met_ the man! What does that have to do with the fact that we can't locate Miyoko?"

Z looked up fearlessly into the eyes of the man who outweighed him by almost 100 pounds of pure muscle. His eyes seemed to look right into Eiji's soul, as if the plumb his depths for any trace of deception. Finally he sighed and said, "Shimazu Toyotomi was at the concert tonight, seated only one seat away from you. I don't like the idea that he was there and now she is missing."

"Isn't that jumping to a conclusion? What does one thing even have to do with the other?" Eiji felt the irritation of dealing with an amateur.

"Miyoko looks like Kyoko, though she _is_ more beautiful…" Z seemed ready to expound on that thought, but he stopped himself and continued as he paced the room, "Look, Toyotomi was never interested in Mogami Kyoko. He was only ever interested in Natsu, a character _played_ by her. He wanted to marry Kyoko for no other reason except that he wanted to force her to dress and act like Natsu! And he is obsessive, twisted, spoiled, and… most dangerous of all… stupid. He is also impatient; if he didn't get what he wanted from Kyoko, then he might intend to get what he wants from some other girl… a girl who looks like Kyoko and who could be made to look and act like Natsu!"

Z's logic-string was far-fetched and threadbare, but for some reason it seemed to have some morsel of truth; some quality that made Eiji suspect that… "Wait! How in the world would you know all of this about the man? I thought that you…"

And then, just like that, all of the pieces of the puzzle finally fell together, and the words Eiji had written down months before suddenly appeared before his eyes: _Hidden in plain sight?_

**oOoOOoOo**

The airport in Kyoto was nearly deserted at 1 a.m. when Ren stepped out of the tunnel and back onto Japanese soil. This was the last flight arriving for the day, with the exception of the usual nightly business runs which operated on their own schedule, out of a smaller terminal. The bonus to this was that Ren didn't have to worry overly about clinging fans. His blond hair, blue eyes, tall frame, and exceedingly handsome face attracted attention, but those who exited the airplane and those who awaited them were too tired to make the connection.

Ren pulled out his cell phone as his long legs carried him through the terminal, but before he could check his messages he recognized a familiar face. "Sebastian, I wasn't expecting to see you here?" It was clearly a question. The man seldom left Lory's side unless something disastrous had… "What has happened?" Ren's voice came out as an almost feral growl with this second question.

"This is not the place to talk, Kuon," the shorter, older man said in a calm yet stern tone. "I have a car waiting. Is there luggage?"

"No," Ren had packed only enough for one carry-on. He had clothing in his Tokyo apartment and a card with unlimited credit if anything more was needed. The two men walked briskly out of the terminal and onto the arrival/departure area. A large, American-style SUV awaited them there and another man sat in the driver's seat. Ren's eyebrows rose at this, but he didn't speak another word until he and Sebastian were seated in the back. There was a security window separating the front and back, but the man must have already been given instructions, because the vehicle was moving before Ren had even fastened his seat belt. He completed that operation and turned his focus on Lory's mysterious servant. He didn't know how much the usually taciturn man would say, but Ren knew that the man would not mince words. "Okay, now we can talk."

Sebastian nodded, "First of all, Mogami Kyoko is safe." He allowed that to sink in. Once Ren's shoulders had un-tensed, the older man spoke again, "But we do have a problem. Aoki Miyoko, the lead singer for _Slow Rising Storm_, has disappeared. The concert ended at 10 p.m., followed by an after-party that ended at midnight. At some point during the party she vanished."

Ren had enjoyed many conversations with Kyoko in recent days, so he was very aware that Kyoko valued Aoki Miyoko's friendship deeply. He usually focused on watching Kyoko as Z whenever he saw a concert, but he had seen the lead singer and he was very aware that she bore a striking resemblance to Kyoko as she had looked at Dark Moon's final party. "What do we know so far?"

"Kyoko-san believes that it has something to do with the man her mother arranged for her, Shimazu Toyotomi. He was there at the concert. We have someone retrieving the camera footage now. Also, there were three men acting as porters. One of these was invited to the after-party. He and his companions also vanished."

Ren closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He trusted Kyoko's instincts completely. He remembered very well what she had told him about this man and his sick obsession. "Do we have a trace on the girl yet?"

"Nothing, but Detective Enomoto is…"

"Wait," Ren surged out of his reclined position so quickly that his head impacted the roof of the SUV. He ignored the pain as he asked, "isn't that the man who was hired to track down Kyoko?"

"Yes. He is also romantically involved with Aoki Miyoko. We checked him out. He has an exemplary record, both on the police force and now as a private detective. He was in Kyoto to meet with her today, so Mogami-san went to him as soon as Aoki-san disappeared."

Ren's hand moved to his head of its own accord to rub the sore area, but Ren still seemed unaware of it as he asked angrily, "Does this man know who Z is?"

"If he does, he hasn't said anything yet. He is working every contact he has right now to find the girl."

Ren clenched his fists. The man might not know yet, but that was only temporary. Kyoko would spare no thought for her own welfare if one of her friends was in danger. If she deemed it necessary, she would reveal her identity to save Aoki Miyoko. "Do we know the whereabouts of Shimazu?" Ren asked resignedly.

Sebastian clasped his hands together as he answered, "He is currently partying at the hottest nightclub in Kyoto… but that could be a diversionary technique. We have a man on him. There is another man with him who is known to both Takarada-san and myself."

Ren nodded and sat back. Soon he would see Kyoko. For the moment, at least, she was safe; but what about her friend?

**oOoOOoOo**

Miyoko slowly began to wake, but as soon as she tried to move she wished to return back to her blissfully-ignorant slumber. Her head ached. Her throat was parched. Her body, those parts which weren't asleep, ached from… she realized that her mouth was gagged and her limbs were tied. For a moment she began to panic, but then she realized the dangerous foolishness of losing control in this situation. _I have to be strong. Whatever happens, I have to keep myself under control and watch for an opportunity to escape._

"I think that she's waking up," a deep, gruff voice declared.

"Nice," a second man's voice almost purred. Miyoko shivered under the implications of the man's tone. She realized now that she was in a moving vehicle, and that there were two men with her in the back. Something told her that it was late, and that they had been travelling for quite a while. _Where are they taking me? Oh, Eiji, you have to help me!_

Another voice, this one slightly further away, said, "Don't even think about it, Mutsuhito. The Boss will cut you up one piece at a time if you so much as lay a finger on her."

The second voice barked, "Don't tell me what to do, Puppy! And don't use my name. You may be the golden child, but I still rank you."

"Yes," the third voice agreed, "but it won't be me that you have to deal with."

Whatever else was said was lost to Miyoko as sleep took her again, despite her discomfort.

**oOoOOoOo**

Yakuza kingpin Matsudaira Yoshikazu growled in frustration and anger as the knock came again on his bedroom door. He glanced at the clock and realized that it was only 5:30 a.m. _This had better be an emergency!_ Beside him, Natsumi groaned in her sleep and rolled over, taking some of his blankets with her. Yoshikazu spared her an affectionate glance before rolling into a sitting position, grabbing his robe, and standing. He walked quickly to the door while tying his robe, and then stepped out just as quickly, closing the door behind him. "What?"

His sub-lieutenant was standing there with an sober, humorless expression, "I'm sorry to dis…"

"Skip the apologies. Get to the point."

"Your brother's here, sir," the man was one of the older men, so he was well-aware of who the tall, mustachioed man was. "I had him take a seat in the dining room."

Yoshikazu nodded in acknowledgment, but he couldn't resist growling, "You should have made him wait in the bathroom… the servant's bathroom… the one with the broken exhaust fan."

The sub-lieutenant merely nodded. He knew his boss's cold sense of humor well.

Yoshikazu patted the man on his shoulder and headed down the hallway and then the marble stairs to the dining room. He paused at the door, martialing his temper before swinging the doors open. "Well, well, look what the cat spit up. What brings you here, Kumanosuke?"

Takarada Lory leaned back in the plush leather dining room chair, coffee cup in hand, and said, "You invited me to dinner, brother. I decided that breakfast would serve just as well." His eyes met and held those of his younger brother, "We need to talk."

* * *

**Notes:** Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I apologize for not individually answering each of your reviews. Although I do value them, right at the moment I am only able to steal enough minutes out of my week to update. Please don't think that I don't appreciate your comments, however. I will try to do better once life returns to something remotely resembling sanity.


	20. Call the Family

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 20 – Call the Family**

Aoki Miyoko jerked awake again. Immediately she grimaced from the pain, though it took minutes before her addled mind could make sense of the myriad of agonizing sensations.

Her head was pounding, her pulse beating like a torturous drum at her temple while her frontal lobe felt as if it were being squeezed in a vise. Her mouth was dry, horrible dry, but when she tried to work her aching jaw she realized that there was a foreign object obstructing the action… a cloth… a gag that was absorbing all moisture and pressing her tongue against the back of her mouth. Her shoulders ached from the way that they were being held back by her numb, painfully tingling arms and wrists, which were bound tight behind her back. Her legs, trussed in a similar fashion, were also yanked back. When she attempted to make her burning lower limbs move, they pulled on her arms, causing her previously numb arms to explode in tingling agony. She had a crick in her back that was unreachable, and therefore nearly unbearable.

A steady hum and the occasional rolling movement told her numbed mind that she was still in a van and still travelling down the road. Without a sense of the time elapsed she had no idea how far they had travelled, but her aching body suggested that it had been hours.

But it wasn't these sensations that caused her to come out of her stupor into the full awareness of fear. The sensation that made her clench her aching jaws in fear was that of a hand, a large, calloused hand, stroking the exposed skin of one calf. There was a man behind her; a man who was free and who was taking liberties with her helpless body. In a desperate attempt to maintain some control of her terror long enough to assess her situation, Miyoko tried to feign sleep, but it was too late.

"It looks like our songbird is awake," the disconnected voice said. Miyoko recognized the voice of the man from earlier, the first time she had woken. The man's hand began to travel up past her calf. Miyoko felt her panic rising, but she could do nothing to protect herself. Her mind cried out for help… for Eiji. _Find me, please, Eiji!_

"Hands off, Mitsuhito," and older, gruff voice instructed, "or the Boss will take your skin off in one piece and use it to hang you with." This was a different voice; older and more dangerous. Miyoko wondered what had happened to the man who had lured her out of the party. _That means that there are at least three. That makes sense. There were three porters who met us and helped us without equipment. But why did they kidnap me!_

Miyoko felt the man's hand halt its progress, but it remained on her thigh. "So we're just supposed to give a fine piece of merchandise like this over to that spoiled weasel of a man without even sampling her ourselves?" Her gave her leg a squeeze and Miyoko felt her panic rising again.

"Shimazu is paying us very well for untouched goods, you two-yen thug. Now get your hand off of her before I remove it with my knife." The words were spoken calmly, coldly, and with unmistakably dangerous intent. It worked; the hand left her leg.

Miyoko allowed herself to breathe again. She wanted to dissolve into sobs, but she knew that it would only weaken her. She had to be strong. She had to listen, to pay attention, to watch. If she was ever going to escape this situation, she had to be a survivor… like Z… like Mogami Kyoko. _I will get out of this. I will survive. I will escape. _She began a simple mantra of determination to try to force her racing pulse to slow.

With the absence of the man's hand on her, she was able to release a portion of her tension. As the vehicle continued to rock gently with the contours of the road, her aching head became numb and her eyes closed.

**oOoOOoOo**

Matsudaira Yoshikazu watched his older brother contemplatively as the elderly maid poured coffee for both men. For just a moment he felt his old jealousies slip in. Kumanosuke was taller by a full ten centimeters. He was long and lean and still as dashing as ever. Yoshikazu had never been handsome and he had to work out more than an hour each day to keep himself fit and to keep the young wolves at-bay. His brother was ten years his senior, and the man had graying hair, but only at the temples where it made him look more distinguished than ever. It was annoying.

What was the most annoying, however, was the fact that Kumanosuke had left the empire that his father had built _for him_ only to change his name, start a new life, and become a nationally renowned success! In the meanwhile father had turned his disappointment and anger on Yoshikazu, training him relentlessly as his new successor while taking steps to ensure that his younger son didn't run away as well.

It wasn't that Yoshikazu didn't want his father's empire. It was just that… it didn't seem right that this man had safely walked away from the family business completely unscathed. On the other hand, although "Lory," as the man now named himself, had left the organization due to his personal beliefs, he never treated Yoshikazu or anyone else who remained "in the family" as if they were criminals…

…unless, of course, they messed with his people.

"Frankly, I wasn't expecting to see you here; certainly not at this hour of the morning. Did someone in my organization threaten one of yours again? I dealt with it already." To say that he had "dealt with it" was a clear message: Nobody in my employ will mess with LME again, upon penalty of death.

Lory took one more sip of the excellent coffee and set his cup down. When he had left the "business" thirty years ago he had tried to drag his brother out as well. Despite the air of class and dignity that his father projected, Takarada Lory was very aware of the vile and despicable activities that took place behind the scenes that has made his family's astronomical wealth possible. He knew that the family had been a part of this underground world for generations, but he had hoped to end it all with his father. Unfortunately, Yoshikazu had chosen to remain and to take his older brother's place. Lory would always feel guilty about that. For the moment, however, there were more pressing matters.

"I honestly don't know if your _family_ is involved, Yoshi, but this case has all of the earmarks," Lory slid a folder across to his brother. Enomoto Eiji had worked all night asking questions and gathering information. It hadn't taken him long to flash on the three porters from the train station. It was a natural transition to tie the three men to the presence of Shimazu Toyotomi at the concert. All of the information had been emailed to Lory only an hour ago.

Yoshikazu grunted when he read Shimazu's name among the list of suspects at the top of the document. Shimazu Toyokazu, this man's father, had been a thorn in his flesh for years. A business man with Yakuza connections, the man felt free to slip around the Matsudaira's to approach other sub-leaders within Yoshikazu's group. Perhaps it was time to deal with the man more… directly. "I don't think that my men are involved, but I will find out. As you know, there are enough rival groups to choose from for this sort of thing. I wouldn't put it past the Shimazu's to go to another group after what happened before."

Lory looked at his brother contemplatively, "Was Shimazu involved the first time or was that strictly Fukushima Hisaki and his wife?"

Yoshikazu didn't like being grilled, but he pushed back his annoyance in order to get to the heart of the matter, "From what I learned, Fukushima Hisaki used the Shimazu name to get his foot in the door. There isn't any evidence that Toyokazu or his whelp were involved."

"Find out what you can, Yoshi… please. Aoki Miyoko is a gifted singer and a good person."

"Aren't they all…"

"Yoshi? We have a… LORY!" Yoshikazu's pretty second-wife, Natsumi, stepped quickly into the room, excited to see the brother-in-law. The handsome, charming man and his wife had attended their wedding. Natsumi and her husband had been there at Takarada Jun's funeral. Since then, Lory had never failed to send a present for their anniversary or for any birthdays... but he never visited. Yoshikazu had explained, and Natsumi understood, but it still made her sad. In truth, Natsumi hated her husband's business, but she had loved him since the first day she had met him, so she turned a blind eye.

For this reason, as well as others, she liked and respected Lory, the brother who got away from the business and established his own empire in the entertainment industry. Neither she nor Yoshikazu's first wife, now deceased, had born him sons. The couple had agreed that their two girls would live a different life, far away from the vile business that had dominated their parent's lives. Natsumi sincerely hoped that she could enlist Takarada Lory's help with this.

"So, what finally brings you to our door this morning?" She asked.

"My brother has raved about your fine cooking, so I had to come and try it," Lory said with a charming smile.

"Lory, you know perfectly well that we have a chef who does all of the cooking. Yoshi hasn't had to endure my cooking for years. Nevertheless, I will be glad to have you join us for breakfast. I know that the girls will be pleased… though I'll warn you: be prepared to answer a thousand questions about all of your big stars."

Yoshikazu stepped back, "Why don't you show him to the dining room, dear, while I go and take care of a quick matter of business?" With the folder in his hand, he kissed his wife's cheek and left the room.

**oOoOOoOo**

Fuwa Sho had never been a morning person. Mornings were for talentless stiffs who worked nine-to-five jobs; not for artistic geniuses like him. Yet here he was, at six in the morning, staring blearily at the view out of the window of his childhood room. Why he was here, he wasn't quite sure. Yes, he had made the decision to come here rather than remain at the hotel last night, but why? He didn't know.

That wasn't true. He did know. Last night, near the end of the party, Z had approached him looking rather alarmed because the kid couldn't find Miyoko. The earnest worry and appeal for help in Z's green eyes had caused Sho's heart to race. For the longest moment Sho had been tempted to reach out and gather the boy into his arms… a thought that came so freely to his mind that Sho had jumped back in revulsion. "I'm sure she's with that big guy she's been hanging out with," he had said… or rather, snarled. Z had looked at him with confusion, and then irritation before wheeling and stalking away. Sho had been tempted to chase after the kid, but instead he stomped over to Shouko Aki and growled, "I'm going out. I'll be back in the morning!"

Shouko Aki had called after him, but he only sped up until he was out on the sidewalk in front of the hotel. Luck was with him and he was in a taxi before anyone on the sidewalk recognized him. Kyoto was him hometown and he knew it well. He had left when he was only fifteen, but he still knew where all of the hotspots were, where to pick up a girl, where to go for a good time… to remind himself that he was a man… a man who was only interested in women.

Yet as he directed the taxi driver to the first location, he hesitated. He directed the man to another spot instead, and did the same thing a third time. Finally, lest the driver kick him out of the car, he gave the man the address that he knew best in the world.

Fuwa Sho had visited his parents several times since the day that Kyoko's mother had yanked her away. Somehow, without her presence in Tokyo, the place felt foreign and lonely. The first trip home had been tense and difficult, but since then he found he enjoyed seeing his parents again. The visits were never long, but they were refreshing now that even his father had accepted Sho's choice of profession.

On that night he had entered to find his parents preparing for bed after a busy day. His mother, wise woman that she was, sensed that Sho wasn't ready to talk, and so she directed him to his room. "We can talk in the morning, if you want?"

"Thanks Mom," was Sho's only reply. His father, ever taciturn, had simply clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. Sho was amazed at how good that felt, and how much he had missed it. _What would my father think if he knew about what was bothering me._

Sho bid his parents good night and headed down the corridor to his own room. On his way he halted at the room that Kyoko had occupied for most of her childhood. His hand touched the door and his heart ached. He slid the door open and found it just as it was on the night when he and his childhood friend had run away to Tokyo. He offered a silent prayer for her safety, just as he had done on his previous visits. Then he shut the door and proceeded to his own room.

It was morning now, and Sho's troubles were still unresolved. Yawning, he pulled his gaze away from the window and made his way down the hall to his family's private dining area. His mother, having not lost any of her almost telepathic skill at predicting the needs of her guests, had a tea-and-breakfast service ready to set before him. Her eyes met his with a concerned expression, but she didn't ask any questions.

She glided away and Sho was reminded of Kyoko once again. His mother had taught the girl all that she knew and Kyoko had absorbed the lessons with the enthusiasm and determination that was her nature. At the time Shotaro had resented the lessons. He was never great in school, but he was clever and he recognized a plot when he saw it. His parents had never been able to interest him in the family hotel, so they had determined to use Kyoko, his best friend, as a lever to shift his will. When Kyoko, always willing to please, had cooperated, he began to despise her. Over time she transitioned from "best friend" to "plain and boring" in his mind. And yet, when it came time to leave, he hadn't been able to bear the thought of leaving her behind.

He had once told her that he had only brought her along as a maid. That wasn't true. She had been his rock, his foundation. He had known that he was safe in the huge city of Tokyo, as long as she was there when he needed her… and then he had stabbed her in the back. Sho knew the truth now, and the reality of his actions still shamed him.

He heard the rustle of silk and looked up to find that his mother had returned and that she was taking a seat across from him. "Is now a good time to speak, Son?"

Sho met his mother's pretty brown eyes and smiled awkwardly, "This isn't something that I can really talk about, Mother. It is… difficult… awkward."

Mrs. Fuwa smiled sadly, "I understand. If you can't tell me the specifics, then I can only offer you general advice: No problem was ever solved by running away from it. Confront the problem directly or you will never conquer it. I think that you have become somewhat wiser in the past six months. Pull from that wisdom and face up to whatever is troubling you. Shotaro, you know that we will always stand behind you and support you, do you not?"

"I know. And thanks, Mom."

One-half hour later, after a shower and a change of clothes, Fuwa Sho was back on the road toward the Grande Hotel… and the problem he felt wholly uprepared to face.

**oOoOOoOo**

Seated on the couch in the hotel suite, Kyoko leaned into Ren's tall, firm body, drawing strength from him as she waited for an answer to the phone call she didn't want to make. On the other side of the room, an exhausted Enomoto Eiji was speaking animatedly into his cell phone while scrawling notes on a yellow notebook. Sebastian had left an hour before, sent on a task after a phone call from Takarada Lory.

Kyoko closed her eyes and waited as the ring tone began again, but then it stopped halfway through and a very recognizable voice said, _"Hello, Hikaru speaking."_

Kyoko jerked upright. She tried to speak, cleared her throat, and tried again, "Ano… Ishibashi Hikaru…san?"

"_Yes. Who is this?"_

"Hikaru-sempai, it's me… Mogami Kyoko."

"_Kyoko-chan! How are you! We've been so…"_

"Hikaru, forgive me for interrupting, but I need an answer: Did your sister call you in the past eight hours?"

"_Sister? Kyoko-chan, I do have a sister, but I doubt…"_

"Hikaru, LISTEN! I'm calling about your sister, Miyoko. She's disappeared. We think… no, I'm positive that she has been kidnapped. Takarada-Shacho would have called you, but he's tied-up working with someone who he thinks can help. What we need to confirm is that she hasn't made contact with anyone."

Hikaru's pleasant tone was gone now, to be replaced by a steel tone, _"This had better not be some type of joke. The last that I knew was that she was singing at the huge concert last night. I haven't heard from her since then. Tell me exactly what is happening… and how you know my sister."_

Kyoko felt Ren's strong, warm hand on her back and it gave her strength, "Hikaru-kun, I am Z… or rather, I have been living as Z ever since I escaped from my mother."

There was a long silence as Hikaru absorbed this information. When he spoke again, all friendliness was gone from his voice, _"And does my sister's disappearance have anything to do with the people who have been chasing you?" _

Kyoko flinched at the bitter accusation in her friend's voice. "I'm afraid so. The man who I was engaged to was at the concert last night. It is all circumstantial, but I believe that he hired thugs to grab her… others believe the same. Right now a lot of people are working to get her back, Ishibashi-san." She breathed heavily to fight back the sob that was lingering in her throat before she said, "Takarada-shacho will be contacting you soon. I'll call and let you know as soon as I hear anything… and I'm truly sorry."

Hikaru must have heard the agony in Kyoko's voice, because his next words were spoken more softly, "Please, Kyoko. Please keep me informed."

Kyoko closed her phone and looked at the instrument as if, somehow, it held the solution to her problems. It offered no answers. Then a large hand took the instrument away and a strong arm pulled Kyoko close. Exhausted, guilt-ridden, and frightened for her friend, Kyoko grabbed the material of Ren's shirt and allowed the sobs to overtake her.

"What in the H*ll is going on here, Z?" Fuwa Sho asked angrily from the doorway, "And who is that fag that you're cuddling up to?"

**oOoOOoOo**

Miyoko woke to find herself sitting in a large, cushioned armchair in a windowless room. Aside from the chair, the only other item in the room was a huge, wall-mounted flat-screen television. It was on, but it took Miyoko a few minutes for her mind to clear enough to realize that she was watching a recorded copy of _Box 'R._

She rubbed an aching wrist, only then realizing that she was no longer bound or gagged. A quick mental inventory of her body indicated that the abrasions from the ropes, an aching jaw, and a few bruises were the worst of her injuries… except for the headache that was creeping back on her. The light in the room came from a single fluorescent fixture mounted high out of reach. There were no switches or outlets in the room; even the flush-mounted television seemed to draw its power from some source external to the room.

There were two doors. She assumed that the first, larger door must lead outside of the room. Miyoko sincerely hoped that the smaller door led to a bathroom. She tried to rise but her aching joints protested. The urgency of her need overruled these aches, however, and she forced herself up into a standing position. She hadn't realized how weak she was until she tried to walk. It took all of her strength just to make the seven-foot journey to the smaller door. She almost cried with relief when the door opened to reveal the facilies that she needed.

When her immediate crisis was averted she washed her hands and face and tried to make sense of her situation. She didn't understand where she was or why she was here. The van she had been in had travelled for a long time, but she didn't _think_ that it had ever left asphalt. Despite the absence of windows, Miyoko's internal clock told her that it was daytime. _I think that I'm still on the mainland, but I could be anywhere if they drove all night. _

She paced the room slowly in an effort to work her muscles back to life. Ignoring the television which droned in the background, she tried to remember everything that she could. _The one man…_" Miyoko shuddered as she remembered the man's hands on her, "… _his name was… Mitsuhito. _

_There was another man who seemed to be in-charge… and the third man, the younger one who introduced himself as Takuji… he mentioned "the Boss," and the other one talked about a Shimazu… are they one and the same? No… they talked about the Boss with respect. They talked about this Shimazu with disgust… what was it the man said… "Shimazu is paying us well for untouched goods…"_

On the television Natsu was smiling brightly as she pretended to be friends with a nervous new girl. Natsu's group was moving, taking positions in a circle around the next victim. Miyoko looked around for a remote, or for some way to turn the set off, but there was nothing. She decided to ignore it and return to her contemplations.

_Is this some sort of white-slavery deal? _Panic and bile rose in Miyoko's throat, but she fought it down. She had to stay calm. She needed to figure this out if she had any chance of escaping. She reminded herself to think "what would Mogami Kyoko do?" Kyoko had not only escaped, but she had made a success in the world of music while hiding right under her mother's nose. _She'll be my role model. Whatever this is, I'll face it like she… wait… Kyoko… Shimazu… Oh God, I do know that name! Shimazu Toyotomi was the name of the man that Kyoko's mother tried to marry her off to! Does he think that I'm Kyoko? But that's crazy! Anyone who looks close can see that I'm not…"_

The doorknob rattled. There was the sound of a key being inserted. And then the door began to open…

* * *

**Notes: **I hope that you're enjoying the story thus far. Sorry to leave the chapter on such a suspenseful moment… okay, I'm stretching the truth a little (Bad LFU! Bad!)

Stay tuned for our next exiting episode!

And thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting… and not killing me.


	21. Revelations and Alliances

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 21 – Revelations and Restoration**

Miyoko jumped back from the door, searching frantically for any sort of weapon. There was nothing, so she flattened herself against the wall and prepared for whatever would come through the door. _I'll fight you, whoever you are. I will not give in until I'm dead._

The knob turned and the door swept open to reveal the youngest of the three men, Takuji, and a small older woman. The older woman, dressed in a maid's uniform, looked European, possibly Italian or perhaps Greek. She carried in a tray holding a plate of food, a tea pot, and a single china cup. The woman carried the tray to the center of the room, where the chair was set, but hesitated when she saw no table of any sort. Turning to the man, she spoke in another language. The man replied in kind and the lady shrugged before putting the tray down on the floor. After that she turned and briskly walked out of the room. Only then did Miyoko realize that the woman had never looked at her once.

Takuji spoke, "You're awake. Good. The shot we gave you was stronger than we thought, but don't worry, it won't have any lasting side-effects." He smiled as if Miyoko should be grateful. She wondered how she had ever considered this man to be handsome.

"Where am I? Why did you kidnap me?" She demanded.

"Someone has taken an interest in you. He thinks you look like someone else, someone who managed to slip out of his grasp. He is paying us top-dollar for you instead." The man shrugged, "Nothing personal. Simply business."

"BUSINESS! What you're talking about is slavery! You can't just yank a girl off of the street and lock her up because some man wants her!" Miyoko's anger gave her strength and she finally shook off the last of her stupor.

Takuji only laughed, "You obviously don't know anything about history… or about the Yakuza. Human trafficking is big business, girl, and it always has been. Look, I don't particularly care what happens after that idio… after our client accepts delivery, but until then, I have a task to complete. He doesn't want you. He doesn't even want the one who got away." He pointed to the huge flatscreen, where another episode of Box 'R was beginning, "He wants her." Miyoko looked over and saw Natsu's alluring, evil smile gracing the screen.

_He wants the character Kyoko created! I can't even act! This is ridiculous!_ "But she's only a character. She isn't even real. And I'm not her."

"I don't particularly care about Shimazu's fetishes. He wants you to become her. He won't really care about what you want or don't want; or who you are or are not. From what I've seen of the way he treats his servants, it wouldn't be a good idea to displease him."

"If you think, even for one second…" Miyoko snarled, stepping forward. In an instant she found herself facing the point of a very large, very sharp, and very deadly looking stiletto knife.

"Aoki Miyoko," the formerly charming young man said with a voice as cold as the grave, "You have a choice. Either watch Natsu and learn how to please your new master, or you can refuse and discover for yourself what happens when he is disappointed." He let the blade drop to his side, bowed, and walked with complete unconcern to the door. "Enjoy your meal, Miss."

When the door closed behind him, Miyoko's strength failed and she finally allowed her tears to flow. _Kyoko, what do I do? Eiji, please find me!_

**oOoOOoOo**

"That's not good enough!" Hikaru shouted across his cell. He was tempted to crush the phone or throw it, but it was his only lifeline to discovering the whereabouts of his sister.

"Hikaru-kun," Lory said as soothingly as possible, "please trust me when I say that there are very powerful forces working with us to locate your sister and to deliver her to safety. This is one case where regular channels, including our national law enforcement, would only hinder the process. We are currently keeping track of the two people that we believe to be behind this. As soon as the assets are in place we will collect these two men. I know that you are worried, but we will get her back safely."

Hikaru and his two friends had been personally recruited by Takarada Lory. Though their talents couldn't procure for them the type of success that they had dreamed of, he had done well by them. Now he seemed to have a handle on this situation… though Hikaru still couldn't figure out how his sister became involved with Mogami Kyoko. He sat and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I will trust you, Shacho. But if she doesn't come home safely…" the threat hunger in the air for a long moment.

"I understand, Hikaru. She _will_ be safe."

**oOoOOoOo**

Z remained leaning against Kuon for several seconds, stunned by Sho's sudden intrusion. The rocker glared between the tall blond-haired, blue-eyed man and the much shorter green-eyed teen. Despite his own unwelcome feelings for the boy he still felt revulsion looking at the scene in front of him.

The boy looked up at the man who sat on the couch with her. A silent communication passed between them, only serving to further irritate Sho. The man nodded and said, "There isn't any way to hide the truth from him any more anyway. Besides, we're going to need his help."

Z looked at Sho with an almost regretful expression on his face as he sat up and scooted away from his companion. "Sho, first of all, I didn't deceive you for any reason but necessity." With that he reached into his pocket and extracted something small. Sho recognized the object as a contact case as he watched the teen begin to remove the lids. Then he watched in morbid fascination as the boy extracted first one and then the other contact. Finally, when Sho could hold his curiosity no longer, Z stood and looked up.

Sho sucked in his breath as if he had been punched. Kyoko waited in trepidation as Sho's jaw worked. Then he looked down and she watched his fists clench. Then his shoulders began to shake and Kyoko looked over at Kuon, unsure of what to do. Kuon shook his head slightly, ready to leap to Kyoko's defense if the musician became violent, but he was as bewildered as Kyoko.

Kyoko was preparing to take a step forward when Sho suddenly looked up, tears of laughter pouring down his face as he pointed at her, "All this time! Oh man, this is great! You're even here in Kyoto, right under your mother's nose! And look at you… I mean, good god, Kyoko, you have half of the girl's in the country crazy about you! And I… and I…" He dissolved into a fit of laughter again.

Kyoko and Kuon relaxed a little now that it was clear that he wasn't furious, but they still watched in concern as the boy bent over from his near-hysterical laughter. At that moment Shouko Aki ran into the room. It was clear from her expression that she had heard that Sho was up there and she had expected trouble. She looked at Sho first, and then into Kyoko's golden eyes, "You told him?"

"You knew!" Kyoko asked in surprise.

Shouko nodded, "Not right away. I figured it out when I overheard you and Miyoko. Did anyone else see you?"

Sho tried to speak again, "If you only knew what I…" his own near-mistake seemed to sober the rocker and he managed to straighten back into an upright position, "Anyway, Kyoko…" his eyes drifted from the still-boyish image in front of him to the tall man on the couch and his eyes narrowed, "Hizuri Kuon?"

"Correct."

"Why the H*ll are you guys here in Japan? Don't you even realize how vulnerable she is here? Kyoko, your mother and stepfather are dangerous. Forget the fact that you fooled me and the entire country, if that woman even gets a whiff of you…"

"Excuse me!" A deep voice intruded with irritation, "But can we focus on the matter at-hand?" Enomoto Eiji, looking the worse for wear after a night of worrying and phone calls, stepped between the group, "We . need. to . find . MIYOKO!"

Sho and Shouko looked from the muscular man to the couple, their faces masks of confusion. Shouko spoke first, "What happened to Miyoko?"

**oOoOOoOo**

Shimazu Toyotomi glared balefully at the small-time Yakuza leader who had the audacity to keep him penned away like this in a small safe-house. The man met his gaze with a calm, almost urbane expression and repeated his words, "I cannot allow you to go yet. I have every confidence that the girl has people looking for her. We haven't heard a peep out of the police yet, but even they can keep a low profile when they feel that it is important. You need to remain here for at least another day."

Toyotomi was not used to being told what to do, especially by low-ranked thugs like this man. He recognized that there was logic in the man's words, but he needed to get back to his home so that he could begin training the girl to be what he wanted. "What ever happened to keeping a high public profile?"

"We will go out to another dance club tonight. If you want to bring a girl back here, then fine. But you don't usually appear much in public, so wouldn't it cast more suspicion if you were seen too much?"

Again, Toyotomi saw the logic, but he didn't like it. He didn't like this at all.

**oOoOOoOo**

Matsudaira Yoshikazu looked up from his computer as he felt the tires of the little Lear jet on the tarmac of Kyoto International Airport. Around him a small, hand-picked crew of men began to check their weapons and straighten their suits. Kyoto was not friendly ground for his "family," so there might be trouble right away. There shouldn't be. Yoshikazu had phoned ahead and explained the situation. The small group that had probably abducted the singer were also not a part of the Kyoto family… and they had not made any contact with the Kyoto group. This gave Yoshikazu a distinct advantage.

It irritated the crime lord to be in this position, responding to his brother's urgent request; especially because it seemed more like an order. His brother had voluntarily left the family, and he had managed to do so without consequences. It took a lot of nerve to come back and practically demand help… but then, his brother had never lacked for nerve.

The little jet pulled into a large private hanger. When they stepped out of the airplane, Yoshikazu was surprised to see Takauji waiting for the party with two large black SUVs, along with several other men that Yoshikazu recognized as local Yakuza guns. _What was it that my brother called Takauji? Oh yes, Sebastian. _"Takauji, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Sebastian nodded and took the man's luggage, "I flew down as soon as we got word. We have the two men under surveillance. I have a GPS tracker on Ichigawa's car. They can't go anywhere without us knowing."

Yoshikazu considered this for several minutes as the car drove on in silence. He was considering the relative values of grabbing the two men immediately or waiting and letting them lead him to the girl. _It doesn't matter yet anyway. I have to meet with Torayama before I can make any moves. One turf-war is enough; I can't afford two._

Torayama was the leader of the family that controlled Kyoto and the surrounding area. Twenty years ago, when he first came to power, there had been four rival groups. Employing both diplomacy and brutal ruthlessness, Torayama had either absorbed or eliminated his rivals piecemeal. Nobody had dared to challenge him since. He applied the same tactics whenever another group had the audacity to enter his playground without his permission. Matsudaira Yoshikazu had no intention of testing his organization against that of this man. Hence the meeting.

The two SUVs turned into the parking garage of a tall, modern office building in the middle of Kyoto's business district. Yoshikazu felt a moment of disappointment that they wouldn't meet at the man's home. His home, if rumors were correct, was a restored castle, remotely situated to the north of Kyoto. It was supposed to be spectacular, rivaling the ancient Imperial Castle itself. Torayama only invited his closest friends and associates there. _I guess that tells me where I stand, _Yoshikazu thought wryly.

The two local men led the way into the private elevator and up to the penthouse. Stepping into the penthouse was like stepping into the castle that Yoshikazu had hoped to see. It was finished completely in intricately carved wood, bamboo and rice paper. Once you stepped inside it was impossible to see that there were actually concrete and steel walls.

"You will need to leave all weapons here," One of the two local men instructed. Everyone complied, albeit reluctantly. Yoshikazu was surprised that they were not frisked, but then he realized that the door they passed through bore a remarkable resemblance to a metal detector, though it was concealed under rattan.

As they followed the two men, Yoshikazu noticed the tastefully displayed art and china in various nooks that had obviously been built to accommodate the art piece placed there. _I'd bet that every piece is a masterpiece. That vase is unquestionably ancient Ming._

The two men came to a stop at a set of double, sliding, bamboo and rice paper doors. "Matsudaira-san only from this point on," one of the men said firmly. Several men in Yoshikazu's team stiffened, but he stayed them with a hand. "It is to be expected. Would someone see to refreshments for my men?"

The speaker nodded and a woman appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. _There are probably hidden passages and doors everywhere,_ Yoshikazu mused._ There could be a whole army standing by if I or my men cause trouble._ His men were led away, leaving Yoshikazu to watch as his two guides slid the doors open to reveal a stairwell leading up. This time one man took the lead while the second took up the rear. _They aren't taking any chances._ He was surprised when he realized that Takauji/Sebastian was still with them

The door at the top of the stairwell opened up to the roof, and Yoshikazu had to stifle a grunt of surprise. Although they were in the middle of the business district of Kyoto, the top of the roof would have fit in perfectly with the courtyard garden from several centuries previous. There were pebble pathways circling around a seemingly endless variety of plants and several ancient-looking structures, such as the small gazebo that graced the center of the garden and looked more like a miniature castle.

The two men led him around the circular path until a single figure could be seen clipping a bonsai tree. Torayama was in his sixties, but he looked agile and strong, despite his whitish-gray hair. He was a short man, a little over five foot-five, and slender; but there was something about him that exuded confidence and power. He was everything that Yoshikazu had expected. When the man who led them didn't speak, Yoshikazu took the initiative. "Torayama Kiendo, it is an honor to meet you. I am Matsudaira Yoshikazu, of Tokyo."

The old man straightened and looked at the younger man, "Matsudaira Yoshikazu. Aged forty-six. Masters Degree in Business. Husband. Father or two. Younger brother of Matsudaira Kumanosuke, who calls himself Takarada Lory these days." Yoshikazu was startled at this last statement; he didn't think that anyone outside of his own family knew of the connection. The man continued, "When your brother decided that he would leave the family, you naturally stepped in. Although you lack your brother's charisma, you were able to cement your position through a series of brilliant moves. Now your organization is the strongest and most influential of the three who vie for power in Tokyo."

The man studied him silently for a minute before continuing, "Recently you have had several run-ins with the Shimazu family. It seems that the father fancies himself the natural leader of the three families." _What?_ "Oh, I see that you were not aware of the extent of Shimazu Toyakazu's ambitions. You simply saw the man as an annoying, but very wealthy fly."

Yoshikazu was tempted to question the elderly man's assessment of the situation, but he knew that this man hadn't risen to power without building an extremely effective intelligence network. "I was not aware that he wanted to extend his reach that far," he conceded.

"And now his son is running around in my well-ordered garden without bothering to pay me a visit to ask permission. And now you are here to grab the son and make him reveal the whereabouts of that girl… Who, by the way, is becoming a big name star. Which leaves me with a dilemma: If I help you, then I am choosing to ally myself with you against Shimazu. If I don't help you, then I am putting myself in Shimazu's camp."

Yoshikazu didn't allow his mask to slip, but inside he was tense. He had contacted Toyatomi out of courtesy. Now he realized that he had stepped into this situation blind. If the elderly man chose not to support him, then his organization, his life and livelihood, and his family might be in danger. The older man allowed the younger man a chance to absorb this before saying, "You should be glad to know that you have three factors in your favor… four actually. First, you had the courtesy to contact me, whereas Shimazu's rebellious son did not. Two, I have watched your progress over the years and I find that you run a respectable and efficient, though not groundbreaking business enterprise. Third, Takauji here speaks well of you…"

Startled, Yoshikazu looked to his side and remembered, once again, that his brother's "butler" was still standing beside him. He turned back to the elderly man, prepared to speak, but the man raised one hand as if to forestall any questions, "The nature of my relationship with Takauji is not for public consumption. Suffice it to say that your family is not the only one with a son who chose not to continue in the family business."

_Kami! Takauji is this man's son! And he's working as my brother's butler? _Yoshikazu allowed himself one quick glance at the man beside him, but then he felt foolish. He had known Takuaji since he was a child. The man, who was then a teen, had always been quiet, but he was an incredible fighter and he had always been wise beyond his years. Whatever he did for Kumanosuke, it was more than just butler work. Schooling his expression, Yoshikazu turned back to the older man, "You said that there was a fourth reason?"

Toyotomi grinned, "I have granddaughters, young man. I don't know about your daughters, but my girls are completely insane over this new group… this…" he waved his hand as if trying to remember, but one of his men leaned over and whispered. He smiled, "Yes! _Slow Rising Storm_… a good name. Anyway, my granddaughters are crazy over this group… mostly that American kid, but they like them all. If that pretty female singer got hurt and I didn't do anything to help… well, you understand."

For the first time Yoshikazu was able to relax. He grinned, "My girls are crazy over that guitar playing boy as well." He expelled a breath dramatically, "At least they aren't obsessed with that Fuwa Sho anymore. I wouldn't let that kid within a mile of my girls."

The older man nodded and reached out a hand, "Then we agree. I suggest that we collect those two mongrels first of all. We'll decide what to do from there."

**oOoOOoOo**

Tears can only last so long. Sleep does not always easily cooperate. By noon Miyoko was sitting in the only available furniture in the room and watching the only available distraction. She had only seen two episodes of Box 'R prior to this… she didn't really care for shows that put so much attention on bullying. She didn't care for it now either, but she couldn't help but be fascinated by Natsu. _How can Kyoko so totally transform herself? How can she play Mio, and then Natsu, and now Z and make each character so completely believable?_

Her thoughts were a distraction ploy, she knew. She didn't want to think about her situation, so this was the only alternative. But the sick nature of her instructions came back to her: she was supposed to transform herself into that character on the screen… but even if she were willing, how could she. She was a singer, not an actress. And honestly, was there anyone else _but_ Kyoko who could slip into one dynamic character and then the next so effortlessly?

What they really wanted was Kyoko, but they grabbed her instead because she looked like the missing girl… _only she's not truly missing, is she? I know exactly where she is._

As soon as she had the thought, Miyoko shook it off, disgusted with herself. _No matter what happens, I will not betray her. I just have to find a way out of this for myself._

* * *

**Notes: **I apologize if this chapter seems to focus everywhere but where you want it to focus. There will be more of what you were expecting in the next chapter.

If you think that Sho is OOC, please remember that he just received a reprieve from what he _thought_ was an infatuation with a boy. Since he is decidedly heterosexual, that reprieve was enough of a relief that he hasn't had time to be angry about the deception yet… or angry to see Kyoko and Kuon together.


	22. Recovering Lost Treasure

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 22 – Recovering Lost Treasure**

Ishigawa gritted his teeth and pushed down his almost instinctive need to snap the neck of the man seated next to him in the rental car. Shimazu Toyotomi, vile creature that he was, had spent the last fifteen minutes of their drive describing in minute detail exactly what sort of woman he wanted for the night… and what he intended to do with her. Perhaps he could have purchased the type of deviation that he desired, but instead he wanted to seduce some unsuspecting woman at the nightclub, entice her to his hotel room, and then carry out his disgusting plan.

_What have I gotten myself into? What benefit will ever come of working with pond-scum like this man? _Ishigawa was no angel, but he had never needed to force his interest on any woman. Even in his business he only recruited those who were looking to get into the business. Others might use blackmail, drugs, or use force to suck a young innocent woman into the business, but that was not his style. There were enough willing volunteers that the other type was not necessary. _So why did I get myself involved with this kidnapping? And why did it have to be someone so high-profile?_

In truth the most frightening thing about this entire situation was the absolute silence that surrounded the incident. As of yet there had not been a single news report; nor had there been any police presence. That suggested that somebody in a position of power was controlling the information for some reason… and that was truly scary.

"I should have remembered to bring my ropes. I had a set specially designed…"

"Enough!" Ishigawa growled, gripping the steering wheel to keep from throttling the idiot. "We are supposed to be keeping a low profile and you're talking about doing this? Look, all we need to do is make sure that we are seen tonight. Tomorrow, if everything remains silent, we will head back to Tokyo." He spoke quickly and angrily, disgusted with the amount of time that he had spent with the gutter slime.

"DON'T. TELL. ME. WHAT. TO. DO," Toyotomi ground out with an attempt at intimidation. Ishigawa would have pulled over right then and there to kick the idiot out of the car, but the nightclub was in-view. _I should just leave him there and cut all ties with the man. If it weren't for his father, that is exactly what I would do._

**oOoOOoOo**

"They're going into the club," the tail said over his cell phone.

Matsudaira Yoshikazu acknowledged the man and then keyed a different channel, "Is Niami ready?"

Takuaji's voice responded, "She is ready. We are ready."

Yoshikazu would have preferred to work exclusively with his own men, but he knew that his brother's man was legendary for his abilities to move without being seen. As far as Yoshi knew, the man who was now named Sebastian had never failed at a task assigned to him. "Okay, Collection Team. We will be standing by."

Sebastian acknowledged the man's words and then shut off the radio. There would be no more contact until both men were safely in the bag. He looked back at the two large men and the beautiful woman, Niami. The men looked dangerous, but it was the woman who was truly deadly. Sebastian had known her since they were children. She had always been skilled. In the family dojo she had been one of the very few who could make young Takuiji sweat during a sparring match. Sadly, Sebastian suspected that she enjoyed the violence. While Takuaji had stepped away from his father's ruthless world to join his friend, Niami had made a name for herself within that world. But then, as regretful as he considered her decision, Sebastian knew that her help would be invaluable for this night's work.

**oOoOOoOo**

Ishigawa was grateful when the thumping music ebbed. Before the next song began, he made his move. Separating himself from two rather amorous and demonstrative young ladies, he began working his way off of the dance floor. They acted disappointed, but he knew that they would be grinding against some other man before he was halfway through the throng. Ishigawa had never much liked this sort of thing. If he wanted to meet a woman, he wanted to meet someone wholesome; not someone who was probably a candidate for the front cover of _None of These Diseases_. He knew that he was oddly old-fashioned in this thinking, considering his profession, but it was what it was.

As he reached the edge of the floor, he turned and surveyed the bumping crowd. _There he is, right in the thick of things. Not surprising. He isn't bad looking and the way he dresses is a blatant advertisement of his money. If those girls only knew what he was really like… _Ishigawa scolded himself and turned to walk to the bathroom. Since when had he become so judgmental? Was it the thought of that man getting his hands on the girl? _Why did I ever agree to this? I've always stayed clear of this sort of thing. I should never have let my ambition…_

Ishigawa never completed that thought. As he neared the bathroom, a large man stepped in front of him. Before he could react he felt a single pin-prick to his neck. He turned, or tried to turn; but as he saw the shorter, dark-haired man behind him his body failed him and his world began turning black.

On the dance floor Shimazu Toyotomi was enjoying the attentions of several young women until he saw a truly stunning beauty striding towards him. She moved through the dancing throng with a catlike grace, as if there was nobody else was on the floor. Her eyes fixed on his and held him captive as she neared. One of the other girls who had been vying for his attention threw her arms around his neck, but he pushed her away dismissively. _This is the one I want._

As if reading his thoughts, the woman closed the distance until she was right in front of him. She danced as seductively as she walked, and Toyotomi was entranced. They danced that way through one more song and then he leaned over to say, "Why don't you and I get out of here. I'm in the executive suite of the Regency…"

The woman stopped his words with fingers on his lips and a hungry smirk on her face, "I don't think that I want to wait that long. Why don't you come with me and we'll start things off right here in this building?"

Normally, Toyatomi liked to be in-control, but for the moment at least he was more than happy to allow this delectable woman to take the lead. He followed her off the floor, his eyes fixed on her bare lower back and her perfectly sculpted…

Like Ishigawa before him, Toyotomi felt the slight pin-prick to his neck. Having already imbibed his fill of alcohol, he did not even last long enough to try to turn. As the world went black he felt large, powerful hands lifting him like a bag of dog food and slinging him over a wide shoulder.

**oOoOOoOo**

Enomoto Eiji was almost at his wit's end. At any other time he would have been overjoyed to finally solve the mystery of the missing Mogami Kyoko, but now all he cared about was finding Miyoko before it was too late. Instead he was stuck here in this ridiculously lavish, expensive suite while other people looked for the woman he loved.

And who exactly _were_ these other people? Eiji had been favorably impressed by this Sebastian character when the man appeared. He was not only a consummate professional who seemed to have the instincts of a detective, but he also projected the air of someone who was more than capable of taking care of himself. Eiji had not spoken to Sebastian for more than a few minutes before he concluded that he would not want to tangle with the man, even though he probably had nearly 1/3 again the man's weight of muscle. But who was he? He was supposedly the butler of the President of LME, but this man was definitely something more.

What was even more confusing was the man's insistence that this entire situation be handled outside of police involvement. Eiji was more than willing to admit that there were some definite incompetents among some in the police ranks; his boss had been the perfect example of that. But that was only a select few. Most of his former compatriots were highly competent, intelligent professionals. Who was this man to tell _him_ to leave out the police? Yet everyone who knew the man and this company president assured him that he should trust the man.

It was Hizuri Kuon who settled the matter. _Hizuri Kuon! _Good Lord, I feel as if I've stepped into Alice's Wonderland… the opium-induced version. But the tall, handsome actor had that same air of competence about him, though not in quite the same way. He pulled Eiji aside during one of his more violent rants and said, "Look, Detective: Aoki Miyoko was stolen by men within the Yakuza ranks. I don't understand the full connection, but Sebastian seems to have contacts with someone there who is very highly placed. He is working to get the young lady back. If you involve the police, the Yakuza will close ranks. If that happens, then you may very well never see her again. Let Sebastian work, Eiji. If anyone can get her back, he can."

And so there it was: while he was forced to sit on his hands in the midst of several of Japan's most famous stars, Miyoko's life and freedom was dependent upon a man who had "connections" within the Yakuza. _What is this world coming to?_

_Miyoko, please, please forgive me for not protecting you… and please return to me safely?_

**oOoOOoOo**

Miyoko tensed as she heard the lock on the door being turned, but she did not rise up or back against the wall. She didn't know what else to do, but she felt instinctively that she needed to get her captors to relax their vigilance. That would never happen as long as she acted like a caged wild animal, so she decided to act as if she had resigned herself to her fate.

This was the fifth such visit since her conversation with the younger man, Takuji had visited her much earlier. Since then it had only been the middle-aged foreign woman. Each time Miyoko had tried to engage the woman in conversation, but the woman had studiously avoided speaking, just as she avoided Miyoko's eyes.

This time Miyoko sensed that there was more than one person in the room, though she did not immediately turn in her chair. She did, however, catch a glimpse of the second person in the reflection of the flat-screen, and she froze in spite of herself. It was the other man; the man who had been touching her… what was his name? _Mitsuhito_. She fought back a shudder as she felt the man's eyes on her. She heard the maid moving around the room, but then she heard the woman preparing to leave. Miyoko wanted to cry out, to tell the woman to stay or to take this despicable creature with her, but she couldn't make her voice work.

Then she felt the man's warm, foul breath on her cheek as he leaned over her chair. "That man's a fool, girly. I like you just the way you are right now. I wouldn't ask you to play some stupid part from some lame show. No… you and me… we'd make our own show. X-rated… if you know what I mean? What about it, girly?"

"Get away from me!" Miyoko nearly shouted, her voice sounding shrill. She shrank back to the other side of the chair, but couldn't make her legs work to stand.

Mitsuhito chuckled evilly and began to move to the front of the chair when the voice of the third man, gruff and dangerous, called out, "Mitsuhito, get your *ss back up here, NOW!"

Her aggressor growled from deep in his belly, but he stood upright. Glaring at Miyoko, he said, "You get a free pass for now, girlie, but the other two won't be here all of the time. Trust me; I'll be seeing you again soon."

When the door shut, Miyoko allowed the shudders to expend themselves. Then, when she found her strength again, she rose and walked to the bathroom to wash her face and sooth her raw, terrified nerves.

**oOoOOoOo**

Ishigawa woke slowly from his drug-induced stupor to find himself gagged and bound to a chair, sitting in what appeared to be a very elaborate rooftop garden. He heard the occasional _snick_ of pruning shears, but it was several minutes before his eyes could focus well enough for him to finally get a clear image of the dark form working in front of him.

The man was elderly. He had a face that was probably handsome once, but had lost some of its definition over the passage of years. Still, there was something very distinctive and powerful in the old man's face. That face turned to him; clear, dark brown eyes regarding him without any trace of expression. Ishigawa felt somehow smaller under this man's probing gaze.

The man turned his eyes back to the bonsai tree in front of him, patiently eyeing each detail as he slowly spun the tiny tree on a turn table. After what seemed like an hour to Ishigawa, the man raised his clippers and made a single, tiny clipping. Then he turned back to look at the man bound to the chair. "A garden… or a territory… like a bonsai tree, requires a great deal of careful attention. One rogue element can cause problems for everything around it. Be it insect, disease, fungus, drought, or neglect, there are many things that can cause problems. These things must be destroyed; quickly and utterly."

The man laid down his clippers and held Ishigawa's eyes like a snake, hypnotizing its prey. "The same is true throughout society. Do you know why our ancestors instituted the traditions of courtesy, young man?" When Ishigawa quickly shook his head in the negative, the man continued, "Courtesy is the basic building block for human interaction. Without it we have chaos: everyone looking out only for himself or herself; everyone doing whatever they want without concern or regard to the impact on others. Disaster. You see, simple, common courtesy can prevent misunderstandings, fights, maybe even wars.

"You wouldn't walk into a stranger's house and help yourself to the food in the man's fridge, would you?" For the first time the urbane voice changed into something gruffer, more threatening. Ishigawa shook his head no.

"Good. Then what made you think that it was okay to come into my territory and start hunting in my front yard without even bothering to visit me first?"

Ishigawa's eyes grew wide and he felt sweat beading on his forehead as he realized who this man must be. He gave his face a pleading, contrite expression and shook his head slowly, clearly understanding his danger. He was sitting in front of one of the most powerful Yakuza clan chiefs… and he had offended the man.

Torayama studied his bonsai tree once again, allowing the young punk to stew in his own fear. Finally he turned back again, "Now, normally, when there is an occurrence such as this, I simply have my trusty men deal with it quickly and cleanly. Most of the time the body is never, ever seen again." He spoke with a casual, unconcerned tone, as if talking about the rise and fall of the value of the yen. "But Matsudaira Yoshikazu seems to believe that you have some value… other than your knowledge of the whereabouts of a certain young woman, for instance. He believes that you did what you did out of foolish ambition and poor upbringing. He argues that your personal actions were not intended to be an insult on my honor. He _actually _seems to think that you might still be valuable, after having eliminated your more childish traits, of course."

Ishigawa's mind raced. Although he was not a direct member of Matsudaira's organization, he knew the man. If _he_ was involved… if he was speaking in his subordinate's defense, then Ishigawa _might_ have a chance to survive. _I should have never gotten involved with that idiot in the first place!_

The old man looked at the bound figure as if reading the truth from the depths of Ishigawa's soul before speaking again, "I am of course, less trusting. I am old fashioned; a traditionalist. I like to believe that a man is only as valuable as what he brings to the table. Take you, for example: You know where I might find a certain young singer, don't you?" Ishigawa tried to stare the older man down, reluctant to give up his one trump card… but then he realized that his life depended upon pleasing this man. He nodded.

"Good then. You see, we _can_ be reasonable occasionally after all. Of course, as I believe that I have already stated, I am old fashioned. We are special, you and I; men of honor, dignity, nobility. We are the true power beneath the façade of our great country. That requires us to adhere to a strict code of conduct." He pulled a wickedly sharp looking knife out of the leather gardener's tool-belt that he wore. Ishigawa tensed, waiting for the man to cut him. Instead the older man simply reached over and sliced the ties that bound Ishigawa's right hand.

When Ishigawa realized that he hadn't been cut, he looked down at his free hand, up at Torayama's emotionless face, and then down again. Sitting right in front of his free hand was the large pair of clipping sheers. He looked up again, quizzical, and then the older man spoke, "I believe that you do know the proper method of apology in our fine organization, young man?"

Ishigawa looked down at the clippers again and his face turned white. Feeling nauseous, he looked up at the man's unsympathetic face. The man only held gaze with an emotionless expression that would have terrified a stone-cold killer. With a trembling hand he reached out for the clippers. When the handles were in his grasp, he looked from the man's unbending expression to the hand that was still bound. Then, with shaking movement, he moved the instrument until the open blades of the scissor-like instrument touched his littlest finger. The feel of the cold metal touching his finger made him jump, but fear for his life gave him the strength to force the instrument back into position.

With his teeth biting deeply into the gag in his mouth, Ishigawa quickly squeezed the handles of the clippers together. He screamed his agony into the wet cloth in his mouth, but he managed to hold onto his consciousness… barely. For the next several minutes all that he could do was writhe in pain, bound to his seat. He barely even registered the presence of the medical person who shot his injured hand with a painkiller so that he could wrap the fingerless stub and stop the bleeding.

When Ishigawa finally regained his ability to speak, Toyatomi leaned forward, "Now that your apology is accepted, Ishigawa-san, why don't you tell me where I might find Aoki Miyoko?"

**oOoOOoOo**

Eiji jumped at the sharp rap his hotel room door. He had left the others in the suite over an hour before, no longer able to handle company in his misery. He opened the door now to find Sebastian standing there. "Enomoto-san, I believe that it is time to take a trip to collect our friend. Would you care to accompany me?

Eiji didn't even bother to grab his coat as he followed the smaller man out of the door. Ten minutes later he sat in the fanciest little jet he had ever seen, torn between watching out the windows and watching the couple seated across from him. Z… or rather Mogami Kyoko, had not slept since Miyoko's disappearance. Now she was curled up like a kitten, her head on the tall man's leg. Eiji wondered how this girl could have ever fooled the entire nation into believing that she was a boy. And yet, even he had not picked up on what now seemed so obvious. _She is truly a gifted actress._

Kuon looked over and met the man's gaze. He didn't smile. "Eiji, I sincerely hope that you have re-thought your employment with Kyoko's mother. If I believed, even for an instant…"

Eiji shook his head and held his right hand up to swear, "Her secret is safe with me. I wouldn't betray Miyoko's friend for anything, and I certainly wouldn't give any young lady into the tender care of _that woman_."

Kuon held the man's gaze for several moments longer before nodding, "Good. I have begun to like you. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

Eiji didn't scoff at that. Although he was supremely confident in his own fighting skills, he sensed something very primal under the surface of this man. He was not the gentlemanly façade of Tsuruga Ren. He was Hizuri Kuon, the man with a well-hidden but clearly violent past. "And I would hate for you to hurt me."

Ren, feeling a strange camaraderie for the man who was flying to rescue his woman, said, "Now if only I could find a way to end this stalemate. Two years is a ridiculously long time to wait while Kyoko has to keep hiding from that woman."

"Actually," Eiji said contemplatively, "I may have a suggestion about that." The two men talked for the remainder of the flight while Kyoko slept blissfully on.

**oOoOOoOo**

Miyoko was snoozing uncomfortably in the chair when a noise made her jerk awake. She looked around in the darkness, realizing for the first time that someone must have turned off the television and the lights while she slept. Then she heard it again: someone was slowly working the lock in the door. Panic gripped her as she realized that it could only be one person. The other two would not have felt the need to be secretive and silent. Only Mitsuhito would need to sneak, and he would only be doing that for one reason. She leaped out of the chair, trying to find some method of escape; some measure of defense.

_Help me! What do I do? There aren't any weapons to use. My fists are useless against that big brute. What do I do?_

The door made one final click and then began to swing slowly open, when suddenly there was the sound of gunshots somewhere else in the structure. There was a loud "ummph" sound and something hit the door, falling forward as the door swung open. Miyoko screamed as a dark form slumped prone into the room and another smaller man's figure stood silhouetted in the darkness.

While Miyoko pressed her trembling body against the wall, the man's hand searched for the light switch on the inside wall. When he couldn't find it, he searched on the outside wall. Another much taller, bulkier figure joined the silhouette. "Is she here? Miyoko?"

Miyoko was too stunned for a second to speak, but when her name was repeated again she called out, "Eiji?"

The lights suddenly came on and Miyoko was able to verify with her eyes what her mind had refused to believe. Screaming out Eiji's name, she rushed forward and practically leaped into his arms. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only twenty-seven hours, Miyoko felt safe.

* * *

**Notes: **I was actually far into the next page when I realized that I had gone much further than I had intended for this chapter. The rest will be included at the beginning of the following chapter.

I realize that there was a gruesome part in this chapter, but the "finger apology" is actually a standard method of seeking forgiveness among Yakuza. You'll learn more about what happened to Shimazu Toyotomi and the others in the next chapter.

Enomoto Eiji mentioned an idea to speed up the process of securing Kyoko's freedom. That will also be seen soon

There will also be much more about Kyoko, Kuon, and Sho... but you will just have to wait for that.


	23. Closure and Restoration

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 23 – Closure and Restoration**

When Miyoko jumped into his embrace, Eiji wrapped the girl in his thick, muscular arms and almost squeezed the life out of her in his relief. "Are you hurt? Did they do anything to…"

"… breathe…"

Eiji cursed himself and lightened the pressure of his arms and gingerly set his love down. Behind him Z chuckled, "I know that you're happy to see her, Eiji, but could you let her live long enough for her friends to say hello?"

Miyoko looked from Eiji to Z, and then took in the tall, handsome man standing behind Kyoko. Her eyes grew wide. Before she could ask the question that was paramount in her mind, Z suddenly fell to the ground in front of her in a dogeeza, "Forgive me, Miyoko-san? This is all my fault. You were the victim because that idiot didn't know where to find me! I'm so very sorr…"

Kyoko stopped her tearful confession of guilt when Miyoko suddenly wrapped her in her arms, "There's nothing to forgive, Kyoko-chan. Now I understand why you had to go to such great lengths to get away from that fiancé."

Kyoko sniffed, but she managed to ask, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I never even met the man… I just heard a lot about his… expectations," the two girls shared a shudder, "But I _was_ becoming very concerned about the one on the floor over there," she pointed to the prone body of Mitsuhito. "What did you do to him?"

Eiji took her tiny hand gingerly in his powerful, large hand. He was amazed at how unearthly calm Miyoko seemed to be now. After her initial hug, she seemed completely unaffected by her ordeal. "He's just knocked out. The others here probably weren't so lucky… but that isn't our concern."

"No, Mister Enomoto, it isn't," Sebastian said from the door, "Now I believe that it is time for us to go. The man who led this operation didn't want any of you in here in the first place, but someone overruled him. But there are limits to the man's tolerance."

The four people followed Sebastian up the stairs and out of the building, trying to ignore the many people in suits who were wandering around the place, weapons in hand. Miyoko got the distinct impression that these men were not plainclothes policemen, but she couldn't guess their true profession. Sebastian led the quartet to a nondescript dark blue SUV and handed the keys to Ren, "Get her to her home in Tokyo. Her mother and brother are waiting there. There will also be a doctor waiting." He turned his gaze on the big man in the back seat who had his arm around Miyoko, "The shock will hit her soon. Hold her. Keep her warm. That should be enough."

Eiji nodded in acknowledgement and thanks as the SUV pulled away.

**oOoOOoOo**

Shimazu Toyakazu felt inside of his coat instinctively and silently cursed when his hand found shirt and ribs, but no shoulder holster… and no weapon. _I let myself become too confident. _The elderly, dignified-looking man knew that it had been a mistake.

He had returned, minutes ago, from a business trip to Hong Kong. It had been a lucrative trip both monetarily and in more… pleasant ways. Toyakazu was not much different than his son, Toyotomi, except in the fact that the father knew how to keep his indiscretions away from his own doorstep. The elder Shimazu had been quite relaxed when he pulled in front of his house… but his relaxation had quickly turned to annoyance when nobody ran out of the double doors to take his luggage, to welcome him home, or to park his car.

After waiting several minutes, Shimazu growled in frustration and opened his own door. _Somebody is going to lose his job today, _he groused in thought. His anger carried him though the great doors and into the massive marble-lined foyer. When nobody appeared there, he walked straight towards the butler's room to give the man… but the man wasn't there. Like the rest of the house, it was deathly silent. That was when Shimazu Toyakazu began to search for a weapon. When he realized that he didn't have one at-hand, he immediately turned towards his study. Walking quickly back on the path he had just taken, he reached the door of the study and flung it open.

He never saw the blinking light that he had triggered by opening the door. He did see the lone figure propped in his own office chair, behind his antique wooden desk. But before he could cry out his rage and anguish, the blinking light became a solid red…

**oOoOOoOo**

Ren and Kyoko sat outside in the back yard of the Ebisawa residence. They had helped to escort Miyoko into her mother's home, but quickly decided that their continued presence was unnecessary, if not unwelcome. They didn't mind. This was the first time that they could really relax together since Ren had flown back to Japan.

"I would really prefer if you just came home to the United States with me now, Kyoko. This incident only proves…"

Kyoko surprised him by reaching up and touching his mouth with two fingers. Once again he was amazed at how much she had changed from the timid little girl who had followed her mother out of LME less than a year before. "Ren," he still heard her cute hesitation at using his name without even an honorific, "I have commitments here, to LME and to _Slow Rising Storm._ Besides, they grabbed Miyoko, not me. My identity is still safe. I can't leave yet."

"Your identity _isn't_ safe! Now we can add Shouko Aki, Fuwa Sho, and Ishibashi Hikaru to the list of people who know your secret… not to mention the fact that the man who was _hired to hunt you down_ is sitting inside of that house; and he also knows who you are!" Ren was trying to control his anxiety, but after witnessing the aftermath of an actual gun battle, he was losing his own internal battle. The three non-combatants had been kept outside of the building until everything was over. The place was already being cleaned when they were allowed in. In several spots there had been evidence of blood, but no bodies, except for the man who had tried to get to Miyoko, and the old foreign maid who had walked out of the building on her own.

"I spoke with Takarada-shacho. He wouldn't elaborate, but he assured me that everything was out of our hands… and that the other people involved are taking care of things." Kyoko recalled the scene in the building and everything that Miyoko had told her. _That could have been… no, that should have been me in there. I knew that Toyatomi was bad, but this…!_

"Kyoko," Ren said as he stopped their progress on the garden path, "You do realize who those _other people_ are, don't you?" His father had once told him that the Boss had a similar story to Kuon's, and that made him the ideal choice to help him. Ren just hadn't realized just how violent the eccentric president's past might have been. "I can't believe that Lory involved you with the Yakuza. Once they get their hands on someone…"

Kyoko grimaced, but she didn't look away from Ren's eyes, "I don't like it either, but Shacho made it very clear that there wouldn't be any further contact. He said that they are the only ones who could deal with their own, and he insisted that they would not cross him… whatever that means." Despite her efforts to reassure her fiancé, a shiver ran through her own body. That world… those people… that was the type of world that her mother was dabbling in… and the world she had intended to marry Kyoko into. "All I do know is that Miyoko-chan is safe. I don't think that I could have ever forgiven myself if she had been harmed."

Ren marveled, once again, at the change in Kyoko from the girl who had meekly allowed her mother to lead her away. Then he leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled back, her lips followed his for a moment, but he held her by her shoulders, "I am going to marry you, Kyoko. Even if we have to wait, I will make you my bride… but it would be really nice if the remaining time could be… less eventful?"

**oOoOOoOo**

In the house, Miyoko… or rather, Norioku (Nori for short), sat beside the large, muscular figure of Enomoto Eiji as her brother glared and her mother watched in amusement. "Hikaru, stop glaring at the man. He just rescued your sister."

Hikaru may have been short and skinny, but his fear for his sister had given him strength, and he still felt all of the rage of his own helplessness bleeding out. "Maybe so," he growled, "but I can't help but feel that he had something to do with all of this."

Eiji flinched guiltily. "You're right," he laid a restraining hand on Miyoko's clenched fist as he continued, "I wasn't a party to the kidnapping, but I had my suspicions about those three thugs and I didn't act on them. I was also hired to track down Mogami Kyoko, which is how I met your sister in the first place." He glanced at the girl beside him with undisguised affection before turning back to look at the fuming celebrity in front of him. "I don't take any credit for turning that idiot Shimazu onto Miyoko… but if I hadn't been so mule-stubborn about my assignment I would have been in a better position to protect Miyoko."

"Hikaru, SIT DOWN," Miyoko said with more firmness and command in her voice than she had ever used before. During the long drive back from Shimazu's hideaway to Tokyo she had broken down and allowed all of her fears and tensions to be purged from her soul. Eiji hadn't tried to use platitudes to calm her down. Nor had he tried to make excuses or assign blame. He had simply held her. His powerful arms had been like magic to her. Now it was her turn. "I realize that you are tense and that you have been frightened for me all night long, but I'm safe now and you need to stop trying to take your fears out on someone I care about!"

Hikaru knew that his sister was right. As her older brother he had always been her protector. Over the past twelve hours he had been required to stand by helplessly while waiting for other people, absolute strangers, to save her. He had never experienced a worse night. He took another look at the big man seated next to his petite little sister. There was no mistaking the looks that passed between them, and… if he were to be completely honest… that served to irritate him as well.

His sister was four years his junior and she seemed to have found someone, while the only person that Hikaru had seriously hoped to establish a relationship with was walking around his mother's back yard holding hands with another man! Life wasn't fair! Not to mention the fact that this man was older; a man of the world… "Exactly how old are you, Enomoto-san?"

Eiji's eyes caught on those of Miyoko's mother for a moment before locking onto those of the brother, "I am twenty-five, Hikaru-san. I graduated high-school at sixteen, joined the Tokyo police force at eighteen, completed my bachelor's in Criminal Science from Tokyo University at twenty-one, left the force two years ago and have been in private practice ever since. I am currently pursuing my master's in Criminal Psychology." He felt Miyoko squeezing his arm proudly as he recited his resume.

Before Hikaru could respond, Akemi spoke up, "That is a rather impressive resume, Eiji-san. I'm sure that my ex-husband, who is a defense lawyer, would agree. Now, before my son attempts to interrogate you any more, I want to personally thank you for what you have done for my daughter."

The big man grimaced slightly, "Actually… my part in the rescue was very small. In fact, the entire affair, from beginning to end, was rather… unusual. I suspect that Miyoko was caught up in something far bigger than any of us understand. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if there aren't far-reaching ripples from everything that has taken place in the past thirty-six hours…"

**oOoOOoOo**

"_LIVE, LATE BREAKING NEWS!_

"_I'm Noichi Shizakami, reporting to you live from the foothills of Tokyo, where thirty minutes ago there was a massive explosion at the famous Shimazu Estate. Although we have not been able to gain entrance into the large complex, rumor has it that the mansion itself was destroyed in the blast._

"_At this time neither Shimazu Toyakazu, the international business tycoon and multi-millionaire, nor his son Shimazu Toyatomi, have been found. One report indicates that the elder Shimazu only recently returned to Tokyo from a business trip in Hong Kong. We also have photos and footage of the younger Shimazu in Kyoto, partying at several of the hottest night spots, but he has not been seen there since two days ago._

"_The younger Shimazu has recently been in the public eye due to his alleged arranged engagement with the once up-and-coming actress, Kyouko. Kyouko was involved in scandal when her mother, Fukushima Saena, who is the wife of millionaire and political hopeful Fukushima Hisaki. Fukushima Saena accused LME of hiring under-aged talents without parental permission. At the time of Kyouko's sudden departure from LME, reports placed the young lady as either the girlfriend of the singer, Fuwa Sho, or of the actor, Tsuruga Ren… who later revealed his true identity as Hizuri Kuon. Kyouko disappeared completely from the public spotlight only to reappear in the news six months later as a fugitive, escaping from an arranged marriage to Shimazu Toyatomi._

"_Since that time the mystery of Kyouko's disappearance had garnered international attention, as websites, blogs, and Kyouko support groups sprang up virtually overnight. There have been numerous reports of Kyouko-sightings across the globe, but primarily in the Americas. We suspect that the young lady is far away, laying low until she turns twenty._

"_There have also been many critics of Kyouko, especially among the older crowd, vilifying the young lady as a poor example for defying her family; first by running away at fifteen, and then by repeating her action at the age of eighteen. But this reporter was able to verify that the young lady's mother, Fukushima Saena, had abandoned the girl into the care of another at the age of ten, so the claim on Kyouko's filial loyalty can hardly be considered valid. _

_Over the past thirty years there have been rumors that associate the Shimazu family with certain underworld crime families. Recently more information has come to light that might offer credence to those rumors. The question is: does this also implicate the Fukushima family? And if so, did Kyouko flee for much stronger reasons than just an undesirable marriage? We may never know._

"_For now the big questions are: Was this blast at the Shimazu compound a result of those connections? And where are the father and son? We promise to stay on top of this story until the truth is told._

"_I'm Noichi Shizakami, of Tokyo Action News."_

Fukushima Hisaki cussed at the television, clicked it off, and threw the remote across the room, smashing the device against the brick of his fireplace. He winced and rubbed his arm and chest, which he must have pulled in his rage. The entire idea of having Saena rein in her daughter was to get the girl out of the public spotlight lest she embarrass _him!_ Now instead his name was being splashed across the news because of that stupid arranged marriage fiasco. And now this! _Shimazu was my biggest backer. If he's dead, then my campaign will also be dead. With all of the bad publicity from that girl my political capital is already at an all-time low!_

A throat was cleared and Hisaki looked up to glare at his butler, "What!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Sir, but you have a delivery, and it is marked 'Urgent.'"

"Fine, just give it to me," Hisaki stomped over and practically snatched the envelope out of the man's hands. Once the envelope was opened, he unfolded the single sheet of paper and began reading. As he read his face turned white and his chest and arm ached.

When he was finished reading, he set the paper down on his desk with trembling fingers. After sitting for several minutes in heavy silence, he picked up his phone and called Saena.

**oOoOOoOo**

The remaining members of the two bands arrived in Tokyo at seven in the evening. Z and Miyoko joined them an hour later. Ren and Kyoko had said their goodbyes with great reluctance and then the two girls had watched as Enomoto Eiji drove Kyoko's famous fiancé away. Miyoko was preparing to console Kyoko, but as she turned to speak she saw that the girl was gone, and Z was in her place.

Although Miyoko had known the truth for months, she was still astounded at the idea that this boy, for he was a boy from all outward appearance, could actually be Mogami Kyoko. Miyoko had only had the past hour, since the two couples left her mother's house to talk together, to meet truly meet Kyoko. Even after she revealed that she knew Z's secret, Z had maintained his personality. There had been the occasional slip in private, but nothing to indicate that the boy was actually a girl…

… and not just any girl. To Miyoko, the girl she now knew was both smaller and larger than her expectation. She had been surprised to find that she was taller than Kyouko, the actress (even though she was just slightly taller than Z). Somehow she had always seemed bigger on-screen. She was also somehow surprised at the simple and very approachable nature of this actress. But though in someways she seemed to be… less… than expected, in other ways she seemed more. There was an energy, an inner strength, and a vitality in this actress that not even the camera had managed to capture. Miyoko had struggled to nail down the right word for this girl throughout their short visit, but now, as she looked at Z again, the word came to her: possibility. Somehow Miyoko sensed… even knew… that Mogami Kyoko had the potential and possibility to do anything, to be anyone she chose to be.

Z smiled gently and lightly punched Miyoko's arm, "Let's go, Miyoko. We still have two more concerts left to go… and then, who knows?"

**oOoOOoOo**

Fuwa Sho's heart caught in his throat as Z and Miyoko entered his sprawling penthouse apartment and began exchanging greetings with everyone. Per agreement, nobody in either band would know what had taken place on the previous two days. It had been the downtime between concerts anyway, so the members often scattered. If asked, Miyoko would simply say that her family had surprised her in Kyoto and taken her home for a visit. The rest would be left to the knowledge of an express few, lest to many questions be asked.

None of that mattered to Fuwa Sho now. What did matter was that Sho's heart raced as his eyes met those of the boy who, for the past several months, had confused the hell out of him. Over this long night and then day, Sho had cycled erratically through a myriad of conflicting emotions:

He was happy that Kyoko was safe.

He was furious that she had tricked him and even made him doubt his own orientation.

He was embarrassed and chagrinned that he hadn't recognized his childhood friend.

He was amazed that the plain, boring girl of his childhood had managed to not only hide in plain sight, but had also managed to become one of Japan's newest idols in just a few short months… as a boy!

He was hurt that she didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth and seek his protection honestly.

And his heart ached at the idea that she was engaged secretly to his arch rival. This was the worst emotion. The feeling of hopelessness, of helplessness, of finality as he thought about the fact that _that man,_ of all people… no, that wasn't true… if it had been any man it would have been just the same. Fuwa Sho could no longer hide the truth in his own heart. He was in love with Mogami Kyoko. He was in love, but it was too late… and the fault was all his own.

Late evening found him standing on his penthouse balcony, gazing sightlessly at the best view of the Tokyok skyline that money could buy. Most of the others had either gone to their own homes for the night or crashed on the nearest available horizontal surface in his penthouse. He, on the other hand, couldn't find sleep… or peace, for that matter.

He didn't hear the door slide open, so he was startled out of his thoughts by a light touch on his arm. He knew who it was even before he turned and met Z's green eyes. The contacts remained, as did the clothes and the boyish haircut, but the façade was gone for the moment as Kyoko spoke softly, "Are we good, Sho?"

Sho's first urge was to sneer and make some snide comment implying that Kyoko looked more natural as a boy, but for once sense won out over childishness, "I don't know, Kyoko. Actually, I'm a little upset that you didn't trust me enough to confide in me."

Kyoko didn't flinch, "Answer me honestly: would you have let me play on your stage if I had? Would you even have heard me play?"

Sho did flinch. Sho had gone to bed on the previous night after news came that Miyoko had been located. He had wanted to accompany the trio, but Kyoko had asked him to stay behind and keep a lid on the bands. When he woke, it was with the remembrance of a childhood incident with Kyoko fresh on his mind. He had been struggling to perfect a riff on his guitar for two days, without much success. Kyoko had completed her chores and had walked in to join him. She had her own guitar, one of his cast-offs that hadn't been sexy enough for his taste. He remembered sneering when she picked it up and offered to help. Then he remembered his anger when she played the riff almost perfect on her first attempt.

He had been furious. And he had been cruel; spewing harsh, demeaning words about her and about her guitar playing, about her appearance, and about everything else he could think of. He had made her cry that day. They had made up, but she had never touched the guitar again. Sho took a deep breath which he let out slowly into the crisp night air, "No, I probably wouldn't have." They stood in a strange, companionable silence for a long time before he spoke again, "I've done a lot of things wrong with you, Kyoko. Hell, just about everything I've done to you since we first met was wrong. I don't know that I've ever deserved your friendship."

Only the Tokyo night and the billions of stars in the sky witnessed the moment as Kyoko gently took Shotaro's arm and laid her head against it. No more words were spoken, yet a bond of friendship that had once been shattered beyond redemption was magically healed.

Sho wanted more, so much more; but he also knew that what Kyoko now offered him was beyond what he ever had the right to expect.

* * *

**Notes: **The violent part ends here. What happened in the background with the Yakuza is their own story, and thankfully far-removed from this story… although there might be two more small, insignificant ramifications later in the story.

As you might guess, everything will wrap up much sooner than two years. But that will have to wait for later chapters.

I have been very remiss about replying to reviews or even thanking everyone for your support. Thank you. Now I need to focus on my Christmas/First date story in order to finish it by Christmas morning. Wish me luck.


	24. Triple Shocks

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 24 – Triple Shocks**

"_Police forensic experts have confirmed that the two bodies found in the Shimazu Mansion were, in fact, the bodies of the International business tycoon, Shimazu Toyakazu and his son Toyatomi. Documents have been delivered to the Tokyo Action News desk which link the multi-millionaire and his son to organized crime. These documents have been turned over to the police for further investigation. Other reports of violent activities throughout the city of Tokyo and outlying areas suggest that there is a turf war going on for underground control of our city._

"_Already there have been seven major incidents…"_

**oOoOOoOo**

Kyoko looked at the extended envelope and back up to Takarada Lory with a shocked, disbelieving expression on her face. Earlier in the morning, shortly after the band completed practicing for the evening performance in Sapporo, Sebastian had appeared out of nowhere and asked Z to follow him. Miyoko raised an eyebrow to ask the man if she should accompany her friend, but he gave her the subtlest of negative nods.

Z followed the man through the luxurious resort to one of the top floor suites. Z wasn't surprised to find his company president in such a setting, but he was completely dumbfounded at the first words out of Lory's mouth: "Congratulations, Kyoko-chan; you have been emancipated!"

Z fled Kyoko's grasp in that instant, leaving a bewildered Kyoko to stumble into a plush seat before her muscle control also fled. Now she looked at the manila envelope that hovered in between her and her company president with a feeling of complete and total unreality.

Lory smiled tolerantly as the poor girl's eyes skittered about the room, trying to find someplace to rest other than the envelope. "Kyoko… it's real. Trust me, the contents of this envelope won't hurt you. In fact, I believe that it holds the key to the rest of your life. Now please take it before my arm falls off."

With trembling hands, Kyoko finally made herself reach for the proffered envelope. It felt so light when the smiling, mustachioed man let go. Somehow she had expected this momentous document to weigh more. "H-how? Wh…" Kyoko cleared her throat, her two arms still holding the envelope up in the same position where she had first accepted possession of it.

Lory leaned back and resumed his usual relaxed manner, "I made contact with your stepfather. I _suggested _to him that it would be… unhealthy… to his political career if certain documents tying him to the Shimazu family ever came to light."

Kyoko had been following the news. Although she couldn't understand it clearly, she knew that there was a direct link between what had happened to Miyoko and the current violence being reported on every television station. She didn't want to ask, but somehow she knew that she had to, "Shacho… about what happened… and what's happening in the news now…?"

Takarada Lory expression turned sad, "Long ago, Kyoko-chan, in a different lifetime, I was… highly connected… with a unique group of people. It wasn't a life I chose; I was born into it… as was Sebastian. Neither of us liked what was happening around us, or what we were asked to participate in. When I met my wife for the first time, I knew that I had to leave that life forever. I couldn't live without Jun, but I couldn't live with the idea of her being brought into that world.

"It wasn't easy, but I left… and I took Sebastian with me. Unfortunately… or fortunately in this case, we are still tied by blood to certain elements of that world."

Kyoko let her arms relax as she listened to Lory's explanation. Then, after a pause to think, she asked, "Has this incident put you at-risk? Will you be sucked into that world again?"

"No, we are safe… but even if we weren't, Sebastian and I would have taken the risk. Miyoko is one of my children, just as you and Ren and Kotonami Kanae are. You are all my children… and a father protects his children, no matter what."

In a spontaneous gesture, Kyoko stood, stepped around the table, and wrapped the tall, older man in a powerful hug. "Thank you, Shacho… for letting me come back, for giving me a chance, and for protecting me and the people who I care the most about."

Lory's eyes filled with proud tears as he patted Kyoko on the back. Finally he chuckled and said, "Aren't you at least going to read the document?"

**oOoOOoOo**

Ren had been overjoyed at the news. He wanted to fly back to Japan on that very night, but his commitments wouldn't allow it. Still, they talked for an hour and Ren agreed on Kyoko's other decision: After the night's concert, she would tell the two bands. She felt that she owed them that much. In truth, Ren had been concerned about the news leaking before they were ready, but Kyoko insisted that she could trust the band members.

The concert went well… very well, because Z was especially animated and his guitar seemed to be a living, breathing entity in his hands. Even Sho begrudgingly admitted that the "boy" had bested him in their mock-duel that night.

The after-party dragged on and on, but none of the members of either band left early. Z had insisted that he needed to speak with everyone at once as soon as the last guest had departed. Tired and ready to call it a night, they all sat as the young teen stood in front of them.

They watched in confusion as Z said, "I believe that it's time to tell you who I really am." The teen pulled out a small contact case, opened it, and removed his contacts one at a time. They were all shocked when he looked up to reveal startling golden eyes… and even more shocked when Z spoke… in the sweet voice of a girl, "I apologize for deceiving you, but I think that you will all understand why it was necessary once I explain the circumstances."

It was Miki who was the first to figure it out. She was an avid member of the Protect Kyouko Club, and she followed all of the sighting reports on three different websites every day. With a shocked, disbelieving tone she asked, "Kyouko?"

When Kyoko nodded, Miki squealed and jumped up, followed by others as the truth finally sank in. Over the past few months, Kyouko had become more famous in-abstention then she had ever been during her brief television career. Not only Japan, but many people throughout the world had joined in following the story of the mysterious vanishing act of the girl who was fleeing from a bad arranged marriage.

Now the members of both bands, who respected and liked Z as a little brother and child prodigy, roared into life at the excitement of finding out that the famous mystery celebrity had been hiding in their midst the entire time. They were even more shocked when they discovered that Miyoko had known since before the tour began. Many of them had speculated on a possible relationship between the friends, and they had wondered how Z felt about Miyoko's growing attachment to the big detective.

They were also shocked to discover that Fuwa Sho knew the truth. Out of kindness Kyoko allowed everyone to believe that Sho had known for the entire time. He had been so supportive of her in the past two days that she didn't want him to become the subject of ridicule by his band members now. She and Sho even told the truth about their childhood relationship, which only added to everyone's surprise.

They talked into the night, with everyone asking hundreds of questions and laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Kyoko had been worried unnecessarily because the members of both bands had become like a family to her now. The only worry expressed by everyone, but especially by the members of _Slow Rising Storm_, was the question of what would happen next.

**oOoOOoOo**

The third shock came after everyone else had drifted off to bed for the night (or rather, the morning). Fuwa Sho reclined against one arm of a couch while Kyoko did the same on the other. Her eyes were drifting closed when Sho spoke, "Kyoko, I don't trust your mother."

Kyoko's eyes opened and met those of her childhood friend. The earnest concern in his expression woke her. She sat up and replied, "I agree… but what can she do now?"

An idea had been plaguing Sho all evening and night long, like a sliver that festered under his skin. He hated the idea… but more than that, he hated the deep-seated conviction that Saena wasn't the type of person to surrender so easily. "I don't know… but I think that we need to take action to make it impossible for Saena to ever get control over you again."

As he outlined his idea, Kyoko sat and listened in shocked silence. When the full awareness of what her childhood friend was offering reached her tired brain, she looked at him in wonder. "Are you sure? Would you honestly be okay with this?"

Fuwa Sho's voice was gruff with unexpressed emotion, but he answered with conviction nonetheless, "I'm sure. Now I'm going to go to bed while you call that platform-wearing, over-rated, lousy actor… and make sure that he knows that I'm doing this for you… not for him."

With those words, Fuwa Sho walked quickly out of the hotel room suite to get some fresh air… and to hide the tears that insisted on forming in the corners of his eyes.

* * *

**Notes:** It's almost over, folks. Sorry for the short chapter, but the combination of this and the next chapter would have been impossibly long…

Then again, I could have just done it this way to create suspense… but I wouldn't do that, would I?

Thank you to everyone for reviewing and favoriting, etc. A special thanks to the several reviewers who caught my mistake on the age of adulthood in Japan. It is 20, not 21. I knew that, but somehow messed it up while typing. It should be fixed now.


	25. Three funerals

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 25 – Three funerals and…**

"… _Although no clear legal heir has been established for the colossal Shimazu business and financial empire, distant relatives from throughout Asia, Europe, and the Americas began arriving yesterday for the double funeral of father and son._

"_There remains the question of whether there will be any inheritance at all, since all of the Shimazu assets have been seized by the government pending the conclusion of the ongoing investigation by federal Justice and Internal Revenue authorities._

"_In other, possibly related news, Councilman Fukushima Hisaki had turned in his resignation and announced his withdrawal from his campaign for Prime Minister of Japan. Fukushima informed the press corps earlier this morning that his doctor has diagnosed him with the early stages of heart failure._

"_Fukushima Hisaki and his wife, Saena, came under a considerable amount of national and international scorn during the last few months after the news of Saena's celebrity daughter, Kyouko, became public knowledge…"_

Saena shut off the television set with a vicious mash of the off button. She wanted to throw the remote at the set, but she knew that it wouldn't do anything to assuage her furious rage at the world in general, and her useless daughter in-particular. She tossed the remote at the couch and then glared at her husband's closed office door. _If he was going to resign anyway, then why did he insist on me signing that vile emancipation paperwork? I could have at least made her pay for everything that she's done to us!_

The mansion felt like a funeral parlour. Although Hisaki was still alive, his political dreams were dead. It was as if the life had drained out of him. He had never shown Saena the contents of the letter that prompted his actions, but she knew that someone must have had some very serious information to make her husband surrender so easily.

Saena sent another scathing look toward Hisaki's office before striding angrily and purposefully toward her own. Once she was safely closed into her office, she began to pace again. Hisaki had expressly ordered her to back off and to leave her daughter alone. She couldn't understand his sudden reticence, and it disgusted her. _I will find her. I will find her, and I will make her life a living hell! _Saena looked at the email on her own desk. Detective Enomoto Eiji had finally come through with the information she needed. It seemed that Kyoko had been in Japan the entire time… but now she was on her way to California.

Saena reached for her coat and grabbed her already-prepared travelling bag. _You should have remained hidden, you little brat. Now I'm going to make you as miserable as you have made me!_

**oOoOOoOo**

Kyoko, in a disguise similar to the one she wore in her two-hour stint as an Oujo-sama for _Ring-Do_, stepped forward and bowed to a blond-haired, blue-eyed Ren. She blushed a little as he devoured her with his eyes.

He closed the remaining distance and took her hands in his, never taking his eyes off of hers. "You know, it was that day, on the set of _Ring Doh_, that I first understood how truly graceful and beautiful you are," he said, releasing one hand to reach up and caress her cheek, "And how talented… and how fiery… and how exasperating…"

"Exasperating?" Kyoko asked with warning in her voice.

"Yes, exasperating. Do you remember when I had to carry you up the hill… and you threw a fit the entire time?" He smirked as Kyoko blushed at the memory. Then he smiled with something smoky and hungry in his eyes, "You hardly weighed a thing… and although I tried to ignore it at the time, you felt wonderfully feminine in my arms…"

Kyoko's light blush turned to bright scarlet, so Ren relented and said, "We should go, before people start recognizing us."

**oOoOOoOo**

Kotonami Kanae stood next to Sebastian and watched impatiently as the little Leer Jet pulled into the private hanger. She pulled from all of her considerable acting skills to try to appear nonchalant as she thought of the famous couple who would soon step out of the expensive airplane.

She was there to assist the Hizuri's, certainly, but in reality she was mostly there to greet Amamiya Chiori. This day signaled a moment of triumph for both young ladies, because it would mean that their shared best friend could finally step out of hiding… of course the presence of the famous Hollywood couple also signaled the fact that the girls would still have to share… something that Kanae was _not_ as pleased about.

Kanae tensed as the fuselage of the plane suddenly shifted and the door descended as a set of stairs. A flight-attendant stepped down first to secure the stairs, and then a very tall, light brown haired man stepped out and turned, halfway, to extend a hand to a stunningly beautiful woman. Kanae had very seldom felt drab around anyone, but she felt almost non-descript in comparison to this woman. Still, her eyes narrowed slightly as she thought of Kyoko's nervousness earlier in the morning. _Mega-star model or not, Julie Hizuri had better treat Kyoko right._

Sebastian broke his customary silence and demonstrated his uncanny mindreading skills as he said, "Relax, Kotonami-san; she'll be kind to Mogami-san."

Before Kanae could form a reply, Hizuri Kuu reached out a hand to assist the other passenger down the stairs. Amamiya Chiori blushed at this courtesy from the extremely famous, very handsome older man. Her smile widened when she saw Kanae stepping forward.

The two girls hugged uncharacteristically, but neither seemed to mind. Though they hadn't wanted to admit it, they had spent most of the past few months convinced that Fukushima Saena would eventually catch up to her daughter. They had lived those months on-edge, waiting for the bad news, especially when Z became a national celebrity. Now Kyoko had been emancipated, and she was safe at last.

Then again, both girls agreed with Fuwa Sho… though it rankled them to ever admit that fact… and his deep, personal distrust of Kyoko's mother. That was the reason for this day's momentous developments. If all went well, Mogami Kyoko would be safe from this day on.

**oOoOOoOo**

Shouko Aki hung the extra outfit that Sho had commissioned for this occasion on the wall-hook, and then she turned her eyes to where the musician was sprawled out on his plush couch, pretending to be relaxed. Aki had to resist the urge to ask the young man if he was truly prepared to do this. It had been his idea… and it was truly the most mature and kind thing that he had ever done.

… it was so special, in fact, that Shouko Aki was finally able to see Fuwa Sho as a real man… which was quite dangerous for her own emotional health, considering the close nature of their professional relationship. Fuwa Sho had always been devilishly handsome, but up until now he had also been ridiculously childish as well…

The gorgeous manager shook off the thought. Today, of all days, Sho didn't need to be dealing with _other_ issues. Today he would need every ounce of determination and self-control just to fulfill his self-appointed task.

From the couch, Sho spoke without removing the arm that he had draped across his eyes, "Am I being an idiot, Aki? Was there any chance that I could have won her back?"

The shapely manager walked close and knelt beside the couch, "No, Sho, I think that her decision has been made. But at least you won her friendship back… and what you are doing today is…"

"Moronic?"

Shouko Aki gently removed Sho's arm from across his face and met his eyes, "No. What you are doing today is one of the most amazing, unselfish things that I have ever seen." Having said that, she leaned forward and kissed Sho's cheek.

Sho looked surprised, and then a trace of mischief showed in his eyes, "Does this mean that you've changed your mind about me?" He smiled the smile that made tens of thousands of female fans go weak in the knees.

Shouko Aki huffed and stood, "Don't push it, Sho." And she turned to walk away… but there was something in her voice, and in the sway of her hips as she walked away that belied her words.

**oOoOOoOo**

The Tokyo Dome is the largest concert hall in the world, with a seating capacity of 55,000. There are other larger stadiums, but none that were specifically engineered to serve dual-function of both sports-center and concert-music-hall. Fuwa Sho had played this venue twice before, but both times it was in conjunction with other nationally and internationally known musicians. This time he would be playing as the headliner. Of course, he was fully aware of the fact that a portion of this honor belonged to _Slow Rising Storm_, and more specifically, to Z.

As his band completed their final sound-check, Shotaro remembered that terrible day, almost three years ago, when he had mouthed off like a fool and had been unexpectedly confronted by his childhood friend. All he had intended on that fateful day was to make his gorgeous manager see him as a man… and to get her in bed, or course.

Sho snorted as he looked back and understood how foolish he had made himself look every time he tried to impress Shouko Aki. _She must have really been disgusted with me. And because of my hormonal teenaged bragging, I lost the person who had been the most devotedly loyal to me. I truly am an imbecile._

He glanced over to the door of the side-room where people he didn't know were moving in and out, rushing to prepare for the impromptu alteration in tonight's final concert of this successful tour. His idea had truly taken on a life of its own, far beyond the original concept. He stared at the door for a minute longer, as if wishing could make _her_ step out.

"Thirty-minutes until the gates open, Sir," a pyro-technician said. Sho looked at the man and understood his unspoken message. The techies needed him to clear the stage so that they could complete their work. Instead of being irritated, he simply nodded and walked off of the stage towards his private dressing room.

**oOoOOoOo**

As they had in Kyoto and Sapporo, the crowds began to arrive two hours early for the concert. This time there was added excitement, because Fuwa Sho had appeared on several different talk shows and promised that he had something special, possibly even earth-shattering, planned for this final concert in the _Wings of Fire 2011_ tour. It looked entirely possible that the huge stadium might actually reach full-capacity, which seldom ever happened.

The news media were out in force, and the concert would be televised live, nationwide. Seven different major station news networks were on-hand, as well as print and web-media newsies. There were also, reportedly, an unusual number of famous celebrities attending.

The concert began on time, with a burst of fireworks that blinded the eyes, followed immediately by blackness, and then a single spotlight focusing on a lone figure, center-stage. The crowd roared as Z, the guitarist who was soaring to national acclaim, began playing a complex, but stirringly beautiful solo rendition of the tour's theme piece, "Wings of Fire". On either side of the stage and suspended throughout the stadium concert hall there were huge screens that showed whatever the cameras focused on. At the moment the screens showed a close-up of Z, who looked down while he played and seemed unusually focused on his Ibanez guitar.

There was something so poignant about this alteration of the already popular music that people leaned forward or closed their eyes as if to become a part of the music. It began slower than the canon song, but gradually grew in intensity. Then there was a second guitar, and a spotlight illuminated Fuwa Sho, at the opposite end of the stage. Once again the crowd roared, but quickly became silent to best hear the music. Sho played counterpoint instead of harmony, and somehow the music began to stir a fire in the audience.

When the entire stage lit up and showed both Fuwa Sho's band and _Slow Rising Storm _on stage, the massive crowd sprang from their seats, clapping and waving their arms. They didn't know why there was an alteration in the usual concert lineup, but they were primed for whatever happened. After all, these two bands had been drawing sellout crowds throughout this tour.

The music grew in volume and intensity until the crowds were whipped into a fevered pitch, and then the music slowed and, like magic, the crowds settled as well. Fuwa Sho might have been young, but he was an instinctive genius when it came to understanding a live crowd. He had intentionally made the crowd expend a lot of energy at the outset, so that the sudden lull would be received with acceptance.

As the last note played out, Sho stepped up to the microphone. "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming to this, our final concert in the 'Wings of Fire 2011 Tour'." He waited for the cheering to die down, and then said, "This tour has been big news in Japan, but there has been other big news as well." Behind him and on screens throughout the hall, images of Kyouko, and clips from articles about her, were flashing on the screens.

"When people become celebrities, they often try to keep a part of their lives separate, private. We don't do this because we have terrible secrets. No, we do this because we wish to retain a part of ourselves and not have everything splashed across the news and tabloids. Today I wish to reveal one of my own most-cherished secrets: I have a best friend, someone who I grew up with and who I would do anything for." The screen showed photos of Shotaro and Kyoko at different times during their childhood. The photos, changed slowly, showing the progression of the two children until the age of fifteen. Then the crowd gasped as the photos became separate, with Sho performing on-stage and Kyoko acting as Mio, and then Natsu. The slideshow stopped on a non-confrontational moment during the filming of Fuwa Sho's "Prisoner" PV. Over on the side of the stage, where Z was still seated with his guitar, the real Kyoko felt tears forming behind her eyes.

The crowd was murmuring loudly now, shocked at this unexpected information. There had been rumors and speculations in the tabloids of confrontations between the two young celebrities, but most people hadn't given the articles much credence.

Sho continued, "I believe that most of you know the story of the actress Kyouko and her desperate flight from Japan in order to hide from a forced marriage to a man who was completely unacceptable." The screens showed one of the worst photographs of Shimazu Toyotomi, during a drunken altercation at a club.

"Many of you in this very stadium have leant your support to Kyouko through prayers, and messages on various websites, and even a protest in front of the Fukushima Estate. One legitimate website has actually raised over two-million yen for Kyouko to draw from in case of emergency… Of course, she would have had to reveal herself to collect this money, so it remains in the account for now," there were chuckles as Sho's face took on a wry expression that was shown in close-up on the large screens.

"Kyouko has appreciated all of your kind regards, but she had to remain in-hiding. Today that has all changed, because today she has emancipation papers in her possession. And so, today, she has decided to reveal herself to you. She is the most honest person I know, so it has been hard on her to fool people, but if you have followed her story at all, I hope that you will understand why it was necessary. Personally, I am proud of her, because only someone with her colossal acting talent could have pulled this off so successfully.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, I now have the honor of re-introducing my childhood friend. Please forgive her for her necessary deception."

The crowd of almost 55,000 sat absolutely silent, waiting. Sho looked over at Z, and nodded. For the first time since he stepped on stage that night, Z looked up and the cameras went in for a close-up that was shown on the screens throughout the stadium. At first nobody noticed the change, but then people in the crowd, especially dedicated fans, began to murmur. Instead of brilliant green, they were seeing vibrant golden eyes. Kyouko stood, set her guitar in its stand, and stepped up to the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen of Japan, I am Kyouko. For the past four months I have found it necessary to hide in plain sight, living before the entire world as Zeshin Michelson… or rather, as Z. I hope that you will forgive me for my actions." Kyouko bowed gracefully to everyone with her hands crossed before her in the traditional manner. She remained bowed, waiting for the backlash of the huge crowd.

For a moment, there was stunned silence, but then one, and then four, and then twenty, and then more people than could be easily counted began clapping. Soon almost the entire crowd was screaming. There were those who felt offended, but many more were amazed at the stunning accomplishment that Kyoko had achieved. Cameras flashed everywhere, and news crews went nuts as they angled for the best shots.

Kyouko stood straight again, tears streaming down her face. She waited and waited for the raucous cheering to finally die down, and then she spoke into the microphone again without wiping her tears. Oddly, even though the only physical change had been the absence of her green contacts, Z now looked entirely feminine. "As Fuwa Sho already said, I am deeply and profoundly moved by all of the support that people throughout Japan… and even throughout the world… have offered to me. I cherish each and every one of you." She bowed again, this time in thanks rather than contrition.

Fuwa Sho smiled and nodded as Kyoko rose from he bow, which was her cue to walk back behind the stage. "Ladies and gentleman, Kyouko will be back to play with us… and there will be another, very special event later in the concert…" Sho's voice almost left him for a moment, but he forcefully went on, "… but for now, we'll perform one of our newest songs…"

Behind the stage, Kyoko practically ran into Ren's arms as she dissolved into a fit of trembling. Ren held her for a few minutes, and then he began to chuckle, "You didn't honestly think that they were going to lynch you, did you?"

Kyoko didn't reply out loud, but after several seconds she nodded into Ren's chest. Ren hugged her even tighter for a bit, and then he said, "You had better get changed, or you will miss your cue."

Reluctantly, the couple separated and Kyoko went to the room set aside for her. Thankfully Kanae and Chiori were standing by, because she couldn't have made her own fingers work all of the zippers and buttons. Then Jelly Woods took over, and while Kyoko held her Corn stone, the makeup witch worked her magic.

Miyoko was preparing to step up and sing when Kyouko, wearing a skirt-dress, spiked black boots, and Z's leather jacket walked back on stage. Her hair was still just as short, but somehow Jelly had made the effect very feminine. The close-up shots that showed on every screen made her look like a beautiful rebel. Once again the crowd exploded in applause. Kyouko bowed, took up her guitar, and then faced _Slow Rising Storm. _Everyone followed Miyoko's signal and the group launched into their music with gusto.

The first part of the concert lasted for forty-five minutes. After the introduction, _SRS_ owned the stage throughout that time. But when it was time to turn the stage over to Fuwa Sho, nobody moved. Once again, Fuwa Sho walked out onto center stage to address the audience. "Over the past few days I have been promising Japan that something very special would be happening. You probably thought that the announcement of Z's true identity… but there is more…" He was relieved that he made it through this first part, but he had to gesture for Kyoko to step forward to take over from there. His voice, no, his entire body was rebelling against what was coming next.

Kyouko stepped forward and took the microphone, smiling her thanks and concern as Sho nodded and quickly stepped out of the spotlight. She took a deep breath and pulled on all of her experiences as an actress and musician for the past three years to help her make this next announcement. "Everyone knows my story now, how I have been hiding from an arranged marriage to a man who I did not know and could never love… If you have been following the news in the past few days, you are probably aware of the type of illegal activities that man was involved in. I did not know everything, but I knew enough to know that he was not a many I could ever marry. For those of you who are traditionalists, I hope that this latest news will help you to see that this was about much more than being a dutiful or undutiful daughter…"

Kyoko allowed the murmurs of the crowd to grow and diminish before continuing, "There was another reason as well. Since I began my acting career at the age of sixteen…"

Behind the stage, Ren looked at Sho, who watched the lone-figure on-stage with fists clenched. "Thank you, Fuwa Sho."

Sho glared over at the taller man, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for her," he saw Ren's eyes harden for a moment, and then soften as the actor nodded in understanding. "And I'll tell you something else: You had better keep her happy, because if you ever make her cry…"

Sho didn't finish his words, because Kyoko was nearing the climactic moment in her speech.

"… has been my sempai, my friend, and the man that I love. For the past month he has also been my fiancé. Please welcome the man who most of you know as Tsuruga Ren, Hizuri Kuon." There was a moment of stunned silence, and then the crowd exploded as a tall, handsome, blond-haired and blue-eyed figure walked out onto the stage and joined Kyouko, hugging her tiny, trembling body to his own.

Taking the microphone from Kyouko's hands, Ren addressed the audience, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have loved this wonderful woman since shortly after I met her again, when she joined LME to become an actress." He chuckled softly and said, "Of course, since she was only sixteen at the time, I kept my feelings a secret… even from her." There were various emotions throughout the stadium, from jealousy, to anger, to envy, laughter, and most of all romantic euphoria. The beautiful couple on stage, and on the big screens, made a moving tableau and the crowd was swept up in the magic of it.

"The past year has been torture," Ren continued somberly. "First, I thought that I had lost Kyoko forever. Then, after she escaped, I was worried for her safety. And finally, when Kyoko accepted my love and my proposal, I was terrified that something would go wrong and that she would be taken from me again, forever."

The crowd "awwwwed" as Ren pulled Kyoko close and she blushed profusely. Then Ren continued, "And now Kyoko had her emancipation papers!" The crowd roared and Kyoko took the microphone while the noise died down.

"Which is why, before anything else happens, Hizuri Kuon and I are going to marry…" again they waited for the crowd to quiet, "… and my dear friend, Fuwa Sho thought that the best way to finalize everything was to do it in front of 55,000 witnesses… not counting everyone who is watching this concert from the safety of their homes."

Fuwa Sho, having regained his control, stepped out with another microphone and spoke, "So what do you think, Tokyo! How would you like to be the guests at Kyouko's wedding!"

Ren noticed the deliberate omission of his own name by Sho, but at the moment he didn't care. He simply held Kyoko even more tightly as the huge crowd erupted in screaming cheers.

* * *

**Notes: **Many of you have asked about Eiji's plan. The first part was to get her on an airplane. The final result will be revealed in the next chapter. Oh, and on a side-note: there might be a rock-and-roll wedding as well… not that anyone is interested.

Thanks to everyone for your reviews. I hope that they fix it so that I can reply again soon.


	26. … and a Wedding?

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Chapter 26 – … and a Wedding?**

Fuwa Sho stepped out with another microphone and spoke, "So what do you think, Tokyo! How would you like to be the guests at Kyouko's wedding!"

Fifty-five thousand concert fans in the Tokyo Dome screamed in enthusiasm. First, they were treated to the history-making reveal of the missing Kyouko… who turned out to be Z, the rising teen idol _boy_! And then Tsuruga Ren, who had only recently revealed his own earth-shattering secret: that he was Hizuri Kuon, the son of two of the most famous celebrities in the entertainment industry… was standing on this stage, preparing to marry Kyouko… did it get any better than this?

Sho was relieved to see that the image on the huge screens was focused on Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren, because he could barely keep his expression in-check, and his hand was hurting from squeezing the microphone.

Off to the side Sho saw Shouko Aki. She was watching him with deep concern. Somehow knowing that somebody cared gave him the strength to go on. Without looking over at Kyoko, he raised the microphone and continued, "That sounds like a 'Yes'." He waited for the cheering to die down and said, "Then we'll let our couple go get changed… and while they're doing that… LET'S ROCK THIS HOUSE!"

Ren has seen Sho's face, however, and recognized the pain on the face of the young man who had been his greatest rival for the past few years… not as a star, but as the one person who might steal Kyoko's heart away. He took mercy on him and quickly led Kyoko off the stage as the bands exploded back into life and the crowd roared.

There was a much smaller crowd waiting for them behind the stage. The ladies seized Kyoko and dragged her toward one trailer, while the men and Jelly Woods grabbed Ren and dragged him in the other direction. They had exactly forty-five minutes to work their magic and transform the couple into a bridal pair.

**oOoOOoOo**

Fukushima Saena grumbled under her breath as she stepped out of the airplane and into the boarding tunnel. The two flight attendants bowed, but not as low as they should have and with a certain air of barely-concealed disdain. During the first hours of the flight, Saena had noticed the lack of proper respect that the first-class attendants had shown her, but she had written it off as another sign of the decline of manners. But as the flight progressed she noticed more than one pair of attendants glancing at her while whispering.

The problem became abundantly clear to her when she overheard one of the ladies saying "… Kyouko's mother…" just a little too loudly. It had taken every ounce of self-control Saena still possessed to bite her tongue. Even here, on an airplane belonging to one of Japan's premiere airlines, her rebellious daughter was causing her grief. _I'm coming for you, darling daughter… and when I get you…_

The flight had seemed interminable. Everyone else went to sleep as soon as the lights in the airplane were dimmed, but Saena was too worried and too angry to sleep. She worried about her husband and her marriage… the prime-minister position had been his dream from early childhood, and it was all gone now due to Saena's daughter. _What if he blames me? What if he and his family decide that it was all my fault? _Hisaki's family had never liked Saena. She didn't like them much either, but delighted in the fact that he had chosen her over them during all these years. What if that changed now? _That little brat! If my marriage fails because of you…_

It never occurred to Saena to wonder what might be different if they had simply left Kyoko alone. Nor did she ever question her right to dictate Kyoko's life after abandoning her. To Saena other people were simply cardboard cut-outs, set in place and moved about at the whim of the few people who truly mattered. Now those cardboard cut-outs were rebelling against her, and Kyoko was the leader of that rebellion.

It was early morning when the airplane finally taxied to the runway. The terminal should have been almost empty, but there seemed to be quite a few people waiting. Saena paid them no heed as she allowed visions of her revenge to play in her head.

_Well, that will all change soon._ Saena though as she pushed her way through the annoyingly slow group who were in the tunnel in front of her. _This time, Kyoko, I'll…_

"Excuse me, Fukushima Saena-san," a polite, but authoritative voice intruded on her thoughts as she exited into the terminal. Saena looked up at the man and immediately recognized him as Shibata Yasunobu, the Japanese ambassador in California. Ranged on either side of him were four of the embassy's security people, along with several westerners in suits, wearing U.S. Marshall badges. "I need you to come with me."

Saena felt a moment of confusion, but then her usual arrogant impregnability reasserted itself, "What exactly is going on, Shibata?" she demanded, intentionally omitting the man's official title. She had cowed this man before and she fully expected to do the same again. "I don't recall phoning ahead to ask for your assistance."

Shibata Yasunobu's smirk was almost feral for a moment, but then he recomposed his expression into an urbane, pleasant smile, "I'm afraid that I won't be able to assist you this time, Fukushima-san. In fact, I doubt that you will have much time to do anything on your own, either. You see, Ma'am, I'm here to arrest you on charges of racketeering, blackmail, and the intent to suborn an official Japanese Department of State office through the use of the aforementioned methods." His smile was almost cheerfully happy as he finished the recitation of his charges.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU…!" Saena started to scream and launch herself at the man who she had intimidated so easily only months before. This time, however, the security people moved in and seized her before she could reach him.

The ambassador leaned forward and spoke softly, though with an air of triumph, "Unless you want to embarrass yourself further, Fukushima-san, I suggest that you pay attention to your surroundings and come along quietly."

Saena became aware of the flashes of light for the first time. She looked around in shock to realize that several news reporters and cameramen were recording this little altercation. Shocked and uncertain, she shook off the security people and tried to recompose herself. Then, with a dignity that she didn't feel, she met the ambassador's eyes. "Fine. Please lead the way. But know this, little man: your career is over."

Shibata Yasunobu only smiled in return. Right at this very moment, in Japan, Fukushima Hisaki was also being arrested. The documents taken from the Shimazu mansion had magically re-appeared on the desk of the Chief of the Organized Crime Division… although certain sections seemed to be missing. The evidence, presented in such a way, was inadmissible in court, but it pointed the police to sources of information that were admissible. The picture that the information painted was abundantly clear… and the Fukushima's were clearly implicated.

They walked quickly toward the private exit that would allow them to whisk Saena away from the clamoring press, but then Yasunobu saw something on one of the wall-mounted televisions and stopped the procession. "Well, well, would you look at that?"

Everyone, including Saena, looked over. Her mind was a jumble of conflicting thoughts, but it became crystal clear as the live-feed from Tokyo showed an elegantly-dressed couple gliding through a huge crowd toward a stage.

**oOoOOoOo**

Takarada Lory had claimed the right and privilege to read the official bans. Nobody had raised any objections; it would have been like kicking a puppy. He stood there in front of a crowd of 55,000, dressed in the sixteenth century Shakespearean finery, and looked back and forth as Ren watched his beautiful bride being led down a center-aisle by Fuwa Sho himself, through the crowd of anonymous fans and well-wishers, toward the stage.

Kyoko had been allowed little say in the choosing of her dress. She had said "princess-style" and Julie Hizuri, the famous designer, model, and actress, had done the rest. There had been no need for Kyoko to worry, because she couldn't have imagined the masterpiece she now wore… not in a million years. It was as spectacular and voluminous as anything she had ever seen in any movie, and yet it was somehow as simple and honest as Kyoko herself. Kyoko had feared that she would look ridiculous and plain in an elaborate dress, but the opposite was true: as beautiful as the dress was, it was the slender grace of her form, and her glowing, happy face as she looked at the man on the stage that everyone would remember.

Those who were close to the center aisle were astonished and privileged, but the cameras and huge screens mounted throughout the coliseum ensured that everyone had a good view as Kyoko approached the stage. The image was split, half focusing on Kyoko's progress, and the other half showing Ren's face as she approached. Never, in all of the modeling shoots and films that he had been in, had he shown the world that face. It is impossible to describe the subtle perfection of his expression as the impossible became possible… as the one girl he loved, the girl he thought would never be his, walked gracefully toward him with her own adoring expression… and it was all captured live for the crowd… and the viewing audience to see.

The time-span between Kyoko's earlier revelation and the announcement of the upcoming nuptials had been more than enough for every Japanese television network, and quite a few others from throughout the word, to alter their programming line-up. Ren and Kyoko would have been startled to know that they weren't just being married in front of 55,000… they were being watched by people from throughout the world. Kyoko's story, her flight and the subsequent manhunt for her, had generated interest across the globe. For some it had been merely a fascinating distraction. For others in more traditional countries who still practiced arranged marriage, it had been a clarion call between generations. For many, many women and girls Kyoko had become an unwitting symbol of independence and self-will.

Kyoko was aware of none of this. All that mattered to her was that there was a man waiting for her on that stage; a man who loved her… for reasons that she couldn't yet fathom; a man who she loved more than life itself. And now, as soon as she ascended the final steps onto the stage, the man who would become her husband. A part of her wanted to run away in terror at the ridiculous idea that she, a plain and boring girl, could ever hold this man's interest through a lifetime of marriage. A larger part of her wanted to abandon her measured steps and run onto the stage and into this man's arms. But while those two opposing parts of her warred within, she gracefully completed the final steps and Fuwa Sho led her up onto the stage.

Fuwa Sho had never, in all of his life, done anything as difficult as what he was doing now. He had claimed, nay, demanded the right to give away his best friend. At the time it had been some perverse part of his nature… some need to show Hizuri Kuon that Kyoko was, in fact, _his_ to give away. Now he knew that it had been a masochistic gesture. But Kyoko had been so affected by his insistence, just as she had been overwhelmed by his idea to host the wedding during the concert, that he hadn't been able to back down.

Seeing her in her gorgeous wedding dress had been like a sword through his heart; a sword that twisted and cut with each step closer to the stage that he took. Just keeping his expression composed had been a herculean task… not turning around and running away with the bride had been almost beyond required superhuman control. It was only the joy in Kyoko's expression that had held his mind and body in-check. He had never seen her so happy, and he could not… would not steal that from her… no matter how much he might hate the tall man on stage.

His eyes met those of his manager and he knew that there was somebody there, in this cast of thousands, who was on his side. Shouko Aki knew and understood what he must be going through. He met her eyes and he drew strength from her.

They stopped at the prescribed distance, and the crowd grew completely silent as Takarada Lory began to speak. Fuwa Sho barely heard a thing, his mind fixed on the warm perfection of Kyoko's lace-gloved hand on his arm. Then there was silence and an air of expectation as everyone looked at him. It was only then that his mind processed the eccentric LME President's last words: "Who gives this woman to be married?"

Drawing in a deep breath, Sho turned his head to meet Kyoko's golden eyes. For a fleeting moment he felt a surge of hope at her expression, but then he realized that what he saw was only friendship and gratefulness. He turned his eyes on Tsuruga Ren… no… Hizuri Kuon, and he silently extracted a promise from the taller man: _Protect her, treat her right, or I will take her back from you._ Ren nodded, and Sho finally found his voice, "I, her childhood friend, give Kyoko's hand."

He felt Kyoko squeeze his arm one last time before releasing it. He turned to meet her gaze again, but it was already directed away from him and he stepped back as she placed that same hand into the much larger hand of Hizuri Kuon. Sho never remembered the steps that carried him off to the side-exit of the stage. He didn't remember anything until he was behind the stage and two slender arms wrapped around him, holding him close. He heard Shouko Aki's husky voice softly speaking… offering soothing words as Fuwa Sho fought off the emotions that threatened to consume him.

On the stage, Kyoko and Ren's eyes never left one-another as they exchanged their vows, placed their respective rings, and lit the candles that had already been prepared. Kyoko didn't even blush… okay, that isn't completely true… but she didn't even know that she blushed when Takarada Lory pronounced "You may kiss the bride."

Kotonami Kanae, Amamiya Chiori, Takarada Maria, and Aoki Miyoko beamed as the tall actor lifted the much smaller actress and musician into the air. The huge concert crowd and many more who watched the scene on television laughed at the image of the bride dangling in the air, oblivious to her surroundings as Ren gave her the kind of kiss he had only dreamed of giving for the last three years. It lasted so long that people began to fidget, until finally Kanae, in mock-irritation, declared: "Put the girl down, Ren. It's not like she's going to run away now!"

The super-sensitive microphones picked up on her words, and they were translated and subtitled almost instantly in at least twenty countries. All across the world, people laughed… except for one very irate mother in L.A. International Airport… who had to be restrained before the group could complete their trip to the embassy.

**oOoOOoOo**

It was 1 a.m. in the morning before Kyoko and Ren were finally able to separate themselves from everyone. The after-party had been tumultuous enough, but the interviews were worse. Ren had proposed, and Kyoko had agreed, that they should give the expected interviews that night so that they could escape the next day for their honeymoon. Kyoko was still Kyoko, despite her long stint as Z, and many of the questions had been very embarrassing. Nevertheless, they had allowed fifteen minutes for each of the reporters that Takarada Lory had hand-selected for their fairness in reporting, and all went well.

Those who have recently undergone the grueling preparations for a wedding will perhaps understand when I write that all the couple did when they reached Ren's apartment was sleep… we will, of course, not go into details about what happened when they woke up. Suffice it to say that Ren was well pleased to find that, after Kyoko made the decision to give herself to the man she loved, she did so with the same energy, talent, and honesty with which she approached every other aspect of her life.

The location of Ren's apartment had been kept a well-guarded secret, so it is little surprise that nobody saw them drive out of the underground parking garage around noon the following day. Nor were they spotted pulling into the private hanger where Takarada Lory kept his little jet. While reporters roamed far and wide around Tokyo, hoping to catch a glimpse of the famous couple, they were in the air, headed south to a little-known island where Z and the others had learned how to perfect their music. This time they had the place all to themselves.

While Ren and Kyoko settled into their private escape, another airplane flew towards Tokyo. Saena had not enjoyed her flight to the United States, but it had been the height of comfort compared to her current situation. It wasn't that the embassy plane itself was uncomfortable, rather it was her own accommodations. Unable to control her rage, Saena had attacked the ambassador and his security people. As a result, she was now returning to Japan with her hands and feet in cuffs. Nobody felt especially sorry for her.

* * *

**Note:** I apologize for the long delay. I became sick shortly after my last posting, and even when I recovered I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around this story. There is one more chapter, the epilogue, which I will try to post soon.

Since several people asked me where the third funeral was, I thought that I should make a note here: the third funeral was the death of Fukushima Hisaki's political ambitions. Sorry if it didn't seem clear. I was probably trying to be too clever for my own good.

As always, thank you so much for reading my stories. A special thanks to those who took the time to review. You give me the energy boost I need to push through despite my ridiculously busy life.


	27. Epilogue

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga.

**Summary:** LME has seen better days; Kyoko was forced to return home by her mother and Tsuruga Ren has gone back to the States to resume his true identity. So who is the new kid making entertainment news… and why is Saena so angry?

**Epilogue**

The old rolling metal office chair creaked as Enomoto Eiji leaned back in it. His two-hundred and forty pounds of muscle made the chair, and the office in which he sat, seem very small. Yet somehow, that effect didn't carry over to the diminutive, white-haired Chief of Police who sat on the other side of the large oaken desk. "You break my chair, Eiji, and you'll have to pay for it." The skinny man had wrinkles around his eyes, but those only served to lend weight to his authority. "Now, back to the question at-hand: Did you know the location of Mogami Kyoko when you were still under the employ of the Fukushima's?"

"I did not. Look, Chief, I already told you that. I kept going back to _Slow Rising Storm_ because Miyoko was there. Come on, Boss. You've met her now, wouldn't you have gone back?" Eiji had just been apprised of the rumor that the Fukushima's, despite their own criminal convictions, intended to file a civil suit against him for concealing Kyouko's whereabouts while accepting money to search for her. It was bogus, but the accusation could easily ruin his detective business.

The older man grinned. It had taken two months, but he and his wife had managed to entice Eiji and his beautiful girlfriend over to dinner. Nanomi shared his own view that the young lady was a perfect match for the hulking young detective… but that hadn't been the true purpose for the dinner. "Listen Eiji, among the documents that showed up in my office was evidence that showed that Detective Sergeant Miyami was on-the-take from several different sources. At the time, I suspected that there was some reason behind the trouble you experienced during your investigations… including the botched Shitikawa kidnapping case." He watched a bitter line appear in the young man's expression, and nodded in approval as he schooled the expression. "Miyami is going away for a long time, Detective, and I need someone to take over. You were passable good while you were here, and you've gotten a taste of the streets since. I need you, Eiji."

"I'm confused. Wasn't that a little non-sequitur? What does me returning to the police force have to do with the Fukushima's?"

The Chief's eyes gleamed and his expression had a cat-that-ate-the-canary look, "Simple: you were in the middle of an undercover investigation, working for us the whole time. The assignment was deep-cover, requiring you to step away from the police force altogether." When he saw Eiji's incredulous look, he leaned forward and said, "Look, Detective, the information that you provided to us has already resulted in thirty arrests. We currently have eighteen convictions and we've managed to blunt one entire wing of the Yakuza family. It would be easy to make this plausible."

Eiji frowned, not entirely sure of his own feelings. He had loved working as a police detective up to and until he began working for Miyami. After that… The Chief's voice intruded on his thoughts and he looked up. "Eiji, you're born to be a policeman. You know it and I know it. And though I like most of my detectives, not one of them is prepared to step into the position of Detective Lieutenant. You are the only…"

"Lieutenant?" Eiji interrupted, "I thought that you wanted me to come back as a detective?"

"Well," the smaller man said with a triumphant grin, "After the stupendous coup of our own undercover detective, the powers-that-be have decided to expand the scope of operations. Not only that, but they've decided to make your promotion retroactive to the day that you 'went undercover'."

Enomoto Eiji leaned forward, grimacing as the springs of the old office chair creaked under him, "Chief, is this even legal?"

The older man shrugged, "It is standard practice for pay to be suspended for deep-cover operatives. It helps to make people think that the person has terminated his employment with us. After the officer returns, it is only right for him to be properly compensated. I fail to see any legal issues."

Twenty minutes later, Eiji put the phone to his ear as he walked down the steps of police headquarters.

"_Hi Eiji. What did the Chief want?_"

"Me," Eiji grunted sourly. He felt like he had just been chased down and hogtied, "He's using the Fukushima thing to pull me back into the force."

"_I hate to say I told you so…_"

Eiji snorted, "Yeah, right. So… you really don't have a problem with me re-joining?" He waited, grimacing at his question. He hadn't worked up the courage to ask Miyoko for her hand yet, so the question was a little…

"_Eiji, I want you to do what you want. I love singing. You like private detective work, but it is second-best. What you really want is to be back in uniform. And besides… I think that you would look handsome in a police officer's uniform._" Eiji smiled because he could almost hear Miyoko blushing over the phone line.

"Actually… I wouldn't be a police officer… or detective… or a even a sergeant… I would be a lieutenant." He smiled for the first time at Miyoko's exclamation of surprise.

"_You jerk! You were just playing at being upset! A Lieutenant! Congratulations!_"

"Calm down, calm down. So anyway, I think that a celebration dinner is in order, what do you think?"

"_You bet! And I'm buying! I'm so proud of you, Eiji._"

Eiji smiled as he finished the arrangements and said goodbye. His hand lingered to the small, box-shaped lump in his suit coat. Tonight he would ask.

**oOoOOoOo**

Kyoko Hizuri stood nervously before a crowd of over one-thousand young college-aged ladies from colleges and universities all over the area of the Eastern seaboard of the United States. According to Amamiya Chiori, there were also attendees from colleges in several other countries. She fought the urge to cringe, but she felt it necessary to make this speech to thank the young ladies who, without knowing her, had done so much to help protect her.

The Ivy League Girl's Penmanship Club had not only created a false trail, but they had drummed up support, started web-pages, and championed her cause all over the world. Though Kyoko's mother had not been entirely deceived, there had been other results. The biggest result was that Mogami Kyoko had become internationally known, even while she was trying to be invisible.

Ren was currently finishing his work in the States. By mutual consent, they intended to spend the next several years in Japan. Later they were still open to the idea of Hollywood, or anyplace else, as long as they were together… or as together as their schedules would allow. After Kyoko's epic self-revelation, television and movie producers, as well as recording companies, had come out of the woodwork in the hopes of signing her. Ren even teased her that she had not only surpassed Fuwa Sho, but she had also left _him_ behind.

Kyoko hated it when he said that, but she also knew that it was partially true. While Kyoko had been living and breathing as Z, her true name had become iconic. It had required a great deal of coaching and a team of managers to help her to whittle down the offers into something reasonable. Kyoko had only insisted on two things: she had to fulfill her previous commitments that she had abandoned, and she wanted to work, at least part of the time, with _Slow Rising Storm._ She knew that they probably only had one more season in them before the individuals were picked off by other groups, but she didn't want to leave them quite yet.

_SRS_ was already recording a second album. The first wouldn't stay on the shelves and they were giving Fuwa Sho a serious run for first place on the national charts. Miyoko's sultry voice, Kyoko's guitar, and the demonstrated talents of the rest of the band were keeping them on the top. Still, it was only temporary. Once Kyoko was assured that the others would have their place in the industry, she wanted to return to her first love: acting.

Currently _Slow Rising Storm_ was performing a short tour in the Americas. It was the perfect opportunity for Kyoko to voice her thanks for all that this group of strangers had done for her. She looked over at her dear friend, Chiori, and smiled. Then, steeling herself, she turned back to face the smiling young ladies. "Ladies of the ILGP, I am Hizuri Kyoko, and though I have never met you before, you have been, my greatest allies for the past year…"

Kyoko added many admirers and friends to her credit that day. More than that, she added a new goal for her future: she was going to earn a university degree. She patted her stomach lovingly. She had another goal, a goal secret to everyone but Ren: she wanted to be a mother that her own child could be proud of.

* * *

**Notes:** That's all, folks. I hope that you have enjoyed this story. It has been bouncing around in my rather empty cranial cavity for a long time now, so it is good to have finally gotten it out. Now I shall attempt to finish my other stories, while restraining the urge to create any more before they are all complete.

Wish me luck.

To all who have read, reviewed, favorite, or simply refrained from throwing spitballs, I thank you.

LFU

One other note to a guest reviewer with the pen-name Nupuroo: In your review of chapter 9 you were disgruntled with my usage of the phrase "East Indian." Because you reviewed as a guest I am unable to reply directly. I am hoping that you will read this when you read the end of the story. First, your criticism was that India is a country and Bangladesh is "east" of India, therefore rendering the term incorrect. While you are geographically correct, your interpretation of the term is not. In North America the Native Americans were first labelled "Indians" by the European explorers. These explorers thought at first that they had found the Atlantic passage to Asia and India. They were wrong at numerous levels, but the name "Indians" stuck and has been accepted vernacular since the 1500s. Therefore, in North America at least, the term "East Indians" was coined to distinguish between Native Americans and Indians. This might be offensive to the true citizens of India, but I will remind you that the term "India" itself, like "Japan" and many other country names, is not original to the country. India originally described a very small area in modern India, yet the European peoples who began trade and eventually tried to take over the country applied the word to describe all of modern day India. Words and language grow over time as do the meanings of words, even formal names of people and states. Such is the case here. If my use of term offends, then I can only apologize. I meant no slur; however the distinction is important for the majority of my predominantly English speaking readers.


End file.
